The 5th floor
by RAIANA
Summary: Season 5, McStizzie, Disclaimer:I don't own Grey's
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N **Hi everyone, I had this story in my mind for a some time ago and it is something I wish to happen in the next season- Mark and Izzie together! I hope you like it..and all comments are welcomed.**

_Meredith's v / o: Some times long ago, in the daybreak of the time, Man has been flawless. His soul has been in full harmony with the Universe. Then the man had been sinned and for punishment the Lords have divided into two his soul. Since then people were fated in a continuous run searching for the other own half during the ages._

Izzie came out of Meredith's house. Her thoughts were running. She touched her lips with a finger still feeling Alex's kiss there.

_"_God!!" Izzie closed her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_"Alex,no!" She pulled back from him jerkily._

_As if he didn't hear her. Alex tried to kiss her again. Izzie put her fingers on his mouth._

_"Izzie I need you." He simply said._

_"I know Alex, and I'm here."_

_"I want you, Izzie please...," he headed his mouth to that of Izzie, but she stopped him._

_"Alex, don't. We do not have to do anything for which we would regret in the morning. We are not the same people anymore. That was before and it is passed. Both experienced too much, and we shouldn't make more mistakes. I know how you suffer, but kissing me will not help you.."_

_"I'm sorry Izzie...,but it hurts...it hurts... the pain is so strong..," Alex hardly mumbled._

_"I know, everything will be all right...you'll see...," Izzie said, and she embraced him tenderly . Alex's head rested on her shoulders._

_**End flashback**_

Izzie continued walking. She was just walking...From somewhere appeared strong wind. Izzie trembled. She wrapped her soft scarf around the neck and pulled the zip of her jacket.

_Meredith's v/o: If walk on one passage, how could we know it is the right one . Why we prefer very often to walk on the hard and unsure passage, looking for our happiness or we go back to find the old passage to someone. Why, when we feel, that we are loosing someone , we turn back and search the memory of something, which is already past. When we embrace the past, and it folds us in its arms, will it give us assurance and calmness. Whether when a person has felt the pain of the solitude catch this which is more easy...But how could we recognize the kind of love, that when you see that special man and you feel roller coasters in the stomach, the kind of love we read about in books. Is these only stupid talking or do this kind of love exists? _

Mark Sloan entered the bar. He really needed a drink. Mark still didn't have a wish to go back in his empty room at the hotel. He looked around and caught sight of Rose, who was sitting on the bar in front of Joe. From the first sight was evident, that she was abused with the drinks. Mark went slowly toward her.

"Hi Rose!" He greeted her.

She turned a head and on her face spread an oily smile.

"Dr. Sloan?! What a pleasant surprise! What do you bring you here, in this place for lonely people and abandoned miserables," Rose lisped.

"I'm lonely too." Mark said, sitting in the chair.

"You...?!" She roared with laughter." That's impossible. There are many women around. You are as a magnet for women. " She said approaching him with her body. Rose licked her lips, without moving her eyes from him. " And there is why, you are sexy, very sexy.. "

Mark was watching her and smiled shook a head.

"I think, you have drunk too much." He noticed.

"Well, what of that? Don't I have a right?! Derek walked out on me...as a matter of fact he never takes me seriously..."

"The alcohol doesn't change anything. This will not help you. Believe me. It can relax you now, but you'll wake up in the morning feeling worse and more alone...," he said, giving a sign to Joe to give him a drink.

"It may not happen so, may be I'll wake up tomorrow happy and pleased.., " saying that Rose carried out her tongue between her teeth and mouth.

"I don't think so. " Mark laughed

"Don't you want to take advantage of one nurse longing for a real passion.. I'm sure you'll remain content..," she continued to seduce him.

Joe stood behind the bar, listening to their conversation and shook his head while was wiping the clean glasses.

"No, Rose.. Thank you. I'm trying to change my life." Mark sipped from his whisky.

"Well, you may start changing it from tonight." Rose reached him dangerously near. She put her hand on his lap and started to move her fingers throughout his legs directing in the most danger zone of every man's body.

He caught her hand and slowly removed it.

"Rose, even the sex will not help you to erase Derek from your mind."

"But I'm sure, that will help me to feel better. You are the man, who knows exactly how to satisfy one woman. " Rose's voice sounded dirty.

Mark swallowed his whisky in ex. Joe was watching him curiously.

"It is Rose. I know.., but I'd prefer not to be the man, who women are searching when they are desperate and miserable, because they know that from me they'll take several intense orgasms. I also want to find the person, who'll fill my soul. " He stood up and laid money on the bar. Mark looked at her. " See you in the hospital, Rose. And stop drinking that's not the right decision.." Mark slowly headed to the exit.

Rose followed him by sight. Joe smiled did the same. He sent Mark with eyes.

"What are you gape so?" Walter approached him.

"It's nothing.. I'm just thinking.." Joe replied without losing his mysteriously smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Walter curiously asked.

"I'm thinking about Mark Sloan!"

Walter shot him with sight immediately.

"No.., no in that sense.. I just consider that he really needs to find a woman, who can show him the love in the whole brilliance and beauty. A woman, who would devote to him entirely, who believes in the goodness of the people and always manage to take the better from every person. A woman, who is tender, kind and warmhearted, who also has a need of some strong man, who is able to love her, in a way she deserves."

"Do you know such kind of woman?" Walter asked.

"Yep.. I know exactly such a woman..." Joe replied enigmatically.

_Meredith's v / o : Yes, sometimes our happiness is before our eyes, but we couldn't see it. And it was always in front of us. We wander in the dark, we are losing, we fall, we stand up, we are trying here and there, __we meet people, relationships, but our real fortune is before our eyes. Each day we meet in the car parking, we are in the elevator, we make survival surgeries together, we bring him cappuccino, we listen to his __remarks, rolling the eyes and then he will help you in a moment when you really need it. Before the eye of all take you in the surgery But why __nothing happen? Why we cannot see it yet, or we don't know how to see it.. There is one very important rule - there is no work-schedule for the destiny!! "_

Mark stood in front of the bar. The night was calm. The air was fresh. He was with hands into his pockets. He looked at his left, where his car was. Mark hesitated for a moment and suddenly he went in the opposite site.. He took the passage in direction of the hospital.

Mark was thoughtfully walking to the hospital. Izzie was coming from the opposite site. Both were making the same steps.

_Meredith's v/o: And exactly then in one moment, when we don't even expect the destiny sends us its sign. The sign, which determines our fate.. The sign that we have always been waiting for as the missing element of our life._

Mark felt how someone collided onto him. Izzie felt the crush, but it was too late.

"Stevens?!"

"Dr. Sloan ?!"

Izzie hammered her head into Mark's shoulder. She didn't even see him, that he was walking against her. With the whole her force, she was hit her head in his body. She caught her cheek. Their eyes met.

"Are you OK?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah..I think so..I...didn't see you.." Izzie stammered.

"I'm sorry...and I didn't notice you.. " He sluttered an apology.

The two stood there in front of the hospital watching each other, as if someone had been frozen them. It was one of these moments in the life, when you have a feeling, that the time has stopped.

"Let me see." Mark said suddenly, touching her cheek.

Izzie shivered. His hands were at the same time so strong and tender. She felt strange excitement. As if a hot wave poured her body.

"It's not serious." Mark told.

Izzie swallowed.

"Yeah, I guess so... I didn't hit strongly." She lied.

"You have to put ice otherwise it would become swelling. " He explained gazing at her eyes, without removing his hand from her cheek.

"I will..I..know what to do.." Izzie swallowed again, some strong force kept her eyes in to his ones.

"Right. Are you going in the hospital?" He asked

"Yes, and you are going in or you are going out?"

"I think.. " Mark hesitated for a moment, "I'm going in!"

"Ok then.." She meekly said

The silence was now growing oppressive, but they stayed quiet, watching each other.

"See you later.. I guess.." Izzie suggested

Mark just nodded, removing his hand from her cheek finally. Izzie turned to the entrance. Mark stood following Izzie with eyes.

"Yes.. We'll see each other.." He mumbled.

_Izzie's v / o: To reveal the mystery, the whims and the power of the romantic love the ancient people were prayed to Cupid- the deathless mischief in whose captivity we prolapsed and before we the people look __ helpless._

_Cristina's v / o: However, the science gives another point of view. Examining the human nature we reveal in order to be in love from first sight or forever is a work of the invisible forces and there is almost nothing __whim in them. The real arrows of Cupid actually are chemical substances, which pour on the brain and make us to behave in a strange manner._

_Meredith's v / o: Science or not, the love exists and it's coming exactly at the moment when we don't even expect and there where we have never been looking for._


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie got in the hospital. Some kind of unexplained feeling was embedded in her. That meeting with Mark or more exactly the clash with him, provoked an odd mess of emotions. Why when he touched her, she felt so big excitement. What were those agitation and those shivers, which traveled all over her body. She passed through the corridor when she caught a glimpse of a man at a middle age, who was turning nervously in front of the elevator. Their eyes met just for a second, but Izzie managed to read the pain and confusion into his eyes. That was something which she saw every day in the hospital. Izzie pushed the bottom of the lift. In a few seconds the elevator opened the doors. She was just about to step in, but suddenly she stopped. She hesitated for a moment and headed to the stairs.

Mark stood before the threshold of the hospital. This evening he felt different in some point peculiar. As if something would changed. In his mind appeared Izzie's image. He smiled to himself. " _Mmm, yeah Izzie Stevens. The life is strange.. " _, he thought. Izzie was definitely the most beautiful woman here and he has always liked women with her proportions and looking. She had a gorgeous body and beautiful face with these warm brown eyes and these juicy lips, he felt a sudden strong desire to try them. Mark wondered what kind of taste they would have had, sweet cherry or a ripen peach. Yes, she was absolutely his type. He thought how many women he has been with when he arrived in Seattle. He was going around the hospital and has slept with women, even though he didn't like just for sex. But exactly with that one, who was ideal for a beautiful woman, he didn't even try to charm her. Well, he has made some remarks, but that was normal for him. Yes, the destiny is a strange thing. Actually he has always liked her, Mark couldn't explain to himself in what way but he has always had a strange feeling, when he was near her. Sometimes Mark felt her so close. Probably that was the reason he has never tried to take her in the bed, as he did with the other women. Mark respected her. And that was something, that seldom happened to him . Of course he made some jokes with her, but only because he enjoyed the way in which she reacted. Izzie was different. That feeling was odd as if it has been there all the time, when he was close to her- in the OR, or with some patient, but this evening that feeling was intense more than ever...

Mark got in the hospital. He directed straight to the elevator. Mark did not have idea, what kind of force, made him come here this evening, but evidently there was a reason...

"Are you going to use the lift?" Someone asked him with a nervous voice.

Mark took a shout glance to the man at middle age, who was turning agitated before the elevator. Mark hesitated for a moment and suddenly said.

"I don't think so..I'll use the stairs this time," he replied and took the way to the stairs.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie opened the door of her locker. She looked her cheek in the mirror. It wasn't so bad. There was a little trace from the hit a small red spot, nothing for which she had to worry. She took her scrubs and began to change.

Mark got in his office, taking his jacket off and threw it on his desk. He glanced at his watch. It was almost 10p.m. Surprisingly for him, he didn't feel tired, as if he has just wake up. The day was intense. So many events happened, but the night just started up. He changed into scrubs and came out from his office, turning steps towards the nurses' station. He halted on the right site of the desk.

"Hi Olivia." Mark greeted the nurse.

"Hello Dr. Sloan."

"Where are my charts?" He asked

"Here Dr. Sloan." She gave him what he asked.

"Thanks." Mark bowed his head down and began to read them.

On the opposite side of the nurses' station, Izzie was leaned at the desk doing the same. Olivia and another nurse were standing on their places watching them.

"What is doing Sloan, here? It's so late. That's not in his style to be in the hospital at this time." The nurse registered.

"Perhaps the same what Dr. Stevens is doing here at this time." Olivia suggested.

"Olivia, don't tell me that they have nothing to do in the evening. She is as a model and he is...he is Mark Sloan."

"Yeah, the handsome men and the beautiful girls are lonely sometimes.." Olivia concluded.

"Do you believe in that?" The other nurse suspiciously looked at her.

"I'm trying to take comfort to myself." Olivia smiled with bitterness.

"Did you hear Bailey has remained the clinic to her?"

"Yes you know how fast the gossip spread out at the hospital.. Talking about gossip, Jenny told me, that she saw Rose drunk in the bar, " Olivia informed her.

"It is as she is interested in doctors." The nurse said haughtily.

"As if you have never done that... " Olivia looked her, raising eyebrows.

"I'm doing it, but I don't take it seriously.."

"It deserves for someone.. " Olivia sighed, taking a glance at Mark.

Tina the other nurse kept an eye on Olivia's look.

"He is hot. " Tina said.

"If only he wasn't such a womanizer.. " Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"That's his charm.., but I think he's not fallen to the woman, who'll master him.."

" Do you think that some woman would be able to master him? " Olivia asked.

"Early or late that will happen, I just wonder who would be that lucky girl who will manage to domesticate him. " Tina wondered.

"I'm curious too." Olivia nodded

Izzie took the charts and headed to the elevator. Mark grabbed his charts too and turned to the elevator. He was walking while was reading the charts of the patients. Without lifting his head he orientated his forefinger to push the bottom of the lift. His hand runs into someone else's. Mark's and Izzie's eyes met.

"Stevens, It's a fate. Every time when I pick up my eyes I see you." Mark smiled to her

"Yeah.., it is I guess.. " She pulled her hand back from the button and left Mark to push it.

They stood one next to the other waiting for the elevator. Mark glimpsed at Izzie and made two steps to her.

"How is your cheek? " He asked

"It's... It's ok..." Izzie stammered , " There is only a little redness, but it will pass soon." She touched the place where she hit herself.

"Let me see.." Mark said and before Izzie could understand he placed his thumb on her cheek. She felt how his gaze had fired her up. Izzie swallowed without could move her eyes from his.

"You are right it's a little redden it will not remain nothing until tomorrow." He said , "You have a very creamy skin.." Mark added and removed his hand from her cheek without having any desire to do that.

"Don't worry. I'm ok. It's not so bad." Izzie mumbled.

"I'm worried, I wouldn't like being a reason to remain anything from me on this perfect face... I mean, not that kind of trace.." He smirked, while Izzie was giving him an anger eye.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_At the same time_

Richard Webber passed through the main door of the hospital. His face was acquired troubled countenance. Two police officers immediately crossed his way.

"Dr. Webber good that you come so fast. We have been warned..." The police officer couldn't continue, because Richard interrupted him.

"I know, your colleagues called me. Did you catch him?" He asked impatiently.

"Not yet. But it's better to evacuate the hospital as soon as possible."

Richard preoccupied caught a head with hands.

"Only that was missing. Do everything what you have to do." Richard told them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Izzie were still waiting for the elevator.

"What's wrong with this elevator? " Mark wondered. He pushed the button again. Izzie glanced secretly him, without saying a word.

"Finally it's coming." He informed.

The doors opened. The strange man at middle age was inside. He scared, seeing them. The man hurried to come out of the lift. Mark looked sullen at him , while he was passing nearby them.

"Don't you think he's odd." Mark turned to Izzie.

"Yes, he looks nervous and preoccupied." She confirmed, nodding a head.

Mark moved aside, Izzie to enter first. He followed her.

"Which floor are you getting up?" He asked kindly.

"On 5th," she replied.

"What a coincidence, me too. Are you sure you don't keep an eye on me." Mark smirked.

"Do you ever hear the phrase: Only in your dreams." Izzie answered self confident.

"Yep, that's my favourite! Do you want to know about my dreams?" He gave her his McSteamy's face.

"Every woman here, knows about your dreams.. " She said annoyingly.

Mark looked at her still smirking and pushed the button for the 5th floor. The doors closed. The elevator lifted up.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dr. Webber, we caught him!" The policeman shouted. The two police officers robustly held the man at middle age.

"You' ll pay for all my misery! In 3 hours the whole damned hospital will explode in the air!" The man announced meanly.

"What?!" Richard exclaimed terrified.

"This devil had put the bomb in one of the elevators. The sappers will arrive in any moment." The policeman reported.

"God..., but how is it possible? " Richard couldn't believe in what he has just heard.

"You killed my wife. She died here in your hospital in torture, thanks to all duffers who are working here. You'll pay for my wife's dead now. She was angel, she was everything for me... and you killed her. You who plays with the destinies of the people." The man looked broken up. The policemen could hardly hold him.

"I hope the elevator is empty and nobody is there." Richard pleaded.

"You are wrong, two of your stupid doctors are inside. If you think that you'll manage to avert everything, it's too late. I'm going to care they to remain there. The elevator will stop any minute. I blocked the system."

Richard felt a sharp pain cut his stomach.

_IN THE ELEVATOR_

Izzie tried to get Mark's eye away. She knew he was watching her. Izzie held the chart more strongly, as if this would helped her to hide her excitement, that who knows from where it was appeared again.

Mark glided his eye along Izzie's body. She had a very nice body, she held herself erected trying to look inaccessible, but he could almost see inside her mind, she felt uncomfortable. There were two possibilities - or she didn't like his presence or... he really hoped to be that - she wasn't indifferent to him.

"Stevens, are you nervous?" He asked eventually.

Izzie wondered looked at him.

"No, I'm not. Where did you get that idea from?" Izzie asked him trying to look indifferent.

"I'm saying just what I see. You seem intense.." He smirked

"Go to buy a pair of glasses, evidently you have poor eyesight.." Izzie advised him.

"I think, you are right Dr. Stevens. When you are close to me my hormonal balance is going to crazy. I lose my eyesight, my hearing and many other things.." He bowed towards her and whispered in to her ear. "Except once," Saying that he turned a head smirking, trying to imagine what face Izzie has made.

The elevator passed the 4th floor and reached the 5th. At that moment the lights switched off and the lift has completely stopped.

"Oh, my God! What was that?!" Izzie shouted. She instinctively jumped on to Mark's embrace. He held her immediately.

"Calm down, Stevens. We stuck."

"We stuck?! What does it mean we stuck?!" Izzie was near the panic.

"Perhaps the lift has damaged. Just calm down and don't worry! Soon will go on... I hope!" Mark added in a low voice. He pushed the emergency button. The emergency lights switched on. Izzie still held him strongly. Her body was clinging to his.

"What? Why is not going on?" Izzie was scared.

"I'm sure it will go on soon. Such things happened every day.." Mark reassured her.

"Such thing doesn't happen to me. I…I can't stay closed here, it's like a trap.."

"How you could not be happy in such a romantic place...with me.." Mark whispered in to her ear.

Izzie looked him making a disgusting face.

"I'm sure it's sound shocking for you, but you are not presented in my dreams...neither that place."

"It wouldn't be for a long..." He smirked.

Izzie gave him a freeze look and pulled from his hands back.

"Why are you touching me?" She angered.

"If I remember well, you were that who jumped on me." Mark noticed.

"I was scared " Izzie justified herself.

"Good excuse.., but I don't take it!" Mark winked at her.

"I don't want to listen to you! I want to know why the fucking elevator doesn't go. Damned ! Do something!" Izzie turned to him desperately.

"What should I do? I'm not a lift technician." He said.

"You are a man and you are supposed to be good in these things.."

"I'm a man and I'm good in other things.." Mark said giving her his McSteamy's face. She rolled her eyes.

"That's punishment! Staying here closed in this elevator with you. It wouldn't be more bad.." Izzie reconciled.

"It would be.." He said pulling her towards his body.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Izzie angered tried to release from Mark's embrace. He was held her strongly.

"Look there!" He pointed the ceiling of the lift. Izzie lifted her head. That what she saw frozen her.

"OH MY GOD!" She hardly mumbled , "That's...that's..." Izzie stammered.

"Bomb!" Mark ended the sentence instead of her.

Izzie closed her eyes, as if all that did not happen in reality, so that when she opened her eyes that wouldn't be real. Alas, when she opened her eyes the bomb was still there and was counting the minutes :**2.58**

A/N **What a fiery combination Mark and Izzie closed in the elevator..., what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** Many thanks to ATS300, greysgirl328 and jessreads4-your reviwes are really great! :) :) :)**

Richard was going restlessly round the hospital's lobby with his telephone stuck on his ear.

"No, is your turn now to listen to me! Two of the doctors from this hospital are blocked up in that elevator. I expect from you to set in motion, as is needed. Don't tell me to appease myself!" Richard shouted on the phone with a fired voice.

"Dr. Webber?" One of the police officers appeared behind Richard, who turned to him and slowly took off the phone from his ear.

"Yes ?" Richard said awaiting.

"Dr. Webber, from what we saw and managed to get information from that miserable, we will have problem with the opening of the elevator. The whole system has been blocked. Evidently this devil had known what to do. In any minutes the lift engineers will come and we'll have more details about the interlock. The trouble is, that we don't know how long time we need to unblock the elevator. The good news is that the bomb does not have complex mechanism. So our efforts will be directed to free your people from there." The policeman stated.

"Damn.. But how is possible to happen that ." Richard said to himself.

"Have you any idea, who are the doctors closed in the elevator ?" The policeman asked.

"Not yet. It's nobody from these who are on duty this evening. We are checking now, but it's not so easy. Many doctors are working here. Can't we do anything? Maybe if we open the lift-shaft?" Richard suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous. We should wait the experts."

"I can't wait! Do you understand? I can't.. !!" Richard said in a loud voice.

"Dr. Webber, the most right thing would be for you to calm down. We are doing everything possible to help your people in the elevator." The policeman assured him.

"Do you know your words could not console me. Just the contrary! I'm a doctor and I know very well the meaning of the words - We do everything possible." Richard said grimly.

"Then you are also aware that we know how to react in such situations and you have only one choice, which is to trust to the people who are instructed to safe people." The policeman declared.

Richard remained silent for a few seconds and said.

"Maybe he is bluffing.."

"We both know that's not a bluff." The policeman was just about to leave when he turned to Richard. "Let we pray only to have time. "

Richard stood in the centre of the lobby with troubled countenance. Unfortunately he knew how much the policeman was right.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_In the elevator_

Mark was leaned his back on the wall of the elevator, he was catching Izzie robustly whose body was loosened grip in to his hands. He could feel her heart how wildly was pounding, Mark was sure she also felt his. He has met the dead so many times in his life, but he has never been in front of it and in such a grave danger. He often asked himself the question what people felt when the peril threatened them. He had heard about the film which is passing before the eyes striking a balance for the life, but now he cared only for that, how to protect and calm Izzie. Mark felt her shivers. Instinctively he grabbed her more tightened in his embrace. She didn't react as if she had been stunt. The only thing which betrayed that she was alive was the beating of her heart. He could not see her face but he knew what was written all over her countenance – fear.

"Izzie.." Mark whispered into her ear. He didn't get an answer. Mark tried again, this time more insistently . "Izzie do you hear me?"

She didn't move. Izzie did not make an even small sign, that she heard him. She was standing frozen without making any movement. There was only one way to make her come out of the condition she was prolapsed. Izzie was jumped like stung, feeling Mark's hand under her top and his mouth behind her ear.

"What the hell you are doing? A shame on you! How you dare to..to do this..you bustard?" Izzie was out of rage. She was hitting him all over his body and Mark was trying to protect himself from the slaps of Izzie bowing and defending his head with hands. Mark couldn't hold his laugh although the situation.

"I knew that only like this I can make you react. Stevens I know you very well!" Noticed Mark cheerfully.

Izzie stopped beating him.

"What?" She stood before him staring inside at his eyes. Mark held her gaze, smiling. He took two steps near her.

"I said, I know you well Stevens. I wanted to make you out from the shock, and evidently that was the only one way to wake you up. Of course I got a big risk to attack me with desire..,but I love that kind of risk. And for the record you have very strong hands..You made me bruise. I don't know how I would take my clothes off..., who sees me would think that I have been with tigress in the bed" Mark got alarmed.

"I can't believe what nonsense are you talking?!" Izzie said in a disbelieving tone. "If you have not noticed yet we are in a trap, we got stuck in the damn elevator and soon from us won't remain even a trace. We'll die. Do you hear? We are dying!" Izzie was getting panic.

"We will not die. They will drag out of here." He endeavoured to sound convincingly.

"Nobody can take us out from here. We'll die in that elevator. We'll remain in the 5th floor forever." She broke up.

"Stevens, please just calm down. The elevator had damaged, the alarm had switched on and very soon it will be repaired."

"No one will notice, no one..." Izzie felt how the tears gushed out of her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks.

"Stevens.." Mark said softly. The sight of her crying face made his heart flexing. Not, that he hasn't seen crying girl, but he has never felt such helplessness before a woman. Mark Sloan was good at many things regarding women's feelings, but exactly in that part he was weak. He has met many desperate women and he has given back the smile on their faces, but in an other way. Using words wasn't his strong side.. In fact the women in his life were pretty different from that one. Izzie Stevens was made of different clay, whose ingredients were unknown for him. And now the destiny was offering him that situation- they both closed in the damn elevator and above their heads a bomb, which counting menaced the remaining time. But the only thing which was important to him now was to calm her and to give her hope that everything would be all right. Not, that he was assured that it would be, but in any case remained almost 3 h more or strictly 2h.52. It's strange how a man could begin to value the minutes and the time...

"Stevens," Mark's voice acquired firmly and steady timbre. "We'll not die, do you hear me we don't!" Mark grabbed her shoulders and his eyes absorbed hers. " I'm sure that we will be dragged out of that place. I want you to believe in that too." He ran his thumb to her cheek, brushing her tears. Izzie swallowed. On his face was written sureness, power and confidence.

"I have always been optimist… always. During the whole my life, I have been trying to see the world through the pink glasses. When...when Meredith was in coma, I believed, that she would be all right.. I knew she wouldn't die.." Izzie's voice trembled.

"I want you to believe it and now. I have seen you how behave with the patients, how you talk to them, how you give them hope for life and make them fighting, don't lose your most valuable feature right now. Your faith in the goodness don't lose it never and especially in that moment. We will not dye, not and today " He said with soft voice. Izzie didn't move her eyes from his ones. The lump, which was in her throat, began to disappear slowly, as if his courage and power have melted it. She felt safe.

"Do you promise?" Izzie mumbled and on her face appeared timid smile.

Mark smiled.

"I promise. And just to inform you some time ago one wise-woman has told me, I'll die at ninety having sex." Mark explained pleased.

Izzie couldn't hold her laugh.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep! On principle I don't take this seriously, but in a couple of years in NY, Derek had a patient with very bad cancer in the head after the surgery she began talking to everybody and was telling them what would happen to them. And surprisingly she made every time a good guess. I'm sure she will be right about me."

" I really hope she turns to be right! " , Izzie sighed. " If I was with somebody else I would have a big doubt, but with you I have a strong expectation.. "

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_At the same time_

In the hospital's lobby the bustle was growing up with every second. The stress was spreading in the air and overtook everybody. The people was going around and was hearing a continuous buzzing as if someone was ruining a beehive full with bees and now they were floating around frightened. Richard was pacing nervously forward and back, handing orders out. The sappers didn't come yet and the lift engineers were just coming.

"Richard!" He was just swelling one of the pills for stomach when he heard Adele's voice behind his back.

"Adele? What are you doing here?" He turned face to her.

"I came, because I know that you need me, I'm here to support you. I want to be close to you." She said softly.

"Adele, I'm very sorry that again the things are confused at the moment when we.." He couldn't continue because his wife interrupted him.

"No dear, I understand. You are supposed to be here. All these people need you. I know, that everyone doctor of SGH is part of your life, and your family. I respect that and I get it. I'll remain next to you and next to your family..."

"Adele, you don't know what a big force you are giving me at that moment.." Richard smiled.

"Dr. Webber!" Olivia appeared before him, gasping for breath.

"What's there? Why you are not out yet? Everybody has to leave the hospital immediately?" He quarreled her.

"Yes, I know dr. Webber, but I have to tell you something. I think it is long odds that Dr. Sloan and Dr. Stevens to be in the elevator." She gasped.

"Dr. Sloan and dr. Stevens?! Are you sure?" Richard inquired.

"I think so. On principle they are not on duty this evening but the both were here, me and Tina saw them few minutes before that happened taking the charts and headed together to the elevators. I've got page them so many times, but their pagers are out of use." The nurse informed.

"Damn!" Richard exclaimed and then said, "Thank you, Olivia."

"You are welcome, chief." She turned to leave when stared at Richard. "Dr. Webber, they managed to come out of there unhurt, didn't they?"

Richard looked the girl and saw how she was watching him in a state of expectation.

"Yes Olivia, they will. I believe they will." He assured her.

The nurse took the answer of Richard without any doubt, she left with a smile. Adele gazed at his husband, she felt that behind the firmness with that he replied to the girl was hidden something completely different- that it's possible not to happen so…..

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_In the elevator_

"And we'll be waiting just like this doing nothing..." Izzie didn't want to say the word.

"Stevens, we don't have to touch anything. It's a bomb and each contact with it would lead to explosion. Let's hope that someone will come to open the elevator soon in order the sappers to have time to disarm the bomb, " Mark clarified.

Izzie wanted object to him, but she refrained. Her pessimism was stronger than ever. She avoided looking at the timer, it seemed to her, that the minutes were passing like seconds. Maybe for the first time in her life she realized the worth of the time. She was thinking about the choice between recieving a couple of months more, suffered in grief and pain or to undergo the rest of your life for the last and full of value. The face of Denny emerged in her mind -fixed to the bed with all these appliances, tubes in his body and the whole equipment over him. If he had been feeling the same helpless like her now. Whether he felt the counting seconds of the life as she did at that moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark's voice came her back to the reality. Izzie faced him. He was seating on the ground, leaned back on the wall with hands on his knees. This picture reminded her for that when Mark and Derek were together when Meredith was in coma. She closed him and took a seat to Mark.

"I'm thinking about what the people feel, when they know that they don't have more time to live." She said sympathetically.

"I thought about the same." Mark nodded. "It's strange, isn't it? Every day we treat such people, we advise them what would be the best for them, but the truth is that we don't have an idea what they feel in that moment, how they would prefer to get through their life. "

"We all strive for the same thing. To fill in our lives with beautiful moments, great emotions and unforgettable memories. Why we lose our time with irrelevant things? Every day we care for so many insignificant objects, losing the importance. We quarrel with our friends we miss them, we are sleeping with the unsuitable people.."

"Hey!" Mark objected.

"I don't talk about you. I'm talking about me." Izzie clarified.

Mark glanced at her, saying nothing.

"Do you know, when I met Denny, I saw his desire for life, and at the same time how tired he was of all these hospitals and doctors' advises. I comprehend now that for him there was no meaning how long he could live, but how." She said with grief.

"He is lucky! Denny has filled his last days exactly with that, what you are saying." He said genially.

She faced him in a question. Mark held her gaze.

"He met you. You have given to him, what he had missed. You have been striving and fighting to save his life you have done something, which everyone would be happy to receive...You have risked all without paying attention to what would happen to your carrier. What you have done Stevens is really great... to put at stake all your future, because of a man.. Denny has died happy with such a love.."

Mark's words left her in silence. After Denny's dead the feeling of fault was gnawing at her deep inside very often, but now she saw the things in a different view. Maybe Mark was right Denny died happy having her love.

"May I ask you something?" She asked curiously.

"It's not necessary to ask me with regard to the situation at every your wish, I'm saying yes.." He smirked.

Izzie sighed.

"It seems to me, that the woman predicted your future has been confused. She has meant that you'll die not from sex, and from the impossibility to do it - FROM YOUR LONGING WISH!" She emphasized.

Mark laughed. Stevens was really good.

"Yes, she has misunderstood. She has missed to mention your name." Mark looked at her with his usual face.

"Can't you be now a little bit more serious, please?" Izzie glanced at him rigidly.

"I'm serious. Ask me!"

"What did make you enter me in the OR, when I was still in probation. I'm asking, because you were the only one, who supported me. I mean I was working with other surgeons, but none of them did what you have done. And we all know how much you dislike interns?" She questioned.

"I'll always make an effort to gain scores for a hot and beautiful blond.." He winked at her.

Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Yes, I had to take it in my mind."

"I'm joking. I did it, because you impressed me by your attitude, behaviour and your dignity. While all were competing to scrub in the surgery using all means, you had self-respect and did nothing to have advantage serviling and running after some attending. And as I told you that what you have done to safe Denny Ducchette speaks much for you. You told me that I have to deserve your respect. Don't you know that you are the only one who dares to behave with me in that way, namely that impressed me. You were great." Mark smiled at her.

Izzie responded to his smile.

"I haven't told you till now but thank you."

"You are welcome, I would do it again. You understand, I would not give up to impress beautiful and sexy girl like you, don't you, I'm good at that." He smirked.

Izzie shook head making a particular face.

"Of course," she mumbled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_At the same time_

The hospital was almost evacuated with exception to the patients who couldn't be moved. The whole fifth and the fourth floor were empty.

"Dr. Webber the sappers are here," one of the policeman announced.

"Finally, I think that I have information who are the doctors closed in the elevator".

"It's good we will get down in the security room and will speak with them".

"What did the sappers say? " Richard asked.

"The man is too self confident which is good for us because we were said about the whole mechanism of the bomb by him and according to the sappers it will be easily disarmed. But the problem is in the lift. The technicians are worried because they need more time to unblock the whole system."., the policeman explained.

"Damn, there is not possible to have easier way?!" Richard demanded in a tone which suggested they ought to know.

"Dr. Webber leave this to the specialists, now we have to get in contact with the people in the elevator, we have to warn them not to do and touch anything," a policeman said calmly, answering Richard's furious question.

"Then not to lose time anymore," Richard agreed immediately.

When they got close to the security room and entered, the policeman immediately rushed in, and was just about to push the button of the speaker, when Richard ceased him.

"Leave this to me."

"But you don't know what to tell them."

"Look policeman here are entrapped two of my people which I love, appreciate and respect a lot. You said that I have to leave to do your job and I'm doing it, but don't tell me that I cannot speak with them, I want to talk with my friends first. " Said Richard sharply.

"Don't scare and calm them anyway they are in panic. There is no way not to notice the bomb. " The police officer warned.

Richard felt that he lose temper, took a breath and turned to the police officer.

"The people in the elevator are surgeons, each day are faced with difficult situations they knows how to stay cool. I assure you."

For a couple of seconds the policeman stared silently at Richard, then allowed him to push the button's speaker and stepped back. Richard bent down and pushed the button.

"Mark do you hear me, it's me, Richard..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **Thank you norafan****JJJ**

Izzie made a bound, hearing Richard's voice sounding through the elevator. She turned to Mark, catching his hand.

"Did you hear that? This is Dr. Webber! " Izzie said briskly.

"Yes, he is." Mark rose to his feet.

"Mark, are you there? To reply to me you have to push the speaker button, which is on the panel with the buttons. You can find it next to the emergency button. " Richard explained in detail.

"Hurry up, push it! " Izzie was jumping around Mark excited. He made what Richard said to him. Mark pushed the button.

"We are here, chief! Me and Dr. Stevens. " Mark gazed at Izzie, who came nearer him. Her eyes sparkled in hope and expectancy.

"Are you all right?" Richard asked worried.

"Yes we are. " Mark said and then added. "We will be all right for less then 3 hours."

"Mark, Izzie listen to me. Here are the sappers and the lift engineers, who are working to pull you out from there as soon as possible. Don't touch the bomb. The sappers are saying that it would be disarmed easily just to reach it. The lift engineers are doing their job to open the elevator. Keep cool! " He said mildly.

"We will be chief!" Mark assured him.

"I'll keep you informed about any change on the situation." Richard promised.

"Ok we are waiting!" Said Mark quietly.

"And Mark one more thing. Take care about Dr. Stevens. " Richard demanded.

Mark smirked.

"Chief, I'm menaced from double grave danger, if the bomb doesn't kill me, Stevens would do that with confidence."

Richard smiled into the speaker.

"So, I have to admit that I prefer Dr. Stevens to kill you, than the bomb! I call you later again. "

Mark released his hand from the button and turned to Izzie.

"Well it remains only to wait!" He said.

She nodded silently. Izzie leaned her head to the wall and slowly brought down, seating on the floor again.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked.

"I'm ok, but what kind of man could do such a thing, to put a bomb in the hospital's elevator full with so many innocent people.." She said, her voice soothing.

"Someone desperate..., crazy...or... sick...!" He turned and put his hands on the wall with his back towards Izzie. Mark fixed forehead on the wall. Izzie couldn't resist and slipped her eye on to his body. Mark was definitely a handsome man. Tall, with really, really broad shoulders, strong hands, and a nice manly back. He was amazingly well proportioned. She understood why the women fell so easily down in his captivity. And she had to recognize, that even the dead danger, Mark managed to give her assurance in any moment. She knew that he probably felt the same terror like her, but he was keeping so confident. Izzie continued watching him, who was still with his back to her.

"We both didn't have to be here this evening and how we found ourselves in an elevator with bomb." Izzie was thinking a voice.

"I have always known, that I don't have to refuse an invitation for sex." Mark noticed, turning face to Izzie. He took the same position like her on the floor, seating against her.

"You have refused an invitation for sex?!" Izzie didn't even try to hide her astonishment.

"Yep!" He confirmed.

Izzie sighed, nodding sympathetically.

"Yeah, I did the same, thinking that I would make the biggest mistake in my life again, but regarding this situation that possible mistake it seems to me now so small and insignificant. Damn Alex, he didn't have to kiss me, I wouldn't be here, now. "

Mark fixed her with eyes.

"Karev has kissed you?"

Izzie dropped her eyes down.

"Yes, but.. he kissed me, because he was desperate and miserable for the sake of Rebecca. " She smiled wryly.

"And you rejected Karev, remaining him more miserable... " Mark assumed, raising eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up! It's evidently that and you have made some woman miserable this evening. " Izzie grinned , "Poor Callie!" She exclaimed sympathetically.

"Callie?! " Mark gave her an inquired eye.

"Yes, Callie!" Izzie repeated.

"Why did you decide it's Callie?" He asked cheerfully.

"Isn't she? I know, you are sleeping together! " Izzie said imperturbability.

"Then you are interested in me?!" Mark smirked.

"No, I'm interested in Callie." Izzie said sarcastically, "Men like you don't represent any interest for me!"

"Well, I've got news for you. You are late. She is already busy, but both with Erica can invite you for threesome."

"Erica??" Izzie opened eyes widely.

"Yes... Erica!"

Izzie was watching Mark still confused. She couldn't understand if she has heard rightly.

"Erica Hanh and Callie..." She stammered, "You are trying to say, that... that they are..., that they have...a relationship..."

Evidently Mark was amusing with Izzie's astonishment face.

"I don't know how the things would go, but I think that someting could happen between them. There is chemistry there. " He explained calmly.

Izzie could hardly believe in her ears.

"You are not joking, are you?" She inquired cautiously.

"That's not a joke. They are attracted by each other. Besides their first kiss was exactly in this elevator! " Said Mark casually.

Izzie was stunned again after hearing this. Her great brown eyes opened more widely.

"They were kissing in the elevator and... and you have been there, watching them?!"

"Yes I was there and to show you how I'm reformed I'll tell you that I refused their offer to make threesome with two women. But if you participate Stevens, I would change my mind.. !" He said roguishly.

Izzie didn't know what surprised her more, the news that Callie and Erica have bent inclinations, or that one Mark Sloan refused them a threesome.

"I can't believe, that dr. Hanh and Callie..." She stopped, "Jesus Christ, poor George!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll console him. " Mark snapped her.

"No everything is finished there. That was a mistake for which we both regret. " She said automatically.

Mark felt inside release, without having any idea why.

"It means, that dr. Hanh.. " Izzie hesitated for a moment and then said, "Dr. Hanh prefers women, but Callie.." She paused again, looking confused, "Callie likes women too, is that right?" She threw a curious look to Mark, who nodded.

"I guess so." He mumbled.

"But she got married George... " Izzie argued.

"She got married to O'Malley, until her husband lost his mind with you. See what you are doing, Stevens? You made women to become lesbian!" He said with great emphasis.

"Asshole!" She hissed.

"You don't forget I'm still your boss, do you?"

She ignored the question still trying to reveal the situation, shaking hands as if that would helped her.

"I can't believe that Callie O'Malley prefers women than men, after she is sleeping with you."

"Thank you, Stevens!"

"Shut up, I mean there is something between you two...isn't it?"

Mark's laugh interrupted her thoughts.

"Stevens, some people call that just sex! Several intense orgasms nothing more."

"Several orgasms? " Izzie couldn't hide her amazement.

"Yep, sometimes more. It's depends from the position." Mark expressed his competence.

"Wow! Now I see where is coming from your huge ego!" She observed.

"For Callie I'm the man, who gives her some pleasure from time to time. That's a sexual relationship for her!" The bitterness sounded in his voice.

"And what does it mean for you?" The question tumbled from Izzie's lips.

"For me.. " He thought. _Actually_, _what was for him ?_ He lifted his eyes. Izzie was watching him curiously. "Callie has never taken me seriously. I think the events between us happened in that way that our relations are based only on the bed. This is a pure sex! Haven't you ever had just sex?"

"No. " She replied simply.

"No?!" He repeated in disbelieving tone.

"Well I have always had some feelings with the men with whom I've been. It has never been just sex. When I came to Seattle I had boyfriend Hank, I had feelings to him, but he couldn't understand me. He was a good guy, Hank was a hockey-player and his interest was completely different from mine, but that wasn't sexual relation. Then I had a story with Alex, I liked him, but he cheated on me. We have never been intimately with Denny and with George was a mistake. We slept together, because we were drunk, but I loved him, he was my best friend. I tried to convince myself that was only sex, but it wasn't. And now I could die, before I met the man, who would not fall down in the column "mistake". "

Mark listened to her smiling. Stevens was like box full of surprises. Every time when you put your hand inside, you pull out something new and before your eyes it is revealed another great feature of her soul and her temper.

"Have you ever been in love, Dr. Sloan?" She shot the question.

"What does it mean, Stevens? To like some woman so much, so as to be only with her. To make me feel emotions, which I have never felt. When we are together not to know which day is it and what time is it. To watch the moon and the stars, holding our hands, not to have patience to take her in my embrace, to wake up in the morning serving a breakfast for her in the bed. No, Stevens I think I have never been in love. And do you know why? Maybe because no one woman made me to be that kind of man, no one woman didn't provoke me to do all these for her.. " His voice lowered.

"No one woman?!" She repeated in a mellow timbre.

"No, Stevens. No one."

"Maybe you haven't given them opportunity to reveal before you. I'm sure a plenty of women have been in love with you. " Izzie suggested.

"Do you think so?" Mark smirked.

"Don't make this face, please?" She warned him with a finger.

"What face?" He innocently asked.

"That face.. McSteamy's face!"

"McSteamy's face?!" He smirked, "And you call me that too?"

"We invented it the three Meredith, Cristina and me. More exactly Meredith called you in that way McSteamy, and we all agreed." She clarified.

"I'm curious to understand, what your proposal was?"

"I'll not tell you!" She declared.

"Come on Stevens, tell me!"

"No." Izzie refused firmly.

"Stevens, tell me. I'm really curious!" He coaxed.

"Ok, but I warn you not to do any of your stupid remarks!"

"I promise!" He made the most innocent countenance on which he was able.

"My offer was for McYummy." She told him triumphantly.

Mark's mouth opened.

"McYummy?!" He repeated, while his face doubled up with laughter.

"Don't say anything!" Izzie cut him off.

"McYummy! Seriously?!" He burst in laugh.

"You are such a boring man." She concluded, "I have never met such a big asshole, like you!" Izzie added.

"Asshole, but Yummy and Steamy!" He winked at her.

"I'm not listening to you at all!" Izzie told him.

Mark still smirking leaned his head on the wall, without moving his eyes from Izzie. However, that meant that, she considered him for Yummy and probably he wasn't so boring for her, as she had tried to present him. The thought brought a grim smile. Long seconds passed in total silence. Neither Izzie, neither Mark looked at the bomb's counting. She buried her face between her hands and bent her head toward her knees. In a long pause in that every one of them was in captivity of his own thoughts, Izzie lifted her head and pulled her clasp and her hair spread on her shoulders. She got a hand throughout her hair. Mark felt the scent of her hair. That was a flavor of fresh flowers- _"fresh just like her", he thought. _Izzie held his gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing. " He replied, "You have beautiful hair."

"I will not try to guess the number of the women heard that from you!" She said with some slight annoyance.

"Is that make you angry?" Mark teased her.

"To make me angry? Of course not, I'm not interested in your love life." Izzie declared.

Smiling Mark was looking at her. Izzie avoided his look.

"You are not interested, but I see you know all particulars about it."

"You'd screwed everything within legs a 300 miles radius of the hospital and it's not necessary to interest me in order to know about your great love feats!"

Mark smiled thinking about how she could be so cute by trying to look serious.

"Oh my God, I'm so hungry!" She changed the topic.

"How can you think for food in a such situation?"

"When I'm nervous I could eat the whole refrigerator." Izzie admitted.

"Stevens, where do you find a place for so much food?" He asked.

"I don't know, but that relaxes me."

"I see now why you have called me McYummy, you want to eat me. " Mark smirked.

"I prefer killing you!"

"That would not satisfy your huge appetite, but I wonder how you have so gorgeously looking, I'm sure you have found a suitable way to fit your body" He suggested.

"Is it everything reduced for one thing in you life, don't you have any other interests?" Izzie rebuked him.

"I have said nothing. I just wonder how you have shaped this great body, what's bad of that? What else relaxes you, Stevens?"

"Baking!"

"You are baking? Mmmh that sounds sexy, I can imagine you, naked only wearing an apron to cook my favourite bakery. But now you couldn't do neither one, neither the other, so I can offer you another option.. " Mark made a delicate hint.

"You are so boring!" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to deny the facts, that you like me, you do look it too much."

"Oh, don't make me laugh! I've been acquainted with the men's physiology at least a little, I'm sure that in our situation it remained nothing from the manhood in you. So feel free to figure me out naked with apron it is safety and the only thing that you could do in that moment." Said Izzie ironically.

"Stevens, I assure you, that the bomb, which is counting inside my panties, is more powerful, than that one above our heads."

"Why I'm having this unreasonable conversation with you. We'll die soon in that damn elevator, on the fucking 5th floor and we stay here and absolutely unruffled calm and talking about sex! Seriously?!"

"I think you are the only one who is talking and thinking about sex!" He remarked.

"What?! Why are you pissing me off?"

"Stevens, I think that anything is missing you?"

"Seriously? That's a punishment! It's a punishment to be here closed with you, listening your phantasmagorias. I know I'm sinned and probably I deserve God to punish me, but you are worse than every God's penalty." Izzie's voice sounded desperately.

"Penalty? I think I'm as a gift of God for the women." Mark said calmly.

"You are pest! An entire pest!" She yelled.

"And you are pest, Stevens a big pest! All evening you followed me, every time when I lifted my head I saw you, and finally fetch me up here, trapped in a small distance from your great ass, big boobs and beautiful face and for everything to be completed with bomb above my head!"

"What?! Am I guilty now? If you didn't hit me, I wouldn't enter the hospital and now I wouldn't be here with you!"

"You are here because you ran from Karev, in any way you would come here! I don't know why I'm here, that's your fault?" Mark shook his forefinger, "When I saw you I confused myself."

"What? You see me every day and you have never seemed to me confused!"

"Yes..,but this evening was different. There was something strange in the air.., the crash with you..and all these…Do you know what, for sake of your bad taste we are here now, remind me to kill Karev next time when he tries to kiss you!"

"What are you talking about?!" She asked promptly.

"Your unsuitable choice about men entered us in that trouble situation. O'Malley, Karev neither one of them is for you. They are like puppies before you. They don't know what to do with woman like you."

"Perfect, do you make yourself to psychoanalyst now?" She laughed nervously.

"I know the women, Stevens. I have experience. You have need of someone who is able to take care for you, not the contrary."

"It seems to me that your mind begins to make muddy. I hope that they will open the elevator soon, because I don't know what kind of transformation you would get." Izzie said sarcastically.

"You need a man, who could protect you, someone with experience. " Mark didn't give up.

"Like you for example."

"Yes, someone matured.."

"You mean old… "

"I'm not old, Stevens. I'm matured man."

"Oh really? And that is all said by matured man, who every morning wakes up with a different girl in his bed." She said with mockery.

"I don't wake up with a different woman in my bed. To have sex with someone and to fall asleep with someone are two absolutely different things. Do you know actually what do you want Stevens?" He asked her suddenly.

"I know what I want and what I need. I believe in love and I would never be tired to looking forward to meet it. I know what the meaning of the word love is, I really hope to find that man, who would fill me inside, when I have a fucking bad day in the hospital to know that when I back at home he would be there and would take me in his embrace and make me feel better with his love. In the morning to wake him up with the smell of my muffins, or to dispute and quarrel and then to reconcile. I'm not some stupid romantic, who everybody thinks about me. Yes I believe in love because I know that exists we just should have the chance to meet it. There is nothing out of the ordinary about it, this is the real life, and yes you are right I need someone who loves me and to be the reason of my love. I believe in that and now that might have never happened, " she finished, hoping that her eyes were not going to fill with tears.

At that moment Richard's voice sounded.

"Mark, Izzie do you hear me?"

They stared at one in another frozen for a couple of seconds. Finally Mark stood up, approaching the speaker. Before pushing the button, he turned to Izzie, who was on her legs in a few steps away from him.

"You are not a stupid romantic, Izzie. Whatever you think about me I have never thought of you like that. Every one goes on its own way and grows up, making mistakes. I did a lot, but I don't sorry for anything. I screwed with a lot of women, I was a rag, an ass and all sort of things, but I'm sure that all these mistakes will make me to feel ready, when I meet the one in my life.." When he finished he pushed the button. Izzie was listening to him cautiously staring at his eyes.

"What's up, chief?" He changed the sound of his tone.

Richard kept a breath, watching his own watch.

"I don't want to lie to you, but there is a problem with the opening of the elevator. Here are the best lift engineers who are working hard. I know that remains only 1h.30 minutes, but I promise to you that I'll not lose you. Just don't give up!"

Mark released the button without say anything. He glanced at Izzie, who was standing in front turned back to him, covering her face with hands. Neither one of them has paid attention to the bomb timer, even they wouldn't think about how much time has been past..

"Great! " Izzie sudden exclaimed, " I'll die, I'll die and the last kiss in my life will be that of a man, who was miserable because of other woman. The last kiss in my life will be the desperate kiss of Alex."

Izzie felt two strong hands wrapping around her waist and some hot breath trailed behind her ear. She heard Mark's husky voice whispering into her ear. Her body shivered.

"It wouldn't be anymore." He said to her.

Before Izzie understand when Mark could manage to turn her around, his lips met her ones. He kissed her tenderly slowly putting his tongue inside her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **First of all I would like to say that Ella Kelly is helping me for the grammar and I'm very thankful to her.**

**AmieR, thank you for your review. I'm really glad that fan of Alex and Izzie has liked this story, I hope you'll go on to read it and enjoy it!**

**Many thanks to Mcalison too.**

Trying to control himself, Mark gently brushed his lips across hers-teasingly at first, nipping at her upper lip. It was a very soft, tender and sensual kiss, which made Izzie's heart start beating wildly. Mark deepened the kiss and pleasure made her legs go weak. The tips of his fingers caressed the same cheek that he had accidently hit some hours ago. The thrill of it overwhelmed his entire body, but he wanted this kiss to continue as long as possible. Mark closed his eyes tasting her sweet and juicy lips. With every touch of their tongues, the flame between them burned stronger. Izzie wrapped her hands around Mark's neck. They started kissing harder and faster. A need for air was the only reason that their lips parted. A hand moved from her cheek and stroked the hair away from her face.

"For first time I'm grateful that we are stuck here," said Mark, who began to gently trace the contours of her lips with his finger, sending shivers up and down Izzie's spine.

"Why?" Izzie asked, her voice husky.

"Because you can not escape from my kiss," he smirked.

"I liked your kiss," she swallowed, staring into those hot green eyes.

"You liked it? I have a lot of them." Mark hungrily pressed his mouth to hers, leaving Izzie breathless. She moaned loudly into his mouth.

"Is it just me or is it suddenly very hot in here?" Izzie mumbled.

"Is that a subtle hint that you want to see me naked? Because if it is, I assure you, I don't need an invitation to do that," he whispered, biting her earlobe. Mark slipped his tongue slowly along her neck. Izzie closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure that traveled all over her body. She found that the scent of his cologne made her even more dizzy. He smelled really good.

"Damn Stevens, you are so hot!"

"Stop calling me Stevens, we aren't at work."

"Oh, aren't we?!"

"No…"

Smiling, he was looking into her big, warm brown eyes that had acquired some particular sparkle that brightened her face. After freeing his gaze from her eyes, Mark stared at her mouth. He liked her lips, well formed and juicy. They were a magnet for him. He put his mouth to hers; it was the softest, hottest kiss, his lips hard and soft, perfectly fitted to hers.

"I think I need some support. My knees won't hold me anymore", Izzie said, out of breath.

"Already done!", Saying that Mark, put Izzie's back against a wall.

"How do you feel now?", he asked softly.

"Much better, thank you", she replied playfully biting her lips.

"You will continue to feel that way, I promise you!", Mark assured her. He slipped his hands under her scrub top, touching her bare belly. He gradually began to move up, reaching her breasts, while his tongue left hot traces on her neck. Izzie stretched her head back, giving Mark's tongue full access. Although she was wearing a bra, he could feel the fullness and the firmness of her breasts. That made her moan loudly into his ear. Izzie turned to his neck, passing her tongue behind his ear, tenderly biting his earlobe. Her fingers were buried in his hair. Her breathing became a bit heavier as his hands kneaded her breasts. She moved her hands towards Mark's back, running her fingers under his top scrubs. With the tips of her fingers, she traced his solid spine. He turned his attention to her mouth, covering it with kisses, while he continued to caress her beautiful breasts. Mark was aflame with the desire to feel her naked body, but he didn't want to hurry. He was very taken with simply caressing and kissing her.

Mark could feel how inflamed the desire and the passion were inside her. His excitement reached its volcanic peak; he couldn't even think. A hurricane of emotions and physical longing were raving inside him. Mark really hoped Izzie felt the same pleasure that he did now.

She enjoyed his kisses and caress. She felt great, so great, not only physically, but emotionally too. There was some inexplicable and strong thrill that overwhelmed her. Maybe it was because she hadn't been with a man for a long time or because he was really good, but Izzie had never wanted anything so badly.

Mark lifted her top up, skillfully taking it off over her head, leaving Izzie only in her bra and bottom scrubs. Izzie's breasts were rising up and down seductively and invitingly against him from her rapid breathing. He let her scrub top fall down on the floor and tenderly touched her cheek, inclining his head towards her mouth. Her bra was becoming too tight for her full breasts and Mark couldn't resist slipping his tongue in her cleavage, tenderly squeezing her breasts. He put his hands on her bra, feeling how her nipples were already erect. She sighed with pleasure. Izzie grasped Mark's head, pulling it towards her face and she hungrily pressed her mouth to his. Mark held tight closer to her body. She felt his arousal against her belly.

"Mark.. ", Izzie gasped.

He had heard a lot of women saying, whispering, screaming his name, but no one sounded like Izzie. That was an orgasm for his soul.

"What?", he asked.

"Mark.."

"Tell me Izzie, I really need to hear that from you...", he encouraged her, staring into her eyes.

"I want you...", she muttered.

One more orgasm for his soul, much more intense than the other one. He pressed his lips into hers, his tongue penetrated her mouth deeply. Mark rested a hand on the wall above Izzie's head. He moved the other hand behind her back, unclasping her bra. Her full breasts broke out of prison. Mark could feel their longing through his scrub top. For a few seconds, he pulled himself off of her and took it off. Izzie's eyes fell on his muscled chest and abdomen. A smile spread across Mark's face, satisfied by her countenance. He removed her bra totally and inhaled sharply at the sight before him. From his point of view as a man, he could tell that Izzie Stevens was generously endowed by nature, but with the eye of a plastic surgeon he could imagine their size and form, even through her clothes. But whatever he had fanaticized till now the reality exceeded all expectations.

"Do you have anything to say?", Izzie asked, catching his gaze.

"No…. Absolutely! I… I'm amazed by this beautiful view", Mark replied without moving his gaze from her breasts.

"Mark Sloan amazed by a woman's breasts… I'm taking this as a compliment", she smirked.

"Take it as true", As he said that, he brushed her lips, giving her a sultry kiss. His two hands squeezed her breasts tenderly, knowing the effect that this would have on Izzie.

"That feels so good!", she breathed heavily into his mouth. Mark continued kneading them while he circled his thumbs over her erected nipples. His tongue was moving across her again, kissing her neck, her shoulders, reaching her breasts. Mark slowly took one of her nipples into his hot mouth and his tongue was dancing in a wild rhythm around it, while one of his hands did the same with her other breast. Izzie rested her head on the wall, her breathing became faster. Mark definitely knew how to use his tongue, making Izzie reaching the sky of pleasure. She played with his hair. When Mark changed his attention to her other breast and his tongue worked skillfully on her erected nipple, Izzie moaned. She slipped her hands down, untying his bottom scrubs. His excitement pulsated there. Izzie slipped her hand under his bottom scrubs, touching his arousal through the boxers he was wearing. It was his turn to groan now, between her breasts. Izzie was moving her hand, outlining his big excitement.

"Izzie, you are simply talented…A great surgeon with sexy hands…really talented," he said, kissing her.

"Did you figure that out just now ?" She asked seductively.

"Just now I realized it."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Izzie's voice sounded promising.

"Uh?!"

Izzie gave him a sultry kiss on his amazed face, while her fingers were working underneath his boxers. He replied hungrily to her hot kiss, while his hands were reaching her bottom, squeezing it slightly.

"I knew you would look great without clothes," he said taking her bottom scrub off. Izzie stepped it on the floor.

"You imagined me naked? " She looked surprised.

"Many times… Actually every time I see you!" He confessed, slipping fingers inside her bikinis.

"Rake!" Izzie uttered, feeling the supreme delight that passed through her entire body.

"What about you? Have you imagined me naked?" He asked her while his hand was giving her pleasure.

"No…"

"No?" Mark asked in a disbelieving tone. He sucked her nipple a little bit harder as his hand continued caressing her between her legs.

"Ok…maybe once…, " she began to yield.

Mark continued teasing her erogenous zones, making Izzie loose control.

"Or twice….." She admitted.

Mark's tongue skillfully danced around her full, beautiful breasts.

"Actually……… Many times……. " Izzie exclaimed finally.

_In the meantime_

Richard Webber stood outside the hospital, speaking with one of the lift engineers, when someone tapped his shoulders. He turned his head.

"Derek?!"

"I heart about the situation. How are Mark and Izzie?" Asked Derek, preoccupied.

"They are still cool in the situation, but I can not imagine the terror they feel in that moment……."

_In the elevator_

"Oh...my God…" she gasped. A tidal wave of passion convulsed through her entire body. Mark caressed her hair and kissed her tenderly. Izzie cupped his face with her hands, replying to his endearments. They enjoying each other. His kiss became hotter and more passionate. Izzie stretched a hand to his bottom scrubs, freeing Mark from them. Then she did the same with his boxers. Her bikinis followed his stuff to the floor. Their eyes met. One thing united them. The longing for their bodies to become one.

"Izzie.. we don't have condoms."

"We don't need it… "

"Don't we?"

"No we don't… "

He didn't need to be asked a second time. Mark lifted Izzie, her body pressed to the wall. He penetrated her slowly and deeply. For the two of them, the pleasure was sublime. He began moving his body rhythmically and with every thrust they were flying away in a heaven of delight.

"About what I said about your manhood earlier…," she said breathless, "I'm taking back my words.. "

"If I remember correctly, you also said something, that I'm old…", he remarked, thrusting inside her more deeply. Izzie moaned, trying to find her voice.

"Forget I said anything about it," she assured him, kissing his neck.

"Yeah… I'm so persuasive… "

"Do you always talk so much during sex?"

"Actually. ..no. I haven't talked so much with a woman until now," Mark answered slipping his tongue behind her ear.

"Oh?!" She was happy hearing that acknowledgment. "I wonder how many people have done that, here?" Izzie mused.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we are the only ones doing that with a bomb above our heads," Mark replied.

"Does that make us perverse people?" She bothered.

"In a sense..." Mark suggested then added , "If that excites you..."

"I don't think so…..but this definitely does.., " she groaned, when he teased the tip of her nipple with his teeth.

_At the same moment_

"I don't want to know about the fear that Mark and Izzie are feeling now," Derek exclaimed, "I want to talk with Mark."

"I don't know whether it is possible. The police won't allow anyone to enter the hospital, except me," Richard informed him.

"But he is my best friend.. "

"I know. I will try to arrange that. I'm sure Mark and Izzie need to speak with their friends more than ever," Richard suggested.

_In the elevator_

The peak of the pleasure was more than intense for both. Izzie grabbed Mark's shoulders, trying to catch his breath. He could hardly catch his breath.

"Was that heaven?" Mark gasped.

"If it was, you wouldn't be here," she said to him.

Mark gazed at her, smirking.

"That's not so nice…"

"What about this?" Izzie gave him a sultry kiss.

"Much better… "

"What would happen if someone opened the elevator now?"

"They would see how late they are… one of the bombs has already exploded!" Mark smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **Many thanks to Ella Kelly!**

**jessreads, norafan and MayaMe thank you very much for your reviews, which really inspire me a lot! :):):)**

"Forty minutes! There are still forty minutes to go before..." Richard stopped. He didn't even want to think about it, much less to say it in a loud voice. Richard was staring nervously at his watch.

"We have to do something!" Derek said anxiously, "We can't abandon them."

"I know! Damn it! I know!" The chief was gesturing restlessly with a hand and his voice sounded exhausted. He paced nervously up and down, checking his watch every second. Richard felt helpless.

_In the elevator _

"Forty minutes!" Izzie noticed stealing a glance at the bomb's timer, while she was putting her underwear and her bottom scrubs on. Mark looked at her. He also put his boxers on.

"Forty minutes is too much time. A man could do so many things in that time," he joked, bending down to take his bottom scrubs from the floor.

Izzie sighed.

"But, evidently, it's not enough time to open one damned elevator with two people, who are doing the dirty with a bomb above their heads," she tried to sound ironic, but it didn't work out like that. The stress in her voice drowned out the irony. Izzie grabbed her bra from the floor and started putting it on, when Mark slipped behind her back.

"Let me help you," he said. Mark pushed her hair aside to reveal her bare neck. Izzie felt his mouth touching one of her shoulders, while he was fastening her bra. Then he caressed her shoulders with his hands, pulling her close to his body.

"There's plenty of time, Izzie. I'm sure we'll get out of here in one piece," Mark assured her.

"I'm not sure... I think we are going to die..." her voice thrilled.

"We won't die!" He said firmly. Mark turned Izzie to face her and fixed his eyes on hers. His hands held her shoulders tightly.

"How you can you be so sure of that?!" She exclaimed.

"I've got plans," he informed her.

"You've got plans?" Izzie repeated.

"Yep! I have to keep myself in good shape for my 90th anniversary." Mark smirked.

_"_If that woman, has had in mind that you would die having sex, not in 90, but in 40!" She suggested.

"You know how old I am?!" He cheered up, "I bet you also know what my favorite dish is!"

"Stop that! I'm talking seriously!"

"I'm serious too. I've never imagined, that I would try to convince Isobel Stevens to have faith that things will come right in the end and not to loose her hope and big optimism."

"I... I'm afraid of that I'll die without doing all I had imagined I would do. I'm scared I'll die before I've told my friends how much they mean to me. I'm so scared I'll die before...before... " Izzie choked. Tears gushed from her eyes.

"Before what Izzie?" He asked.

She dropped her eyes down, as if she was embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"Trust me, Izzie! Say what you want to say to your friends as if they're here now and listening to you!"

She lifted her eyes. Mark read hesitation and indecision there.

"Come on! Go ahead! Do it! Open your heart and say all that is there!"

Izzie held her breath, wiping her tears that had rolled down her face. Mark slowly removed his hands from her shoulders without taking his eyes off of her. She started talking hesitantly in a quaking voice, feeling a big lump in her throat.

"I... I..." Izzie swallowed, "I want to tell my mother, that I'm sorry for all these years that I didn't want to talk to her, but she has never given me the love I needed, when I was a child. I grew up alone in an old trailer, without family, without friends. I only had my mother, but she has never been there or if she has been, the bottle of whiskey, her best friend, was at the top of her list. When my grandmother died, she left me a good sum of money, but my mother spent all of it in one casino in Las Vegas in one night, even though she knew about my dream to study medicine. That was the reason I was working as a model, to pay for my education. But I don't want to die before I tell her, that I'm not angry at her anymore, because whatever mistakes she's made, she will always be my mother... "

Mark stood listening to Izzie carefully, without interrupting her.

"I... " she continued, "When I was sixteen I got pregnant." She paused expecting Mark to make some surprised face, but he didn't. Mark was just staring at her in silence. Izzie took a deep breath and went on. "I gave birth to a daughter and put her up for adoption, because I didn't want to deprive her of a happy childhood. I wanted for her to grow up with a real family and her childhood to be different from mine. Her parents are very nice, kind people, who love her more than anything in the world. That makes me happy, because I know they give her the love that every child needs and should receive from its parents. Although she doesn't want to see me, I have always hoped that one day when she grows up, she would understand me. The only people who know about Hannah are George and Dr. Bailey," she finished, fixing her eyes on the floor. Mark didn't hesitate. He stepped close to her and cupped her face with his hands. She looked at him.

"I guess, that for a mother is real torture to be away from her baby and although you had a child, I think you have made the right decision for your daughter and for you. I'm sure Hannah is thankful to you not only because you gave birth to her and you gave her a happy childhood, and one day she'll tell you that, " he smiled. Izzie had a feeling she was lost...she was lost there, irrevocably sunk to the bottom of those deep green eyes. Izzie swallowed again. Mark glanced at the bomb's timer. **-00:25.**

"You still have time!" He encouraged her, removing his hands from her face.

"My real life began, when I came to Seattle. I met my first friends here. Thanks to them, I realized what it means to have a family," she admitted.

"Do you know, if you make me cry now, so I_'_m going to be in trouble and it'll be all your fault! A few hours together with you and all the my years of reputation building will go to the 'll transform me into O'Malley!" Mark looked embarrassed.

"I haven't finished yet! I want to say something to you too! You are the most arrogant, big-headed and selfish braggart on the planet, but only in the hospital. I think you are a good man and there is something in you, which makes me feel a strong and unexplainable thrill. It's true. I've never felt such an emotion with a man, as I've felt with you… The sex was great really great, but it's not only that… I can talk with you.., you make me laugh…, you make me cry…, you piss me off, you make me feel safe..." Izzie glanced the timer **00:15**. "You are the first man in my life that has made me feel like a real woman, I can say that now because..." Izzie was interrupted by loud noises. The elevator shook. They heard voices.

"Dr. Sloan, in a few minutes we are going to open the elevator. Stay clear of the door," someone announced.

Izzie stood stiffly. Her eyes opened widely. Mark's voice brought her back to reality.

"Izzie? Are you ok? Did you hear that? They'll get us out of here, exactly as I told you!"

"Yeah, we're going to live! They'll rescue us!" She jumped for joy, but in the next moment, Izzie thought of all she said to Mark few seconds ago and it confused her. She felt her cheeks blushed like a rose. Izzie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Mark put his top scrub on. "Good God, Izzie, what did you do? You just told Mark Sloan how much you've fallen for him….and you're going to live... Great!!" she thought.

"Are you going to appear before the eyes of everybody only in your bra and scrub bottoms?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrows. "If you do it, the poor sappers won't know which of the three bombs to defuse first," he smirked, peering into Izzie's breasts. She stood there, still half-naked.

"OK! Are you ready?" a lift engineer shouted.

"Oh my God! They really are going to rescue us!" she exclaimed. Izzie bustled about; Mark took her top scrub from the floor and gave it to her. She managed to put it on right before the door opened with a bang. Some well equipped men rushed into the elevator. They took Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens out of the elevator.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dr. Webber, your people are safe!" a policeman announced. "The sappers disarmed the bomb."

Richard closed his eyes thankfully, giving a sigh of relief, which had been waiting for more than three hours to come out. Derek smiled was tapping chief's shoulder happily. Adele dashed to embrace her husband strongly covering his face with kisses. Meredith, Cristina and George were learned about the happening late have just arrived now and made their way to reach Richard.

"What's going on? How is Izzie?" They asked at the same time.

"She is very well, take it easy. The sappers pulled them out of the elevator unhurt," Derek hurried to say.

"Thank God!" Meredith exclaimed. "I was scared to death. I can't loose Izzie."

"I know and Mark will pay for the hell he made me live through because of him. I was afraid too. I can't loose my best friend for a second time."

Derek and Meredith stood facing one another, when the whole crowd broke into applause. The policemen came out of the hospital bringing Mark and Izzie. Izzie's friends fell on her neck and Richard and Derek surrounded Mark.

"Are you ok?", Richard asked him after hugging him.

"I'm ok and I feel great!" A satisfied smile spread on his face. Derek looked at him suspiciously.

"You definitely have the look of a man who has just come back to the life," he noticed.

"I do!" Mark nodded. "I've just come back to the life!" Saying that, Mark glanced at Izzie, who was into the arms of her friends. She must have sense his gaze, because she turned to him and their eyes met. The air was loaded with electricity.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_On the next morning_

Mark stretched a hand towards the night stand, knocking over everything that was there, while he was reaching for the alarm clock. He switched it off. Mark had set an alarm for 9 a.m. Richard offered to give him a day off, but Mark refused. He explained that he didn't need an entire day off. He said that once he had gotten enough sleep, he would come into the hospital. Mark buried his face under the pillow.

In a few minutes he lazily turned on his back, trying to wake up fully. Izzie's image emerged in his mind. A pleasant excitement passed throughout his body. It was so great to wake up with her face in his mind, but what would have been more great would have been if he had waken up next to her hot naked body. He sighed deeply. It was evident he had urgent need of one cold morning shower to extinguish that vehemence.

Mark slowly lifted himself and sat at the end of the bed, running a hand through his hair. What a night that was! He still couldn't completely believe what had happened and now everything seemed like a dream. The sex he had with Izzie was great; the connection between them was really strong. At the mere thought of her gorgeous body, the need for a cold shower became more intense. Mark stood up and, naked, headed to the bathroom. Mark got in, turning the cold valve of the shower. He needed to cool off. Izzie had a fire effect on him. Mark soaped his body. The cold water couldn't freeze the reflection of this girl. While they were making love, there was a strange chemistry between them, which was missing in any other woman he had been with. Yeah, the sex with Izzie was different, the way she gave to him, the way she touched him and kissed him was something he had never seen in other woman. Mark turned the valve off and grabbed his towel. After he brushed his teeth, he went to prepare himself for the hospital.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Meredith's house_

Izzie was lying in her bed, her thoughts were running but only in one direction- Mark Sloan. "Oh, God what a big mess I made in only a couple of hours." She hadn't slept a wink all night. Izzie turned over in the bed, still feeling the traces of Mark's hands all over her skin and his hot kisses on her mouth. Izzie underwent something incomparable with him, but the trouble was that she told him. She could imagine all the comments and hints that he would make with her from now on. What an idea was that to inform Mark Sloan that he was the greatest lover in her life. God! Izzie grabbed the pillow, covering her head with it. How would she look him in the eyes, after all that had happened in the elevator... Although all that made her to cross the threshold of the heaven. Mark was tender and passionate, even now, her heart pounded wildly at the memory of his kisses and caresses. She felt so good in his arms. Izzie had a desire to be in the same position that she has been in a few hours ago- at the top of the pleasure! She pulled the blanket toward her. The thoughts about Mark were interrupted by a crash as Cristina rushed into the room.

"Why you are still in bed?" Cristina threw herself on Izzie's bed.

"Why do you burst in my room that way?" Izzie retorted.

"What way?" Cristina asked innocently_._

"Like this, without knocking," Izzie explained.

"Since when do I have to knock?!"

"Cristina! You can't go inside my room without warning!"

"Why?"

"Because it may be rather awkward..." Izzie made a delicate hint.

"If you mean that you may have been in bed with some of the people you usually have sex with, they are not here. Evil Spawn just went out and Bambie….Bambie..Who is wants to have sex with Bambie?"Cristina wondered, making a disgusted face.

"Cristina, shut up!" Izzie hissed.

"Ok,ok! Don't you get out of the bed? Are you planning to stay here the whole day?" Cristina asked.

"I don't want to get up. I prefer to remain here," Izzie declared.

Cristina looked confused.

"So you won't get up and you will not prepare breakfast for your poor starving friend.. "

"Excuse me?!" Izzie didn't believe her ears.

"I'm just asking!" Cristina justified, "I woke up so early when my shift doesn't start until afternoon in order to come to see how you are feeling and I consider, that for the concern I have shown, at least you could do to repay me is to prepare a delicious and nourishing breakfast.."

"You didn't even ask me, how I am!" Izzie was indignant.

"I see you are in good health! I think, that after all had happened last night you should start enjoying the little nothings in life," Cristina advised her.

"Seriously?!" Izzie lifted from the pillow staring at her friend.

"You know what? When I woke up this morning I have said to myself: 'Cristina, your favorite friend Izzie could have died yesterday without revealing the mystery of her incredible muffins, but today is a new day. She is still alive and she would probably be wild to get up early to prepare our favorites muffins… ' But what happened? I've found you in the bed. You could have already prepared three large baking tins with muffins."

"Get out of here! I don't want to bake any muffins! I won't move from my bed at all!" Izzie stated.

Cristina looked at her suspiciously.

"What's up with you?"

Izzie lifted her eyes shyly and dropped her head on the pillow, exclaiming theatrically.

"Oh, Cristina I did something!"

"What have you done?"

Izzie looked around and whispered.

"I did something… inappropriate..!"

"What inappropriate thing have you done, Izzie?", Cristina asked mockingly, "You killed someone! Or no maybe you ran over a dog on the road accidentally and then you buried its carcass in he back yard!" Saying that, Cristina got out of Izzie's bed and she was just about to leave the room disappointed, when Izzie's voice made her stop.

"I had sex with Mark Sloan!"

The acknowledgment of Izzie made Christina's countenance blessed. She immediately turned to Izzie jumping in her bed.

"You know, I want all particulars!" She said shortly.

"But there is something worse..."

"What?" Cristina's eyes sparkled.

"I liked it! I really liked it so much! He is unbelievable! We were talking, and of course he made some of his stupid remarks, but I felt good talking with him…then he kissed me and i went weak in the knees, then we had sex,.. The most amazing sex in my life, and then I told him so many things... "

Cristina was watching Izzie, stunned.

"Oh, Cristina what am I going to do?"

"You and McSteamy had sex!", After Cristina recovered from the first shock, she repeated it again. "You and Mark Sloan have done dirty things in the elevator with a bomb... "

"Saying that makes it sound so rough and primitive and it wasn't that. It was great! You know what? I think he is not a bad guy.. "

"You fall in love with every man that you have sex with!" Cristina accused.

"It's not true!" Izzie defended herself, "The truth is that there is something that makes him different."

"Yeah, he knows exactly where to find a woman's clitoris." Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so crude!"

"I'm not crude! You are a doctor and you should be comfortable with those words, and I guess I'm right?" Cristina raised her eyebrows in question. She giggled slyly.

"Yes, you are right!" Izzie exclaimed, "Cristina, he is a really arrogant, audacious and self-confident asshole…., but there is something that attracts me deeply. I think I like him!"

Cristina made her usually disgusted face. Izzie didn't pay attention to her countenance; she continued talking with sparkling eyes.

"Even with the treat of the bomb, I've never felt such a great thrill in my life.."

"Oh dear me! It all starts again! And I just wanted a breakfast..."

Izzie looked at her, offended.

"Why you are such a bad friend?!"

At that moment someone knocked on Izzie's door. Two heads turned to look in the room cautiously: George and Lexie.

"Hi Iz! We came to see how you are today," George said.

"I'm ok, thank you! I was just getting out of bed," Izzie informed him.

"Is that so?" Cristina said, astonished.

Izzie slipped into her Hello Kitty slippers and gave her friends a happy smile.

"Shall we have breakfast?" She asked.

"Oh Yeah! Finally!" Cristina grinned

"I'm glad you are all right. You look great!" George noticed.

"Of course she looks great, after hot sex with McSteamy!", Cristina said casually.

"What?" George exclaimed, terrified.

"Cristina! I didn't want anyone to know about that!" Izzie shouted.

"What?! This is George!" Cristina said calmly.

"You and Sloan?!" George exclaimed after her. Izzie headed to the stairs and the others tried to reach her. "You and Mark Sloan, you and Mark Sloan!" George repeated the same thing over and over again.

"Yes! I had sex with Mark Sloan, but I warn you to keep your mouths closed. Do you get it?" Izzie shook a forefinger severely.

"You can rely on me!" Cristina said first.

Izzie suddenly stopped. She drove Cristina to the corner, wagging a finger before her face.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Izzie hissed.

She got down the stairs and the others followed her.

"I can't believe that you could have died, having sex with Sloan? How could you have done that?" George looked disappointed.

"He is sexy!" Lexie said spontaneously. The four were already in the kitchen. George looked terrified at Lexie. She looked confused.

"I'd like to say...he is attractive…I mean, he looks great…he has a hot body and…" Lexie was completely embarrassed under George's bad gaze.

"Actually… he is awful!" she declared finally.

Izzie opened the refrigerator, and the others took their seats at the bar, waiting for breakfast. They heard the slam of the front door. Meredith and Derek appeared holding hands, with pleased smiles on their faces.

"Hi everybody!" They greeted briskly.

"Hi!" Izzie, Cristina, George and Lexcie replied together.

"Ok .I'm going upstairs to get ready. See you later, Derek!" Meredith said, kissing him.

When Meredith left, Derek turned to the people in the kitchen. All of them made themselves distracted; no one looked him in the eyes.

"What are those faces?" He asked suspiciously.

"What faces?", Cristina innocently asked.

"Well you look strange... Whatever! " He shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I just came to drive Meredith. I'm in a hurry. We are going to have coffee with Mark before work." Saying that, he turned to leave.** BANG! BANG! BANG!** There was a crash. Mentioning Mark's name, Izzie dropped the whole bowl with the batter for the muffins on the floor. Derek frowned at her.

"I…I'm sorry…Damn!" Izzie blushed, bending down to mop the floor. She felt all of their eyes fixed on her.

"


	7. Chapter 7

The little bell sounded as Derek opened the door to the cafeteria where he had an appointment with his friend. Derek found Mark, who has made himself comfortable on a chair, drinking freshly made Italian cappuccino and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning!" Derek greeted cheerfully, taking a seat.

Mark lowered his newspaper."I would just say _Hi _would be more than enough because _good morning_ does not mean anything to me. We even say _good morning_ in a bad morning - rain, heavy or snow besides I need to inform you that the morning has already passed." He replied in his typical manner.

"I'm not late at all," Derek glanced at his watch, "but I am curious to know when did you start to pay attention to the time?"

"Since I had only 3 hours left to live last night," Mark answered.

"Yeah, thank you for reminding me to do that…" Saying that Derek hit strongly Mark's shoulder.

"Hey!" Mark objected instantly.

"This is for that you frightened me out of my wits! You scared me to death!" Derek explained seriously and added, "You can't even imagine the things I've endured," his voice sounded dramatic.

"You?!"

"You shortened my life at least with ten years, and those would have been the best ones of my life with Meredith." Derek complained.

"Meredith and you are together again?!" Mark was surprised.

"Yep, and this time our love will last forever blooming and burning with every moment that we will spend together!" Derek said poetically.

Mark raised an eyebrow looking at his friend straight in the eyes. "I'm very glad for you!" He congratulated him.

"I'm glad too, that you are alive," Derek smiled.

"Oh man, I'm more alive than I have ever been!" Mark exclaimed.

Their conversation was interrupted from a perky waitress, which turned around them flirtatiously.

"What would you like drinking?" She asked, showing her big white teeth.

"May be cappuccino?" Derek suggested smiling.

"Do you want it wet or dry?" The waitress asked playfully shaking her breasts that looked to be huge under the tight, white uniform shirt.

"Regular please," Derek clarified keeping control before this seductive view.

"I will bring it for you right now!" She winked at them throwing a leer.

"Oh great…and I would try this marvelous Panini with the prosciutto and arugula which I saw on the window display," Derek ordered.

"Good choice!" The waitress observed with a knowing look. She slowly turned and went to fill the order.

"Why all the time you choose such places?" Derek asked still staring after the girl.

"What places?" Mark raised eyebrows in question.

"With such temptations…"

"You mean the Panini…" Mark smirked.

"I mean the _waitress…" Derek_ specified.

"I thought the only temptation for you is Meredith," Mark said.

"She is… I'm talking about you!" Derek told.

"That's not a temptation for me anymore," Mark declared.

"Have you taken your temperature today?" Derek bothered.

"No, I am in good health."

"No you are not!" Derek estimated.

The waitress went back again putting a cup of cappuccino in front Derek together with the Panini. He thanked her very kindly.

"I guess, Meredith exhausted your energy last night, as you are going to eat all that food." Mark noticed after the girl has gone.

"Yeah I am starving, although that breakfast could not be compared with all delicious things, which Izzie Stevens prepares every morning." Derek admitted.

Mark's heart started beating fast.

"Izzie Stevens prepares you a breakfast?" He repeated trying to sound insignificant.

"Well when I'm at Meredith's. Izzie is great, she is making marvelous muffins," Derek clarified.

Mark nodded.

"You" He stammered a little, "Have you seen her this morning?"

"Yes, I saw her, but she seemed to me a little distracted. I guess it is normal, after all that happened to you last night," Derek suggested.

"She was distracted, so that's it?"

"I think so," Derek confirmed.

Mark wondered in what way he could get more particulars from Derek about Izzie.

"Did she say that she could come today in the hospital?" Mark said casually.

"No she didn't," Derek shook a head.

"I see. "Mark sipped from his cappuccino, "Can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly.

Derek lifted his eyes, staring at his friend in wonder.

"Sure, go ahead!" He encouraged him.

Mark took a big gulp of cappuccino and shifted in his seat to make himself comfortable… trying unsuccessfully to mask his nervousness and excitement.

"When did you realize Meredith was the woman for you? I mean…" Mark paused, "Did you felt something special the first night you have met her?"

"Why is that?" Derek questioned.

"I'm just curious," Mark simply said.

"Well... Yes, I think about that there is some predetermination. Call you destiny if you wish, but when you meet that special woman you would feel it here," Derek pointed at his heart, "When I came out of Meredith's house that morning after the night we spent together, I thought I would never see her again but I was wrong. When I saw her few hours late in the hospital, that incredible thrill appeared. I had forgotten for everything for New York, for Addison, for you..., as my life began at that moment." Derek's face acquired an amazing countenance, remembering his first excitement with Meredith. Mark was listening to him attentively.

"In the beginning Meredith thought that all is about the thrill of the chase, but for me it wasn't a game." Derek continued, "Yes there is a thrill, but it is between two people- chemical reaction with emotional intensity, which would explode and becomes in love subsequently." He told with dreaming smile in his face, "Why you are asking me about that?"

"Well... I don't know, I'm just asking out of curiosity," Mark sipped from his cappuccino again.

Derek frowned and looked at his friend suspiciously. "All right, what's up here?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Mark evaded a question.

"I know you very well. What am I missing here?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Mark replied innocently.

"What have you done?" Derek insisted.

"Why do you think I've done something," Mark wondered.

"I don't think, I'm sure you have done something really stupid!"

Mark sighed and held his hand with hands.

"Oh man, you won't believe what happened to me last night!" Mark exclaimed.

"I know what happened to you last night," Derek said biting his sandwich.

"No you don't know. Me and Izzie..," Mark paused.

"Izzie?!" Derek raised eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"Since when Izzie is Izzie?" Derek asked, chewing his sandwich.

"Since we had sex!" Mark shouted.

Derek choked with the sandwich.

"You what?"

"Don't look at me with that face!" Mark asked.

Derek stood with аn opened mouth and widely opened eyes.

"I know you are surprised but I assure you so am I." Mark was silent for a moment. He couldn't find the words. Finally he spoke, "It wasn't sex, I mean it was, but there was something more… The connection between us was very strong. I don't know how to explain you, because it is still incomprehensible for me. That you are saying about this chemical reaction and the thrill, I had a feeling, the air was full with vibrations that had flying everywhere. It was a fucking fantastic sex, no one woman I've ever been with has never filled me in a way as Izzie did it. The pleasure was not only physically, but emotionally too," Mark was talking with such a big enthusiasm that Derek could not believe in his ears, that exactly his best friend was saying all those words.

"You and Izzie Stevens?" Derek mumbled.

"Yeah,Stevens and me, can you imagine it? We've stuck in the damned elevator… Actually I think it is not so damned..," Mark grinned.

"I guess it is not. What are you going to do now?", Derek asked.

"What shall I do?!"

"Mark," Derek began talking, his voice was serious, "Izzie is a good girl, saying good I mean she is not as the women you may just have fun. Izzie is a sensitive girl and she has suffered a lot. Don't hurt her." The last sentence sounded as a warning.

"I won't hurt her. I really like her, I have always liked her, but I don't know what that means. I haven't a clue what to do," Mark looked anxious.

"It all depends on what you want," Derek explained.

"When I was in the bar last night, I saw Rose there. She was pretty drunk and offered me sex. I refused. I won't be with women just for sex anymore. I want something more. When I came out of the bar, I went in the direction of the hospital, without having idea why. I thought how much I have needed to change my life, in that moment I crashed on Izzie. After that everything happened so fast… the elevator… the bomb. Derek, the truth is that I don't know how to start this change…"

Derek smiled, was staring at his friend.

"I think the big change has already come in your life. Oh yeah! You are in a big trouble my dear friend," Derek smirked.

Mark frowned. "What do you want to say?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" Derek smiled content, "Finally Mark Sloan will find his match. Do you know what? Izzie Stevens is your girl; she is the person who will manage to domesticate you! Oh yeah, Izzie will definitely bring you into line."

Mark looked Derek's pleased countenance really preoccupied.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Meredith's house_

Cristina, George and Lexie were just about to leave the house, when Izzie got out the stairs.

"Wait!," She shouted after them. They stopped in front of the door.

Cristina looked her up and down critically.

"Where do you think you are going to?" She asked.

"I'm going to the hospital," Izzie said calmly.

"You are going to work dressed in this way?!" Cristina made a face.

"Am I look bad?!" Izzie bothered.

"Bad? You have dressed up as if you are going to disco club," Cristina estimated.

"Excuse me?!"

"You have put your nicest jeans; you have dressed your most expensive jacket, that you wearing only if you have a special reason for that. And this scarf? You also have made you up!"

"Don't exaggerate so much! I just put on lipstick!"

"Since when you have begun to pay attention how you look like?"

"I've always care about my looking," Izzie justified herself, while was passing beside Cristina.

"I bet you also have shaved your legs because of … Dr. Sloan...," Cristina grinned.

"Shut up! Аnd just to inform you I don't need to shave my legs!" Saying that Izzie opened the door and went out. Her friends exchanged puzzled glances and followed Izzie.

_In the car_

"Oh my God! Izzie, what's that perfume? I'm going to be sick!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Do you know what an awful person you are?" Izzie hissed.

"I know!" Cristina smirked.

George was driving the car. Lexie was seated in the front seat next to him. Izzie and Cristina stood behind them.

"You should help me! I don't know how to look him in the face," Izzie said.

"What is the problem? You had just sex! Why you must look him at the face, it is evidently in his pants you could find something more interesting" Cristina giggled.

"Don't be cynic, please! I'm talking seriously. I'm afraid I could not control myself, when he would be close to me. Furthermore I said to him some things…" Izzie admitted.

"What did you say to him?" Cristina immediately asked.

"I told him, I have never felt such a pleasure with a man…" Izzie mumbled embarrassed.

"You have said that?" George called, putting on the brake.

"Watch the road!" Lexie screamed.

"Have you really said to him that?" George repeated.

"Without offence Bambie!" Cristina laughed.

"Oh George sorry! I didn't want to say that, you know how I liked…" Izzie couldn't continue because George interrupted her.

"Don't go on, please!" He said rudely.

"Damned! What a stupid I'm!" Izzie hide his face with hands.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_SGH_

Mark and Derek together entered the hospital.

"See you later. I'm going to find Meredith," Derek said.

"OK! Go!" Mark said and headed to the stairs.

"Don't you use the elevator?" Derek smirked.

"I use the stairs this time. If something would happen again, I prefer Izzie's company than yours."

"I'm sure about that!" Derek laughed.

Mark was walking through the corridor and turned to the stairs.

"Erica!" He shouted seeing Dr. Hahn in a small distance before him.

"Sloan." She replied with her usual stone face.

"How are you this morning?" Mark asked giving a conspiratorial smile to her.

"Everything is all right!" Erica said coldly, "I need your opinion for one of my patients. When would you have a time?"

Mark stared at her and altered his tone.

"I go to change and after we can talk," he said dryly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Callie parked his car in the car park of the hospital. She got in the hospital and went to change into scrubs.

Izzie made his way to the locker room. She was looking around nervously. Izzie was afraid to meet Mark, she didn't know how to react and what should have to say. When Izzie turned on the left side of the corridor, she saw Mark coming from the bottom of the corridor.

"Shit!" She stopped. Izzie bustled about and her gaze fall to a small room, where the cleaners were keeping their stuff. She immediately rushed to the room, when before the room's door Izzie run to Callie, who was coming from the opposite side. Callie had seen Erica and she also like Izzie wanted to hide in the room. They both elbowed each other before the door, every one of them tried to enter first.

"Move aside! I have to get in!" Izzie said.

"No, I have to enter… at that quickly!" Callie told.

After the short struggle Izzie and Callie jammed into inside, slamming the door after them. They leaned their backs to the door, letting out a sigh of release. In a few seconds they turned to face one to another.

"Do you hide from someone?" Callie asked.

"No," Izzie lied, "what about you?"

"No," Callie denied, "neither me."

There was silence.

"Why did you get in here?" Callie broke the silence.

"I always enter here," Izzie replied calmly.

Callie glanced at her suspiciously.

"Recharge the battery before work. Few minutes alone."

"Oh, I see!" Callie nodded.

The silence returned again. They prayed for the same thing. Izzie prayed Mark had gone, and Callie- Erica not to be there when she would come out of the room.

"Are you ready?" Callie asked after couple of minutes

"Yeah! I think so…" Izzie hesitatingly answered. She only hoped the way was clear.

"Then, shall we come out of here," Callie offered timidly.

"Yes, after you!" Izzie smiled.

"No, you go first!" Callie said kindly.

After a short dispute who should go out first, Izzie gave way before Callie. She turned to the door opening it slowly and cautiously. Izzie peered outside. Mark wasn't there and she sneaked out of the room. Callie followed her immediately. They run through the corridor.

Erica and Mark were on the left side of the corridor, where Izzie and Callie couldn't see them. They discussed the chart of a patient, but at the moment when Izzie and Callie were sneaking out the room, Erica and Mark lifted their heads.

"What the hell was that?" Erica frowned.

"I don't have any idea…" Mark mumbled gaping after Izzie.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie has changed into scrubs and went to see Dr. Bailey. When she found her, Miranda told Izzie to go in the Clinic, because today was full with patients. Izzie was happy to hear that. Probably the meeting with Mark would put off at the time.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark filled a chart of a patient leaned on the nurse's station, when George and Lexie appeared before him.

"Dr. Sloan we will work with you today," George informed him.

Mark scrawled at them.

"Both of you?" He asked, giving back his eye to the chart.

"Yes," George and Lexie answered.

"So wait for me to finish here and we go to my patient," Mark said.

George and Lexie were waiting for Mark to finish with the paper work. Lexie and especially George gazed at their attending with a curious look. Mark felt their eyes and lifted his head.

"Why are you staring at me in that way?

"What way?"

"Intently."

"We don't look at you," they hurried to deny, shaking their heads.

Mark looked them up and down and he closed the chart at a blow.

"So let's take up a job," Mark went a head and George and Lexie followed him.

"Why do the women like him so much? Is he that cool?" George whispered to Lexie, while were walking after Mark.

"I think you are much cooler than him," Lexcie spontaneously admitted.

George stopped walking and looked at Lexie.

"You think I'm much cooler than Mark Sloan?"

"Yep I think so! If I could choose between you and him, I would always take you!" Lexie declared.

His face broadened out into a smile. They stood there watching each other, without paying attention where they were found. The moment was broken of Mark.

"Usually I'm all for the_ love_ but today I've very complicated case and I hope you will concentrate on it, instead of watching each other amorously," Mark smirked.

Lexie and George blushed immediately.

Before they had reached the room of Mark's patient he turned to George and Lexie.

"Have you seen Dr. Stevens today?"

Lexie and George exchanged puzzled glances.

"No we haven't seen her," George replied.

"We have no idea where she could be," Lexie added.

Mark just nodded. The three entered the room. After Mark has acquainted them with the patient's case they went in a computer room, where Mark began to explain them about the surgery.

"Dr. Sloan can I talk with you for a minute?" Rose stood before Mark. She looked embarrassment.

Mark lifted his head.

"Rose, I am busy now," he said dryly.

"Yes I know, but I will not waste your time. I need to speak with you," she insisted.

Mark hesitated for a moment and after he stood up.

"You two think about how we could make the cut open without threatening an optic nerve," Mark ordered.

George and Lexie nodded assent, but instead of think about Mark's order, they immediately pricked their ears up.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. I abused with the alcohol and I went too far," Rose explained.

"Forget it," Mark calmed her.

"I heard about the bomb…and I was very scared for you. I'm so glad you are all right," she smiled without moving her eyes from his one's.

"Yeah everything is okay," Mark replied shortly.

"We can drink something after work," Rose stormed.

"I don't know Rose, I doubt I can. I'm not sure at what time I could finish here," he declined her invitation skillfully.

"I see, well may be next time. I'm sorry I disturbed your work."

"It's okay."

Lexie and George made disgusting faces, while were listening the conversation between Mark and Rose.

"Did you see how she had offered to him? It's enough to make one sick," Lexie revolted.

"I can't believe he got the brush her off," George astonished.

"I think he really likes Izzie. What you will say about the way he asked for her? I think these two would be a great couple," Lexie sounded delighted.

"Do you believe in that?"

"Is that teasing you?" She asked sadly.

"Of course not. Izzie was my best friend… she is still my best friend. I only have doubts about his good intentions." George explained.

"O'Malley I understand, that you are trying to impress Dr. Grey, if you need a good advice from the specialist you can rely on me. And I'll give you one right now. Keep your forces after work!" Mark whispered in George's ear before seating again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Yang!" That voice made Cristina frozen. She slowly turned around.

"Can I help you, Dr. Sloan?"

"Do you know where is Dr. Stevens ?" Mark asked.

"No," was Cristina's short reply.

"Okay, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure I will do it!" She confirmed with a devilish smirk on her face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith and Derek stood in seclusion in the quiet corner, when their romantic moment had broken by Mark.

"Is there anything in the air today? I have a feeling that all people in that hospital have indulged themselves in carnal pleasures here…," Mark noticed.

"I think you are the one, who indulge himself in carnal passions in this hospital," Derek reminded to him.

"It is, but I see how many followers I have," Mark smirked.

Derek laughed. Mark turned to Meredith.

"Have you seen Iz… uh, Dr. Stevens ?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." Meredith replied honestly.

"In case you see her, tell to call me," he told.

"Sure."

"Good, see you later!" Mark left.

Derek grinned, following him by sight.

"What is that smile?" Meredith asked him.

"What smile?"

"That you have on your face…It's absolutely complacent smile."

"I'm just happy that my best friend is alive… "_very alive_," Derek emphasized to the last two words.

Meredith looked at him, without understanding what the meaning of his words was.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was sneaking out the corridor, looking round every corner. She only prayed not to run against Mark. Izzie reached the cafeteria freely, peering inside. Mark wasn't there. She saw Lexie and George having lunch together. Izzie joined them.

"God, I had to sweat it out until come here!" Izzie collapsed in one chair.

"You can't hide forever!" George observed.

"I know… but I feel embarrassed."

"You haven't felt embarrassed doing dirty things in the elevator, " Cristina giggled behind her back.

"Go to hell, Cristina! You scared me!" Izzie shouted.

"Sloan is looking for you," Cristina announced.

"He is looking for me…" Izzie repeated, opening her eyes widely.

"Yes he asked us too about you. He said to call him," Lexie informed.

"Oh God, what shall I do now?" Izzie complained.

"You'll see him some time or other the sooner, the better," Cristina philosophically concluded.

"Nurse Rose flirted with McSteamy today, but he cut her off," Lexcie notified.

"Really?!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Yeah, she invited him for a drink after work, but Dr. Sloan refused. Izzie I think he really likes you," Lexcie smiled.

"Hey, there you are!" Meredith interrupted their conversation, "Izzie, Mark Sloan is looking for you in the whole hospital? What have you done?"

"Whatever she has done, it's evidently she has done it well, after Sloan is looking for her," Cristina giggled.

Izzie gave her a bad look.

"OK, I want to know what happens here." Meredith asked with a serious countenance.

Izzie sighed, closing her eyes.

"IZZIE!!" Meredith raised her eyebrows awaiting.

"Me and Mark… I mean Dr. Sloan…we …last night…in the elevator…" Izzie mumbled rambling.

"Oh my God!" Meredith exclaimed, "You have had sex with McSteamy?"

"Yeah, and I want to do it again," Izzie ejaculated.

"Oh please…Leave me alone with my lunch," Cristina requested.

"Cristina!" Meredith shouted.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"Just shit up!" Meredith hissed, "Izzie, how exactly did this happen? I mean I know how such thing happened but…"

"I don't know, еverything began when Alex kissed me…"

"Alex kissed you?" All exclaimed in one voice.

"Yes, but he was miserable because of Rebeca and I escaped from the house…I went to the hospital, where run into Mark, then the elevator…the bomb…we were talking and suddenly he kissed me, I felt dizzy, my legs couldn't hold me anymore then I got into the heaven. God, I don't know why all that happened, but I can't stop thinking for him.." Izzie admitted.

"Alex is coming," Lexie warned.

"Please, don't let him know about that," Izzie begged.

"Hi guys! Iz, I heart Sloan is looking for you," Alex told.

"Really?" Izzie looked surprised.

"Are you in trouble?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know…I have to go!" Izzie stood up.

"Wait!" Alex called. She turned to face him. He pulled her aside.

"Iz, I'm sorry for last night. I behaved stupidly. I understood for the bomb today, I feel very guilty you narrowly missed being killed and I wouldn't know."

"No Alex you don't have to apologize. Everything is all right and I'm alive and I feel great!" She smiled at him.

"Are we still friends?" He replied to her smile.

"Of course we are!" She confirmed.

"Great!" Alex kissed her cheek, "Now go to see what you have done to Sloan. You should trouble a lot as he looking for you so."

"Yeah…probably!" Izzie sighed and went out the cafeteria, "I really troubled a lot," she said to herself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Late this evening_

Izzie slowly took her bottoms scrubs off and put her jeans on. After she did the same with her top scrub and her blouse. Izzie dressed her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She took her lipstick from the locker and painted her lips.

"Are you avoiding me?" A familiar husky voice made her heart start beating wildly. Her ears were ringing, her legs trembling. Izzie slowly turned. Mark stood leaning his shoulder on the door's frame and stared at her.

"I…I don't avoid you," Izzie hardly mumbled.

"Then why you are hiding from me all day?" Mark asked.

"I don't hide myself. I was very busy today in the Clinic," she justified.

Mark nodded.

"How are you today?" He asked softly.

"Fine…I feel happy I am alive!"

"Did you call your mother?"

"Yeah, I did it. I called her few hours ago. I think she was glad,"

"That's good. And did you say to your friends how much you love them?"

"Yes and they know that!"

Mark moved from the door's frame and with small steps he headed toward Izzie. She swallowed. Izzie had a feeling that her heart pounded so fast that Mark could hear it.

"What about that you said to me?" Mark smirked.

"I thought I'm dying!" Izzie justified.

"Really?"

"Yes… last night was sex…just sex!" Izzie tried to stop him with her words.

"You never make just sex!"

"Already make!"

"Since when you have started to have just sex?" Mark was dangerously near her.

"I got the infection from you," Izzie declared watching him in the eyes.

"Interesting…As for me I think I got infection from you…," Mark put his hands above her head, jamming her in that way. He was from the millimeters away her lips. Izzie swallowed again, she couldn't think, no sound could come her throat out. The air became red hot. She had a feeling the room became smaller and smaller. The only thing she could see were Mark's eyes. Izzie felt his soft hand touching her cheek. She closed eyes. Mark's mouth was over her one. Her back was pressed to the locker. His tongue entered her mouth vigorously, she gave it full access. That was a hot, passionate and burning kiss. The desire that streamed from them was expressed in that kiss. They were kissing for long minutes. No one had kissed her in that way…, no one made him to kiss someone in that way. When they remained out of breath, Mark pulled slightly away her mouth. He didn't remove his eyes from her. She kept her breath. She tried to find her thoughts that were scattered in all directions.

"Don't do that again!"

"What I'm doing?"

"Don't kiss me in that way. You confuse me!"

"And you drive me crazy!"

"Don't talk to me so. We have to stop that!"

"I don't want to stop!"

"I want!"

"No, you don't!"

"How could you know what I want?"

"I can see it in your eyes!"

"Stop that! I don't want to look me, kiss me and talk to me in that way…Let's just pretend yesterday never happened…there wasn't elevator…there wasn't sex…or whatever was that."

"Izzie…" Mark mumbled, touching her cheek tenderly.

"No…please! I have to go!"

"Then go!"

Izzie's legs were paralyzed.

"I think you said you are going," Mark smirked.

"I'm going and you will stay. See I'm leaving!" Izzie wrung out and headed to the door. Mark turned and leaned his back to the locker.

"You will back!"

"No"

"It may not be now, but you will do it. You can not resist…"

"You are very self-confident, but you don't know me Dr. Sloan. I will not play your game!" Saying that she left.

Mark smirked staring toward the door.

"OK, Stevens! I will play your game, let's see who would resist in the end…"


	8. Chapter 8

_SGH, ON THE NEXT DAY_

"There will be a general meeting at 11.30a.m today." Derek announced. "Do you have any ideas what the reason might be?" He sipped from his coffee, while he was walking through the corridor with Mark.

"I don't have a clue. The chief meets everybody," Mark commented.

"Yeah, we will see soon." Derek sipped his coffee again. He looked at Mark smirking. "You, аre in a very good mood this morning. You must have had a wild night, but If I remember well Dr. Stevens stayed at home last night. Oh, wait don't tell me you have screwеd up right from the beginning!"

"Оf course not. I've already told you how much I like Izzie and I wanna change my life," Mark explained.

Derek smiled, shaking his head. "When people say this do they really mean it?"

"I mean it!"

"I'm glad you really mean it," Derek cheerfully said.

"So Izzie has spent the whole evening at home, really?" Mark asked casually.

"Yep," Derek confirmed.

"Did she go to sleep early?" Mark wanted to know.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm asking at what time Izzie went to sleep." Mark asked calmly.

"You don't think I cover her before sleeping, don't you?" Derek looked at his friend astonished.

"No, but I guess that after you live together in one house, what you could do at least is to observe some things," Mark looked around and whispered, "as for example, does she sleep naked?"

"Question you know you aren't going to get an answer to!"

"N_o.._.Actually I'm planning to find out that soon,"Mark smirked.

"You are right, you would have to find out on your own whatever about you are interested in Izzie. Don't think I will reveal to you any particulars of our happy life together!" Derek declared.

"Why not. You are my best friend and you live with my girlfriend you must tell me everything what Izzie does," Mark stated.

"Girlfriend?!" Derek raised his eyebrows astonishingly.

"Well, let's say future girlfriend," Mark corrected himself.

"I will not tell you anything, because it would mean betraying my sister."Derek expounded.

"Your sister?" Mark burst in laugh.

"Yep, I take Izzie like my sister or as if like Meredith's sister. We all are sisters in that house. Brothers and sisters!" Derek said confusedly.

Mark was watching him frowned.

"Uh...? Oh man, you have totally lost your mind living happily with all these women around you. You are lucky because I'm going to take one of them to help you!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

All surgeons of SGH began to assemble before the conference room. They whispered between each other, giving different suggestions what the reason for that reunion was_. _Derek and Mark stood there too, talking with their colleagues when Izzie, Meredith and Cristina appeared. Izzie met Mark's eyes, but she immediately removed her gaze. Derek smirked and looked at his friend.

"You can stop staring now," he advised.

"What, huh?"

"I think you draw blank," Derek commented.

"It's not true. Just Izzie is very stubborn. I know she wants me, but she doesn't want to admit it. I will give her a time to realize how irresistible I'm," Mark sounded confident.

Derek raised his eyebrows doubly.

"You really believe in that, don't you" he noticed.

At that moment, Rose and another nurse passed by them, who threw dirty look to Mark.

"Do you see, I've never met a woman who could resist me...They can't resist my charm," Mark concluded.

"Oh." was all Derek could say. He tried hard not to laugh.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"When do we go in? We still have a ten minutes," Meredith asked and glanced at her watch.

"I'm going in to find the best seat, where I could see well and where I would be seen. Why do I have the feeling, that this meeting would be interesting? " Saying that Cristina went ahead clearing a path insolently.

Meredith and Izzie shrugged their shoulders and followed Cristina.

"Mark didn't move his gaze from you," Meredith smiled while they were taking their seats chosen by Cristina.

"Where is he?" Izzie asked and looked around.

"I don't know I saw him while we were going inside," Meredith explained.

"Oh Meredith," Izzie sighed, "I feel like fallen in love schoolgirl. Whenever I see him my heart start beating wildly and immediately I blush like a rose,"

"I know I sound like you, but this is so real and beautiful sense. Why don't you just enjoy it?"

"It is, but I have made so many bad choices in my life even with people that couldn't compare with Mark Sloan's numerous broken hearts. I don't want to be just the next one in his life," Izzie apprehended.

"What I could see, I think he really likes you," Meredith assured her.

"I don't know Meredith. I saw him in a new light in the elevator, but I'm afraid that if I give myself to this thrill, it may turn out that I have made mistake again."

"Iz, if you want to know, you have to try. Better way is to do it even it is mistake, if you don't try now, you will regret it for the rest of your life." Meredith said philosophically.

"Last night when he kissed me in the locker room, I wanted to grab him and....Oh my God I have only dirty minds. See what Mark Sloan has done with me. He absolutely breaks me down...," Izzie complained.

Meredith replied, laughing.

"Ladies can we have а seat next to you?" Derek asked kindly.

"Sure," Meredith replied.

Izzie, Meredith and Cristina were sitting down together. There were two free seats next to Izzie and another free next to Cristina. Meredith was between them. Mark passed Cristina and Meredith and took a seat to Izzie. She made herself distracted and didn't pay attention to his presence. Derek still stand up was watching Cristina invitingly. He tried to show her by sight that they had to change their seats. Cristina concentrated hеr gaze to the rostrum and didn't observe his signs.

"Cristina," Meredith called her.

"What?"

Meredith gave her a hint to exchange with Derek.

Cristina scrunched her face.

"Do you know what? I will sick because of you. You guys are disgusting...All of you!", She exclaimed, while she was replacing her seat in demonstration. "It's not enough for you to run fingers over your bodies in elevators, on call rooms and now you are doing the same here," she protested.

Derek smiled and sat down next to Meredith.

"Do you have any idea why we are all here?" Meredith asked, trying to decrease the tension.

"No we are curious too," Derek replied.

Izzie made her best to look calm and behave naturally. She lost control in close proximity with Mark. He made the blood in her veins to boil. Izzie took a look at his hands, she felt her cheeks blushing, when she remembered what those hands were making with her. _God, how badly she wanted him...and those hands._

Mark looked at her with the end of his eye.

"I like your smell...," he insinuated.

"You feel my perfume?" Izzie looked at him.

"I feel you!" Mark smirked giving her a dirty look. She rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please," Dr. Webber made a speech, "I have called that meeting this morning, because I would like to present you one man, who will work with us in the next few days. I'm honored to present you Dr. Michael Hudson."

"What?" Mark exclaimed and his countenance changed immediately.

"Is that a joke?" Derek was terrified too.

Meredith and Izzie exchanged curious glances. Everybody broke into applause.

"I cannot believe that I see that son of a bitch here," Mark turned to Derek.

"Me too!"

"Who is he?" Meredith asked.

"He is asshole!" Mark replied.

"The assholes in that hospital begin to multiply progressively," Izzie remarked, "I think he is not so bad," she added.

"Stevens your bad taste is not a secret for anyone," Mark snapped her.

"Yeah and you are the living proof for that," Izzie told.

"Hey you two, stop that!" Derek remarked.

"Colleagues, Dr. Hudson is one of the best general surgeons in our country, moreover he is occupied with research work. I'm very glad that we will be able to work together. I would like to ask you to reply to all his questions and to help him for his work. Now I'll let him to speak. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Dr. Michael Hudson," Richard announced.

"What is that presentation? Richard is crazy to invite that bootlicker here," Mark was indignant.

"I can't believe I see him," Derek supported his friend.

"Where do you know him from?" Meredith asked.

"We have completed our medicine training together Mark , Addison, Michael and me. He didn't stop at nothing to achieve his end. He is a wretch person, and knows to whom to lick the feet just to be in the top. This bastard had tricked us so many times. For the sake of him Mark and I had hardly been kicked out of the program," Derek told.

"Dr. Webber has just said he is a good surgeon and he is interested in research work," Meredith said.

"I'm not saying he is not, but he always acts basely. Мichael has only one dream to be at the zenith of his carrier. He doesn't make any surgery to help the people, he is doing it to gain scores," Derek made clear.

"Dear colleagues," Michael Hudson turned to the audience. He was at the same age, like Mark and Derek, but in height he couldn't compare to them. Michael had a short of stature with fair hair and he had a youthful countenance, "First of all I would like to say many thanks to Dr. Webber for that he honored me inviting me in Seattle, where are working one of the best doctors and where the young interns and residents are trained in the best professional way. I'm going to stay here in about a week, because I'm working on my first medical book: "_The medicine miracle or a reality." _In that book I would like to write up all interesting cases in our practice. For me it would be a real pleasure to acquaint myself with your methods of working and your methods of teaching. I'm sure that most of you would take a well-deserved place among the pages in my book," Dr. Hudson concluded his speech.

"Shit, I'm going to be sick," Mark notified.

"Great!" Cristina thought otherwise, "Guess who will be the first that will take a well deserved place in that book," she informed with sparkle in her eyes.

Dr. Webber called Meredith, Izzie and Cristina when the meeting was over and they were coming out the conference room.

"Dr. Hudson, may I present you one of the best and promising residents in our hospital. They are Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Cristina Yang and Dr. Isobel Stevens," Richard said.

Derek and Mark joined them at that moment.

"Dr. Webber you remain me speechless," Michael said with an oily smile and extended his hand, "I'm very glad to meet you young beautiful ladies!"

The three girls evidently liked his kindness, because replied to him immediately with smiled faces.

"Welcome to Seattle, Dr. Hudson!" They greeted warmly.

"Dr. Hudson we are very happy to see you too," Mark interrupted with his cold tone.

"Hey boys, how long time passed since we haven't seen each other. You are the same bandits like the old times," Michael running around them happily. He gave to Mark and Derek a friendly tap on their shoulders.

"Yeah and you haven't changed at all. I see you still haven't grown up...," Mark commented his short stature, that really angered Richard. He cut into a conversation immediately.

"Dr. Hudson I have already presented you three of our residents."

"Oh yes and believe me I'm really impressed. If I didn't know that I'm in the hospital, I would think that I'm attending in beauty competition," Michael made a compliment to the girls but hearing that Mark and Derek made disgusting faces.

"Now I see why those sly dogs left New York and won't move from here," Michael grinned.

Before Mark and Derek could say something, Richard intervened.

"Dr. Stevens, I will ask you to show to Dr. Hudson the Clinic and to answer to all his questions." Richard ordered and after he turned to Michael, "When you see the Clinic I will wait for you in my office."

Michael smirked, looking at Izzie.

"For me would be a real pleasure to have such a guide. Dr. Stevens I'm impatient to see the Clinic, I heart that you are responsible for it. Congratulations!"

Michael and Izzie left.

"Why did you send him with Dr. Stevens ?" Mark asked sharply.

"Excuse me?" Richard looked at him.

"How you could remain her with that wretch?" Mark angered.

"Have you any problem with that?" Richard questioned severely.

Derek couldn't resist his artful smile and Meredith and Cristina dropped their eyes down.

"I know him. He will try to flirt with her," Mark bothered.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Hudson is here for working. I'm sure, that by contrast with you he considers his colleagues professionally," Richard emphasized and turned to leave.

Derek grabbed Mark's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Have you ever heard, that the jealousy is a vice?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie showed Michael round the Clinic. He didn't save his big words to her. Dr. Hudson showered her with personal and professional compliments. Finally Izzie managed to disentangle from him and joined to Meredith and Cristina, which were walking through the corridor.

"Oh God, this man is a great asshole," Izzie specified.

"I think that McSteamy will bash him on the nose very soon," Meredith remarked.

"Why?" Izzie asked.

"Because of you. You should see his reaction, when the chief sent you together with Dr. Hudson in the Clinic, Mark went mad."

"Really?! You want to say that he was jealous," Izzie looked amazed.

"Definitely! 20 bucks that stupid fellow will leave this hospital in a wheelchair and the only case that he will write out in the book would be his own," Cristina giggled.

The thought that Mark Sloan was jealous of her made Izzie smiling contently. She headed to the nurse's station. Mark was there leaning his back on the desk. He was reading something. Mark lifted his head and his eyes slipped all over Izzie's body.

"Don't look at me in that way! I'm not naked!" She hissed.

"Actually you are ... in my mind!" He smirked at her obvious annoyance.

"And it would remain so, only in your imagination!" She said.

"No problem, I'm very imaginative! But for the record you are very naughty in my dreams. You do some things with me, which definitely I love. Also I could claim that I know your body, that gives me widely a field of activity. I really unleash my imagination...," Mark winked at her and left Izzie to watching after him. He was walking on the corridor with a dreamy smile on his face. _God, that woman had really driven him crazy_. Mark wanted her so badly, that he needed to grab her and.... In his entire body was raging so big fire, that Mark had a feeling he could burn with desire.

"Hey, where have you been lost. I can't see you at all." Callie interrupted his hot dreams about Izzie. She grabbed Mark by his arm.

"I'm here. How is it going with Erica?" Mark asked.

"What's going on with you? You look different." Callie observed ignoring his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Your countenance is different," she answered.

"Is that some trick to change the subject? I asked first," he reminded to her.

Callie sighed.

"About your question ...I don't know...It's strange. We have many interests in common, we could talk with hours, but...," Callie paused, "About the sex I feel odd and I think that sometimes I miss...," She stared at Mark's pants, "I miss that definitely!"

Mark grinned.

"That," Mark pointed at his manhood, "is a gift of God my dear. But the question is not only to have it and to know how to use it!" Mark expressed his competence.

"Oh definitely you know very well how to use it," Callie bit her lips seductively, "Erica will work this evening, what will you say if we have a drink after work." She offered.

"That's not a good idea," he refused.

"Have you already found substitute me?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" Mark wanted to know.

"Do you have sex with someone else?" Callie was specific.

"That...is not your business!" He informed.

"You should tell me!"

"I won't discuss that with you. And now please excuse me, but I have to speak with Yang," Mark finished the conversation and ran after Cristina, who was pushing wheelchair down the corridor. Callie stood in the middle of the corridor staring at Mark's back.

"Yeah, there is something..." she said to herself.

"Yang, I have to talk with you!" That did not sound as an appeal.

Cristina stopped walking and frowned.

"You want to talk with me?! Am I look, like a blond with big boobs, long sultry legs and great ass..."

"Apparently not... but exactly for someone with that looking we should talk about. It's... I wanted to ask you something. To do me a favour." Mark admitted.

"You want a favor from me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes...and this is a special favor..." Mark said with a low voice.

"I don't make sexual favors!" Cristina declared.

"Don't speak nonsense. I want you to keep an eye on Izzie."

"Excuse me?!"

"I want you to keep an eye on Izzie," he repeated.

"Listen, I'm agree with that Barbie..."

"Barbie?!" Mark interrupted her, "Who the hell is Barbie?"

"Your sweet heart Izzie," Cristina replied, "it's true she behave like a teenage very often. You should see some of her underwear _Hello Kitty_, but...," Cristina started screaming, "Am I look, like a baby-sitter?! I'm a surgeon! I'm a resident! I'm a serious person... and I don't have any time to oversee babies. I'm not a nanny to no one!" Cristina shouted, beating with her forefingers Mark's chest. He was watching her, but he didn't dare to say anything. Cristina turned demonstratively and began to push the wheel chair.

"Wait! I don't want from you to become a baby sitter to Izzie, I just want to...," Mark paused, "To watch her."

"What?!" Cristina stopped walking again, "You want from me to spy my friend," Cristina was shocked.

"Don't take my words literally. I need your help. Look I really like Izzie, but she doesn't believe me. I don't accuse her, but I want the things between us to develop. For first time I'm in such a situation. I know how much Izzie values her friends and for that reason I permit to myself to talk with you. I don't want from you to do something wrong, I just need your help to gain her. I need someone to take the side of me."

Cristina was watching him frowned. She listened to him very attentively.

"I know you are a surgeon," Mark continued, "and if you help me, I could help to you too. Be sure that every good surgery would be for you. I could intercede with you before Hahn."

Hearing that, Cristina pricked up her ears.

"You would do that?!" She asked timidly.

"I will do it," Mark promised.

"You should start with that. What shall I do?"

The patient, who was an unwilling witness to their conversation turned a head to see Cristina.

"I think this is not fair...," he couldn't continue because Cristina ticked him off.

"In a few minutes your head will be in my hands so SHUT UP!"

The patient closed his mouth immediately and turned his head.

"l think there is nothing wrong about it, just keep an eye on her. That asshole Hudson would try to flirt with Izzie. I know she would never pay attention to him, because he is perfect idiot." Mark commented.

"If I were you, I haven't relied on that. Izzie is a softhearted person...," Cristina smirked.

"What? I will bash him on the nose, just to touch her," he warned.

"Oh yeah! Try to do it. I laid 20 bucks," Cristina looked satisfied, "Look I want to inform you that I agreed to help you not because of your good proposal, well it is a great motive, but it's not the reason. Izzie is my friend and I love her very much and she bakes the best muffins...She is that what people say the real friend is. She would do all for her friends without expecting someone to give the same back to her. Usually we don't give the same back to her. Do you know what a person Izzie is? She goes back at home tired, the refrigerator is empty we all are starving and the one who will go to make a shopping will be Izzie. Then she would prepare a marvelous dinner for everybody, that will be eaten immediately. Karev will belch and he will leave. Meredith and Derek will go to sleep and me, I would sneaking away before everybody, and Bambie...Bambie probably would help her to wash the dishes. In the morning Izzie will wake up everybody with that amazing smell of her muffins. In her day off she will clean the whole house, and would prepare the dinner again. Any time when one of us has a problem she pours you with her positivism, even sometimes to be so annoyingly. But this is Izzie...and she loves pink!"

Mark stood in silence, without missing one word, that Cristina said. She made a short pause and continued.

"I think she really likes you. I have never seen that smile on her face before. For Evil Spawn and for Bambie I would never lift my finger. But...for you I could do it, because I think that there is something special between you. I want to see her happy and if you are her bliss let it be! Nevertheless I warn you If you hurt or make her to suffer I will cut personally your manhood!" Cristina shook his finger.

Mark grinned.

"So we have a deal," he said.

"Yes we have a deal. Well I better get going. My professional life is calling me," Cristina and her patient went away. The patient timidly turned to face Cristina.

"That girl Izzie. She must be quite good!" He murmured.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miranda Bailey and Izzie Stevens came out of the room's patient.

"Can we operate under existing circumstances?" Izzie asked.

"Yes, but we have to consult with Dr. Sloan about the surgery. Go to find and explain to him the problem. To have a spare time to come and see Mr. Dixon," Miranda ordered.

"Me?"

Miranda gave her a fierce look.

"Stevens have you any problem with that to speak with Sloan?"

"No…No! I'm going now!" Izzie replied quickly.

Miranda looked at her suspiciously and handed her the chart.

"Now go!" Miranda shouted. Izzie did it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark Sloan, George O'Malley and Lexie Grey stood around a patient's bed.

"O'Malley you make a report!" Mark ordered.

"Debby Richards, age 25, in for breast augmentation. Due to hormonal problem," George made a short pause, "...her breasts... have stopped growing."

"Debby, we have to decide which would be the most suitable size for you and I need you to answer some questions for me and then I want to get some tests done before I take you up to surgery, " Mark explained.

"Dr. Sloan I just want to have breasts. All my life I have dreamed about that. Do you know what does it mean for one girl and then for one woman to look like a man. For so many years I have been staring at woman's necklines, I go to the bed and I wake up in the morning with that thought. I dream breasts every night. People think that there is something wrong with me, but I'm just a woman, who wants to have big and beautiful breasts." Debby admitted.

At that moment, the doorknob turned and Izzie Stevens strode into the room holding a patient chart in one hand and an envelope of x-rays in the other.

"Dr. Sloan can we talk for a moment. Me and Dr. Bailey have a problem with a patient and we need to consult with you," Izzie asked.

Debby Richards was fastening her eyes on Izzie's necklines.

"Good God, you have the most beautiful breasts, that I have ever seen!" Debby delighted.

Izzie stood stunned and turned to the patient.

"Excuse me?!"

Debby was looking intently at Izzie's breasts.

" I want to have the same breasts like hers," Debby announced.

All those presented inside the room were fixed their eyes at Izzie's neckline. She couldn't understand yet what happened.

"You are а very lucky woman! All my life I have dreamed to have breasts like yours! They are real, aren't they? It looks so perfect. Which is your size of bra? Can I touch them?"

Izzie terrified put the chart before her breasts, trying to hide them.

"You are right Debby. Dr. Stevens has really perfect breasts!" Mark smirked.

Izzie turned to him angrily.

"Great!! That means you have seen them and you could make for me the same like hers," Debby happily exclaimed.

Izzie's eyes opened widely, Mark grinned, Lexie and George dropped their eyes on the floor trying to look serious.

"Dr. Sloan, I have to talk with you now!" Izzie hissed and headed to the door. She angrily came out of the room. Mark turned to George and Lexie.

"I will be right back. You explain to Debby all particulars about the surgery!" Mark requested.

Mark came out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Izzie shouted.

"I'm doing consultancy with a patient before surgery," Mark replied calmly.

"Do you mock with me? To the most impudently way you discuss my breasts before a patient and colleagues. And you all are gazing at my boobs!"

"This is because you have great boobs!" Mark smiled, slipping his eye on Izzie's breasts.

Izzie put the chart before her again.

"Stop staring at me in that look?" Izzie screamed.

"How I'm staring at you?" He innocently asked.

"You know very well how! That you have seen me naked, doesn't give you the right to discuss parts of my body before the patients and colleagues. Before no one! I want you to respect me!" Izzie stated.

"I respect you!" Mark assured her.

Richard Webber passed near them. Frowned he approached them.

"Is there any problem?" He asked.

"No ,Sir!" Izzie lied.

"It seemed to me you had quarrel in the corridor," Richard insisted.

"No Chief, we have just small dissension with Dr. Stevens. Excuse me Chief, but a patient is waiting for me," Mark gave a wide smile to Izzie and entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" Richard turned to Izzie.

"Yes everything is all right. Excuse me Dr. Webber I have to go!"

Richard glanced at the room where Mark has entered then looked in the direction where Izzie has gone.

He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Derek and Meredith were talking with a patient near the nurse's station, when Izzie appeared. She banged the chart on the desk furiously. Derek and Meredith excused to the patient and turned to Izzie.

"Have you any problem?" He asked worried.

She looked at him.

"I have only one problem…," Izzie paused, "Mark Sloan!"

"I see," Derek smirked.

"I cannot stand him! Do you hear me? I hate him!" Izzie gesticulated with her hands.

"Do you believe her?" Derek asked Meredith.

"No!" Meredith smiled.

"Me too." Derek confirmed.

"Seriously?" Izzie put the hands on her waist.

"People says: Those who hate each other actually love each other," Derek explained.

"Where you have made that nonsense up. I don't love him, I hate him!" Izzie said firmly.

Derek and Meredith raised their eyebrows.

"What? Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know! You are not persuasive," Derek smirked.

.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N_ Many thanks to all, who have sent me so great PM. Thank you for all your alerts too!!!_

_listentoyourheart555, thank you for your review. You are right and I'm agree with you. Anyway I still believe that Mark and Izzie would be great couple and I only hope to have an inspiration to write and to have good ideas for stories about them. And if you like my fic I will be really happy.:):):)_

_Kara, thank you for your review too!_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Late this evening Mark and Derek had changed their scrubs and were talking in the hospital's lobby.

"Will we have a drink together?" Mark asked his friend.

"Sure. Meredith is already at Joe's. Let's go!"

"Hey you old bandits, why is all this hurry?" Michael was running after them.

"Oh no, this fucking asshole," Mark cursed.

"Come on I want to give you a drink. We have to talk at length. Let's remember the good old times," Michael sounded euphorically.

Mark and Derek exchanged glances.

"I have a feeling, that you have a lot of news to tell me," Michael smiled slyly, but in a few seconds later his countenance changed thoroughly. The face, that Michael had acquired made Mark and Derek to follow his sparkled eye. Izzie and Cristina came into view from the bottom of the corridor.

"Oh hell! She is so hot!" Michael exclaimed in a state of bliss.

Izzie looked really amazing. She was wearing a nice brown skirt, covering her knees and it fitted her very well. She was wearing her favorite expensive jacket and a soft pink scarf was wrapped around her neck. The high heel shoes made her long legs more perfect, as if they were shaped as a sculpture. She definitely looked sexy. Mark kept his breath, amazed by this beautiful view.

"What a great body she has! That woman is gorgeous!" Michael mumbled. His mouth was still opened.

"Look at him! He resembles like some cartoon character with those glazed eyes and his tongue hanging out . I'm really burning with desire to bash him on the nose," Mark said.

"It's better to repress your jealousy," Derek could not help smiling.

"See how he devours her body with eyes," Mark continued talking.

"Oh, I think to try with her," Michael informed.

"Don't touch her!" Mark advised him.

"Hey, wouldn't you share a bone with a friend, in this case it is a whole chop," Michael grinned.

"Do you really believe you have any chance with Izzie?" Mark smiled sarcastically.

"Of course I would have. The women have always been attracted by me. I have a right approach with them. If you remember well, Addison had fallen with me too," Michael reminded with swagger tone.

"What?!" Mark and Derek exclaimed together.

Izzie and Cristina have already closed them.

"I'm so happy to see the beautiful residents of Seattle Grace Hospital. How are you ladies?"

"We are very well, thank you," Izzie replied.

"Dr. Stevens, will you give me that honor to enjoy myself in your nice company? This is my first evening in Seattle and I feel myself a little lonely, here." Michael said sadly.

Izzie was just going to decline his invitation, when she noticed Mark's countenance. She immediately changed her mind.

"Of course Dr. Hudson. It would be a real pleasure for me," Izzie smiled to him.

Mark was terrified, hearing that. Michael smirked and gazed at his ex _friends_ haughtily.

"I 'm so sorry Dr. Hudson, that I will disappoint you but we have an appointment with Dr. Stevens at Joe's," Cristina broke into the conversation.

"Is that so?" Izzie watched her surprised.

"Exactly. Come on we have to go," Cristina grabbed Izzie's hand and pulled her.

"Uh?" Michael faded, "At Joe's?", he smiled happily, "Great! We all can go there! I pay the bill!"

That idea didn't like to Mark and Derek, but they didn't have a choice.

_At Joe's_

When they all got there Derek headed directly to the bar where Meredith was seated with a glass of beer. Derek kissed Meredith, which attracted Michael's attention immediately.

"So, that's how matters stand! You are such a fox! I see you still have a good taste! You know what to like. Dr. Grey is a nice young woman moreover I heard she is a great resident who is going to become a good surgeon," Michael tapped Derek's shoulder.

Izzie was taking her jacket off, when Michael proved to be a good gentleman, started helping her to undress the outer garment and offered her a chair. After he ordered a drink to Izzie. Michael tried to have a seat next to her, but Cristina was ahead of him and took the chair next to Izzie.

"Excuse me, but this is my place," Cristina informed him.

"There is a free seat by my side, Dr. Hudson," Meredith offered kindly.

Meredith was sitting beside Derek at the bar, who had Izzie beside him. Michael didn't want to be far from Izzie so he declined Meredith's invitation.

"No thank you I don't need a seat, I will stand up, in this way I could talk with everybody," he lied himself out of a scrape.

"He is so low," Mark established.

"Don't worry, I will give him up from his yearnings," Cristina whispered to Mark, who was seated on the other side of her.

"Who's that guy who is courting Izzie?" Joe asked giving Mark a drink.

"He is an ass, who really teases me too much," Mark answered, sipping from his whiskey.

Joe stared at him and smiled faintly.

"Yeah I knew it. Some people are born to be together," Joe said to himself gazing first Mark then Izzie.

Michael didn't move from Izzie. He stood next to her chair and showered her with compliments.

"If I had known, that there were such beautiful women in Seattle, I would have come a long time ago. Dr. Stevens, I admit that I'm really impressed. You are so young, and for that how much beautiful you are I can't find the right words to describe you, because whatever I say would be too insignificant. Besides you have a big potential. I was watching you today very carefully. I'm sure it would come out a great surgeon from you."

"I think you exaggerate too much," Izzie said modestly.

"No, this is not a mere talk. I'm sparing of words and the truth is that you definitely aroused my curiosity," Michael sounded delighted.

"What vileness," Cristina rolled her eyes and turned to face Mark, "I don't know about you, but I would crush his awful face with a great pleasure."

"He is a base worm, but I can't believe, that Izzie is taking seriously his stupid compliments," Mark looked back at Izzie.

"She is trying to make you jealous," Cristina elucidated.

"Why she would do that?" Mark asked.

"The women like doing such things," Cristina shrugged shoulders.

"She knows very well, that I can't stand him."

"Oh, that's a good reason!" Cristina grinned.

"What shall I do?"

"Are you asking me?" Cristina raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, you are my confidential person! You are like my adviser," Mark said

"Adviser, uh?" Cristina made an amazed face, "So that means you do everything what I'm saying to do and you will follow my advises," she definitely enjoyed that idea.

"Well...I would do it, if this helps me about Izzie," Mark said mildly.

"Mmm..mmm. I love playing this role. In the real world the councilors are the most important people, they are the brain, they control the world. Everything is hold in the hollow...," Cristina recited with enthusiasm.

"Yang!" Mark took her sharply.

Cristina looked at him frowned.

"What?! I'm your brain!" She smiled.

Mark glanced at her seriously. Cristina sighed.

"Oh, OK! For a start stop paying so much attention to him. It's obvious that you are jealous.."

Mark tried to say something, but Cristina stopped him.

"Don't deny it! Izzie knows that you are irritated and she makes it intentionally. That fellow is too annoyingly even for Izzie. She is just using him."

"Damn it! I know, but I can't stop myself. Whenever I think what kind of thoughts are passing through his mind... I'm absolutely sure he imagines Izzie naked,"

"Every man sees Izzie naked in his mind," Cristina calmed him.

"What? Seriously?" Mark got insane.

"You should get used to that idea! The importance is that you have already seen her naked."

"Yes once. And I could not get her out of my head," Mark sighed.

"If you want to see her naked again you must thrust me!"

"I'll do it!" Mark nodded briskly.

***********************************

"I begin to fall in love in Seattle," Michael confessed.

"Yeah that's a dangerous syndrome! Everyone who comes here forgets to leave," Izzie sipped from her beer, gazing at Mark, who made himself indifferent to her remark.

"So you and Dr. Grey live in one house."

"Yes, me and Alex live in her house. Before we were more people there, it was real fun so many different people to live together. But we all are one family. Now Dr. Shepherd moved at Meredith's too." Izzie informed him.

"Derek is a lucky man," Saying that Michael turned to Mark, "Mark, I'm surprised you haven't settled down in that happy house too. Usually you are always there, where there are beautiful women," he joked.

"You are right I'm always there, where there are beautiful women. And now I see two of them to get in the bar," Mark stated. Erica and Callie headed to one lonely table in the corner of the bar. Izzie made a face, which was noticed by Mark, who has decided to act. He turned to them and screamed.

"Callie, Erica can I join you?"

Erica wasn't admired for this idea, but Callie accepted it with a satisfied appearance.

"Sure, you are welcome!" Callie replied.

"Great! What do you want to drink?" Mark asked kindly.

"Wine!" Callie answered.

"Wine?! It's very romantic," Mark smiled

"Yes we have an occasion to celebrate," Erica announced. Callie dropped her eyes with embarrassment.

"Perfect, I will celebrate with you," Mark took a bottle of wine with two glasses, his whiskey and directed to the table. Izzie followed him by sight, frowning.

"Ah this sly dog, he hasn't changed at all. His feebleness has always been the women," Michael laughed and went to the bathroom.

"Joe, I want one more beer, please!" Izzie shouted.

"I hope you will not get drunk," Cristina looked at her worried.

"Why is he doing that? Why does he piss me off? He thinks, that could make me jealous. What a stupid idea!" Izzie said ardently.

"I think it had a good effect," Cristina grinned.

"I can't be jealous of woman who likes woman," Izzie stated.

"What?!" Cristina choked with her drink.

"Callie and Erica are...they are...," Izzie stammered, "they fall one to another,"

Cristina turned with a body to Izzie with widely opened eyes.

"They are good friends," Cristina mumbled.

"They are much more than that," Izzie made a hint.

"Lesbians?!" Cristina exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh…, don't speak so loud! Yes, they are." Izzie whispered.

Cristina stood silent for a couple of minutes and then exclaimed again.

"Oh my God! Do you know how many times Callie has seen me naked. And as I think of that Erica too!"

"So what?" Izzie asked.

"They could attack me with desire!"

"Seriously?! Don't make a fool of yourself!" Izzie laughed.

Michael appeared again.

"Are you bored, ladies?" He asked.

Cristina rolled her eyes annoyingly.

****************************************************

"Erica I thought you will work tonight," Mark sipped from his whiskey.

"Since when you are interested in my work schedule?" Erica asked sharply.

Mark looked at Callie automatically, she dropped her eyes down.

"I found that out casually. Anyway what are we going to celebrate this evening?" He smiled widely.

"For all I know you nothing!" Erica snapped at him.

"For someone who is celebrating you are not in a high spirit," Mark smirked.

Callie decided to cut into the conversation, changing the subject.

"I see Izzie Stevens has a new adorer, " Callie remarked.

Mark's countenance had changed instantly.

"Jester!" He stated quarrelsome, staring at Izzie.

"It is evident, that Stevens doesn't think so. Look how she has great fun with him," Callie watched Mark inquisitively.

"He has no any chance with her! By no means!" He said with conviction.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Callie took interest.

"I just know! Stevens would never be with him!"

"I didn't know, that you know her so well," Callie said with a strange tone.

Mark removed his eyes from Izzie and stared at Callie.

"I know her enough to know and to be sure of some things," Mark replied calmly.

"Oh, maybe you have managed to get to know each other, while you have being stuck in the elevator..." Callie provoked him.

"Yes we have had many things for which to talk about," he explained.

Callie laughed nervously.

"Mark Sloan has just begun to talk with women, besides with hot blond ex under wearing model... It is very interesting," Callie said ironically.

Erica, who stood with indifference in that conversation, turned to Callie.

"Are you jealous to him?" She asked seriously.

"Me?! Of course not. Erica where did you get that idea from? I'm was just thinking," Callie justified.

"Your thinking sounds too roughly," Erica observed, sipping from her wine.

Callie felt awkwardly, she looked at Erica saying nothing. Mark was smiling and took his glass of whiskey, gazing at Callie with the edge of his eye.

"Hey my friend, what will you say to play one Darts game with me? Do you still have so precise sight, like in the old days?" Michael closed them with happy smile.

"I have always been a good marksman, I hit the mark at once!" Mark said proudly, shooting a glance at Izzie, who came to the table too. She caught his gaze.

"I agree, but this time I have a good support. Dr. Stevens will bring luck to me!" Michael annonced.

Mark rose to his feet and put close to Michael.

"Even Dr. Stevens couldn't help you." Saying that Mark passed closely beside Izzie, their eyes met. The air was full with vibes. The same thrill overwhelmed them. For a couple of seconds as if the time had stopped for Izzie and Mark. Every one of them wanted to grab the other giving green light of their passion. Michael interrupted the moment.

"Hey Mark, did you get scared?" He shouted.

Mark silently went to take the arrows.

Izzie leaned her back to the wall and watched them...or more exactly she couldn't remove her eyes from Mark. He was really good. With every hit, Mark looked at Izzie as if he wanted to say to her, that every win was dedicated to her. But not only Izzie was interested in Mark. The whole Callie's attention was concentrated on him.

"Are you really so interested?" With this question Erica returned Callie's attention back.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking if Sloan means so much for you, that you couldn't remove your eyes from him?" Erica asked calmly.

"Erica, what are you talking about?"

"Since we have come here, you couldn't take your eyes off him."

"It's not true. I'm not interested in him at all. I just notice, that there is some change in him," Callie explained.

"Is that concern you?" Erica raised her eyebrows.

"This has nothing to do with me, I'm just curious to know what has made him to change. I think it is concerned with some woman." Callie admitted.

"I see you want to know who has taken your place in his bed!"

Callie jumped angrily.

"You insult me," she was just about to leave, when Erica grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say this. It's just...sometimes I have the feeling that you feel some emotion towards him. I admit that I'm jealous, I know I don't have right to do it, but when I see you both together, even just talking my heart breaks. Please forgive me, don't be angry with me," Erica sounded sincerely.

Callie took a seat again.

"Look Erica, my relations with Mark Sloan don't concern ours. He is just my friend," Callie told.

"Friend with whom you have had sex," Saying that Erica sighed, "I'm sorry!"

"It is. I don't deny it. I have spent great moments with Mark, but they were in the bed. We had sex, but with you I feel myself unexplainable. We are talking, we are laughing, we have so much fun together with you, with him I have never done all that. I can't stop speaking with him, only because you are jealous. Take things as they are. Mark is just a friend." Callie concluded.

Erica nodded in agreement, but she wasn't sure in her heart of hearts of Callie's words.

***************************************************************************************************

Mark didn't give any chance to Michael to win.

"Well, if I have no luck in the game, I hope to be lucky in the love," Michael said cheerfully, shooting a glance to Izzie. Mark's satisfied looking made Izzie to give a seductively smile to Michael.

"Yeah I believe in that dictum too!" She told.

"Really?!" Michael ignored Mark immediately, turning with his back to him. Michael took Izzie's hand and directed straightly to the bar. "So let's drink for that!" He offered, turning his head back to see Mark. Michael winked at him with accomplish. Mark didn't like this gesture. Cristina had a foreboding of that what could happen so she stood in his way, putting her hands on Mark's chest. She pushed him to one chair.

"Easy stallion!" She calmed him.

"I will smash his mug so that even I would not be able to repair it with plastic surgeon after," Mark angered.

"Usually I'm all for such spectacles especially when I have financial profit of that, but now is not the right moment to play the role of superman," Cristina said sharply.

"I can't contain myself, when I know for his dirty thoughts about Izzie. Do you know what makes me crazy? He thinks that has a chance with Izzie, can you imagine it? He is pygmy."

"Yeah why do the short men have so many complexes?!" Cristina wondered.

"But she pisses me off more than him! See how she is laughing at his bluntness," Mark indicated Izzie with a glance.

"And… she will continue to do it, unless you don't stop showing her how much you are mad about her!" Christina explained.

"But I'm mad!" Mark admitted.

"Stop being mad! Izzie wants exactly that. I have already told you, that she behaves like teenage sometimes, not that this is bad. Listen, I want to ask you something. Hahn and Callie...," Cristina paused for a second, "Are they...together?"

"Yes they are," Mark confirmed.

"So Hahn doesn't prefer penises..."

"Callie has no penis I guarantee about that," he smirked, "So Hahn doesn't like that attribute."

Cristina thoughtfully nodded.

**********************************************************************************

"According to you what are Mark and Christina talking about?" Callie asked.

"I don't know for what Mark Sloan could talk with a woman, I mean the subjects are too limited," Erica replied dryly.

"Do you know that I see them for second time together today," Callie observed.

"So what?" Erica raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you think it is strange...Do you think they sleep together?"

Erica has just sipped from her wine, when Callie shoot that question.

"Sloan and Yang?" Erica choked, "I have deeply doubts of that. Somehow I could not imagine those two together."

"Probably we are an unusual couple too," Callie suggested with smile.

Erica laughed.

"Oh yeah. But I think that first of all we are beautiful couple too!" Erica caressed Callie's hand.

**************************************************************************************

"Come on, it's time to go home!" Cristina called on Izzie.

"I don't want to go home, Dr. Hudson is great fun, he is telling me so interesting stories of his life," Izzie retorted.

"Yeah it's a pity, that these stories have been happened only in his dreams," Mark clarified, sipping from his whiskey.

"Move your ass, we have to get up early in the morning tomorrow," Cristina ordered, removing Izzie from the chair and gave her jacket roughly.

"What have come over you?" Izzie asked angrily.

"Go!" Cristina said sharply

"I will accompany you to the car," Michael offered obligingly.

"It's not necessary, thank you," Cristina declined immediately.

"Well, see you tomorrow Dr. Stevens," Michael smiled oily.

Cristina and Izzie went.

"Why do you behave so rudely?" Izzie asked.

"You went too far," Cristina commented.

"What?"

"It wasn't necessary to flatter that squit so much, only to make Sloan to be jealous," Cristina expressed her opinion.

On Izzie's face spread out a pleased smile.

"Do you think it had an effect?"

"Do you know, that you are crazier even than Meredith?!" Cristina rolled her eyes annoyingly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie switched off the lamp on the night stand and crept under the covering in her bed. When she closed her eyes Mark's face emerged instantly. Izzie bit her lips wistfully and smiled inscrutably. A ringing of her mobile startled her thoughts. Izzie looked the display, the phone number was unknown for her. She took a glance at the clock instinctively, it was almost midnight. _Who could be in that time_. Izzie pushed the green button.

"Hello!"

"Are you already in the bed?" It was that husky voice, which has made her heart to start beating in wild rhythm. Izzie could hardly find her voice.

"Where did you get my phone number?" She asked with low voice.

"I have friends... I just wanted to tell you good night..."

Izzie smiled. Thanks God, Mark couldn't see her blushed cheeks and the great excitement, which overwhelmed her, hearing his sexy voice. Mark has called to tell her good night. It would be better if he was here in her bed telling it personally. _Enough Izzie _she said to herself.

"Good night," Izzie mumbled.

"Thanks, I think to get sleep enough, because when you come in my bed, I want to be in a good shape and I will not have intentions to sleep at all."

"Why are you so sure, that I would come in your bed?"

"Well, if you prefer I could come in yours...." Mark offered.

"I wonder how great is to have your self confidence!" Izzie suggested.

"Yep, I'm full with virtues," he announced.

"Of course!" Izzie rolled her eyes, "Well, I think you just called me to tell me good night."

"Actually and for one more thing, I wanted to know something..."

"What do you want to know?" Izzie asked.

"Are you sleeping naked?"

"No Mark I don't sleep naked!" Izzie firmly said.

"Oh...that's fine. When you start sleeping with me you will be naked all the time," Mark informed her.

"Good night, Mark!"

"Good night Izzie!"

Izzie pushed the red button and for several long minutes, she stared at the display. Her pleased smile didn't remove from her face. She entered the telephone's menu to insert and save Mark's number. After that Izzie sighed touching with lips her mobile thoughtfully.

Mark has rested himself in the soft embrace of his sheets. He mused over whether he felt himself only physically attracted by Izzie, but he declined that thought quickly. That he felt to flare up between them every time, when their eyes met, had nothing in common with the feelings, that have been raised inside him the other women in his life. And that jealousy that didn't abandon him all day long._ Mark you become an old, man!_ He put his hands behind his head and tried to imagine Izzie in his bed. That thought made him to smile lasciviously. His imagination began to work feverishly and before his eyes enumerated erotic scenes every more passionately than the previous ones. Mark was surprised what a great excitement he felt from that. He liked how his body reacted only imagining how he and Izzie were making unreal sex._ Unreal sex, dam nit where has fetched you that woman!_ Mark pictured her gorgeous naked body, pressed with his one. _Oh God, _if he hasn't stop with all these wild and passion thoughts he would look like that asshole Michael Hudson, who could be with a woman only in his night imaginations and dreams....


	10. Chapter 10

**listentoyourheart555, thank you for your great review, I'm glad to know that you like my fiction...:):):)**

**mcdreamyslover, thank you for the nice review. I promise to put Mark and Izzie together soon. My intention was to complicate a little bit more the plot(not too much)in order to have hotter scenes when they become a couple.:):):) Enjoy this chapter and let me know what do you think...**

**Many thanks for all your alerts.:)**

**P.S. And....yes, Micheal is really yuck...**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**

Izzie pushed the button of the elevator and waited. She felt some excitement to overwhelm her, remembering the last time, when she had got inside it. Izzie has avoided the elevator these last days and every time she used the stairs, but now she decided that the time was coming to venture.

"Dr. Stevens, I'm glad to see you. I was looking for you all the morning," Michael faced Izzie together with his oily smile.

"Hello Dr. Hudson , I've been very busy this morning," Izzie replied dryly.

"I see," Michael nodded.

The doors of the elevator opened and they stepped inside.

"On which floor are you going?" He asked kindly.

"On 5th," she answered, feeling how her heart quickened its rhythm. Last time when she wanted to go on that floor, very thrilling things had been happened to her.

The elevator stopped on the second floor. The doors opened. Mark Sloan and Callie Torres stood before the doors. Izzie lifted eyes, Mark did the same and their eyes met. She instinctively moved herself back, finding support in the wall. Izzie had a sensation that her legs couldn't stand her and her pulse was at hundred.

"I love this elevator!" Mark smirked, getting inside. He looked around with suspicious look and turned to Izzie, "I hope you have checked the elevator before enter inside," he winked at her.

"Which is your floor, Dr. Sloan?" Callie asked coldly.

"On 5th," he smiled, giving an eye on Izzie. She dropped her eyes down, blushing. Callie pushed the button of the 4th floor, where she had to go. Mark put his hand on the wall and bent his head down to Izzie, whispering into her ear.

"Have you ever heard the saying:_ If the walls could talk..._These ones here could tell very hard and dirty particulars..."

"Shut up!" Izzie hissed.

"I supposed after all that had happened to you, you would have never used the elevator anymore," Callie marked ironically.

"You are wrong! Stevens adores elevators." Mark smirked, "Especially that one."

Izzie gave a bad look to him.

"It seems to me, that you pay too much attention to the elevators here!" Michael observed.

"It is because sometimes we have spent great moments here," Mark explained.

Callie compressed her lips angrily, thinking that Mark had in mind the kiss between her and Erica. The elevator opened its doors on the 4th floor. Callie and Michael went out. She took a glance at Mark before closing the doors. Michael took the opportunity to make an offer to Izzie.

"I hope to see you later, Dr. Stevens. If you have a time we could have a lunch together," he said.

"Sure, I'm going to page you," she tried to sound delighted of that idea. The doors closed again. The elevator went up to the 5th floor. With only one quick gesture Mark pushed the stop button.

"What the hell are you doing?" Izzie shouted, after the elevator had been completely stopped on the 5th floor.

"I' m taking a few seconds off to be with you," he announced. Mark approached her, staring at her eyes. Izzie stood without being able to make any movement, her head and back were clung close to the wall. She followed every his gesture with her eyes, swallowing and trying to normalize her breathing. The warmth of his gaze made her heart beat wildly, out of control. . He stretched a hand, caressing one of her blushed cheeks, sending shivers all over her body. Mark cupped her cheek in his hand, traced a circle on her skin with his thumb. He slowly directed his mouth to hers. Izzie held her breath. His lips met hers and his tongue softly entered her mouth. Izzie closed her eyes and surrendered thoroughly to the pleasure of this kiss. Mark slid both of his hands up to her head so he could run his fingers through her hair and gently caressed her neck. It was a tender and slowly kiss, but it gave rise indescribable emotions in them. Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck. He felt a great pleasure of her gesture. As much as she tried to beat him back, Mark knew that the thrill between them was real and mutual.

"I knew you are getting hot when you see elevator," he said in the midst of the kiss, "and me inside." He added.

"Won't you ever give up?" She asked with husky voice.

"Only after I win the fight," Mark removed her hair behind her ear.

"I think you have to find Derek urgently. There is a big possibility, that there is something wrong with your head. Maybe there is still a hope to rescue yourself," Izzie advised.

"You are my only hope for rescue, Izzie..," he admitted softly, running his fingers through her hair. These words excited her. The sincerity of Mark's voice reinforced their effect. Their mouths met again, lips parting and tongues dancing passionately. They started kissing faster with flame and fervor. Mark enjoyed the way how her fingers played with his hair. He also was buried hands in her soft shiny hair and ruffled it slightly.

"You have left your hair down today," he observed.

"I didn't know, that you notice how I wear my hair," she looked surprised.

"When regards to you, I notice everything. And it should be mentioned that you look great recently," Mark's eye slid all over Izzie's body.

"My looking is the same, you have just been occupied with many other objects of your longings," she observed.

"You are bold and exactly that excites me so much," Mark said biting her earlobe, "If you learn to keep a tight rein on your sharp tongue you would be a perfect wife!"

Izzie burst in laugh.

"Are you sure you know the meaning of that word?"

"I wouldn't say that I have such bourgeois ideas. I only ascertain the facts. You are beautiful; your body is more than gorgeous. You can cook very well. I hope to convince myself in that personally, as you prepare for me delicious dinner or if you prefer you could make me a breakfast. Usually after one passionate night and sex I'm starving in the morning, you should be aware about that. And in addition as regards the sex you are not boring at all. One good man could remain with you very long time; save in your fatal inclination to inconsistency and annoying independence doesn't beat him off."

"I thought you are a plastic surgeon, not a psychoanalyst," Izzie said with sarcasm.

"Right and like a plastic surgeon I have already expressed my opinion about your perfect proportions of your great body," he smirked outlining the contours of her mouth with a thumb.

"Have I ever asked you for comprehensive information about your personality?"

"Anyway you know a lot of things about me…I'm one of the best plastic surgeons, I have cool body, I'm good in the sex, but if you want to know more why not. I'm from New York, I graduated…" Mark couldn't continue, because Izzie interrupted him.

"Please stop!" She lifted her hands pleadingly, "Save me the family chronicle and your school stories about your great results in the sport. Anyway you would not tell me that what I am interested in."

"And what's that?"

Izzie thoughtfully stared at him. She was still worried to be frank with him, but she decided to take the risk.

"I don't know who are you, indeed? I mean from the moment when you crossed the threshold of the hospital you behaved as perfect ass. Then you helped me, when I was on probation to scrub in, then you behaved like an ass again. Few days ago I saw you in absolutely new light. Although the bomb you made me feel safe. I have told you so many personal things about me, I told you my secret and you really understood me. Not only your words have made me to believe in that, but your eyes too. And then you behaved like an ass again continuing to piss me off."

"Do you know how many times you said that I'm an ass?" Mark smiled.

"Do you see you avoid the subject?"

"I don't. Izzie this is me. I don't know if I'm an ass, but I know that all I have told you is true. I am aware how difficult is for you to thrust me, but I'm ready to wait that to happen. I have been with so many women in my life only to be sure of myself what I feel to you now. And you are not a caprice. Izzie, I don't want to be with you to prove to someone that I can pick you up. I don't need evidence about my manhood. I'm not Michael Hudson, who tells the women his stupid talking's behind which are hidden hypocrisy and falseness. That what I'm saying to you is that what I'm feeling." Mark said with soft voice.

Izzie was listening to him with bated breath.

"Mark I…," Izzie's voice trembled.

He put his fingers on her mouth.

"Don't say anything now. I know you need a time… I will give it to you..as long as you want…," Mark smiled to her.

In that moment they heard tramp and loud voices. They both were forgotten that they were in the elevator and mostly that Mark had stopped it intentionally.

"What was that?" Izzie scared.

"I think we have carried away a little…Surely someone has thought that the elevator has stuck again." Mark clarified.

"Oh my God! What are we going to do now?" Izzie exclaimed.

"We have no a wide choice. I'll release the stop button and we will pretend that we haven't any clue why the elevator has stopped again."

Izzie looked at him frowning.

"The people will start gossip immediately. We both stuck in the same elevator on the 5th floor again. The new great topic of the nurses for the next month!" Izzie became anxious.

Mark grinned. "Well at least this time there is no bomb except you…but you are sex bomb and you would explode only in my hands," he joked.

Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Could you please be more serious?" She said sharply, "What people would say now seeing us together?"

"People could talk and think whatever they want. We are going to pretend, that we don't know why the elevator has damaged again," Mark calmed her.

Izzie glanced at him suspiciously, but she knew that Mark was right. He pushed the button and the doors opened on the 5th floor. The crowd that was assembled before the elevator made Izzie to bite her lips and she closed her eyes with terror. Who would believe in that it's an accident –Dr. Model and McSteamy stuck for second time alone in the elevator. She took a deep breath trying to look confidently. Izzie hoped Mark to cope with the situation better than her. In front of the crowd stood Richard Webber with hands crossed before his chest.

"What? Again?" He exclaimed staring at Mark and Izzie.

"Well evidently we stuck, the elevator damaged again. Richard you have to pay more attention to the hardware of the hospital. Dr. Stevens would get a heart attack. I'm sure she would never use the elevator again," saying that Mark looked at Izzie.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Dr. Webber it was awful, I was really scared," Izzie put all her artistic skill.

Richard scowled them.

"How is it possible? The elevator has repaired alone. Even I couldn't call to the lift engineers!" Richard demanded.

"I have no clue. I pushed the buttons and suddenly the doors opened. I think I'm already good in that field and I didn't have a choice Stevens would fall into hysterics. Luckily she chanced on a good mechanic," Mark praised himself.

"I wonder why always must be you." Richard was curious.

"As the fate has willed!" Mark smiled and tapped Richard's shoulders, "I have to go, I have a surgery. It wouldn't be a bad idea at all if you call the lift engineers just in case. Who knows next time could happen to you to get stick in that elevator," Mark smirked.

Richard followed him by sight suspiciously, and then he turned to Izzie who hurried to disappear as soon as possible.

"Excuse me Dr. Webber, I'm very busy in the Clinique today." She said and left.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"How could you do that?!" Derek said reproachfully.

"What?! Don't tell me that you have never done that?" Mark justified.

"I've done it, but without getting caught," Derek said proudly.

"I knew you are a lucky man!" Mark concluded stretching his legs and crossed his hands behind his head.

They stood in Derek's office one against another.

"Couldn't you find somewhere else to remain with Izzie in private?" Derek asked.

"I think, that in the elevator I have a good chance of success," Mark smirked.

"The whole hospital will begin to gossip about you!" Derek warned.

"Let them talking. It has always been full with gossips here even without any reason." Mark told calmly.

Their conversation was interrupted by Mark's pager. He took a glance at it.

"It's Callie," Mark announced.

"Obviously she has already heard about your adventure in the elevator," Derek suggested.

"Callie doesn't care about me," Mark informed.

"Are you sure?"

"Our sexual relationship has finished." Mark firmly said.

"Is that her opinion too?" Derek asked his friend.

"I guess so," Mark said thoughtfully.

"There is no woman in that world, who would not be jealous to a man with whom she has had whatever relation especially when she begins to suspect, that the man has found another girl," Derek expressed his competence.

"I think you are wrong, but if you are not I don't owe anything to Callie," Saying that Mark stood up, "See you later."

Derek nodded.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I've got paged," Mark said to Callie, who was standing before the board, correcting something on it.

"I heard that there was an incident again," she said with strange voice.

"What do you mean? There are incidents very often here, this is a hospital," Mark replied cheerfully.

"Don't try to be witty!" She said sharply, "The news is spreading out the whole hospital; you and Stevens have got stuck in the elevator again." Callie stopped writing and faced him.

"Yes and so what?" He asked calmly.

"Isn't it strange?" Callie raised her eyebrows in question.

"According to you what is so strange?" Mark asked imperturbably.

"How do you explain the fact that is happened to you two for second time" Callie demanded.

"Actually you are right," Mark closed to her and he said in a low voice, "If is it a sign of the destiny?!"

Callie took his words like a joke.

"I wonder how you are still alive?!" She laughed.

"Why?" Mark glanced at her curiously.

"Stevens cannot stand you!" Callie announced.

"Really?!"

"Yes, it's obvious that she hates you. I could imagine the terror she had experienced not that much she got stuck in the elevator, but for that she must have been closed with you," Callie enjoyed.

"Yeah…," Mark nodded, "Definitely she would never get in one elevator together with me again," he admitted, but Callie didn't see his smug smile.

Erica Hahn joined them.

"Did you notice that the surgery of Mr. Brown will be in an hour?" She asked them.

Mark, Erica and Callie had a patient, who they had to operate together.

"Yes we have just been talking about that," Callie lied.

"Sloan did you select a resident?" Erica asked.

"Yes, I take Yang!"

"Yang?!" The two women exchanged puzzled glances.

"Yes, Yang!" He confirmed.

"Why she?" Erica questioned frowning.

"Why not? Have you any problem with that? I want her and she will participate in that surgery no matter what you think." Mark declared and left them watching after him with opened mouths.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie entered the gallery and she took a seat in the first row. She was glad that no one of her friends was there. Izzie needed to be alone and to mediate about her feelings and emotions, while she was watching Mark working. She really felt excitement every time when she spotted him. He was sure of himself even in his work. Mark definitely was good. Izzie sighed. She watched how he was working with the scalpel – skillfully and confidently. Mark has always known what to do. And these hands…Izzie closed her eyes and pleasant shivers run all over her body reminding the tenderness and the passion of his hands.

_IN THE OR_

"Dr. Yang, come here!" Mark ordered, "You are going to do the operation, I will give you only guidelines," he removed aside giving his place to Cristina.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Mark looked serious.

"No, absolutely no!" Cristina hurried to take Mark's place. The great satisfaction was written all over her face.

Callie and Erica watched the event with amazed faces.

"Dr. Sloan, don't you think you take a grave risk to remain a resident to make this complex treatment?" Erica snapped him.

"No, I don't. Dr. Yang is proved to be a good surgeon and as far as I know this is a teaching hospital. I couldn't understand why does it embarrass you so much. It's better to concentrate on your work, colleagues!" Mark advised, "Dr. Yang you cope very well," he praised her.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan!"

Callie and Erica threw glances at each other. Cristina followed Mark's advises with a precision and high attention. Callie didn't move her eyes from him following every movement closely.

"Dr. Torres, focus on the surgery, please!" Erica's voice returned her to earth.

"Yes, Dr. Hahn."

"Hold this valve," Erica ordered, "carefully not to injure the tissue."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Have you noticed who is up there in the gallery?" Cristina whispered to Mark. He lifted his head. Mark felt agitation seeing Izzie seated on the first row.

"Did you know about the incident with the elevator?" Mark questioned.

"Yes a foolish action of you," she determined.

"I don't think so, it wasn't so foolish…and you could be more kind," he smirked.

"I'm frank with you…I'm your common sense," Cristina reminded him.

"Look at her, isn't she amazing?" Mark stared at Izzie.

"The women who could confirm that are on your left side and by the way they are watching us very suspiciously," Cristina observed.

"According to me they are assured that I'm running after you," he suggested.

For a certain moment Cristina stopped operating and looked at him horrified.

"Hey," she objected, "This is one of the best interventions which I have ever had, please don't ruin my great moment with such awful statements."

"And who is helping you about that? The least you could do is to be a little bit more amicable with me," Mark told.

"I leave that to your sweetheart!"

"We've kissed today," Mark happily informed.

"Seriously?" Cristina made disgusting face, "You sound like a dense high-school boy, who has managed to take a kiss from the cheer leader."

"Damn you are right. I've lost my mind, but whenever I see her something happens with me… I desire to hug her and I won't ever let her go …," he admitted.

Cristina looked at him with an eye which wasn't typical for her.

"You really like her." She concluded.

Mark sighed.

"Yeah and I feel something much more than that…," he lifted his eyes meeting Izzie's gaze.

……………………………….

Callie bent her down towards Erica and whispered into her ear.

"Definitely there's something wrong with him," she said.

"Yes he surprises me with his behavior to Yang." Erica recognized.

"According to you, what is the reason?" Callie asked cautiously.

"Is that just curiosity?" Erica scowled her.

"Sure." Callie firmly said.

"I guess you are right, it concerns a woman. The only thing that could make Mark Sloan to play the ape is the interest to some woman."

"Do you have any idea who could be?" Callie tried to sound casually.

"Well the number of the women in that hospital is too much…it may be everyone," Erica explained.

"I intend to question Cristina," Callie said.

The Mr. Brown's surgery passed successfully. After washed his hands Mark came out in the corridor, taking his cap off.

"Great surgery!" Izzie exclaimed, intercepting his way.

"I thought you couldn't remove your eyes from me and it is hardly to see anything from the surgery," Mark ran his hand through his hair.

"May be I was not the only one. Your good friend Callie didn't drop you from sight." Izzie remarked.

"Oh, you are jealous…I think we have a huge progress," he said cheerfully.

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm not jealous at all. I just make a note. And there is no reason to be jealous we are not together," Izzie replied.

"Oh, aren't we?" Mark smirked.

"No we are not!" She said, as her pager went off. Izzie glanced at it and on her face spread out a pleased smile.

"It's Dr. Hudson," she announced happily.

Mark's countenance changed immediately.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked dryly.

"What Am I doing?" Izzie asked innocently.

"To piss me off with that pygmy. Don't you see that he is shorter than you," he made a disgusting face.

"What of that? I think he is not so bad," she continued teasing him.

"You have a poor taste!" Mark hissed.

"I have already known that. You count yourself, do you?"

Mark stared at her brown eyes and smiled. She was so sweet and daring. Izzie looked at him too and put her hands on her waist.

"It's better for you to settle your relations with Callie, she doesn't remove her eyes from you," she advised him.

"Yeah, that evidently teases you too much which only means that pretending to be indifferent to me is a task beyond your abilities. You want me only for you!" He revealed.

Izzie annoyingly rolled her eyes.

"If your ex girl friend waylays me in the night with the kitchen knife you will be the culprit!" She shook a finger.

"You don't give the impression of a person who cannot defend yourself in case of necessity, but there is no place for anxiety Callie is not a person of passions, when regards me." Mark calmed her.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Izzie sighed, "Well I have to go." Izzie turned to go away, when Mark grabbed her hand and before she could understand what was going on his lips brushed on hers.

"Are you crazy?!" Izzie shouted and pulled back. She looked around timidly. Thank God there wasn't anyone.

"I'm crazy about you, girl!" He winked at her, caressing her cheek and left.

Izzie waited Mark to apart staring after him. She touched her lips with fingers and flashed an impish smile.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cristina was washing her hands after the surgery. She was very excited and burned with desire to tell her friends what intervention she has done. Callie appeared at the sink beside her.

"Bully for you! You were great!" Callie praised her.

"Thank you," Cristina replied modestly.

"Sloan surprised everybody today giving to you to do the surgery," Callie began.

"Yeah it is. It was great, really great!" Cristina expressed her emotions.

Callie wondered how to take the information which interested her, without arouse suspicion.

"It seems to me that you draw closer lately," Callie said casually.

"With whom?" Christina asked.

"With Mark," Callie answered.

"I don't know what makes you think so, but you are wrong," Cristina clarified.

"I saw you in the bar last night, you have been talking like close friends," Callie rushed to the attack.

"Is that so? Yeah, I saw you too last night in the bar with Hahn," Cristina emphasized on Erica's name, "you celebrated something is that right?" she grinned.

Callie confused. She hurried to wipe her hands and turned to Cristina.

"Uh… yeah, it wasn't something special, we have just decided to have a good time…," Callie's voice trembled, "Well I have to go, see you later," Saying that she left.

Cristina was watching after her raising eyebrows.

"Nothing special," she murmured, "You are telling me!"


	11. Chapter 11

******_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!******_

_xsofax, thank you very much for your great review and alerts:):):)_

_norafan, thank you:):):)_

_listentoyourheart555, OK no Michael in this chapter ;););)_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

As if to find out what was happening in Mark Sloan's life has been become an obsession for Callie Torres. She resembled to a greyhound, which has scented continuously around and she was listening for a sound something about him. All sorts of suppositions she had on the brain, were related with that who could be the woman who had taken her place. Callie was almost sure, that it was someone from the hospital. It was a slim chance to be some woman he had met in the bar or some other place. Of course it wasn't impossible.

Callie took few charts, which she had to fill in and took a seat on the nurse's station. Olivia and Rose appeared very soon, but they didn't notice her because she had fixed her eyes on the charts.

"Did you hear the new gossip?" Olivia asked with beaming face.

"Which one do you mean?" Rose smiled.

"About McSteamy and Dr. Model...they have been stuck in the elevator again. Can you imagine it? Those two are so hot that when they get in one elevator together it gets immediately damaged," Olivia giggled.

"It's really strange coincidence. Have they been alone?" Rose questioned.

"Oh yes!" Olivia confirmed cheerfully, "I wonder what they have been doing?" She smiled slyly.

"Why do you think they should do something?" Rose wondered.

"Don't tell me that if you fall in one stuck elevator with Mark Sloan you won't think about sex. This is my only thought that I have in my mind whenever I catch a glimpse of him," Olivia admitted with dreamy smile.

"That is your desire, but I doubt that is Dr Stevens'. I think she doesn't like him." Rose suggested.

"I don't know a woman who doesn't like that man. I bet that they had sex," Olivia chuckled.

"For this short time?" Rose raised eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yeah you are right, Mark Sloan is not quick at all," Olivia smirked.

"Do you know what?" Rose had a wistful smile on her face, "I dream to get into a damaged elevator with him!"

"Do you see? There is no woman who could resist to his charm!" Olivia observed.

Callie didn't miss even a word from nurse's conversation. She had stopped to fill in the charts. _Izzie Stevens?!_ Callie smiled shaking her head. _How stupid these nurses were_. If Mark had ever had a feeling to Izzie he would have picked her up a long time ago. Stevens definitely was very attractive and if Mark had had any interest about her he would have shown that. Furthermore she couldn't stand him.

"Talk of the devil and he is bound to appear," Olivia grinned.

Mark approached them.

"How are you ladies?" He asked.

"We are very well, thank you! What about you Dr. Sloan?" Olivia flirted.

"Me too," he replied smiling.

"We heard that you and Dr. Stevens have got stuck in the elevator again?!" Olivia said knowingly.

"I see the gossips are spreading around the hospital very fast," Mark observed.

"It's true. We have just talking with Olivia what a lucky girl Dr. Stevens is…," Rose broke into a conversation.

"Do you think so?" He smirked.

"Absolutely!" The nurses gave him a dirty look.

"Uh…All but Dr. Stevens thinks otherwise," Mark sighed.

"Which only means that she has no good taste," Rose passed her eyes over his body.

"You should tell her," he amused.

In that moment Callie stood up and looked at the nurses with knitted brows. They glanced at her badly, but took the hint.

"See you later, Dr. Sloan!"

"Bye!" Mark was looking after them grinning.

"How much longer will you give them cause for gossips?" Callie annoyed.

"Excuse me?!"

"All people in the hospital are talking about you," she informed him.

"You should be glad that they don't talk about you," he smirked.

"That was meanly!" Callie angered.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to sound meanly," Mark justified.

"But it was." She hissed.

Mark stared at her seriously.

"Callie what's your problem?" His voice sounded coldly.

"Why do you ask me that?" Callie frowned.

"You are very touchy recently," he observed. Their conversation was interrupted by Meredith.

"Dr. Sloan, can we talk in private?" She stood before him. Mark turned his face to her.

"Sure. You want to speak on business?" He asked smiling.

Meredith hesitated for a moment before say something.

"No..," she paused for a couple of seconds, "It's a delicate point," Meredith made him a hint with her eyes.

"Oh?! Let's go then in my office. Nobody will disturb us there," Saying that Mark glimpsed at Callie, who was fastened her eyes on him.

"Great!" Meredith smiled.

Callie screwed her eyes up, while was watching Mark and Meredith moving away. _If_ _by any chance he has involved with her? _She thought. _No, _Callie doubted it_ .He thought highly of Derek's friendship moreover it was hardly Mark to break his relations with his best friend involving with his girl again._ But Callie wondered what Meredith wanted to talk with Mark about._ Delicate point, she has said. What the hell was that delicate point? Cristina? Why not, she was Meredith's best friend and if Mark had something with her was evidently that Meredith would care about that. _Callie felt a headache from all these suggestions. _By all means she should know who that mysterious girl with Mark was__._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Derek has a birthday tomorrow." Meredith announced, taking a seat in front of Mark's desk.

"I know. Pray to God not to drop in Seattle the whole happy Shepherd's family for that occasion," Mark grinned.

"What?!" Meredith became pale.

"I'm joking," Mark laughed, "If they had intentions to surprise him they would have called me first," he calmed her.

"Are you sure they would notify you if they decide to come?" She asked doubtfully.

"Sure. Nancy would have called me first, this is a great reason to talk with me," he smirked.

"I see," Meredith nodded, "I want to organize a party- surprise for him. What will you say?"

"Nice idea! Tell me what I have to do to help you?"

"Well… may be with the arrangements. Izzie will prepare a special cake and she will decorate the house. You could help her and also to make a shopping." Meredith offered.

"Be sure I'll do it! It would be a great surprise for Derek!" He told cheerfully.

"Do you think he would be happy?"

"Sure he will be. Derek likes such things. He would remain pleased!" Mark assured her.

Meredith smiled.

"Thank you, Mark! You must settle with Izzie what foodstuffs she needs," saying that she stood up.

"That's my favorite part!" Mark said leaning his back on the back-rest. A pleased smile was spread out on his face.

"I knew you would remain enthusiastic from that idea," she laughed, before leave Mark's office.

_In the evening on the same day_

Izzie seated on the nurse's station before one of the rooms, reading an article from Michael Hudson, which he has given to her earlier today. She was turning a pen thoughtfully in her mouth.

"It's so sexy how your tongue touches this pen. I wonder whether you imagine that pen like some special part of my body," Mark leaned his elbow on the desk.

This remark was enough for Izzie to remove the pen from her mouth immediately.

"Oh yeah, you can read minds!" Izzie rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"It's not my fault that you have such effect on me… Don't you go at home? It's late." Mark asked, gazing at his watch.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"I'm just concerned about you…" He said softly.

"Great now you are concerned…"

"Do you know what I'm dreaming about?"

"I'm sure I can imagine it." Izzie annoyed.

"To remain in my hands all night."

"Are you sure you can handle the whole night?" She defied.

"I love women to challenge me…"

" Women?"

"Uh… I love you to challenge me…"

"Well so continue dreaming…I'm going home to sleep…"

"Thank you for the invitation…"

"Alone!" Izzie clarified.

"Whatever, I can't come with you." He smirked, "There is a woman with heavy burning wounds. She needs immediate surgery."

"Is it serious?" She asked, changing her tone.

"It is," Mark confirmed.

"Do you need any help?"

"No…Go to take a rest." He said softly, "I'll take Yang."

"Is that so? Haven't you become a team?" Izzie asked sarcastically.

"Team, uh? In some point…we might say yes…" He grinned, "Meredith told me about the idea to make a birthday party surprise for Derek. She said that you will prepare a special cake for him. I'll make a shopping. Will you write me what I have to buy and what would you need?"

"You'll make a shopping?" Izzie astonished.

"Why are you surprised?" Mark wanted to know.

"Well…you don't look to a man who goes in supermarket. Do you know where to take a trolley?"

"If I can't cope with my task, I'll call you," he laughed.

"OK then, I'll write a list." She agreed, "Where to leave it for you?"

"In my hotel room?" Mark suggested.

"Nice try!" Izzie laughed and then added with serious voice, "No way."

"I had to try," he sighed, "Leave it in my office on the desk."

"When are you going to come tomorrow with purchases?"

"Already impatient to see me," Mark raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I don't know how I would spend the night," Izzie said sarcastically.

"Dreaming for me…When do you need them?"

"You must come until afternoon. I need more time for the cake." She explained.

"Good," Mark leaned to Izzie and whispered, "Will you wear only an apron for me?"

"Especially for you I'll put on a space suit."

"Even with it, you would look sexy."

"You are intolerable!" Izzie exclaimed desperately.

"I'm. And exactly that you like so much…"

"I don't like you…at all!" She declared.

"Try to say it again… This time could you be more persuasive, please" Mark was dangerously near to her.

"I…I…" Izzie stared at Mark's face, "don't…" She felt how his lips touched hers tenderly. She opened her mouth and Mark's tongue penetrated in.

"I have to go…" He caressed her hair.

"Go!" Izzie said silently.

"See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Izzie repeated.

"Good night, Izzie!" He caressed her hair again and removed himself from the nurse's station.

"Good night!" She mumbled after him.

Mark turned his head and smiled to her.

_On the next morning_

Half-awaken, Izzie heard a well known ringing. She was buried her head under the pillow. She tried to find her cell-phone gropingly. Izzie took it and with semi opened eyes she looked at the display. It was Mark. Izzie pushed the green button.

"Hello." She said with sleepy voice.

"Good morning, beauty! Are you still sleeping?" Mark asked cheerfully.

"Um…yeah. What's the time?"

"It's ten." He replied.

"Oh…I… Apparently I overslept… Today is my day off." Izzie announced.

"I know. I'm in the store in a two crossings away of your house." Mark told.

"Really? Isn't it a little bit early?"

"It is, I came here straight from the hospital. The surgery took 8 hours." He explained.

"Oh! You haven't slept at all." She worried.

"Only two hours, but I'm OK! I'm still on my feet."

"I'll prepare a coffee."

"Will you do it?"

"I'll do it." She confirmed.

"Will you offer me a bed too? This is the only thing that I badly need now."

"I'll do it." Izzie promised.

"And you'll be there…"

"You can't get sleep if I'm there."

"Right. I would never fall asleep if you are next to me in the bed."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." Mark admitted.

"You haven't had sex, have you?"

"How did you fancy that?"

"You told me that usually after sex you are starving," Izzie reminded him.

Mark laughed.

"So that means you listen to me, when I'm talking." He concluded, "No Izzie I haven't had sex. The surgery was long and exhausted."

"I see."

"I've a question!"

"What is it?"

"I'm staying before the cream stall. Iz, there are at least 50 kind of cream, here." Mark sounded helpless.

Izzie laughed.

"Go to the left side of the cream stall, look at the second roll and take the 4th in order."

"Seriously?! You know the shop by heart?"

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No. Your list is more than exhaustive."

"Ok then. I get up and I'll prepare the coffee."

"And a breakfast." Mark added.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In the kitchen Izzie was occupied with the breakfast that she was preparing with diligence for Mark. All were left for work and she was the only one who had to arrange the party. Cristina, George and Lexie had promised to come and help her late in the day.

"You haven't taken the space suit on, but I have to recognize that you look quite sexy…" Mark's voice startled her.

"How did you come in?"

"Using the door." Mark replied calmly.

"Alex has forgotten again to lock the door." Izzie angered.

Mark stood at the kitchen's door with a lot of purchases.

"Wait, I'm going to help you." She took some of them and started to put them in order on the bar and the fridge."

Mark passed his eyes over her body. Izzie was picked her hair up carelessly, dressed with cotton pyjamas bottoms and tiny top. Her breasts were clearly outlined under thin cloth. Mark kept his breath before the view of her full firm breasts. He felt delightful excitement remembering their sweet taste and the way how they reacted when he had touched and kissed them.

"You want to kill me…" Mark mumbled with low voice.

"What?"

"You are so hot, that suddenly I felt warm."

"I thought you are hungry."

Mark stood behind her back.

"I'm hungry for you," he wrapped her hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You have no idea how I needed to do this… just to hug you… to feel your body… and you." Mark said softly.

These words had their effect on Izzie. She put her hands over his ones and laid her head on his chest.

"How was the surgery?" Izzie asked, caressing his hands.

"It was hard… the woman is dead…" He said in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry." She pressed her body strongly to him.

"Me too…" He sighed.

Izzie slowly turned to him staring at his eyes. Mark ran his fingers into her hair and looked into her eyes.

"Do you know it's really amazing that I'm here in that moment with you? I have never had someone with whom I could speak after such grave surgery I have always been alone. But now I'm here with you in your embrace and you are looking me with these beautiful eyes making me to forget all that fucking night. During the whole surgery I have been dreaming to touch you, your face was in my mind giving me strength. I really needed you…"

Izzie had a feeling that exactly in that moment she would die from the indescribable emotions that poured her entire body. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. Then she cuddled into him and he held her closer. They stood hugged for very long time.

"I made you coffee and breakfast," she said finally.

"You are great, Izzie Stevens!" He smiled and cupped her face with hands. She kissed him again.

Mark took a seat on the bar, and Izzie served the breakfast to him together with his favorite cappuccino.

"It smells marvelous! What is it?" He asked.

"Try it." She ordered with mysterious smile.

Mark ate a mouthful from the breakfast.

"Mm mm the smell is nothing comparing with the taste. I'm impressed… You are good in the kitchen so much as you are good in the bedroom…" He observed.

She blushed a little, and looked down.

Mark ate with great pleasure and Izzie started to prepare the cake.

"I have never imagined that it would be so sexy watching you cooking…" Mark observed chewing.

"Haven't you ever seen some woman to cook?"

"Well just the cooker of my parents, but she wasn't sexy at all…" He smirked.

"What about the women you have been with? Haven't they ever prepared for you a breakfast in the morning?" Izzie asked casually.

"Usually the women I have been with we haven't reached the coffee in the morning. Actually you are the first one, who makes me breakfast." He confessed.

"Really?!" On Izzie's face spread out a happy smile.

"Yep." He confirmed, "What are you doing now?" Mark questioned.

"I'm whipping the cream for the cake," she explained.

"Where have you learned to cook?"

"I have done it since I was a child. Someone had to make it. My mother had never done that." Izzie said sadly.

"You have learned to cook by yourself?" Mark was surprised.

"Yes…there are a lot of good books…" Izzie's voice trembled.

Mark knew that the memory of the childhood was painful for her. So he decided to change the subject.

"Has Derek gone to work?"

"Yes, they have gone early in the morning. Meredith keeps everything under control." Izzie noticed.

"Tell me how to help you?"

"No, you will go in my room to sleep. You look tired. You must take a rest." She concerned.

"You can't do all alone!" Mark protested.

"Cristina, George and Lexie will come to help me," she assured him.

"I want to help you too," he insisted.

"You already helped me. And I guess that you can't prepare an egg cream," Izzie suggested.

"What?"

"I knew it!" She smiled cheerfully, "Come with me I'll show you my room." Izzie grabbed his hand.

"I'll sleep in your room?!"

"Yes you will…"

"Wow!"

Izzie led Mark to her room.

"I haven't thought that I will sleep in your bed so soon…" He smirked.

"You are right, you will sleep…" She said with devilish smile.

"Aren't you going to rest for a while?" He hinted.

"No," Izzie seductively bit her lips.

"Oh…Ok then. And that is enough for me to sleep in your sheets…" Mark grinned.

Izzie opened the door of her room, moving aside and allowing Mark to enter inside. He stepped a head and looked around. He had imagined her room many times but that he saw surprised him. There were a variety of funny plush toys all around and the pink prevailed in the room.

"Don't dare to make any comments," Izzie advised him.

"I have difficulties… "

"Shut up! Come on, get in. This is my room. You could sleep here without anyone to disturb you."

Mark looked at her.

"Thank you, Izzie!"

"It's not necessary to thank me."

Mark took his jacket off.

"I'll bring you a towel if you want to take a shower."

Mark nodded.

Mark took the shower and came out the bathroom. Izzie has put the towel on the hanger in the bathroom's door. When Mark got in her room, Izzie's eyes slid all over his body._ God that man was gorgeous!_ She swallowed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me." He said.

"Don't worry. Sleep well!"

Mark removed his towel and Izzie was stunned.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"I'm removing the towel." Mark said calmly.

"You will sleep naked?!"

"I sleep naked.

"You will sleep naked in my bed?" She repeated.

"Mostly in yours…" He smirked.

Izzie didn't remove her eyes from one particular part of his body.

"What? It's not anything you haven't seen before…" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"I…I…" Izzie stammered, "I have to vanish immediately… it's necessary…" She mumbled and left the room. Izzie dashed to the stairs. At that time Cristina opened the main door entering the house.

"What? Have you seen the ghost?" She asked.

"Mark Sloan is naked in my bed!" Izzie announced.

"And you are still here?"

"I'm still here!"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm an idiot!"

"Right! You are an idiot!"


	12. Chapter 12

*********_HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU*********_

_Many thanks to: DereksIndigoScrubs:), sossy1984:), norafan:), and listentoyourheart555;)_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

Mark felt great between Izzie's beddings. It was evidently that this bed was old, but it was big and cozy too. He could feel her smell on the sheets and the pillows. He was feeling the warmth of her body, as if she was next to him. Mark had slept in many luxury places, but for the first time in his life he could feel such coziness and warmth. Mark wondered how many were the men slept there. The devilkin of the jealousy was implanted itself in his mind. Was so strong his feeling to her, that the thought for another man made him feeling almost physical pain? He turned around to his left side and slid his hand over the sheet._ Izzie..._ Any time he made every endeavor to restrain himself when she was close to him. Mark had spent a heavy night, one of the gravest surgeries in his career. He felt very bad until he crossed Meredith's threshold of the house. When he took Izzie in his embrace he forgot everything. Mark could keep her in his arms for hours, feeling every fibre of her body, her heart pounding, the softness of her skin, the smell of her hair. Years on end he had a feeling that something was missing in his life, but since happened that with Izzie, the whole his being filled up and the feeling of lack had disappeared. Mark made himself comfortable in the bed. He felt how the tiredness made a conquest gradually and the slumber carried him away.

_Late this afternoon_

Izzie opened the door of her room silently. Apparently, Mark was a deep sleeper. Izzie slipped into the room and she closed the door quietly, trying not to make a noise. Her heart quickened its rhythm when she fixed her eyes on the bed. Although it was dusk in the room because Mark was drawn the curtains, and the outlines of his body could be seen well. He got asleep on his stomach, and the sheet was covering only his bottom, his back was uncovered. It was heard only his soft breathing. It was real! He was sleeping in her bed... it was he... Mark Sloan, semi covered with a sheet. Izzie kept her breath at the sight of his athletic muscled body. In the sleep his face acquired innocent boyish countenance. How could he be both gorgeous and charming? The experience in the elevator was the most stirring thing that has ever happened to her in the life.

Izzie opened the wardrobe and the door creaked lightly. Exactly that sound Mark caught in his sleep. That made him to raise his head from the pillow and to look around. _Where was he?_ Red curtains, pink walls, a wide bed and a lot of plush toys. He directed his eyes to the door and after that he looked at the wardrobe. In front of it stood Izzie. She was hunting inside and she was dragging different clothes out. Mark turned around easily and he ran his fingers throughout his hair, trying to become fully awake. He leaned his head on the pillow and stared at Izzie. She looked so naturally with her disheveled hair and her house clothes. It was strange that now he liked her even more. Although she was so beautiful and sexy, it seemed to him that he found in her something of the child's innocent and sincerity.

"Have you ever heard about the morning's greeting to all lovers?" Mark asked cheerfully.

Izzie turned a head to him.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up...," Izzie apologized.

"I don't mind such waking," he smirked, "especially if you kiss me for good morning."

"Only that it's not a morning." She replied with a smile.

"Never mind… This is just a brain wave to receive a kiss from you." Mark admitted.

Izzie seductively bit her lips.

"You want a kiss…" Her voice sounded softly.

"I need a kiss." He clarified.

"You don't seem to me to a man in need." Saying that she stepped slowly towards bed.

"I'm always in need, when you are close to me…" Mark informed her.

"Liar!" Izzie exclaimed. She was reached the bed when Mark grabbed her hand, throwing her down on the bed. He covered her with his body.

"I can show you in what extraordinary situation I'm!" Mark offered with an almost evil smirk and kissed her hungrily. She was on her back and he on his side. He trailed his lips down her chin, her neck, and to her left shoulder. His body was still warm from the sleep. His kisses fired all her up. She eased her body closer to his, feeling a different type of heat waiting there.

"I think that there is only one person, who is getting into trouble here and that's me!" She said huskily.

Mark smiled caressing her face with the tips of his fingers.

"You are lucky girl because I'm your knight who will go to any lengths to get you rid of trouble." Mark announced.

Izzie sighed.

"I would say you are that who is getting me in trouble." Izzie observed, touching his cheek tenderly.

"Is that bad?" He asked outlining the contour of her lips with a finger.

"I don't know yet…" She smiled. Mark kissed her deeply again, running his tongue in and out of her mouth. Her hands were moving all over his back and his hands didn't stop caressing the soft curls of her hair.

"I see you have managed to have enough sleep," she breathed into his ear.

"Thanks to your comfortable bed. We could stay here for a while and we could test it, if becomes for anything else except for sleeping. Are you ready with the cake?"

"I'm ready, but the decoration is not…" She answered.

"Derek could without it." Mark assured her.

"He is your best friend and you are going to remain him without decoration for his party." Izzie raised her eyebrows.

"He will understand me." Mark said with devilish smile, tracing his tongue over her neck.

"He could, but Meredith hardly."

"She will understand you… You cannot resist me." Mark smirked.

"I doubt that there is a man with huger ego on this earth than yours." Izzie told him.

Mark laughed, biting her earlobe. A telephone ringing broke the moment.

"Don't pick it up!" He pleaded.

"I can't, it may be important." She suggested. Izzie reached for the receiver. It was Meredith. While Izzie was listening her friend, Mark's hands slipped under her top touching her breasts. Izzie moaned when Mark sent both nipples to a state of arousal.

"Ah…" That was what Meredith heard.

"What was that, Izzie?" Meredith asked, "Did anything happened?"

"No Mere, everything is OK. I just burned myself on the cooker." Izzie lied.

"Liar!" He whispered into her ear. Mark began to caress her belly, because Izzie moved his hands from her breasts away. She covered with a palm the receiver.

"Mark, please stop…" She pulled herself but in vain.

"Izzie, are you listening to me?" Meredith angered.

"Yes… Meredith… I'm listening… you!" Izzie managed to say.

"You have two hours, I want everything to be ready, please Izzie!" Meredith begged.

"OK Mere! I get it, don't worry!" She hanged up.

"Mark, stop that! We have only two hours!" Izzie informed him.

"It is enough…" Mark tried to remove her top.

"No Mark. I'm not dressed up, I have to prepare myself and the house is not ready yet." She pushed aside his hands.

Mark cursed.

"Damned!" He turned himself around and got out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. A cold shower!" Mark emphasized to the last two words, "Since I have known you taking a cold shower is the only thing I do frequently!" He complained.

Izzie gave him the towel and kissed him softly.

"This is the birthday of your best friend!" She calmed him.

"I'll tell him what a big debtor he is to me!" Mark wagged his finger.

Izzie laughed and headed to the wardrobe. She began to choose what to dress. Tonight she wanted to have a good looking.

When Mark came out the bathroom he found Izzie with different clothes heaped together on the bed.

"I'm going mad, I don't know what to dress tonight," She sounded desperate.

Mark stood beside her and said, "No matter what you wear, you are always beautiful. That idiot will watch you with open mouth again."

Izzie looked at him.

"Who are you talking about?" She questioned.

"About that pygmy Hudson!" Mark looked pissed off.

Izzie became silent. So Mark really was irritated by Dr. Hudson because of her. He changed his countenance immediately only talking about him. She decided not to piss him off this time. Izzie took one skirt and showed it to Mark.

"Do you like it?"

"It's sexy… You would look great in it." Mark leaned a head to kiss her. Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck and slid her tongue behind his ear.

"Why do I have the presentiment that I would use the cold shower again, when I see you dressed with that skirt?" Mark commented.

"You haven't seen me dressed yet."

"Dressed… naked… you drive me crazy," He explained stretching a hand to take his boxers from the chair.

Izzie bit her lips from satisfaction. She took her towel and faced Mark.

"I'm going to take a shower," She announced.

"What?" Mark exclaimed, "We could do it together!"

On Izzie's face spread out a devilish smile.

"Right! We could…. " Saying that she run to the bathroom.

"You play with fire, girl!" Mark shouted after her.

When Izzie entered the room again, Mark was already dressed.

"Oh, you are ready." She noticed.

"Have I another choice?" He frowned.

"You are so cute, when you are serious."

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Mmm… yeah!" Izzie replied and gave him a quick kiss, but Mark grabbed her arm strongly absorbing her in an almost brutal kiss. She moaned into his mouth.

"Mark, I have to hurry up, because Meredith will kill me." Izzie reminded him.

"Can't you remain naked a little bit more?"

"No, because you should use the cold shower again."

"Since I saw you for first time you behave bold with me, girl!"

"You like it" Izzie laughed.

Mark sighed.

"Then and there when you sent me to buy my cappuccino by myself, explaining to me where the cafeteria was, I knew that you need someone to master your hot temper." He smirked; kissing her nose then released her arm.

"Let me guess you decided that one is you…"

"Yep…! No other than me!" He winked at her and went out the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What will you say about that?" Izzie asked.

She was lifted up to the step-ladder and was just about to hang up the big transparent "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEREK". _Izzie still wondered if it was the right place.

"It is real masterpiece!" Mark murmured leaning his shoulder on the frame's door.

Hearing Mark's muted husky voice, Izzie turned her head, seeing how his eyes slid all over her black tight skirt, which outlined perfectly her hip and thighs. The bared top, that she has dressed, made her body to look sexier.

"I'm talking about the decoration!" Izzie highlighted, shaking the transparent in her hands. She thought for a moment, that she'd have loosened a balance, but she managed to hold. Mark immediately rushed to her, but when he saw that she was safety, he slowed down.

"Falling of the ladder is not the best decision to make me to embrace you," he joked.

"You are dying to do it!" Izzie replied.

"You look amazing!" Mark said softly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Oh God! I just wondered where all these love fluids come from!" Cristina murmured, getting in the living-room with semi opened eyes and bushy hair.

"Here you are! How is that possible to remain me all day to prepare everything alone?" Izzie quarreled.

"Say it to your boyfriend! He kept me in the OR all night. Honestly speaking he exhausted me." Cristina complained. Then she looked around, "Isn't Derek a baby? What are all these childishnesses?"

"This is a birthday party, Cristina! Some people enjoy such things," Izzie explained angrily.

"Let's wish one day not to organize party for me!" Cristina muttered.

"Instead of grumbling come to help me! George and Lexie couldn't have come, so move your ass Cristina!" Izzie ordered.

Cristina passed beside Mark and said.

"You still have a chance to take to your heels, because one day she would give you orders in that way."

"I don't mind." Mark assured her.

Cristina shook her head.

"God, the men become stupid at the sight of blond hair and big boobs!"

Mark and Cristina helped to Izzie to finish with the preparations on time.

Richard and Adele arrived first at the party. Soon after them came Callie and Erica. George and Lexie together with Joe, Walter and Miranda joined her friends too. For a short time Meredith's living room filled up with friends and colleagues.

Izzie was in the kitchen, decorating the cake when Callie Torres joined her.

"It looks great!" She commented.

"Thank you, Callie."

"Did you make it on your own?" Callie asked curiously.

"Yes, I hope to be good!"

"I'm impatient to try it."

Mark interrupted them.

"Izzie, Meredith has just called, that they are going from the hospital." Mark informed appearing from the kitchen's door. He became silent, seeing Callie, who directed her eyes to him. Then there was complete silence, which Izzie broke first.

"I'm ready! We can switch off the lights in a few minutes."

"Good. I'll say to the others," Mark said and closed the door.

"It seems he is fallen for someone." Callie observed.

"Excuse me?" Izzie looked at her startled.

Callie sipped a huge gulp of her beverage.

"I suspect that he meets someone."

"Why are you telling me that?" Izzie asked.

"Well… I don't know… I just share my suspicions… Do you have any idea who might be?"

"No, I haven't got any idea!" Izzie hurried to deny, trying to sound persuasively.

"I'm trying to know who that woman is, but the truth is he has never been such a man. So many women have been passed through his bed and no one of them could have managed to attract his attention. I wonder who that woman who made him to change is."

"Why do you think he has changed?"

"His behavior…, his eyes… everything is completely changed."

"You…," Izzie hesitated for a moment, "Do you have any feelings to him?"

Callie mused on long seconds before answering the question.

"I don't know what I feel to him. May be is a passion… It's not love… I'd rather say it's lust… He is great lover, believe me!"

Izzie nodded.

"I believe you," she murmured to herself.

"I have to know who she is." Callie declared.

"Who is she what?" Izzie stared at her frightened.

"Who is that mysterious woman, who managed to obsess him for that short time?"

Izzie had a feeling that she had betrayed herself and Callie would have read in her eyes that namely she was that woman.

"Whether is she here?" Callie wondered.

Izzie felt how her cheeks blushed. She said nothing.

"You are lucky, that you have never involved with him." Callie continued.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky…" Izzie hardly grumbled.

"May be you are the one, who cannot stand Mark Sloan and put him in place," Callie laughed.

Izzie swallowed.

_Oh yeah, you have no idea in what place I'm putting him, _Izzie thought.

She needed a strong drink. This conversation would kill her. Izzie hoped Callie not to see her trembling hands and her evident nervousness. In that moment Izzie was rescued by Cristina, who got into the kitchen in her typical manner- with crash!

"There you are! C'mon, Meredith and Shepherd will come in any moment."

"I'm coming!" Izzie drew a sigh of relief. She followed Cristina.

"Oh my God! Thank you! If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have known what would happen to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Callie told me about Mark. She suspects that he is meeting someone."

"So what?"

"I don't know. I slept with George… now Mark…"

"That you slept with Bambie was the most stupid thing that you have ever done! But I don't see any problem that you have had sex with Sloan, or that you are sleeping with him."

"I'm not sleeping with him. It happened once." Izzie justified.

"Don't worry it will happen again" Cristina smirked, tapping her shoulders friendly.

"God, why I'm making a mess again!" Izzie said dramatically.

"Hey, stop with the thriller! Do you like Sloan?"

"I…" Izzie stammered.

"Yes or No?"

"Yes… I'm crazy about him."

"So please stop with fret and fume! Live your life, Izzie! You don't owe any explanations to anyone. Mark likes you very much, so enjoy that man, baby!"

"How are you so sure he likes me?"

"I just know!" Cristina said shortly.

Izzie looked at her, saying nothing.

The lights were switched off, the house was quiet, when the main door opened and Meredith and Derek entered inside.

"Oh, apparently we are alone in the whole house!" Derek observed with a smile.

Suddenly the lights switched on and all shouted together.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday, Derek!" Meredith kissed his astonished face.

"Do you know about that?" He asked.

"Sure, it's my idea."

"Oh, Meredith. Come here." He embraced her, "It's really great surprise, thank you." Derek whispered into her ear.

Everybody rushed to congratulate Derek on the day, who looked really happy and pleased. The high mood gripped all people and the music made most of them to give themselves of the dancing.

"Well, you are getting old, my dear friend! I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy you a stick," Mark joked, embracing his friend.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so witty. You are not much younger than I'm… just couple of months if I remember correctly." Derek grinned.

"Hey boys do you have any differences again?" Meredith asked cheerfully.

"We quarrel who is older?" Derek explained.

"Seriously?!" She burst in laugh.

Mark turned to Meredith winking at her.

"Don't ruin his evening, saying him the truth!" He said.

"Go away!" Derek told with smile.

Mark chuckled and left them. He searched Izzie with eyes, but he didn't see her. Then Mark headed to the kitchen. He opened the door and spotted her close to the bar, arranging the trays.

"Do you need help?" Mark asked softly, wrapping her hands around her waist.

"No, thank you!" She replied dryly.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm!" Izzie answered shortly.

Mark took her shoulders and turned her with a face towards him. He stared at her eyes.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Izzie dropped her eyes down.

Mark lifted her chin, making her to watch him in the eyes.

"Izzie, what's up?" He repeated.

"Why don't you ask Callie?" She offered.

"Callie?"

"Yes, she is interested in the woman which has turned your head!"

Mark kept silent for a couple of seconds before saying anything.

"Izzie, I don't care about what Callie wants to know. I owe her nothing. If she is interesting in my life, this is her problem, it's not mine, and it's not yours!" His thumb touched tenderly her cheek. Izzie peered into his eyes.

"I felt bad, when she started to speak about you. I did a mistake with George already…," She couldn't continue because Mark interrupted her.

"I'm not married for her, Izzie!" His voice was cold, "We haven't even been a couple. We had just sex… on call room sex. She said to me many times that all is about sex. If she suddenly has decided, that she has the right to meddle in my life it's only her problem. I don't feel myself guilty for anything… and moreover you don't have to feel guilty, OK?"

Izzie nodded, saying nothing.

"Good." Mark smiled. He leaned towards her mouth and kissed her. Izzie replied to his kiss, tenderly touching his cheek.

"Let's go back to the party, otherwise Callie like anything could dash into the kitchen, evidently she keeps a sharp eye on you." Izzie remarked in the midst of the kiss.

"I have just wondered when you would ruin the moment." Mark laughed.

"Don't complain." Izzie said, giving him the tray, "Will you bring it to the guests?"

"Should I have to be a waitress now?"

"Just take it," She gave him a winning smile.

Mark sighed, taking the tray, when the door opened and Michael appeared.

"Isobel, I'm looking for you…" He said oily.

Izzie felt how Mark bristled up. She held his hand instinctively.

"Dr. Hudson, what do you want?" Izzie asked dryly.

"You look amazing." Michael slid his eyes all over her body, "Would you give me the pleasure to dance with me?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hudson. I'm busy now may be later." Izzie declined his invitation kindly.

"Dr. Hudson, can I speak with you?" Cristina got in the room with devilish smile.

"Dr. Yang, you want to dance?" Michael turned immediately to her.

"Not exactly… But there is one nurse who would dye to dance with you."

"Really? Well, I'm not surprised at all," Michael replied pompously.

Mark and Izzie exchanged glances.

"Are you interested?" Cristina questioned.

"I don't involve myself with nurses." He replied

"Come to introduce you." She said ignoring his answer.

Cristina pulled away Michael in the living-room, although his protests. Mark and Izzie followed them. She felt the warmth of his hand on her arm. She looked up, his tender gaze reaching inside her.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Before Izzie could reply, she was swept into his arms, the tenderness of his touch softening her heart, melting her in his arms. Izzie embraced him closer and tighter.

Adele and Richard were dancing too.

"It seems to me that something happens there." Adele commented.

"Where?" Richard asked.

She indicated with a glance Mark and Izzie, who were dancing near them.

"Stevens and Sloan?" Richard laughed, "No way! Those two are like cat and dog."

"I don't think so… they seemed to me fall in love or something…."

"What? Oh dear, I think you watch too much romantic films. Stevens and Sloan couldn't stay five minutes together, without having a scandal. That what you are saying is mission impossible, Adele."

"In the elevator they were together alone for 3 hours." Adele reminded him.

"I can imagine what brawl it has been there."

She smirked, listening his husband, but Adele decided to keep her suspicions.

A slowly pleasing the ears music was flowing from the speakers. Mark and Izzie danced with pressed bodies. Izzie felt herself lost under the pressure of his tall and muscled body. His hands on her back had harmful influence on the stability of her body. She trembled stretching her soften knees. Mark stimulated her directly physically as if it has never happened to her before. Izzie couldn't resist to the desire to touch him. She lifted her head and peered into his eyes which sparkling and sapphire stared at her filled with admiration.

"Now you can choose between two possibilities, Izzie. To tell me emphatically that you don't like me and I'm not your type or I can't guarantee anything," His voice sounded huskily than ever.

Izzie swallowed.

"Is it necessary to remind you that you are in the middle of the living room full with colleagues, who are watching you?" Derek settled between them with grinning smile.

"Do you realize that you stand in my way?" Mark annoyed.

"Absolutely, but today I have a birthday and I would like to dance with a girl, who made the best cake for me. Will you give me that honour, Izzie?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"What?" Mark exclaimed, "You walk out on me, because of him?"

"I have a birthday!" Derek reminded. He smirked and took Izzie.

"You are not only boring, but you are already an old boring man." Mark shouted after his best friend.

Hearing that Derek laughed.

After Izzie was stolen by him, Mark headed to the drinks. He filled a glass with whiskey for comfort and leaned his back on the wall, watching the dancers.

"Great party!" Callie said, taking the same position like him.

"It is." Mark confirmed.

"You look lonely," Callie observed, "I could help you….." She said seductively.

"Is that so? And in what way?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"As we seclude ourselves somewhere, reminding some gymnastic drills…" She offered.

"Aren't enough for you the gymnastic drills with Erica?"

"I miss some of your instruments." Callie stared at one special part of his body.

Mark shook a head.

"Callie, I have already told you that's not a good idea."

"Why? We are talking about sex… you never refuse sex."

"Don't you think about that what you would cause to Erica, if you are going to sleep with me?"

"Why she should know… it's not necessary?"

"What about you? Don't you feel bad, betraying her?"

"What?" Callie couldn't believe in her ears, "You have totally lost your mind! If I wouldn't see you now before my eyes, I have never believed that all that was said by you! Since when you have cared about that you could hurt someone?"

"Recently!" Mark replied, sipping from his whiskey.

"Who's she?"

"Who is she what?"

"Who is that who has washed your brain?" Callie insisted.

"Why should someone to wash my brain?"

"You have never thought in that way."

"May be I have thought, but no one woman made me to show it."

Callie looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Do I know her?"

"Why do you want to know who is she?"

"I'm curious to know who that extraordinary girl is, how could have she managed to change you for that short time." Callie said sarcastically.

"I'm not changed Callie." Mark assured her, "I'm the same. No one woman made me to be what I'm. No one woman has ever taken me seriously. Every woman I have been with repeated me what a manwhore I'm."

"You are fall in love…" Callie concluded.

"I don't have intention to discuss that with you!" He snapped her.

Callie's pager went off. She took a glance at it and cursed.

"Shit! It's from the hospital, I have to go!" Before she left, Callie turned to Mark, "I'll know who she is!" She said firmly.

"I'm sure you'll do it!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The party was at its height. All had a good time; the mood of everybody was great. Cristina, Izzie and Meredith were in the full swing of the dance. Mark and Derek didn't remove their eyes from them.

"They know how to enjoy!" Mark observed.

"Definitely… and not only they know…. Look at the corner!" Derek indicated to Mark.

In a dark corner Michael Hudson has grabbed Olivia, kissing her passionately.

"That stupid got lucky tonight," Derek smiled.

"Who knows may be he would leave Seattle with a present…," Mark smirked.

"Like syphilis for example…" Derek suggested. The two friends burst in laugh.

_Few hours later_

Mark took a glance at his watch.

"I'm going home," he said to Derek.

"Don't you stay?" His best friend asked with a grin smile.

"It's better no. Will you tell Izzie Good night? I can't see her."

"Sure…"

Mark got in his luxury brand new sport car and was just about to start the engine when he saw Izzie in front of the car, brilliantly lit up from the headlights. She was exactly like beautiful vision. Mark kept his breath. She passed beside the car and opened the door of the front seat next to the driver. She got in and took a seat, closing the door after her. Izzie held Mark's hand and looked him at the eyes.

"I like you! I'm saying this now not because I took a drop too much….," she paused, "namely I'm saying this because I took a drop too much… You are… You are great… you make me feel in a way, that no one has ever made me feel in that way. Do you know what happens to me, whenever you look at me, when I hear your voice or when you touch me… I'm lost, Mark! I'm really lost…"

Mark had the feeling that he had never heard such amazing explanation in his life.

"Mark, please don't go…." She whispered. Izzie wasn't sure if she was making the right choice, but all she knew was that she wanted him. She wanted him to be there, with her.

He couldn't speak. Mark was staring at her eyes. He felt lost somewhere there, in her deep brown eyes. She was really adorable, not only outside...her soul was beautiful. He put his hand gently behind her head and pulled her toward him. Izzie closed eyes. Her ears were ringing, she felt her heart pounding. He laid his forehead against hers. Then Mark kissed her… deeply and passionately. Mark held her head with a hand strongly, messing her hair while their kiss became more and more hot. Mark's hand slid on Izzie's bare legs, caressing her thighs. She moaned.

"What would you say if we go to a more suitable place, like my bed? I like to have sex on non standard places, but last time my back has suffered a lot… so….?"

"But I haven't heard for all I know any protests. I can remember that it was only sighs, gasps and moaning…." Mark smirked.

Izzie slipped her hand under his t-shirt, touching his chests.

"Even I couldn't take a breath," she justified.

"You want revenge?" Mark smiled.

"Please…"

"Well… you offer me your big, comfortable bed…and you in… Are we still here?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Mcalison, Kara, listentoyourheart555, xsofax, DerekIndigoScrubs, norafan and sossy1984, thank you very much for your great reviews :):):):):):):) Enjoy this chapter!_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

Mark and Izzie went throughout the house running. They took the stairs to Izzie's room all in a breath. From the moment since they closed the door behind them, the only thing that had matter was the burning passion between them. With every touch as if they were losing their reason. At every his kiss Izzie felt painful craving which was increasing ever more and more. Before she could manage to do whatever moving, Izzie was already in his hands. Swept away in an ardent kiss, she felt how they fell on the bed, where she landed up on his knees. Mark's hands caressed her bare legs, as her skirt has risen to the waist. She took his jacket off.

"I love that skirt." He said, "It drives me crazy."

"You might like this skirt, but I need you to get it off of me! Please!" She pleaded breathless.

"Oh…, I'll do it…" Mark smirked, "but first I intend taking off that one here." He undressed Izzie's top without any problem. His eyes filled with admiration fixed on her full beautiful breasts. Mark moaned before the excited view to the way how her bra held them up. He couldn't resist touching them. Mark slipped his hand under her bra and touched one of her nipples. Izzie gave a moan when he did it. His thumb rubbed over her nipple, which had hardened at his touch. She was about to unclasp the bra by herself, when he stopped her.

"Wait!" Mark said and placed his hands over hers. She looked at him and met his hot gaze.

"Let me do it!" He whispered.

Izzie dropped her hands and watched him. With only one moving, Mark skillfully unclasped it and her breasts jumped… pleading, begging, yearning, desiring, longing for his hot mouth. He kissed her, and then his mouth slid down pressing her soft breast gently. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and she trembled in anticipation. He finally took it into his mouth and sucked gently. His thumb rubbed over her other nipple, she sighed. Izzie ran her fingers throughout his hair, covering his neck with kisses.

"Izzie, you have no idea what you do to me," he said and his tongue penetrated into her mouth. Mark lifted his body slowly from the bed putting Izzie on her back. He removed his t-shirt and threw it down the floor. With very slow and tender movements he took Izzie's skirt off. The dark material slid down her thighs, exposing her smooth creamy skin. Mark sent it on the same place where his t-shirt was. He slid his eyes filled with delight over her body.

"You are so soft, so delicate, and so beautiful!" Saying this he pressed an appreciative kiss to her inner thigh. She trembled.

"Kiss me, Mark!" Izzie murmured.

Their lips met and kissed. With each kiss Mark and Izzie grew more passionate. The kisses deepened and their tongues danced feverishly. He traced her neck with his tongue, as her fingers danced over his back. His mouth slid down and reached her breasts. Mark slowly began to kiss gently on each nipple, making her start to breath faster. He sucked one of her erected nipple. He dipped his tongue into her belly button. His gaze fell on her tattoo.

"You have chosen the perfect place to do it," Mark notified.

"Do you think so?" Her voice sounded playfully.

"Yep… I can't think for more suitable place than this…"

He moved lower and pressed kiss to her hip. Izzie shuddered. Mark pressed his lips to her inner thigh again. He moved to the other thigh and then slid his tongue up to outline her black panties. Mark carefully took them off and tossed the panties to the floor with her other clothes. He kissed around her center, teasing her. Mark stroked his tongue over her a few times and she shuddered. Izzie moaned, as an orgasm shimmered through her. He kissed tenderly her belly, but he could still feel the shudders running through her legs. He'd nearly lost control when she'd climaxed. He bent his head and dropped a kiss onto her stomach, trailed light kisses across her soft breasts. Her pulse raced against his lips as he kissed her neck. His jeans suddenly seeming two sizes too small. Izzie grabbed his head and pulled him to her lips. Then she pushed him and now he lied on his back. Izzie ran her hands down his chest, down his stomach and brushing her fingers lightly over his zipper. She felt that he was growing really hard. Mark gazed into her eyes and caressed her cheek tenderly. Izzie couldn't resist kissing him while removing his jeans off. As she lightly teased him over his boxers, she took them off. Mark kept his breath when felt Izzie's tongue touching the most sensitive part of his body. He gasped. The thought of being able to give him so much pleasure made her smile.

"Damned Izzie you are really good!" Mark hardly managed to say. He caressed her hair ruffling it a little.

When Mark felt that he could not resist for long he pulled her toward him and kissed her.

"Come here," he said and tenderly put Izzie on her back. Mark stared at her. She looked like an angel with her curls spread over the pillow.

"You are gorgeous," he said huskily. Mark kissed her again and licked her collarbone. Then his tongue reached her breasts. He started to work skillfully on her nipple. Izzie moaned. Then Mark positioned himself over her and penetrated her deeply. They groaned together. She tightened her legs around him. Izzie felt lost under his muscled and athletic body. His slightly beard clawed her cheek, stimulating her even more. His hot breath burned her skin. They breathed hard with each thrust. He kissed her with whole his passion caressing her full juicy lips with his. Their bodies danced in a wild rhythm. Mark grazed an erected nipple with a finger. She was in the heaven her entire body vibrated. Soon a vigorous orgasm concussed Izzie and shortly afterwards Mark collapsed on top of her trying to normalize his breathing.

"God, I missed that!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled under him and he kissed a pulsated vein on her neck. After they reminded with fused bodies for a while, Mark rolled and lied on his back staring at the ceiling.

"We should have done this a long time ago." Mark smirked.

"Yeah… on the day we met?!" Izzie suggested.

"You didn't even like me then…" He reminded to her.

"It wasn't exactly that how the matters were standing…" She playfully bit her lips.

"Wasn't it?" Mark looked at her.

Izzie smiled enigmatically and rolled on her side watching him.

"God, how I could tricked myself!" Mark sighed, "Do you know how much sex we've missed… Now we should make up for the time lost." Saying this he drew her up toward himself embracing her and tenderly kissed her head.

Izzie felt Mark to play with one of her curls; she pressed her lips to his skin. She still couldn't understand all her feelings that were inside her, but the truth was that she felt great huddled in his soft embrace. In this moment Izzie's bed began to quake and all pictures on the walls shook violently. It was heard moans and muted yells.

"What was that?" Mark startled lifting himself together with Izzie.

She laughed.

"These are Derek and Meredith." She clarified.

Mark looked at her stunned.

"Derek and Meredith?" He repeated, "This is an earthquake."

"It's not," Izzie smiled cheerfully, "Mark, the house is old." She looked at him knowingly.

"What are they doing?" Mark asked still with astonished countenance.

"Sex." Izzie replied.

"What kind of sex is that?"

"You are just not used to." She smiled.

Mark stared at Izzie.

"The bed is shaking." He observed, "Is it always like this when they have sex?"

"Well… practically… always." She confessed.

"How do you sleep?" He concerned.

"I'm used to." Izzie answered.

"And…" Mark paused, "When will they stop?"

"If we are lucky in some hours…"

"What?!"

"You'll used to soon," Izzie kissed him, "You could imagine that we are on a ship and there is a heavy sea…," she trailed her tongue over his chest, "or that we are on the airplane and we are flying over turbulent zone…," Izzie tenderly caressed his stomach with the tip of her fingers.

"What about the screaming?"

"Well… we could kill them with ours." She suggested.

The way how his muscled strained and his desire became evidently, she knew that the passion has overwhelmed him.

"Enchantress!" Mark mumbled and bit the dust before her.

Before his mouth to take hers and his tongue to touch her palate in challenging manner, Izzie wrapped him with her thighs and pressed herself to his hot naked body without breaking the ardent touching of their lips. Her eyes opened wide and they shined in brilliance when Mark penetrated her vigorously. Her face was so lightened up and serene from this strong passion that for a moment Mark kept his breath to watching it. In her soft features there was nothing artificial and affectedly. They gave themselves up to each other emotionally with devotion. The rhythm of their movements connected them in a perfect ecstasy and they reached the top of the pleasure in the same moment. Izzie moaned unconsciously. She released her body over Mark, became one with that man, who as if was her other half. Izzie felt how her eyes filled with tears and she remained motionless Mark not to see them. She separated from his body only when she has mastered her feelings completely.

"I was preoccupied that the house would have torn down." Mark admitted. She laughed and rested her head over his chest.

One of her big plush toys a very cute dog fell down over Mark from the place where Izzie had put it.

"What the hell is that?" He exclaimed, removing it from his head.

Izzie chuckled softly.

"Can I present you my favorite plush toy, the so called my domestic friend. The only man, who loves me without reservations."

Mark laughed.

"I suppose because he never contradicts you," he cupped her face and gave her a sultry kiss, "Will he sleep with us?" Mark asked preoccupied.

"Are you jealous?"

"From the only man, who loves you without reservations… Yeah, definitely!" Mark confirmed.

Izzie smiled.

"I won't need him as soon as I have you." Izzie said softly staring at his eyes. She took the toy and removed it of the bed.

Mark caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"Except creaking beds, quaking walls, strange sounds and falling plush toys is there anything which could happen to me surprisingly, is there anything more for I should prepare myself?" He smirked.

Izzie gave a faint smile caressing his chest with the tips of her fingers.

"There are still some things, which I could share with you." She seductively said.

In that moment the bed started to shake again.

"Oh shit!" Mark exclaimed desperately, "What? Again?"

"Well… Derek still has a birthday."

"I wonder how this house it's not fallen yet." Mark wondered.

Izzie laughed and kissed him.

"I don't have a birthday, but that doesn't mean we should be behind, what will you say?" Mark playfully looked at her, while he was caressing her hip and thighs. Only his touch was enough for her to make her skin burning in fire. Her eyelashes began to tremble. Her sigh depressed with effort made him to smile.

"Do you feel backward?" She asked.

"Of course not, my sweet. I'm just hungry for you." His hand slid down her smooth belly and then he lifted his hand enveloping her breasts. Mark began to caress her firm pink peaks. Izzie was asking herself if he had felt her fast and quick beats of her heart.

"This is an offer, which I couldn't resist." Izzie admitted with darkened eye of passion and her voice sounded huskily and hoarsely.

Mark turned on a side and pressed softly his lips to hers. He was hungrily looking for with his tongue her one. Mark pressed himself moaning to her and his hands slid over her body. Suddenly he broke the kiss.

"You are a charmer, Izzie," he mumbled hoarsely, "You are a charmer and a thief."

She looked at him. He read in her eyes passion, desire and tenderness. Mark moaned again.

"You took the whole my reason away!" He accused her.

Izzie caressed his cheek, without removing her eyes from his ones. He kissed her deeply.

"I don't need your reason, I need you!" She said breathless when Mark enabled her to take a breath for a short time.

Mark's body set in motion rhythmically tightly to hers, his lips pressed her ones. He felt how her body strained. Her hands outlined his excitement and a groan escaped his throat. Mark covered her with his body and caressed with lips her soft and smooth skin of her belly. Before he penetrated her, Izzie grabbed robustly his shoulders. Mark's mouth removed up to her breasts. He began kissing them consecutively, repeating unceasingly this voluptuously torture. From his hot breath they filled up with much more tension. Izzie wrapped Mark tight with her legs. She wanted not only to become one with him; she wanted to have him until the end. With slow and assured pushes, he was penetrating into her body, biting tenderly her firm nipples. Gradually he fetched Izzie to the peak of the ecstasy. As if her body woke up for a new life. The delight overwhelmed her like stream burning dejection. Mark couldn't see enough of her warm damp lap. He pressed her thighs with hands and made her to adjust to his fiery rhythm. When his thrusts became more passionate and uneven it seemed to Izzie that she haunted of the edge of the madness and the ecstasy. Mark continued holding her tightly, commanding the tempo. Izzie gripped fast for his strong back. With a tongue she caressed his ear, playing with it, and then her lips passed through his cheek, reaching Mark's neck. She felt how the muscles of his back flexed under the touching of her hands. Izzie could hear his quickened heart. Mark kept his breath, when her body started twisting in convulsions. He climaxed together with her. Mark buried his face in his shoulder. His moans vibrated over her skin. Slowly her raging pulse began to normalize, Mark lifted carefully his body and stared at her flushing drowsily face.

"Are you sleeping?" He whispered.

"Hmmm… no. I'm just taking a rest. I'm a little bit tired of the efforts that you have charged on me."

"Did I charge you?" Mark asked, kissing her, "I didn't hear many serious objections about that."

"I would say that you averted them successfully." Izzie smirked.

Mark separated his body from her and lied on his side, watching her. Izzie also turned to him and they were lying, facing each other.

"I love watching you!" Mark mumbled.

"What do you see?" Izzie asked.

"Something that I have never seen before." He replied.

She stared at his eyes smiling. Mark stretched a hand and removed a hair from her face.

"I wonder recently how I could be such a blind man during all the time."

"Do you want to know what I see?" She smiled.

"What?"

"Tenderness, passion and kindness…"

"You see all that?" Mark asked astonishingly.

"Yep, I see it… and it likes me very much…" She added.

"Izzie, no one has ever talked to me in that way." Mark confessed.

"So… that means I'm the first one…"

"You are the first and the only one." He confirmed.

They were watching themselves and smiled one to another. Mark and Izzie heard giggle and a hell of a noise from the neighboring room.

"Apparently those two won't calm down." Mark observed. He threw a glance to the alarm clock on Izzie's night stand. It was 4 a.m., "I must get up in two hours, I have a surgery at 7." He said, touching her cheek.

"Try to sleep!" She said softly.

"I prefer watching you. It would be a sin to sleep when such a goddess is lying next to me."

"Nevertheless you should take a rest!" She advised him.

"Come here!" Mark pulled her toward him and cuddled her. She hugged in his warm and strong hands. They didn't need much time to carry away in sleep. The warmth of their bodies, the exhaustion of the passion in the way they had devoted to each other overwhelmed them. Soon they fell into a sleep with interweaved bodies after the storm of emotions and supreme delight that has united them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The piercing and uniformly sound of the alarm clock was the more obnoxious the more tedious. Half sleeping, Mark cursed covering his head with the pillow and pretended he was dead. As soon as Izzie has decided to wind up this alarm clock secretly which was looking like as old as this house was, then she had to turn it off by her own. But any moving next to him didn't reveal that Izzie would make an attempt to do something like this. God, apparently she also has used to with the sound of this antiquated alarm clock, not only with the sounds which were spreading out the house. Mark surrendered with sigh. He stretched his hand beneath the pillows and ran his fingers over the night stand. But it was in vain. He gripped some small plush thing. Only when he rose Mark knew the reason for his unsuccessful search. The alarm clock was put in a sheet of paper on the empty pillow next to him. Where was Izzie? The last he remembered was that she fell asleep in his embrace. Confused Mark rubbed his eyes and grabbed the note.

"_I'm waiting for you down stairs. Follow the smell of muffins; it would lead you away on the right place."_

Mark ran his fingers through his hair and finally turned off the strident sound of the alarm clock. It was 6 a.m. When Izzie could manage to sneak out of the bed? He even didn't feel her. Muffins? She has got up so early to bake? Yeah, he has been forgotten that she has told him that baking was her favorite occupation. It was difficult for him to become fully awake. He was lying in the bed for a while and then he got up groaning. Mark went to come out of the room, but he became conscious that he was naked and wasn't at home. Mark came back and took his jeans from the floor where still were all clothes, taken off by them few hours ago. He slipped into his jeans on next to the skin and headed to the downstairs. The house was silent- strange and surprisingly. Mark looked around the living room; while he was passing it… it was upside down. When Mark got in to the kitchen, he saw Izzie close to the cooker with some large baking dishes on the raft. Jesus Christ, was that she who has prepared all those stuffs? Soon his eyes fell on her and he kept his breath. She was freaking sexy. Izzie had on a pink satin night-gown and her curls fell freely down on her shoulders. She was sweet… really sweet.

"Hey… so you have found the way." Izzie said affably.

"Yeah, but the way to show it to me, was mildly said shocking." He complained.

Izzie laughed.

"This is the alarm clock of Meredith's mother. She gave it to me." She explained.

"Oh, I could imagine what the reason is Meredith to give it to you." Mark said sarcastically.

"Have you ever heard about the morning greeting to all lovers?" Izzie smiled seductively licking the spoon from the cream.

Mark smirked without removing his eyes from her.

"Little beast!" He mumbled, "I'll show you the morning greeting of Markie!"

"Markie?" Izzie burst in laugh.

"Mmmm hmmm." With some quick movements he has already closed and grabbed her.

"You have a nice night gown. Even you don't have to take it off." He whispered in to her ear.

"Mark!" Izzie protested, but Mark held her tightly. He slipped a hand under her night gown, touching her breasts. Mark started teasing her nipples. She moaned, "Someone… could … come." Izzie said intermittently.

"It is hardly after last night's plays." He said, biting her ear.

Izzie wanted to object, but she couldn't. Mark slid his other hand in her bikini and with his fingers he started giving her a great pleasure.

"God…!" She sighed, closing her eyes.

Mark kissed her ear, sucking her earlobe, while his hands didn't stop caressing and inflamed her beyond recognition. Izzie has dropped forward his body. Her heart would explode of the supreme delight, which Mark was giving it to her. In her life has never had a man making her to have so many climaxes at once. Mark brought her to the end and she had a feeling that a powerful explosion poured all over her body. She couldn't find her breath. Mark turned Izzie to face him and kissed her sending back her in the reality.

"That was… that was… was…" She couldn't find words.

Mark smirked.

"My way to say Good morning!"

"I love your way to say Good morning!" Izzie replied and wrapped her hands around his neck, caressing Mark's hair, "I have never received so great greeting in the morning." She confessed.

"Really?!" Mark asked, playing with her curls.

"Yeah…"

Mark kissed her again. "Could I have a coffee?" He asked.

"You could have a breakfast too."

"Mmmm I'm going to like waking up with you."

"I'm going to like waking up with you too!" She said softly.

"Do you like it?" He said dropping hot kisses over her neck.

"Oh…yeah, definitely!"

"I suggest you to be in the bed next time instead of the alarm clock of Meredith's mother."

"Mmm mmm, we can arrange it…"

"Can we?"

"Yes…," Izzie's tongue penetrated his mouth deeply, "You can take a shower now, while I'm making the coffee."

Mark tenderly gazed at her.

"Thank you, Izzie!"

"For what?" She asked astonishingly.

"For that you are such a girl." He said remaining her with pleased smile.

Mark went upstairs, when he ran into Alex Karev. Alex looked at him stunned, with opened mouth.

"Karev!" Mark said calmly and indifferently.

"Dr. Sloan!" Alex hardly mumbled.

"The bathroom is vacant, isn't it?" Mark asked.

"Uh… uh… the bathroom? Uh… yeah." Alex still stood with perplex countenance.

"Great! I don't have much time." Mark said and continued going upstairs.

Alex rushed into the kitchen, his face still shocked.

"Do you know who I came against on the stairs?" He asked Izzie agitated.

"Who?"

"With Sloan. May be Meredith and Sloan…"

"Meredith?" Izzie looked at him terrified.

"Cristina?" Alex suggested.

Izzie stopped whipping the cream and looked him straight at the eyes.

"No, he is with me." She announced.

Probably if Alex had been seen a monster in that moment, he would have looked less shocked.

"You and Sloan?!" He repeated.

"Yes… we… for a while… something happens between us."

Alex gazed at her, saying nothing. When he turned conscious, Alex burst in nervous laughing.

"Is that a joke, isn't it? Great joke, Iz! I'm not taken in by your lark." He continued laughing.

"It's not a joke, Alex! It's true!"

"No, I don't believe you. That's impossible. You have never liked him! How is it possible to sleep with him?"

"Excuse me?!"

"He is… he is…" Alex stammered.

"What?" Izzie looked at him defiantly.

"He will hurt you. Sloan is a womanizer… he is a manwhore!" He shouted.

"He is a human being, Alex! I don't care what the people think about him. I care only for my opinion about Mark. I saw many good things beyond his good looking!"

"You are absolutely crazy!" Alex concluded.

"I'm not crazy. I really like him!" She said firmly.

"What? He is a manwhore, Izzie! Sloan has screwed up with so many women." Alex tried to convince her.

"It's ridiculous to call him manwhore, you are not better than him as well." She snapped him.

"Do you defend him?"

"Alex, please! I don't want to quarrel with you. I'm a big girl who knows what is doing!" She said firmly.

"Sloan will hurt you, I don't want you to suffer." Alex told.

"You don't have the right to tell fortunes what Mark would do. You don't know him. Mark is not the person who everybody wants to represent him. And you are the last person that may tell me who is going to hurt me. Moreover after you have already done it, sleeping with a nurse having syphilis!"

"Do you know what? I thought that after Bambie, you could not do something so stupidly but I see I was wrong!" Alex angrily said.

He made a grab for some freshly baked croissant, but Izzie rapped over his knuckles.

"That's not for you!" She hissed.

"What?"

"These are for Mark, I baked them especially for him. Take muffins!"

"You are baking special croissants for him? God how pathetic you are!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"You are pathetic! Alex Karev, you are my friend, you can express your opinion, but no more! I don't meddle in your affairs, so don't meddle in mine!" Izzie said, shaking a big ladle.

"Fine!" He yelled and left.

"Fine!" Izzie shouted after him.

After 15 minutes, Mark appeared in the kitchen.

"I saw Alex." He observed.

"I know." Izzie said shortly.

"Did he say something?" Mark questioned.

"It doesn't matter. He is my friend and he is concerned." Izzie explained dryly.

Mark nodded. He decided not to ask more. Evidently Izzie didn't want to talk about, and he either.

"Have you prepared all these alone?" Mark wondered watching the bakers.

"Yep. These are especially for you!" She said smiling.

Izzie has baked domestic croissants with cream, which smelled marvelous.

"I'm speechless." He confessed, taking a croissant, "I have ever eaten nothing more delicious!" Mark exclaimed, chewing.

"I prepared the cake for Derek yesterday, and because I don't want to feel yourself backward, I baked croissants for you."

"In contrast to Derek, I took a bonus." Mark grinned.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You!" He smirked and bent to kiss her. Izzie smiled pleased caressing his cheek.

"I have to go!" He said unwillingly.

"I know."

"I'll drink the coffee on my way to the hospital. Can I take some of those?" He questioned, taking several croissants.

"Sure, I told you they are for you!"

"At what time starts your shift?" He asked her.

"At 9, but as soon as I finish here, I'll come!"

"So see you there."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Before leaving Mark hesitated for a moment and turned his head back.

"Do you know today will be completely different from the all other days of my life…It will worth it!" Mark smiled and closed the door after him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you:listentoyourheart555:), xsofax:), norafan:), cielo:), sossy1984:), I hope to have great time with this chapter...:):):)_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

Mark stood before the coffee's machine, taking the consecutive cup of coffee for this morning.

"How many cups of coffee have you drunk this morning ?" Callie asked with hands on her hips.

Mark knitted his brows, sipping from the coffee.

"What? Can't I drink a coffee as well?" He asked.

"Sleepless night?" Callie suggested raising an eyebrow. She leaned her shoulder on the machine.

"I wouldn't say sleepless, I would say fantastic night!" Mark replied with a pleased smile.

"Your new sweetheart has been keeping you awake all the night, eh?" Callie observed sarcastically.

"Do you start again?"

"I said nothing. It's too obvious!"

"You want to be in my place because I have had sex all the night." Mark said and added, "And to be more pricise it was great sex!" He teased her.

"I wouldn't like being in your place at all. I have good sex too!" She declared.

"Good for you!"

"And who's that lucky girl?" Callie demanded.

Mark looked at her with a serious countenance.

"She is a special girl. She is gorgeous, sexy, tender, kind, passionate and smart. Her hair is soft and shiny, her eyes are beautiful, her skin is creamy and her lips are sweet, as honey." Mark said mildly.

Callie stared at Mark listening to him carefully. In a few seconds, she burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! You suffer from hallucinations. You have started to create unreal images. Your gorgeous, sexy, tender, kind, passionate and smart girl with beautiful eyes, creamy skin and sweet lips occasionally isn't she some blow-up doll from the sex shop, called Mandy, Poppy, Sissy or wait may be her name is Mickey!" Callie amused.

"Callie, I like your sense of humor, but she is not a blow-up doll from the sex shop. She is real, beautiful as a doll, but absolutely real!"

"I don't know any girl like her in the hospital. I'd say that a girl with such description doesn't exist at all!" She said firmly.

"There is Callie! There is… and I give you a joker." Mark leaned a head closed to her, "You meet her every day. Try to find her!" He winked at Callie and went through the corridor with a devilish smile.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cristina walked through the corridor, when Izzie joined her with a glad smile. Cristina looked askance at her, shaking her finger.

"O, no! I don't want to listen anything about the sex, that you have had all the night!" She advised her.

"Cristina, it was freaking great! Mark… Mark is really good!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I've already told you, I don't want to listen to you!" Cristina snapped her.

"Do you know that wasn't sex… I mean it was sex… great sex, fantastic, supreme... and there was something more… there was chemistry, there was a thrill." Izzie told ignoring Cristina's advice.

"O, please! Save me those stupid talking! Why don't you start writing love novels? I'm sure you would make a success of it!"

"Why you are such a bad friend? I want to tell you about the greatest night of my life, and you are joking with me." Izzie accused her.

"Can't you just stop till the part with the great sex?"

"Am I so boring?" Izzie worried.

Cristina stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yes you are freaking boring! Listen, I haven't have sex for…" She paused and thought for a couple of moments, „and I can't remember since when. So just mentioning sex has a bad effect on me, did you get it?"

"Oh?" Izzie ejaculated, "Oh, Cristina… I'm sorry!"

"Good!" Cristina smiled content.

"I guess that means, I could not tell you how many climaxes I had?" Izzie suggested.

Cristina stopped walking and shouted angrily.

"No, Izzie you can't!"

"Ok!" Izzie agreed smirking.

"Stevens, Yang!" Callie shouted after them.

"Oh, shit!" Izzie cursed and stood frozen.

"I saw that you are free. I need you to help me about one of my patients." Callie informed.

"Actually, I'm busy in the clinic." Izzie tried to escape.

"It may wait. I need you two. C'mon" Callie ordered. She went ahead; Cristina and Izzie followed her reluctantly.

"Damned! What a bad luck!" Izzie murmured.

"How long time did the last night party last for? You look fresh, by contrast with some other people." Callie mentioned.

"Who do you mean for example?" Cristina asked.

"Dr. Sloan." Callie replied.

Izzie kept her breath, hearing Mark's name and looked at her friend, making a face towards Callie.

"He looks exhausted!" Callie clarified.

"Exhausted?" Izzie repeated.

"Yes, I've already told you about my suspicions. They are correct." Callie turned her head to stare at Izzie.

"Is that so?" Izzie tried to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, he has spent the night with her. All the night!" Callie emphasized.

"With… her?"

"Yes! God, who's that bitch?" Callie wondered.

"Bitch?!" Izzie glanced at her terrified, "Why do you think she is a bitch?"

"I don't know. I just blurted it out. But he is in love."

"Really?" Izzie asked, her eyes lightened up.

"Absolutely! You should hear him how he talks about her- beautiful, sexy, smart, kind..."

"Did he tell you about her?" Izzie preoccupied.

"No, he didn't want to say who that mysterious girl is, but I will reveal this story, by all means!"

"Did he say all these things about her?"

"Yes can you imagine it? Mark Sloan telling words like kind, beautiful, smart for a woman. I just still can't believe it."

"Me too!" Izzie mumbled.

"Probably she is some lewd woman!" Callie suggested.

"Lewd woman?!" Izzie repeated.

She turned her face to Cristina terrified and whispered.

"Did you hear that? She just called me lewd woman!"

"Nevertheless, you have kept him awake all the night!" Cristina giggled.

"Shut up!" Izzie snapped her.

"May be she is a good girl!" Izzie insinuated.

"Who good girl would be with Mark Sloan?"

Cristina giggled but Izzie glanced at her badly and she stopped.

"Why not?" Izzie turned to Callie.

"O, please!! Tell me according to you who girl answers to the description- beautiful, kind, tender, sexy and smart in that hospital." Callie raised her eyebrows in question, asking Izzie.

"Well… It's difficult to say…" Izzie admitted with impish smile.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark has seated on the nurse's station, filling up charts. On the desk before him there was another cup of coffee, and he has rested his head on his hand, trying not to drop asleep, while he was writing.

"God, I'm here only one hour, and I've already fallen asleep on my feet. Is that a coffee?" Derek took a seat next to Mark, taking his coffee. He sipped a huge gulp of it. Mark stared at him frowning.

"Oh, man I'm exhausted!" Derek confessed.

"You?!"

Derek looked at his friend.

"Oh, you look tired too!" He observed.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Mark said grumpily.

"What?"

"You quaked the whole house last night. I was up all night. And now you are drinking my coffee!"

Derek grinned.

"You have slept with Izzie?!"

"Slept? No, I haven't slept… I mean I slept, rocking in the bed until the morning!"

"Well…, this is an old house." Derek justified.

"I already know that." Mark grumbled.

"It is unlikely that you couldn't sleep because I have enjoyed my present, I still had a birthday!" Derek smirked.

"Of course not anyway, thank you for the sound effects!" Mark joked.

"You are welcome! If I knew that you were there, I would do my best." Derek smiled.

Mark laughed shaking a head. At that moment Michael Hudson joined them with a very pleased smile.

"Guys, I love Seattle!" He announced happily.

Derek and Mark raised their eyebrows inquiringly.

"Already?" Mark said.

"God, I met a great girl!" Michael told them, and he bent his head, whispering, "We had sex!"

"Really?" Mark and Derek exclaimed together.

"Yeah, take it easy! I didn't bring shame on you. Speaking openly I squeezed her to the limit! I'm sex machine, terminator, I'm the champion!" Michael recited enthusiastically.

"Congratulations! Good man!" Derek praised him.

"She is crazy about me! She said that she has never been fall to a man in that way." Michael vaunted himself.

"Apparently you have impressed her," Derek observed.

"Yes, as soon as I'm the first doctor she has been with."

"Did she say that?" Mark asked.

"Yes, she said I'm the first doctor that she has been with from SGH." Michael confirmed.

"Mmm mmm, that's interesting." Mark commented.

"She has never involved her with colleagues, moreover with surgeons. That's her rule. Principle… don't you understand? But I broke it"

Mark and Derek could hardly keep a straight face.

"Principle, huh?" Mark smirked.

"Yep, God the women couldn't resist me. I drive them crazy; I break all their rules and principles."

"Well, will you tell us, who is that girl ?" Mark asked.

"I doubt you know her. She is very modest girl, but she becomes in true tigress in the bed. She knows so many sex poses." Michael said with sparkle in his eyes and dreamy smile.

"We are starting to envy you." Derek admitted.

"There is why." Michael chuckled, "Her name is Olivia, and she is a nurse. You know that usually I don't give the eye on nurses, but then why not to break one of my rules!"

"Yes why not." Mark supported.

"Do you know her?" Michael wanted to know.

"Who?"

"Olivia." Michael replied.

Mark and Derek exchanged their glances.

"Yes, we know her. She is a nice girl." Derek said.

"Oh yes, absolutely!" Mark confirmed, "She is a very good girl, indeed. She has told you the truth. I think that no surgeon here has got lucky with her." He assured him.

"It is!" Derek said, "How did you manage to get lucky?" He was curious.

"Well guys, you know what effect I have on the women!" Michael became proud, "Surely you have tried with her?"

"With Olivia?" Mark made a disgusting face, but then he changed his countenance immediately, "Oh yeah many times, but she cut us off all the time. Especially Derek!" Mark smirked.

"That's true. It's a pity that you have never seen how she gave Mark a curt refusal." Derek giggled.

Michael listened to them with a pleased countenance.

"Well someday I could share with you any of my secrets…" Michael promised them.

"We would be grateful if you do it." Derek grinned.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Some time about midday, Izzie has already rescued from Callie and her patient. She was hungry, but she didn't have time for lunch in the cafeteria. So Izzie was compelled to satisfy her appetite with box of ice cream. She was walking slowly through the corridor, opening the ice cream when a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"Will you give me to lick the spoon?"

Izzie bit her lips smiling and turned to him.

"If you are a good boy…" She said seductively.

"Oh… I'm." He confirmed with a devilish smile.

"Then you can do it," Izzie agreed.

"I want to kiss you."

Izzie looked around.

"It's not a good idea…"

"Give me the spoon then!" Mark sighed.

Izzie chuckled.

"How was the surgery?" She asked.

"Good. How is your day?"

" I was with Dr. Torres till now." Izzie notified.

"Is she still sniffing around?" Mark questioned.

"Yep… she is looking for some beautiful, smart, kind, tender and passionate girl." Izzie smiled.

"Hm, have you recently seen girl with that description here?"

"What about you?"

"If I met such kind of girl, I wouldn't slip her away from me…"

"Mmm that sounds promising, Dr. Sloan!"

"Just wait for tonight, Dr. Stevens!"

"Don't you need a sleep? You look tired."

"What are the on call rooms for?"

"I thought you have used them for sex." She smirked.

"That was before my nights to become full with sex. When you are going to finish work?"

"At 7, but I have a paper work."

"I'll wait for you. Do you want to eat together after work?"

"Sure." Izzie smiled.

"Great, I'll take you in one great place." He winked at her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Derek was putting Visine in his eyes when Mark grabbed it from his hands.

"Give me that!" Mark said.

"Hey, I need that!" Derek protested.

"Me too."

"Is that Visine?" Michael joined them and took the Visine from Mark.

Derek dragged on a chair down, holding his head with hands.

"God, how I would spend the day until evening." He mumbled.

"The last time when I felt like that was in the morning on my secondary-school students' farewell ball." Michael admitted.

"I'm falling asleep on my feet." Mark said and lied on the sofa.

'I drank ten coffees and nothing." Derek murmured.

"The woman from the cafeteria stopped giving me coffees. She was preoccupied that I would get heart attack." Mark smiled wryly.

"Dr. Webber, invited me to assist on his surgery after 30 minutes. How to wake up until then?" Michael complained.

"I dozed off during the rounds with the interns. Bailey woke me up with her anger look." Derek said.

At the moment when Derek finished his sentence the only Dr. Bailey entered the room.

"What have you fallen to pieces so? Shame on you! Is that sanatorium?"

'Dr. Bailey?" The three men startled from her appearance.

"Oh, hell you look as if you… as if… Damned how do you spend your nights?" She ejaculated, then added, "No please don't tell me… I can imagine." Miranda made a disgusting face.

"Dr. Bailey the case is not as you think." Derek justified.

"It's exactly that what I think!"

"I had a birthday." Derek excused himself.

"And I'm his best friend." Mark hurried to say.

"And I had sex!" Michael declared.

Miranda looked curiously at him.

"I guess with someone from the psychiatric ward?" She suggested.

"No, with a nurse. I'm her first doctor!" Michael said proudly.

Miranda gazed at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Is it possible? Is there such a nurse, yet? Dr. Sloan is in Seattle Grace for a long time." She hinted.

"She has cut him off. Even she has been headed a club united against Mark Sloan." Michael turned to his friend, "Yes Mark, I knew that as well. There are no secrets in the bed, my dear friend! I manage to make the women coughing up their mother's milk," he grinned, "Well, I have to go to assist Dr. Webber. Bye guys, see you later."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cristina stood in front of the board and stared wistfully all surgeries of Erica Hahn.

"Dr. Yang!"

Cristina startled, hearing that cold voice.

"Dr. Hahn?"

"In two hours I'm going to operate Mr. Donovan, are you interested in?"

Cristina didn't believe in her ears. She watched Erica with an opened mouth.

"Dr. Yang, did you hear me?" Erica asked again.

"I… I'm not sure…, if I comprehend correctly what you mean. You are inviting me watching your surgery… Oh, thank you very much." Cristina delighted.

"I want you to assist me." Erica clarified.

"You want me to assist you in your surgery?" Christina's voice sounded surprised.

"Yes." Erica confirmed shortly.

"Seriously?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Dr. Yang," Erica said coldly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hahn. You have just surprised me so much. Thank you, I'm so excited. I don't know what to say. Thank you, Dr. Hahn."

"I'll wait for you to discuss all details in an hour." Erica said.

"To discuss all details?" Cristina repeated, "Oh sure… I'll be there!" Cristina hurried to say.

"See you then!"

Cristina stared at her back.

"Oh my God! Sex? Orgasms? This is much better than that!" She grinned.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, Izzie!"

Izzie cursed quietly. That voice sent cold shudders down her back.

"Callie?" Izzie tried to sound indifferent.

Callie grabbed her arm and marched her off somewhere. They stopped near the nurse's station.

"Do you think that might be that one over there?" Callie indicated a young intern.

"That one what?" Izzie asked astonishingly.

"The wanton who sleeps with Mark." Callie replied.

Izzie stared at Callie with an opened mouth and she looked at the girl- brown hair, middle height behaved provoking.

"What do you think?" Caliie insisted.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Was she at the party last night?" Callie asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure…" Izzie hesitated.

"Of course you are not interested in Mark and you can't take notice of him with whom he has been at the party," Callie agreed.

Izzie swallowed.

"She's not responding to Mark's description," Callie argued, "but the men are so stupid regarding women. Sometimes they are attracted by women that we never even give the eye."

Izzie raised her eyebrows, hearing that.

"I want to say, if you were a man would you fall in love with that girl?" Callie corrected herself.

"Well… it's difficult to say… I…" Izzie felt awkward.

"Look at her, she has no sex appeal, her legs are crooked, her hair is miserable and if you peer you can see that she has squint-eyed."

"Don't you think you exaggerate too much?" Izzie asked carefully.

"Nonsense! Look at her! Only Mark could give the eye to her."

Mark Sloan passed beside them.

"Ladies!" He greeted them, winking at Izzie secretly.

"Dr. Sloan." Izzie looked at him making a face.

"Oh, Dr. Sloan. We have just talked with Dr. Stevens about that intern there. What is your opinion about her by the eye of a man?" Callie demanded.

Mark directed his eyes to the young intern.

"It's not bad. And what is your opinion like a woman, Dr. Torres?"

She got the challenge.

"I have never paid attention to her!" Callie confessed.

"Right. She is not your type." Mark smirked.

Callie gazed at him with a bad look and decided to storm.

"What is your type Dr. Sloan?" Callie asked ironically.

"My type? Well…" He slipped his eye over Izzie's body, "Dr. Stevens is my type." Mark shot.

Izzie kept her breath, blushing. She immediately dropped her eyes down.

Callie grinned.

"Well you should continue dreaming!" She advised him.

Mark chuckled. Izzie didn't dare to lift her eyes up.

"Hey, is that she?" Callie exclaimed when a perky nurse passed beside them and threw a dirty look to Mark.

"I don't know. Does she respond to my type?" Mark raised eyebrows after he looked carefully the nurse.

"Of course not! But you lost your mind totally, and I have much trust in you."

"Well… this girl has a great ass," Mark smirked staring after the nurse.

Izzie looked at him questionably. Mark smiled and winked at her again.

"But… it's not enough!" He added without removing his eyes from Izzie.

"Oh, don't tell me that she is?" Callie exclaimed seeing Dr. Sidney Heron to come into the view with her usual happy smile.

"Hey Dr. S where is the other Dr. S?" She asked briskly.

"Dr. S?" Callie and Izzie repeated together exchanging puzzled glances.

"Sidney, how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time." Mark said cheerfully.

"Dr. S it's not so long time…" Sidney gave him a playful eye and continued to her way.

"Well Dr. S is that your mysterious woman?" Callie asked sarcastically.

"You tell me!"

"I think she is responding to an only one feature – she is kind." Callie burst out laughing, "Are her lips sweet as a honey?"

Mark bent to Callie and whispered.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you start to kiss every woman from the hospital may be this is the way to find her out!" He grinned.

"Shut up!" Callie angrily said.

"Did you see how lucky you are that you have never involved with him?" Callie said to Izzie.

"You don't have any idea how lucky I'm…." Izzie mumbled and smiled to herself.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Damned, all on call rooms are busy. What the hell has come over everybody? These are rooms for people, who need rest!" Mark angrily said.

"Well and you used them for other needs not long ago," Derek reminded him, rubbing his eyes.

"I need to sleep now. I'm so tired." Mark yawned.

"Me too!"

"You should think about the consequences before provoking that vigorous earthquake last night." Mark grumbled.

"What do you want from me? You also have given your contribution to the earthquake as much as me." Derek snapped him.

"You can't control yourself!" Mark accused him.

"I had a birthday." Derek justified.

"I'm sure whole Seattle knew that!" Mark said ironically.

Women giggle made Mark and Derek to turn their heads. They saw Meredith and Izzie chatting and laughing cheerfully a little way of them.

"Why are they looking so fresh?" Mark asked.

"Are these the same women with who we have spent the night?" Derek frowned.

"Look at them. They look great! Look at us. We are crap!" Mark observed.

"Maybe we are getting old." Derek suggested.

'What? As soon as we hold sex all the night so that means we are in perfect shape." Mark calmed him.

"Before we looked like them on the next day after sex all night." Derek noticed.

"Do you want to make me feel worse?" Mark angered.

"No, I just notice." Derek justified.

"You think we are old?!"

"No we are just men of mature years with young women." Derek smiled.

"Oh man, that sounds disgusting!" Mark exclaimed.

"That sounds great!" Michael ejaculated, leaning his back on the desk.

Derek and Mark sighed.

"Guys, I have a meeting tonight! God, that dame is crazy about me!" Michael chuckled.

"Apparently she is." Derek nodded.

"Tell me some nice place where I can take her?" Michael begged.

"Wherever you take her, she is yours!" Mark commented.

"Oh yeah! I'm really good….but I have a problem!" Michael confessed.

"What's it?"

"I'm crumbled."

"Welcome to the club!" Derek laughed.

"All on call rooms are busy. Is that possible?" Michael wondered.

"In Seattle Grace Hospital, YES!" Derek said.

"Huh? Guys, Richard crumbles you of work!" Michael noticed.

"It is not Richard. The women here crumble us!" Mark clarified.

"Let's close the eyes somewhere," Derek offered.

"Where?" Mark and Michael asked together.

"I have an idea…" Derek smirked.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, have you seen Mark?" Izzie asked.

"And you, Derek?" Meredith questioned.

"No, I have paged Mark many times, but I didn't get any answer." Izzie explained.

"I did the same with Derek, but nothing." Meredith nodded.

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Grey," Olivia closed them.

"What's up?"

"Do you know where is Dr. Hudson.?" The nurse asked in an awkward tone.

"No we don't." They answered.

"I've paged him, but he didn't answer me." Olivia told them.

Izzie and Meredith exchanged puzzled glances.

_30 minutes later_

"I checked all on call rooms, there is no the slightest trace of them." Meredith reported.

"I checked all nurse's rooms there is no trace of Mark." Izzie smirked, "I guess that's good." She added cheerfully.

"Where could they be?" Meredith wondered.

"I have no clue." Izzie replied.

_More 30 minutes later _

"Only one place left." Meredith said.

"They are not interns." Izzie protested.

"But they are tired, as much as interns." Meredith notified.

Izzie and Meredith headed towards the place where when they were interns spent their free time, and where they managed to snatch a little sleep.

"Poor them!" Izzie exclaimed.

Mark and Derek were sprawled over two stretcher trolleys. They were fast asleep on their stomachs. Near them Michael Hudson slept too.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_In the evening on the same day_

Izzie felt some hot breath and soft kiss on her neck while she was filling charts up at the nurse's station.

"How is my working girl?" He asked tenderly.

"Tired…"

"Really? Look at me, how fresh I'm although all the night sex?"

"Mark, I saw you sleeping on the stretcher trolley." Izzie smiled.

"Uh? I was just a little bit tired and took a nap." He justified.

"You were so cute, while were sleeping." She told him.

'I thought, I'm much cuter when I'm fully awake." Mark smirked.

"Actually… you are cute all the time." Izzie admitted.

"Is that the same girl who has been calling me an ass, asshole and all sort of things?" He wondered.

Izzie laughed.

"I see you are swamped with paper work. Do you need help?" Mark asked kindly.

"No." Izzie answered.

"When do you think you are going to finish here?"

"Well… I think to finish right now." Izzie said.

"What about all these charts?" Mark curiously asked.

"I have interns." Izzie said with an impish smile.

Mark raised his eyebrows with astonishment.

"Hmm, from whom do you learn?" He questioned.

"From the best one." Izzie grinned.

"Dr. Stevens you are quick to grasp." Mark praised her, "It's no chance that you have always been my favorite."

"I've been your favorite, uh?"

"Yep. You should not be surprised of that. You are notable person." Mark gave her his McSteamy's face.

"How I'm notable? Oh yes, don't tell me. I know blond hair, long legs, big boobs…" Izzie couldn't continue, because Mark interrupted her.

"There is no denying exactly that impressed me very much, but you have many other features that makes you one and only!" He said softly.

Izzie smiling stared at him.

"Mark if I don't kiss you now, I'll die." Izzie confessed.

"I don't want you to die, not and because of that."

"Then let's hurry up, I'm going to change." She informed.

"Can I come with you?" Mark asked with hope.

"In resident's locker room?" Izzie raised brows.

"I've always dreamed about getting in there, and watching you how you take your clothes off." Mark slipped an eye over her body.

"You are kidding?" Izzie burst out laughing.

"I'm not." Mark replied with a serious voice.

"Wait me in the car." She ordered.

"Any chance?" He insisted.

"No." Izzie firmly said.

"Hurry up then" Mark sighed," I'll take you in one great restaurant." He announced.

"Actually, I've some idea about this evening." Izzie bit her lips seductively.

"Is that so?"

"We'll go in my place and I'll care about your tiredness…" Izzie offered.

"In Meredith's house?" Mark looked at Izzie terrified, "Not and tonight. I can't handle one more night in a ship or on an airplane. We are going in my place. One night quaking is enough." He declared.

"I didn't take other clothes." Izzie protested.

"You don't need them." Mark grinned.

"Mark, I'm at work tomorrow, I can't wear the same clothes." She explained.

"Ok, we'll go to Meredith's' to take some clothes and what you need, after we are going in my place. We'll order some food from the hotel's restaurant.

"Mmm mmm, I like it." Izzie smiled.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie passed throughout Meredith's house like fury, taking what she needed and soon Mark and Izzie were at the hotel's lobby waiting for the elevator.

"We don't get stuck in the elevator, don't you?" Izzie asked suspiciously.

"I hope so." Mark smiled.

The elevator opened its doors. They stepped inside.

"On which floor is your room?" Izzie asked before the doors closing.

"On 5th." He replied.

"You are kidding!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding." Mark replied seriously.

"I'm getting off." She announced.

"Izzie?"

"We'll go upstairs." She said firmly.

"Seriously?!"

Izzie's countenance made Mark sigh.

"All right. We are going to use the stairs." He agreed.

Mark got out of breath while they were climbing the upstairs.

"You want to see me completely exhausted." Mark complained.

"You never exhaust yourself so easily," Izzie smirked, "and I'll care about you."

"Is that need physical work?" He showed some interest.

"Not exactly. I would say the very reverse!" She smiled mysteriously.

"I have a question. Would we have to go upstairs every time when we are going to come here?"

"You could change your room with some other on different floor." Izzie offered.

"Why should I change my room? I feel great there. I'm in this room since I came in Seattle."

"You have a thing to the room?"

"Of course not. It's just…" He paused, because felt Izzie's eyes staring at him persistently.

"It's better to change my room." Mark sighed.

He put his key card to unlock the room. The door opened and they got inside. Mark switched on the lights. Izzie's mouth opened.

"Wow! This is… this is… Oh my God this is not a room, this is the whole apartment. You even have a kitchen!" Izzie was running around, Mark leaned his shoulder on the door's frame enjoying her happy smile.

"Mark, your bed is big as much as my room. You even have a living room. Is that the bathroom? Can I see it?"

"Sure," Mark smiled cheerfully. He heard gleeful exclamations from the bathroom.

"Meredith's house is smaller than your bathroom. Wow there is a Jacuzzi!"

"We should enjoy it only this evening, because tomorrow I'll change the room." Mark informed her.

"Actually, I could take the risk to get in the elevator with you." Izzie smirked.

"Would you do it?" He directed towards her with slow steps.

"I love taking the risk," Izzie playfully rolled her eyes. Mark cupped her face with his hands and bent to kiss her lips. Izzie moaned into his mouth.

"I've dreamed about your lips all day long," He said in the midst of the kiss, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Izzie mumbled.

"Shall I order the dinner?" Mark asked caressing her hair.

"Not yet." Izzie said mildly. "This evening you are going to relax, the dinner could wait."

"Is that includes dirty?" He hoped.

"Could become …"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Izzie made themselves comfortable in the Jacuzzi with a plenty of spume and a lot of wine. Izzie rested her back over Mark and her head touched his chests. He kissed her shoulders, her neck, and his hands caressed every corner of her body.

"How is it possible you to be so perfect?" Mark mumbled with his husky voice, "Every part of your face and your body is on the right place and your proportions are more than refined."

"Yeah, this is the risk to go out with a plastic surgeon." Izzie laughed.

"You impressed me since the first time I saw you." He whispered into her ear.

Izzie smiled pleased.

"Do you remember when we worked together for the first time?" Mark inquired.

"Yes… Frank." Izzie smiled cheerfully reminding this patient.

"You touched his chests…and those of Karev." Mark said dryly.

"Yes, and you got in the room at that moment, you should see your face," Izzie caressed his hands.

"Can I tell you something?" Mark asked.

"Sure you can." Izzie encouraged him.

"I was mad." He confessed.

"You were mad?" Izzie astonished.

"Yep, I was jealous at that moment… not from Frank, from Karev. I wanted to be in his place."

Izzie laughed. She kissed his hand.

"Then you were attached to him." Mark reminded her.

"Yes, and he was attached to you."

"Actually Karev would become a great plastic surgeon." He admitted.

"Do you think so?"

"Yep, he has a sense of beauty."

"Exactly like you." Izzie observed.

"What was the reason you and Karev to separate?" Mark was curious.

"He cheated on me." Izzie replied.

"Seriously?! He cheated on you?! With whom? Pamela Anderson?" He laughed.

"No, with Olivia."

"Olivia? Nurse Olivia?" Mark didn't believe in her ears.

"Yes with her." Izzie confirmed.

"What?" He burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Mark!" Izzie angered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe it. Surely he still regrets for you." Mark suggested.

"I don't know, but that was before, it's already past. Should we talk about Alex now?" Izzie raised her eyebrows.

"No. I don't want him with us at that moment. But that nurse Olivia is a dangerous girl." He notified.

"Why?" She questioned.

"She has enmeshed Hudson. She absolutely drove him mad!" Mark explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yes and she has told him that he is the first doctor with whom she has had sex with."

"Why she has said that?" Izzie astonished.

"I don't know but that stupid believes to her without reservations."

"Poor Dr. Hudson!" Izzie exclaimed.

'Do you take pity on him?" Mark asked.

"I feel sorry for him. He is not that bad. Yes he is annoying, boring person, but he is not a bad guy."

"Do you find something nice in every person?" He questioned, removing her hair to reveal her neck. Mark slid his tongue behind her ear.

"I just believe that there are no bad people, or if someone behaves in a way we don't like there should be a reason. I think that Dr. Hudson really believes that you and Derek are his friends. He believes that all women like him, that he is great. Mark, he believes in all he says. Dr. Hudson is a very lonely person and his job is all that he has. I hope Olivia not to disappoint him." Izzie sighed.

"I hope too. And you are… lovely. I'm amazed by you." He bit her earlobe tenderly.

"Really?" Izzie asked hoarsely.

"Mmm…," Mark kissed the skin of her neck, "Are you already hungry? Shall I order food?"

"Wait a little bit more…" Saying that, Izzie came out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped a towel around her body. She bent down and kissed Mark.

"Come in the bedroom after 5 minutes." Izzie whispered.

He stared at her filled with admiration.

Mark's bedroom was decorated with aromatic candles, and Izzie stood before the bed smiling. Mark kept his breath.

"Lie down on the bed!" She ordered.

Mark smirked.

"Have I mentioned recently that you are great?" He asked.

"Even if you have done it, I love to hear it."

"I have a feeling that you will hear it often." Mark assured her.

Mark lied in the bed on his stomach; Izzie was on top of him, massaging his muscled back.

"O, God, that feels so good!" He mumbled.

"Do you like it?" Izzie asked.

"To like me? I would die of pleasure. You don't have any idea what effect your hands have on me. Oh… Izzie!"

She smiled. Izzie was slipping her hands over his shoulders then down his back, then his waist…

"That oil, isn't some aphrodisiac? The smell is… so good." Mark huskily said.

"You don't need any aphrodisiac." Izzie laughed.

"Right, only seeing you and I'm ready." He chuckled, "Oh, Ah…" These were the only sounds which were escaping from Mark's throat, "God, where have you learned to do it?" He asked.

"Well… it just comes natural to me."

"Izzie, you are God's gifted person in many fields… Your hands are magic…" Mark concluded.

"What would you say about my lips?" Izzie began to cover his back with soft kisses.

"Oh… they are… they drives me crazy…"

"Is that bad?" She asked in his manner.

"No…at all." Mark mumbled.

The passion with that they made love, left Mark and Izzie exhausted and they fell asleep.

_Few hours later_

Mark and Izzie jumped startled at the same moment feeling that there was someone in the bed. Before they could make whatever movement and could say something, someone took a place between them.

"I have a problem."

"Cristina!" Izzie shouted.

"How did you get in?" Mark recovered very fast.

"Using the door." Cristina replied.

"How did you unlock the door? My key card is here." Mark asked again.

"I'm the cute sister who is coming from New York to surprise her brother .By the way the girl from the reception is pretty sexy, you haven't slept with her, have you?" Cristina turned to Mark.

"Of course not." He hurried to say.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked angrily.

"I've a problem… a big problem!" I'm in a trouble! Erica Hahn is in love with me." Cristina announced.

"Oh God!" Mark held his head with hands and rested his head on the pillow.

"What are you talking about?" Izzie exclaimed.

"Today she came to invite me to assist her, and she left me to make all the surgery on my own. Do you understand, Erica Hahn left me Cristina Yang to do the surgery? Then she said that I'm really good and she would be glad if we work together in a future. In the evening at Joe's she wanted to buy me a drink. All the evening Hahn looked at me with desire!" Cristina told them.

Mark cursed and covered his head with a pillow.

"I don't want to know more!" He mumbled.

"Cristina, may be you are wrong?" Izzie suggested.

"I'm not wrong and I'm talking seriously. She falls to me." Cristina declared.

Izzie looked at her frowning.

"Couldn't you wait until the morning to tell me that?" She asked.

"No, I needed to tell you now!"

"Why us?" Mark murmured beneath the pillow.

"I went to Meredith's, but Shepherd has begun to lock their bedroom's door." Cristina explained.

"Great idea! Good for him!" Mark commented.

"You are my friends. How I could listen to you all the time. Now and I need someone to listen to me."

"Good God!" Mark sighed.

"Cristina, you cannot barge in somebody else's room in that way." Izzie remarked.

"It's not somebody else's room; it's my brother's room." Cristina smirked.

"God, who could believe in that dullness! We even don't look alike!" Mark angered.

"Yes, because you have been adopted." Cristina informed.

"What?"

"In case that the girl from the reception asking." Cristina clarified.

"I can't believe that is happening. It's a nightmare!" Mark said.

"Nightmare? You are with two girls in the bed. I think this is a dream! Cristina corrected him.

"Aren't you my sister?" Mark reminded.

"Well, we are a modern family!" Cristina chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa!" Mark announced. He got up, covering his naked body with a sheet.

"My brother is very cute, isn't he?" Cristina asked Izzie, snickering.

*********************************************

"What shall I do?" She asked.

"Cristina, are you sure?"

"Yes Izzie, I'm. All the evening she was watching me with a dirty look at Joe's. Hahn made me so many compliments. Why all this is happening to me?"

"May be it's your imagination?" Izzie suggested.

"It's not my imagination. She really falls to me."

"I don't know what to say. If Erica falls to you would be awful. Callie would be broke."

"Callie?!"

"Yes, I'm with Mark, and Erica falls to you…. Oh, God!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Oh, God!" Cristina repeated.

"What are we going to do?" Izzie asked.

"Are you asking me? I've a problem! I can't think more. It's a big mess!"

"Ok we'll think about that tomorrow." Izzie agreed.

"Fine." Cristina settled herself between the beddings.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." Cristina replied calmly.

"You'll sleep here?"

"Why not? It's late and I'm tired."

Izzie stared at Cristina who made comfortable in the bed.

*********************************************

"Hey, can I sleep here?" Izzie asked.

"Sure, come here." Mark said softly.

"Cristina is in the bed." Izzie told him.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea to change the room." He smiled.

Izzie cuddled in his embrace on the sofa. Mark buried his face in her hair, wrapping his hands around her body.

"Good night, Izzie."

"Good night, Mark."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_On the next morning_

A smell of coffee made Mark and Izzie open their eyes.

"Good morning, darling loves!" Cristina greeted them with a happy smile.

"Oh shit. Is she still here?" Mark cursed and buried his head under the pillow.

"I'm here and would you be more kind with your little sister, please?" Cristina giggled, and exclaimed, "Hey, is that my coffee machine?"

"It is." Mark confirmed.

"That coffee machine, which I wanted so much, and you gave it to him?" Izzie said.

"Did you see, it was in vain to be so angry with me? Now you have a coffee machine and….a sex machine." Cristina sniggered.

"I'm going to take a shower," Mark announced, "Izzie, please give me the towel, my sister wants to see my ass." He hissed.

"I'm not interested in." Cristina calmed him.

"Where you took that t shirt from?" Mark asked seeing Cristina to wear a well-known blouse.

"It's yours." She smiled innocently.

"What?"

"It's better to go to take a shower." Izzie pushed him towards the bathroom."God, I'm not pregnant but I have already two children." She said to herself.

After Izzie took a shower too, she dressed up and waited for Mark. He came and looked at Cristina frowning.

"Don't you dress?" He asked.

"Can I stay here, my shift starts in 4 hours? I love your place." Cristina gave him a winning smile.

"No." Mark firmly said.

"Please…" Cristina begged.

Mark looked at her and sighed.

"Don't touch anything!" He advised her.

"Oh, thank you! My brother is great, don't you think?" She turned to Izzie.

"Can I use the Jacuzzi?" Cristina asked, before Mark and Izzie left.

"No! You can't!" He shouted.

_20 minutes later, Mark's hotel room_

Cristina heard knocking on the door.

"Finally the room service is coming." She wrapped the towel around her body, because she has just used the Jaccizzi.

Cristina opened the door.

"Callie?"

Callie Torres stood stunned.

"You?!"

"I suppose you wouldn't believe if I tell you that he is my brother….."


	15. Chapter 15

_melako17, Kara, AmieR, cielo, listentoyourheart555, xsofax and norafan, many thanks for your great __ reviews :) :) :):) :) :):). I wish I had more time to update frequently, but....anyway I hope to like this chapter.....;)_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Mark parked his car in front of the hospital. He switched off the engine and turned a head to Izzie, staring at her eyes. Mark stretched a hand behind her head and slowly pulled her toward his mouth. He kissed her deeply and passionately. For an endless moment both have forgotten where they were found.

"What are you doing with me, Izzie? You really drive me crazy with this blond mare and those incredible eyes. _Where have you been hidden from me all these years?_" Mark asked hoarsely.

Izzie's heart started beating wildly.

"You want to distract me before work and to think for nothing else except for you, uh?" She complained.

"You dream about your boss during work…mmm... mmm it's very unprofessional, Dr. Stevens." He observed.

"You do the same, Dr. Sloan… You dream about some beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, smart and kind resident all the time," Izzie smirked.

"It is, I admit it. I can't think for anything else, only for you, these great lips, these beautiful eyes, this cute nose, and these soft mischievous curls," Mark paused for a moment, sliding his eyes over Izzie's body, "and for these hot breasts which excite me so much."

"Does it mean you want only my body?" Izzie asked.

"I wouldn't say only…. But I have to recognize that the thought about it prevails in my mind in some way."

Izzie laughed.

"Well the thought for my hot naked body will keep you warm until the evening." She calmed him, caressing his cheek.

"It will be a long day." Mark sighed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Meanwhile Mark's hotel room_

"I can't believe I see you half naked in Mark's hotel room." Callie tried to breathe deeply.

"Should I be offended?" Cristina wondered.

"I was sure that something happens between you and him. Yeah, I knew it!" Callie ejaculated.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've seen you two so many times whispering in the dark corners. I said to Erica, but she told me that was impossible." Callie mused.

Cristina bit her lips, hearing Erica's name.

"You are my friend. How could you do this? You and Mark? God!"

"Why don't you calm down?" Cristina offered.

"What?" Callie angered, "Don't tell me to calm down! You are a liar! Liar!" Callie screamed.

"I'm not a liar. It's not what you think about." Cristina tried to explain, but without any success.

"Oh no, no please!" Callie shook her hands in the air, "Don't even try to deny it. Is he here?"

"He is not here. He came out." Cristina replied.

"I see, he went to work and his sweetheart has stayed at his luxury apartment… Cool!" Callie laughed nervously.

"I haven't believed you might be go mad so much." Cristina admitted.

"Don't make a fool of me!" Callie advised her, "But just wait to find out that bastard!"

"Listen," Cristina began carefully, "I have a question."

"You have a question?" Callie repeated angrily.

"What would make you feel less angry? Knowing that Mark Sloan is in love with me, or that Erica Hanh is in love with me?"

"Erica?" Callie frowned.

"Yes, I know about you and Erica."

"Of course Mark shares his bed with you, why doesn't he tell you everything about people' secrets between the beddings." Callie said sarcastically.

"He didn't tell me that in the bed…" Cristina murmured.

"I don't want to see you, Cristina Yang!" Callie declared and headed towards the elevator, furiously pushing the button.

"I guess my great morning is finished." Cristina sighed, closing the door.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie has changed into scrubs and was just about to leave the locker room, when she ran into Callie Torres at the door.

"Where is that son of a bitch? Have you seen him?" She asked irritably.

"Who?" Izzie asked astonishingly.

"Mark Sloan the biggest asshole of the world."

"Uh? You are looking for him in the resident room?" Izzie wondered.

"Doesn't he go out with a resident?"

Izzie felt how her legs became weak.

"Callie, I want to explain you…" Izzie couldn't continue because Callie interrupted her.

"I know who his girl is!" Callie announced.

"I'm sorry Callie, I…couldn't tell you…" Izzie stammered.

Callie was so out of rage that she didn't hear Izzie at all.

"Can you imagine that his beautiful, gorgeous, smart and kind girl is Cristina?"

Izzie opened her mouth with surprise.

"Cristina?!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Yes, Cristina Yang! I can't believe it, I mean I had suspicions."

"You had suspicions?" Izzie repeated.

"Yes but Erica dissuaded me. Did you know about them?" Callie inquired.

"I…" Izzie was confused.

"Yeah, so I thought. She has lied to you too." Callie concluded, "Cristina knew that I want to know who the girl with Mark is, but she was playing her role perfectly, pretending that she doesn't know anything. God, I was so stupid. Mark entered her in all his surgeries. He stood behind her back again and again."

Izzie watched Callie, biting her lips terrified. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We have a problem." Cristina announced. She stood in Mark's way. Mark stopped walking and shook his forefinger menacingly before her face.

"Last time when I heard these words, you ruined one of the greatest moments in my life!" He reminded to her.

'I didn't know sleeping is one of the greatest moments in your life!" Cristina said with ridicule.

"In that moment was! You came into my room, you occupied my bed…." Mark couldn't continue because Cristina interrupted him.

"Look I don't have time to listen about your properties. We have a problem!" Cristina repeated again with a serious countenance.

"We?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Callie came into your room and she saw me…."

"Oh, well, well, well! The sweet lovers…. Look at them, Dr. Stevens. Aren't they a great couple?" Callie asked ironically. She stood before Mark and Cristina with an oily smile. Izzie stayed next to her paled.

"What?" Mark puzzled.

"Don't play the fool! The game is over. I know everything!" Callie hissed.

"You know?" Mark frowned.

"You thought that I wouldn't know who she is. God, you are… I couldn't even find the words which to say who you are indeed. How did you manage to get her in your bed? Oh, yes I know as you take her at every good surgery. What about you? Are you sleeping with him because of that? I had a very high opinion of you."

Mark folded his arms over his chests and stared at Callie scowling.

"What are you talking about?" He was perplexed.

"Stop pretending you don't understand. I know who the girl with the beautiful eyes, a soft hair and lips sweet as a honey is. It's Cristina!"

"Oh thank you!" Cristina chuckled.

"Callie, where did you get that idea from? Me and Cristina?"

"She was in your room this morning, wearing only a towel." Callie informed.

"You have used the Jacuzzi?" Mark turned to Cristina.

"I couldn't resist to that temptation." Cristina confessed.

"Haven't I told you not to do it?" Mark asked.

"You wouldn't know if she didn't blunt it out."

"Hey stop that. All the morning I'm listening your quarrel." Izzie involved herself.

Callie looked at her.

"So you have known about them and you have covered them up."

"Callie, it's not Cristina." Izzie said.

"What and you? It's not necessary to hide them."

"Callie, listen to me! It's not Cristina," Izzie paused for a second, taking a deep breath, "It's me."

"What?" Callie looked at her. Izzie swallowed.

"I'm with Mark. Cristina came last night when Mark and I were going to bed, because she… ah…uh… she had a problem. We came out early this morning, but Cristina remained in Mark's hotel room."

Callie stood puzzled. She tried to say something but no sound escaped from her mouth. The three of them were looking at her in expectation of her reaction.

"You have agreed to confuse me, haven't you?" She mumbled.

"Callie, we didn't arrange anything. You create your own fiction stories. I'm not with Cristina. Everything what Izzie said is true."

Callie stood in silence watching Mark and Izzie.

"No… It's not possible…" She murmured.

"What's not possible, Callie?" Mark asked.

"You and Izzie Stevens… She… You. Oh my God!" Callie exclaimed and ran as fast as she could.

"Callie?!" Izzie called after her.

"What a big mess!" Cristina observed, "As soon as she reacted about you in that way, what would happen if she knew about Erica." Cristina wondered.

"Izzie leave her!" Mark grabbed Izzie's arm.

"No. Mark please, I need to talk with her." Izzie bolted after Callie, who got in the on call room, slamming the door. Callie threw to the bed and leaned her forehead over her knees. Izzie opened the door slowly and carefully. She peered inside the room.

"Callie, let's talk!" Izzie asked quietly. Callie said nothing. Izzie stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't tell you but…"

"But what? You wanted to make a fool of me for second time. Well congratulations! You did it! There is another man who prefers you than me. Because you are beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, kind, smart, your hair is soft, your eyes are beautiful your skin is creamy and your lips are sweet as a honey. This is Dr. Isobel Stevens, who the men become crazy only when see her."

"Callie you are wrong! I've never wanted to make a fool of you. I know how I hurt you sleeping with George and believe me I'm so sorry."

"Why don't you save me your stupid regrets? I wonder how I could be so foolish. Of course that should be you, who other could be…All the time you were before my eyes… Certainly you have been burst your sides with laughter, while I was talking about him and his mysterious girl…"

"I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed. Callie, in this case I didn't lie to you. You and Mark are not married; you even are not a couple. You just have had sex."

"I see you have made a careful study of our relationship. Did he say it that?"

"Did he lie to me?"

Callie looked at her but said nothing. She removed her eyes away from Izzie.

"I know you don't appreciate me, and may be you are right…"

"May be?" Callie raised her brows.

"Yes, I slept with your husband, who was my best friend and this is something for which I regret a lot. I'm sorry because I didn't hurt only you, but me and George too. I loved him as my friend, he was my person and I was afraid I could lose him because of you. Yes, I'm the biggest selfish person that you have ever known!"

Callie frowned.

"Since when you and Mark… "Callie stammered.

"Since the night when we've been stuck in the elevator**,**" Izzie mumbled, "I've never imagined that anything could happen between me and Dr. Sloan… I mean Mark. I was confused and at the same time I felt something great. I tried to escape, but I couldn't. Do you remember the morning when we ran into each other at the corridor? I hid myself from him, but without success," Izzie smiled lightly, "I just want you to know that I didn't lie to you and I didn't mock with you. I'm sorry if you feel bad now because of me again. That wasn't intended. I… I really like him…," she paused for a moment then added, "very much."

Callie kept still. Izzie looked at her before leaving the room and nodded.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark has seated in the cafeteria with his lap top and was evidently that he did something important, because when Derek took a seat next to him, Mark didn't pay any attention to his best friend.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked curiously.

"I'm looking for seclusion." Mark replied sharply.

"Uh? Why are you looking for seclusion?"

"Why? And still asking? I can't remain with Izzie in private even in my room. In the middle of the night Cristina rushed into my bedroom." Mark murmured.

Derek burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"If you please don't lock your bedroom next time." Mark advised him.

"Oh, you should used to with that. What can I say? I'm living with Meredith and all her friends in a house full with roommates. That what has happened to you last night, happened to me every night and day, and continue happening so." Derek complained.

"I don't have your patience. That's why I have intention to take Izzie in some place where there are no shaking beds and night's visits. I don't want to meet the down on the sofa again."

"You have slept on the sofa?" Derek chuckled.

Mark looked at him frowning.

"It's not funny."

"You to sleep on the sofa and some other to sleep in your bed… Oh yes absolutely it's not funny, but I find it fun."

"Then have great fun with my misery. But this evening I'll take Izzie somewhere no one would disturb us. Look here, a discreet hotel for your passion nights." Mark read.

"A discreet hotel sounds a place where the old gentlemen take their young mistresses…" Derek observed.

"Are you trying to say something?" Mark looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course not. I'm just saying for what such hotels are, in case that you don't know." Derek smirked.

"What would Izzie like? I want to find a place where she would feel well."

Derek stared at his friend with mysterious smile.

"I've never figured that out, I would see you in the situation to want to do something nice for some woman, barring the sex."

"Oh man, I feel great with Izzie. I've a feeling that she is my other part. When Izzie is close to me my whole being is filled with emotions." Mark confessed.

"Your foolish countenance proves that." Derek snickered.

"You better shut up!" Mark hissed.

"I'm glad for you. Let me see. I could help you." Derek offered.

"No, you can't see here." Mark covered his lap top with a hand.

"Why?"

"No other than me should know. I don't want you or any other to ruin my evening." Mark explained.

"I think you are suffering from paranoia."

"Probably with all these people around me."

"I'm your best friend and I have to know where you are going to spend the night."

"Why? To come and not to remain me to sleep."

"Oh c'mon, anyway you won't sleep."

"I want to find some quiet and romantic place." Mark said watching the monitor.

"God, the most romantic places were the on call rooms for you not so long ago. How did you change yourself suddenly?"

"I'm not changed, I'm the same. Just Izzie makes me to do things which I've never done before. I've never felt so great in the morning waking up to some woman, to watch her how she sleeps, holding her in my embrace and to feel so empty when she is not close to me."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_The emergency entrance of SGH_

"What we have Dr. Bailey?" Izzie appeared, breathing hard. After her came Cristina.

"An ambulance taking a man with heavy burning wounds and great number of dismemberment. Are you ready?"

"Yes we are!" Izzie and Cristina confirmed. The ambulance arrived. The medical men took down the stretcher.

"Mathew Bradshaw, 33 years in consciousness. He was damaged by explosion. He is a fireman. Mr. Bradshaw has a lot of burning wounds over his body, some organs are affected. He is in steadily condition now."

"Ok, we take him." Miranda said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_In an X-ray room_

Mark Sloan and Erica Hahn examined Matthew Bradshaw's x-ray photographs.

"He needs urgent surgery. I should operate him." Erica notified.

"His wounds are too heavy. We couldn't put off the plastic intervention." Mark said.

'There's nothing to prevent us from making this surgery together," Erica observed.

"Great." Mark headed to the door, when Erica informed him.

"I want Yang ."

Mark turned a head.

"Since when you want her?" Mark asked with a devilish smile.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked dryly.

"You have changed totally your behavior to Yang recently. I wonder why?"

"You change your behavior every day to someone. I don't think I owe you any explanations about that. Especially to you. That is not your business Dr. Sloan!" Erica snapped him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_A patient's room_

"Mr. Bradshaw, this is Dr. Sloan. He will make the surgery together with Dr. Hahn." Miranda explained to the patient.

"Well Mr. Bradshaw let me see your burn wounds." Mark said, "It's good there is nothing on your face. You are lucky you might be damaged by this explosion very bad."

"Dr. Izzie do you think I'm lucky guy too?" Mathew turned to Izzie.

"Dr. Izzie?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Absolutely. You are a lucky guy. As Dr. Sloan said you might have damaged yourself much more badly. Dr. Sloan is the best plastic surgeon so you are in safe hands." Izzie smiled and looked at Mark, who winked at her secretly.

Mark took a seat next to the patient and began to treat his wounds before the surgery.

"I think that I'm lucky because I met you, Dr. Stevens." Mathew said watching Izzie amorously.

She blushed feeling Mark's astonishing eyes over her.

"If I knew that there were such beautiful doctors in the hospital I would visit you more often." Mathew chuckled.

Izzie smiled lightly, dropping her eyes down.

"It's not a good idea." Mark notified.

Miranda glanced at him curiously.

"I mean to visit the hospital," he justified.

"You are so beautiful. You don't answer to my expectations about a doctor. I've heard that usually the nurses are sexy, but you Dr. Izzie refute all facts. I like your eyes." Mathew didn't remove his eyes from Izzie. Mark looked at the patient frowning. Izzie confused glancing at Mark and then turned to Mathew Bradshaw.

"Thank you for your compliments, Mr. Bradshaw, but it's better not to talk much. You are distracting Dr. Sloan." Izzie advised him. Mark had a look at her saying nothing.

"Will you be there in the OR?" Mathew asked.

"Yes, I'll assist to Dr. Sloan." Izzie answered.

"That's great. As I know that you are there I would feel better. If something happens the last image I will remember and take with me away in the heaven will be yours."

"Don't speak like that. You'll be all right." Izzie calmed him, stealing a glance at Mark's grimly countenance.

"I extinguish fires so many years and I've rescued so many people from them, and now I'll burn out in my own flames of the love." Mathew smiled wryly.

Hearing that Mark stopped treating his wounds and gave him an angry look. Mathew continued staring at Izzie.

"I doubt Mr. Bradshaw." Izzie laughed.

"You have no doubt of my sincerity, Dr. Izzie. Izzie…..Izzie, your name sounds so sweet. How is your full name?"

"Isobel." She replied, glancing at Mark, who looked as black as thunder.

"Isobel…" Mathew repeated, "The meaning of Isobel is God's promise." He explained.

"From where you know about the meaning of my name?" She raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I'm interested in such things. I love reading." He replied.

"Dr. Stevens would you please help me here?" Mark broke into the conversation with a cold voice.

"Sure, Dr. Sloan." Izzie immediately did what Mark said to her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mathew shot the question.

Izzie's heart started beating faster, and her hands trembled. She felt how Mark fixed his eyes on her.

"Mr. Bradshaw, this is a very personal question." Izzie said sharply.

"I know but I want to know what my odds are?"

"You've got none." Mark snapped him.

Mathew watched him.

"Dr. Stevens is taken." Mark clarified with a pleased smile.

Miranda scowled at Mark. Mathew sighed.

"So I thought. Your boyfriend is a lucky guy. You are a great girl. If some day he screws up, you can call me." Mathew grinned.

"I think you must arm yourself with patience. It is hardly Dr. Izzie's boyfriend to be so stupid to slip her away from him." Mark smirked, removing the gloves from his hands. He headed to the door passing beside Miranda, who gave him a bad eye.

"I hope you are going to be right, Dr. Sloan. I also have deeply doubts that her boyfriend would be so stupid to hurt her." She hissed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie washed her hands at the sink, when she felt Mark's hot breath caressing her ear.

"Dr. Izzie, are you ready to assist me?"

"Dr. Izzie is always ready to assist you, Dr. Sloan." She smiled.

"You won't provoke fire in the OR, will you?"

"We have a firefighter." Izzie chuckled.

Mark knitted his brows.

"Yes, it's good for me to be near by to bring under control the feelings that you raise in the people." He grumbled.

"Mr. Bradshaw just made me a compliment." She explained.

"Compliment… He couldn't take his eyes off from you. He stared at you with that stupid look… and not to talk about these stock phrases. All that sucks."

"Well, you cut him off, saying him that I'm taken."

"Yes he and all who have a crush on you should give up all thought of you." Mark said firmly.

"Who is saying this?"

"Your boyfriend." He smirked and winked at her,"I'm waiting for you in the OR, Dr. Stevens."

Izzie's eyes lightened up of pleasure. Cristina stood at the sink next to her and began to wash her hands.

"Cristina, if you know…"

"If it's something about sex, I don't want to listen." Cristina advised her.

"No. Mark said that he is my boyfriend. God! Mark Sloan is my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend!" Izzie said euphorically.

Cristina sighed.

"How shall I put it? I'm not a cold- blooded person and I'm glad about you and your sexy boyfriend, but in that moment I have other fish to fry. According to you shall I take advantage of the situation with Hahn?"

"What means taking advantage?" Izzie confused.

"If Hahn falls to me whether I take advantage gaining scores in the OR? She invites me in every her surgery, she takes my advises. Hahn told me that she will introduce me in the cardiac's conference next month."

"Cristina, it's not ethical behavior."

Cristina stopped washing and looked at Izzie.

'It's not ethical behavior, is that so? Excuse me that I need to remind you but you can't serve as an example. You broke all sorts of ethical behavior. Denny Ducchette, you slept with a married man, now you are sleeping with your boss…"

"Cristina!"

"Sorry, I wanted to say your boyfriend is your boss.'

"Yes, but I didn't take advantage of any of my unethical behavior. Just the contrary."

"Well I'm a little bit unethical person. I just take advantage that someone falls to me. That's my moment. Dr. Hahn is my lucky bird, who alighted on my shoulder."

"The lucky bird, uh?"

"Yes she is my little lucky bird…"

"I hope you don't forget that your lucky little bird has other little bird and they have just built a nest."

"I don't think to encroach upon their new built nest. I just take the opportunity to rely on my charm…"

"Dr. Yang, Dr. Stevens all waiting for you." Nurse Olivia announced.

_OR_

"Let's start colleagues!" Erica called, "Dr. Yang please take my place."

"Yes, Dr. Hahn."

Mark and Izzie exchanged puzzled glances.

"Now Mr. Bradshaw we are going to put you to sleep." Olivia said kindly.

"Dr. Izzie."

"I'm here Mr. Bradshaw."

"You have hidden your hair under this cap and your beautiful eyes are covered with these glasses but your beauty can't be hidden. You'll be here all the time, won't you?"

"I'll be here during the whole surgery." Izzie confirmed.

"That would help me to have sweet dreams…" Mathew gave her a devilish smile.

"Sleep well, Mr. Bradshaw." Izzie said.

"Thank you, Dr. Izzie. I'm impatient to meet you in my dreams."

The surgery started. Mark stood behind Izzie, whispering into her ear.

"Dr. Izzie will you take care about my dreams tonight?"

"You won't dream Dr. Sloan. Everything what would happen to you will be real." She smiled seductively.

"And… when I fall asleep you will be there."

"I'll…"

"And… when I wake up you'll be in my embrace…"

"Yes…"

"My pants became smaller…" He admitted huskily.

"Dr. Sloan be careful not to soften your knees."

"I care only not to soften any others parts of my body."

"When you are with me that's impossible." Izzie smirked.

"Good answer Dr. Stevens."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dr. Yang, you are born to be a cardio surgeon." Erica praised her.

This conclusion made all presents in the OR to lift their heads, staring at Dr. Hahn.

"This is my dream, Dr. Hahn." Cristina said meekly.

"So that means your dream becomes true. You have all features and the skill of a surgeon with big experience."

"Thank you for your evaluation, Dr. Hahn."

"My evaluation is real, Dr. Yang!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"O hell, she falls to her indeed." Mark exclaimed.

"She doesn't remove her eyes from Cristina." Izzie added.

The surgery was successful. Cristina received all ovations coping by her own under the vigilant eye of Dr. Hahn."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, Mr. Bradshaw, the surgery was successful." Izzie announced when the patient opened his eyes.

"Yes, very soon from your scars won't leave any traces behind. In a couple of months you may do your duties without problem." Mark explained, filling in patient's chart.

"Thank you." Mathew replied then turned to Izzie, "You didn't lie to me; you were there all the time."

Izzie smiled.

"Will you go out with me?" Mathew questioned.

'That wouldn't like to my boyfriend." Izzie confessed.

Mark lifted his eyes and took a glance at Izzie with an impish smile.

"I want to be in his place." Mathew sighed. "He is a lucky guy."

"And… I'm a lucky girl with him."

"So he is a good guy."

"He is." Izzie confirmed.

"Is he sexy?"

"Yep, he is really sexy." Izzie smiled.

"That means you would have gorgeous babies." Mathew concluded.

Mark stopped writing and Izzie dropped all instruments on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She excused, and her cheeks blushed. Izzie didn't dare to look at Mark.

"Well, presumably there is no chance he to screw up and I to take advantage. But my job is to rescue peoples' lives." Mathew grinned.

'He also rescues people's lives, Mr. Bradshaw." Izzie mysteriously smiled and came out of the room.

"Oh, she is adorable. I really envy to her boyfriend." Mathew confessed.

Mark hung the chart on the bed and put his pen in the scrubs' pocket. He looked at Mathew Bradshaw.

"Me too, Mr. Bradshaw. Now it's better you to get rest. And don't go too far with your dreams." Mark smirked.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was in the locker room changing into her clothes, when someone opened the door. Izzie lifted her head and her eyes met those of Callie. Izzie kept her breath. Callie stepped to her.

"That what you feel to George, I feel to Mark. That evening you asked me if I have feelings to Mark. Yes, I have a feeling towards my best friend. Mark is a handsome man, but he is a great person as well. Few people could see him inside, but I know you are one of them."

Izzie was looking at Callie, her eyes filled with tears. Callie took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm glad that exactly you are the girl in whom he is in love. I'm glad that it's not that whore the young intern, or that perky nurse or Sidney Heron, or no matter who. I'm glad that's you, because you can make him happy. Do it Izzie!"

Izzie bit her lips. Her tears rolled her cheeks down. She nodded smiling. Izzie couldn't talk. Callie smiled too and turned to leave, when hesitated for a moment and looked at Izzie again.

"And if you just try to separate me with my best friend, I'll kick your ass, Izzie Stevens!"

Izzie laughed.

"Thank you, Callie."

"You are welcome…. And hurry up he is waiting for you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Izzie came out of the hospital together. Mark took her hand, smiling at her. She replied to his smile. They were going to Mark's car holding their hands.

"Where are we going?" Izzie asked.

"Someplace where we will be alone and undisturbed."

"Do you believe that such a place exists?"

"I sweated a lot to find it out?"

"You are incredible person Mark Sloan, do you know that?" Izzie gave him a quick kiss.

"Would you say it again?"

"I would say it again and again."

"You may not like it." He suggested.

"Mark, for me is enough to be with you, the place doesn't matter." Izzie said softly.

He stared at her eyes. At that moment he was sure that he was lost without her. Mark opened the door of the car for Izzie to enter inside.

"I didn't know that you know Seattle and its suburbs." Izzie observed, while they were traveling.

"I'd say that I'm in a process of knowledge."

"I'm in a process of knowledge too…" Izzie chuckled.

"Of Seattle?"

"No of you." Izzie smiled, touching his hand.

Mark sighed.

"If you continue watching me like that… You are hampering me driving." Mark rebuked, trying to watch the road. Izzie grinned to her ability to upset his balance. She slid her eyes over his hands. Mark had great hands and the good thing was that he knew how to use them.

"Are we going a long way?" She inquired.

"No. We are going to arrive soon. I didn't want to retreat to a great distance. I prefer being in the bed all the morning with you, than on the road."

"All the morning? My shift starts at 7."

'I saw to it. Tomorrow your shift starts at 12.30 p.m."

Izzie raised her eyebrows astonishingly.

"Mmm, so tomorrow we are going to remain in bed all the morning, kissing, embracing, caressing and doing many other cool things." Izzie slipped her hand over Mark's leg, bending to kiss him behind his ear.

"You are risking your life as well as mine, if you don't leave me to drive at ease. Have you never seen the sign at the public buses: _Don't speak with the driver_?"

Izzie burst out laughing.

"I have deeply doubts that you have ever seen public bus much less to riding it."

"You little beast!" Mark gave a groan, "I'll give it you back hot and strong!"

"I rely on that." Izzie looked at him slyly.

His eyes darkened with desire.

"You drive me crazy, bell! Did you get it?"

"I get it." Izzie chuckled.

Soon Mark and Izzie arrived in a beautiful forest land and he parked his car ahead of a small nested hotel. It was calm and silent night, the air freshly smelled of pine.

"Mark, how did you find this place? It's great."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes as if we are far from the civilization and at the same time is near the home."

When Izzie and Mark got off the car, he grabbed her and kissed her lips.

"I want to remain with you for so long time," he moaned, "The whole day I was mad about you my beauty."

Izzie swallowed and replied to his kiss long and vehemently. Mark leaned Izzie against the car and pressed her with the weight of his body. He slipped his hand under her blouse touching her smooth skin.

"Until tomorrow exists only me and you." He whispered, biting her ear.

"That sounds promising." Izzie groaned, under the pressing of his body.

"I feel like a pirate who has just found the most valuable treasure and only remains to enjoy it." Mark said, kneading her breasts.

'Stop doing that. You are exciting me…" Izzie mumbled, trying slipping out of him. But Mark held her strongly.

"Stop now or I'll show you how the pirates make love." Izzie warned him. He laughed and set her free. Mark took her hand and they headed to the entrance.

"By the way, how the pirates make love? I'm burning with curiosity…"

"Once in a blue moon," she winked at him, "they have sex on rare occasions because do not happen often on their ship to get a woman." Izzie giggled.

"In the long run, I'm really lucky that I'm not a pirate, but a plastic surgeon. On my ship is full with women." He smirked.

"I'm lucky too, because on my ship also is full of men…"

"You should have more respect to your honored boyfriend, girl!" Mark remarked.

"You are neither honored neither inspired respect." Izzie chuckled and for that she received a slapping to her bottom. She jumped aside and swore to give that back to Mark at earliest opportunity. Both got in to the hotel's lobby. It was small and cozy. An old man welcomed them cordially with a wide smile. He gave them the key and showed the way to the room.

"I'm really impressed. I love that place."

"This is a small family run hotel, they takes in a small number of visitors which guarantee us for seclusion." Mark emphasized the last word. He put the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened and Izzie got in first.

"Oh, Mark there is a fireplace." She exclaimed joyfully.

The room was spacious with antique furniture and a fireplace before which has been outstretched bearskin. The fire roared, the logs bursting and all that made the atmosphere much more romantic. Mark locked the door taking his jacket off.

"I've ordered the dinner in the room, they will bring it soon." He stepped close to her, undressing her jacket slowly kissing a side of her bare neck, "We could make ourselves comfortable waiting for the dinner." Mark said quietly. She turned a head to face him.

"Mark…"

"What?"

"Nothing… " Izzie stared at him with a look saying much more than any words. They heard knocking on the door. Mark went to open it and an old lady greeted them affably bringing a trolley with many trays and bottle of nice Italian wine.

Mark and Izzie were seated in a small table at the fireside. She sipped from her wine, looking at him.

"What are you so thoughtful about?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about what would happen with us if we didn't get stuck in the elevator."

"I'm glad that we got stuck." Izzie giggled.

"Really?"

"Do you believe in the destiny?"

"Recently I muse over that," he sighed, "If wouldn't have slept with Addison, Derek wouldn't have come in Seattle, I wouldn't have follow him and I wouldn't have met you, Izzie Stevens.

"I'm glad I gained an intimate knowledge of you…" She smiled.

"I find it necessary to get to know each other at shorter range more deeply." Mark stood up, taking Izzie's arm. She got up and his lips were on millimeters close to hers.

"I've always been anxious to the communication," Izzie replied, taking Mark's sweater through his head off. He grasped the zip of her jeans, sliding it down.

"Let's then to begin with the acquaintance. We should catch up the time lost…" Mark smirked, touching her lips with his. His kisses were insistent and vehement. With one hand Mark held her tight towards his body and with the other one he has slipped under her top, caressing her breasts. His endearments made her to tremble of desire and passion. The skin of her face turned red and the peaks of her breasts have hardened up. Mark removed her top remaining it to fall down on the floor.

"I want to feel your body with my mouth…" Mark whispered ardently. He unclasped her bra and his lips started searching hungrily her nipples. Izzie's fingers found the buttons of his jeans and quickly got rid of them**.**

"Mark, please…" She mumbled without having any idea for what she pleaded him- not to inflame her feelings so much or to satisfy her as quickly as possible. Mark slid her bikini down her long legs, enjoying every quiver of her body. By each her gesture she showed him what a great desire and delight she felt. They pulled down on the floor before the fireplace as the fire casted back gleams on their bodies. Mark pressed his body to hers and his lips glided down her belly and her thighs. Izzie held his shoulders and her whole body shook of excitement. Hot waves poured her. Mark's tongue made his way towards Izzie's breasts while his hands were touching her inner thighs. She breathed heavily and moaned quietly.

"Izzie tell me that no other than me would touch and kiss your body," his voice sounded huskily.

"No one Mark… I want only you…" She stared at his eyes. Mark read sincerity and desire. The electricity that was running between them was with vigorous emotional intensity. Mark's eyes embraced her.

"Izzie, I've never felt that with woman until now.' He confessed still staring at her eyes.

"Oh, Mark… " A blissful contentedness ran on her body. When their bodies became one, Izzie moaned. They gave to each other with fervor and emotion. Izzie and Mark couldn't calm their bodies for long time when the climax came. Their bodies were sweating not only from the fiery with that they have made love and from the heat which was emitting from the fireplace. Before Mark separating his body from that of Izzie he kissed her tenderly touching her hair.

"Are we going to take a shower together?" He asked.

"You are reading my minds.' She relied.

Mark carried Izzie in his arms to the bathroom. They were embracing and kissing under the hot shower. Then both made themselves comfortable in the bath tub. Mark caressed her breasts and his mouth remained hot traces over her body.

"This bath tub is really excellent for overworked muscles and bending knuckles." He observed kissing Izzie behind her ear.

"You have an easy time of overworked muscles and such like. As far as I know I'm that who does all these acrobatic acts." She frowned.

"It should be mentioned that you are graceful and flexible…" Mark bit her earlobe, kneading her breasts.

"If you continue touching me there, and you should be forced to be flexible and graceful." She warned.

In that moment the lights in the bathroom switched off.

"Oh my God, what was that?" Izzie exclaimed.

"Don't worry. May be the power has been cut off. Such things happen often."

"I have heard it before..." She sighed.

"I'll bring candles; I saw it on the night stand." Saying that, Mark wrapped a towel around his waist. In the room was not too dark because the fire lightened it up whole. He lighted several candles. Izzie came out of the bath tub carefully and took a towel, wrapping it around her body. Someone knocked on the door. It was the owner of the hotel.

"Mr. Sloan, I'm sorry that I disturb you, but I want to inform you that there is a small failure but very soon the electricity will be on again." The man explained.

"Yeah, so we guessed."

"Do you need anything?"

'No, thank you. Everything is great."

"Good night."

Mark closed the door and turned to Izzie.

"Did you see there is nothing to worry about," Mark smiled.

"I wasn't scared."

"Weren't you?"

"No, as soon as I'm with you. I even would say that now is much more romantic." Izzie wrapped her hands around his neck. Mark bent his head to kiss her. Suddenly the door opened and someone entered inside with firm steps.

"Dear, I found candles." That voice made Mark and Izzie to turn their heads terrified.

"Dr. Webber!"

Richard lifted his head and a shock it was written all over his face. He has been dressed in dressing gown and held in his hands two candles.

"You? What…. Where is Adele? What are you doing in my room?"

"Ah… uh… this is our room, chief."

"God, I've mixed up the room… But … you… two?" Richard stuttered. He watched them dumbfounded.

"Dr. Webber…" Izzie was hiding herself behind Mark, holding the towel before her body.

"What… what are you doing here?" Dr. Webber asked.

"I guess the same what you and Adele…" Mark smirked.

"Me and Adele… uh… we came here to enjoy the calmness."

"We do the same…" Mark said.

"You two… you… No I don't want to know anything about your love life." Richard hurried to sneak out of the room.

"God, the chief saw us… It's so awkward."

"Believe me I have been in much more awkward situation some time ago, when my best friend nabbed me in the bed with his wife." Mark calmed her.

"That makes me feel much better." She said ironically, "Mark, didn't you lock the door?"

"I did it, but after the owner came evidently I've forgotten it**.**" He remembered.

"Mark, Chief Webber saw me half naked!" Izzie ejaculated.

"We saw him too…," he smirked and added, "with dressing gown."

"Oh, I'm burning with shame."

"There is no hiding in this fucking damned town!" Mark cursed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They were almost asleep, when Mark moved and Izzie felt his arousal pressing against her thigh. She tried to fight against her tiredness and turned to him.

"Everything is ok, Iz! Now sleep…" He said softly.

"But…"

"Shhht…" He interrupted her. Mark embraced her and put her head over his shoulder, "For me is enough just to hold you in my hands."

The last thought of Izzie was that she loved that man.

When Izzie woke up on the next morning, she met Mark's eyes, darkened of desire. For a moment she stood still captivated of the tenderness in his eyes. Izzie felt him so close. She has been so obsessed of emotion and feelings that her eyes filled with tears. Izzie didn't want to ruin this moment but she didn't want also Mark to see her tears.

"Shan't we get up?" Izzie mumbled.

Mark's countenance changed immediately from passionately became ridiculous.

"To get up?" Mark repeated as if he didn't understand the meaning of that word.

"Don't you know we strain every muscle and force our bodies to take a vertical position?"

"But I prefer to remain in horizontal position." Mark whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm I'm sure…"

"Do you want coffee? I'm serving it in the bed." He asked kissing her neck.

"I can't say no to such invitation." Izzie admitted.

Mark stood up and went to the phone ordering some coffee. Izzie got out of the bed too, wrapping the sheet around her body.

"You are really charming with that Adam's suit but you are taking risk to get some pulmonary trouble." She observed.

"When Dr. Izzie is close to me – never!" Mark grumbled, slipping his hand under the sheet caressing her breasts. Then she beat him off unexpectedly and Mark staggered. Izzie slapped his bottom. He reacted immediately throwing himself on her and overturned her on the bed.

"So you want to nag at your guide, is that so?" Mark began to tickle her until he remained her breathless.

"Mark… no… please…"

After that appeal, Mark set her free.

"I'll teach you to have more respect from me, girl!" He helped her to stand up but when he turned his back to Izzie, she pinched him.

"And I'll teach you not to attack defenseless girls!"

Mark turned to her with a nasty look, but when he approached her she made the most innocent countenance.

"Am I guilty that your bottom makes me crazy…" She asked softly.

Mark moaned and admitted defeat. Then he took his towel and went to take the coffee.


	16. Chapter 16

_xsofax, sossy1984, cookielover123, listentoyourheart555, Dereks4Eva, cielo, Cocola, norafan and Berlian thank you for your reviews. I'm really glad to know that you like this fic. I was very busy last week, that is why I couldn't update sooner. Have a great time with this chapter, and let me know what you think... :):):):):):):):):):)_

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

The smell of coffee wafted throughout the room. Mark put the tray in the bed and took a seat against Izzie. He gave her one of the cups, kissing her mouth softly. She sipped a gulp and smiled.

"Mmm… it's a marvelous espresso… wonderful scent and great taste." Izzie notified.

"It's not so marvelous than that one you have prepared to me in your place." Mark said.

"Did you really like my coffee?"

"I did, and not only the coffee…," he kissed her, "It is worth noting that my espresso machine makes nice coffee too."

"You want to say Cristina's espresso machine." Izzie made a wry face.

"I must admit that when she gave it to me, I hoped that you would come in my room and you would have reason to remain in my bed until the morning to have coffee from that espresso machine." Mark smirked.

"You are kidding." Izzie laughed.

"I'm not kidding. I hoped not to resist to the temptation."

"But I did it." She observed cheerfully.

"Not for a long…." He emphasized.

"I couldn't resist your charm…" She chuckled.

"Good for me!"

"Mark, whether the chief and Adele are still here?" Izzie wondered.

"I don't know…there wasn't earthquake…." Mark grinned.

Izzie smiled then shook her head.

"You are hopeless. Not all people think for sex all the time."

"I don't know such people."

"Maybe the chief and Adele have come here enjoying the nature, the threes, the fresh air, the birds and the calmness." Izzie suggested.

Mark was watching her disbelieved.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? What does he think about us?" She mused.

"Probably that we have great sex together." Mark assumed with a pleased smile.

"Mark could you be more serious, please!" Izzie remarked.

"I'm serious we have great sex, indeed!" Mark looked at her in his manner, "In case you think otherwise?" He asked concerned.

"I have never felt so great with a man. The sex with you is fantastic, but it's not only that. I like being with you… to talk with you… to drink coffee with you… to laugh with you…" Her voice sounded softly.

Mark put his coffee on the nightstand and bent down toward Izzie. She put her cup next to that of Mark and wrapped her hands around his neck. His mouth met hers. Mark's cell phone rang.

"Shit." He cursed. Mark separated from Izzie reluctantly and rolled away taking his mobile, "It's Derek. I'll kill him." He pushed the green button. "I hope you are in death danger to decide to call me."

"Actually… I'm not. I'm in the cafeteria alone having a dull time." Derek explained.

"You are calling me to say that?"

"Yep! How is going your seclusion?"

"Evidently it's not going…" Mark responded sharply.

"Oh, Am I disturbing you?" Derek asked kindly.

"Absolutely!" Mark hissed.

"Great. How is Izzie?" Derek showed some interest.

"She is well." Mark replied grumpy.

"Take good care of her." His friend advised him.

"You are standing in my way to do it."

"Are you still in the bed?" Derek inquired.

"You've taken up enough of my time." Mark snapped him.

"Are you trying to say that I'm boring?"

"Yes, you are boring."

Izzie wrapped her hands around Mark's body and they made their way to his chest. She kissed his shoulders and the upper part of his back. Mark heaved a deep sigh.

"When are you going to come in the hospital?" Derek demanded.

"Goodbye, Derek!" Mark switched off his mobile. He couldn't resist to her undisguised desire. Mark turned to her. His lips found hers, and his fingers slipped over her soft velvet skin, while she was trembling of excitement. Mark also couldn't control himself endlessly. When they became one the feelings ran high.

The first thing when Izzie felt when she came back again in the reality was Mark's warm embrace. His breath touched her forehead as a light breeze. She knew that he was watching her. Izzie moved slightly and her hand slid over his muscle chest. Mark kept her hand kissing every one of her fingers.

"It's time to get up." He mumbled touching her head with his lips.

"No." Izzie said firmly.

"We are going to be late, and you'll get troubles." Mark reminded to her.

"No."

"Don't you think that your interest of this conversation is too limited?" He grinned.

"No."

"Izzie…," Mark's voice hardened of strain, because she has been leaned on her left hand, covering the upper part of his body with soft kisses, "How do you imagine our future as we even don't get out of the bed?"

"Perfect…" She whispered. Izzie continued kissing him dangerously down. Mark held her head with his hands, constraining her to look at him.

"Do you realize if we do not get up now you'll get up into trouble?"

Izzie twirled and kissed his palm.

"It is worth risking." She said.

"Izzie..."

"Shhht… Don't you like when I'm kissing you…?" She slipped her tongue over his abdomen and down.

"I love when you are doing this…" Mark groaned, closing his eyes being taken prisoner of the supreme delight.

_SGH_

_Few hours later_

"What?" Derek burst out laughing.

"I've already told you, the chief got into our room, seeing me and Izzie half naked." Mark told.

"God, you are lucky fellow. It can't be helped. How did you manage to go in the hotel where Richard and Adele had decided to spend the night?" Derek wondered.

"Did you see? This town is awful. I can't remain with my girlfriend in private."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?!" Derek chuckled.

"Well…yeah… I have…" Mark embarrassed.

Derek nodded content.

"I think you need a place." He expressed his opinion.

"A place?" Mark frowned, "I have a place."

"I don't have in mind your hotel room, you need a home." Derek elucidated.

"What?" Mark exclaimed.

"You need a place where you and your girlfriend would be alone and you would feel comfortable."

"I feel great in my hotel room." Mark declared.

"You can't live always in hotel."

"Who is saying this? You have been living in trailer and now you are living in the house of your girlfriend, which is like a hostel."

"I thought you want Izzie to feel well."

"My apartment is the most luxury and expensive one in the hotel. There is no better room than mine." Mark said proudly.

"But it's a hotel, Mark! It's a hotel!"

Richard appeared at that moment.

"Did you arrange your work schedule for this month?" He asked.

"I did it." Derek smiled.

"I'm ready too." Mark confirmed.

Richard gave them a questioning look.

"Why are you staring at me so?"

"We don't." Derek denied.

"You have a nice gown, chief." Mark chuckled.

"And you look great naked." Richard retorted on him, "You two should know that I'm bored of that to be a witness of your love nights."

Mark and Derek laughed.

"Well and we are already witnesses of your love nights," Mark remarked.

Richard scrawled at him and turned to Derek.

"Did you know for him and Stevens?"

"Yep."

"Do you know what? I could swallow your endless love torments, but to be a witness of your love nights, it's too much for me!" Richard emphasized.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meredith and Cristina were seated in the cafeteria having lunch, when Izzie joined them. As soon as Cristina saw her, she warned Izzie.

"Don't even think to prevent of my digestion!" Cristina shook her forefinger before her face.

"Dr. Webber saw me half naked last night!" Izzie announced.

Cristina choked, and Meredith's eyes opened widely.

"Mark was found a great little hotel in the forest, but Dr. Webber had been decided to enjoy it too." Izzie told them.

"Chief Webber caught you having sex! Great!" Cristina looked delighted, "Who was on top?"

"Stop talking nonsense! Dr. Webber didn't see us having sex. We just came out of the bathroom. There was no power and the chief had gone to find candles. In the darkness he got mix up the room." Izzie clarified.

"Do you realize how many men of this hospital have already seen you naked?" Cristina snickered, "And most of them are your bosses."

"Why you are so toad?" Izzie wondered.

"Don't worry Iz! Chief Webber caught Derek and me in the bed, when he was living in the trailer. Awkward situation, but it could have been much worse." Meredith calmed her.

"Yeah it could be." Izzie sighed. Her pager interrupted their conversation.

"Don't tell me it's something bloody! I'm going to be mad with rage." Cristina warned.

"Well, I better get going. See you later." Saying that, Izzie stood up and came out of the cafeteria. She set off throughout the corridor. Izzie turned on left and went down the stairs. She opened a door of patient's room. Someone grabbed her hand strongly, getting her inside roughly.

"Dr. Stevens, nobody saw you, did they?"

"Dr. Hudson? Why is all that? You paged me it was urgent call." Izzie stared at him wondering. Michael opened the door and peered outside to be sure that she hasn't been followed by anyone. Then he closed the door and locked the room. Izzie was watching him fazed.

"What's going on here? There is no patient in this room, Dr. Hudson?"

"Dr. Stevens, I'm desperate!" His voice sounded martyred.

"Is something the matter?" Izzie asked.

"I'm in a very awkward and complicated situation, and you are the only one, to whom I could trust here."

"Sure… You can rely on me, but would you please explain me what's up here? What is it all about?" Izzie demanded.

"It's about my penis." Michael replied.

Izzie stared at him winking.

"If it's something about your manhood… there are pills."

Michael interrupted her.

"No, it's not that. I don't have a problem with my manhood. I'm real sex machine, I'm tireless!" He began to unbutton his trousers.

"Dr. Hudson… No, please! What are you doing?" Izzie tried to stop him. She put her hand covering her eyes, but Michael took his pants off. He stood before Izzie only with his penis.

"Look here, Dr. Stevens!" He ordered.

"Dr. Hudson, please I have a boyfriend!"

"Dr. Stevens, I don't court after you! Just look at my penis, like a doctor. You are a surgeon, and I have a big problem. I need a doctor!" Michael whimpered.

Izzie opened her fingers cautiously and with semi-opened eyes, she took a glance at Michael's penis. That what she saw made her to remove her hand completely and she stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Oh… my… God! Izzie mumbled.

"Dr. Stevens, I need your help. I don't have a clue what is it? I'll be at my wits' end. I'm a doctor… I'm a surgeon, besides a great surgeon. For the first time in my career, I see such a thing. I rummaged all medical books and sites, but nothing. It is painful. I met the greatest girl… Dr. Stevens, for first time some woman falls to me so much… and I don't know how I caught that? I can share only with you. I haven't been with a woman for a long time… Now with Olivia I feel so happy."

"Olivia?" Izzie repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes, she is incredible, I'm her first doctor usually she doesn't pay attention to surgeons." Michael boasted, "And now… Oh, God. If I've already infected her. If it's some infections disease, maybe it's some kind of parasite. Good Lord, please help me!" Michael was near to begin crying. Izzie was looking at his penis, which was red and tumid.

"Dr. Hudson, just calm down! We must make blood test."

"No one should know. If the people know about that, it will be my disgrace for the term of my life. You are my guardian angel. I can confide my secret only to you. Dr. Stevens, will you help me?" Michael asked worriedly.

Izzie nodded.

"I'll help you. When the rash appeared?"

"I saw it this morning. We have non-stop sex with Olivia. Even…" Michael bent his head to Izzie whispering, "We did it several times in the hospital. Can you imagine it? Me, Michael Hudson having sex on my place of work. I feel so masculine with her. Now if she knows she will leave me. When I woke up this morning, I felt a dull pain there, and after I took my morning shower, my penis covered with red spots. Olivia was looking for me all the morning for sex, but I'm hiding myself here. Dr. Stevens, what shall I do?"

"Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd, did they mention to you anything about Olivia?" Izzie asked.

"Yes, they told me that she is a good girl, but they don't know what a tigress she is in the bed. Derek and Mark confirmed what a lucky guy I'm being with her. They also have been trying their luck with my girl, but she has always cut them off."

Izzie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, so that's that. Ok Dr. Hudson. For a start, I'm going to have you a blood test done, and I'll take a secretion from your penis. We'll find out what's that infection." She declared.

"They could read my name in the lab. Oh, no I can't endure this shame!"

"Don't worry about that. This is my concern. Have you any other symptoms?"

"No, I'm in a good health. Why does it always have to be me?" Michael complained.

"Dr. Hudson, excuse me for the indiscreet question, but have you used condoms?" Izzie inquired.

"Well… only the first time. Then we haven't. Olivia doesn't have promiscuousness' affairs. And as I've already told you, I hadn't been with a woman for a long time."

"I see Dr. Hudson. Well, give me your hand now to get a blood."

"Thank you… for everything. I knew that you are a great girl. You and Mark…" Michael hesitated for a moment, "Are you together?"

"Yes we are." She confirmed, while was preparing the needle.

"Great. Mark is lucky with you, but I'm also happy with Olivia. It's a mercy that I met her." Michael chuckled.

Izzie just nodded, saying nothing.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was seated before a computer, making a study of the symptoms of all venereal diseases in detail. Someone stood behind her back.

"Oh, Sloan has already managed to stick you something?" Alex snickered taking a seat next to her. Izzie looked at him frowning.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but he is not and it's not me. I have a patient. May be it's better to consult with you. You are an expert in VD."

"You have a patient, eh? Interesting…"

"Alex, why don't you get out of here? I'm busy."

"I just want to talk with you! You are hardly ever at home recently."

"Yes, it is."

"How is it going with Sloan?"

"Who is asking? The asshole Alex or my friend Alex?"

"Why you are so caustic? I'm just asking."

"Alex, I don't like your tone of voice."

"What's wrong with my voice?"

"It's sarcastic! I would tell you how is it going with Mark but only if you behaved like a man, who would be glad about the happiness of his friend."

"So you are happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy. Incredible as it may sound for you. I'm in love with a great man!" She declared. Alex stared at her saying nothing. From his sheer wasn't left even a trace.

"Izzie, I'm glad for you. Just you and Sloan… it was a big surprise for me. However, if you are happy, I'm happy too. Actually all over, your face is written everything. Therefore, even if you didn't tell me that you are happy, I would have read it in your eyes. I hope only Sloan to know what a great girl he has."

"Thank you Alex!"

"You are welcome." He smiled and took a glance at the screen, "That fellow, is he in a big trouble?"

"I think so. I can't make a diagnosis."

"Tell him to be more careful next time when he is going to take his pants off." Alex winked at her and stood up.

"Yeah… I'll tell him that this is an advice from an affected." Izzie murmured.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Derek made themselves comfortable in Mark's office, when someone knocked on the door persistently. Before receiving any answer, Izzie dashed into the room.

"It's great, that I find you two together!" She said angrily.

Mark and Derek exchanged puzzled glances.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" She shouted.

"What?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Oh, man this time you really screwed up!" Derek chuckled.

"It's not only him, you've screwed up too." Izzie turned to Derek menacingly, "I can't believe that you have been playing a dirty trick on Dr. Hudson."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"You have told to Dr. Hudson that Olivia is an innocent girl, and you have been remained him believing that he is the one she had been with." Izzie rebuked.

"So what?" Mark still didn't understand.

"Now the whole his penis is tumid, red and covered with spots. It looks awful."

"You have been watching his penis?' Mark was terrified.

"Mark, I'm a surgeon and sometimes I have to treat people' penises."

"These are not people' penises, this is the penis of that stupid Hudson!"

"Yes and his penis is in trouble, thanks to you!" Izzie accused him.

"What? For fear that I'm infected him?"

"You haven't told him the truth about Olivia."

"This has nothing to do with me. I do not have to say him anything. And I can't believe that he has shown to you his penis!"

"And I can't believe that you care more about it, than that he has a problem. We can't make diagnosis. He may lose his penis."

"Why do you care about his penis?"

"Seriously?! You don't mean it!! Some… or other he is a man, who needs help. Even he tricked you once, doesn't mean you should behave in that way. Michael Hudson is not a bad person, and he doesn't deserve that. No one deserves such a thing." Izzie said quietly the last sentence and came out of the room.

"Did we have a quarrel?" Mark turned to Derek.

"Yep! Besides it was about some penis!" Derek sniggered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dr. Hudson, I can't find anything." Izzie informed him.

"God, the pain is increasing."

"We should know as soon as possible. If we are going to ask Olivia?" She offered.

"By no means! She would think that I'm some manwhore, who is going around, and I'm crystal clear." Michael was lying on the bed and looked desperate.

"We must wait for the results."

'Good Lord I hope only she is not infected yet." Michael ejaculated.

Izzie wondered in what way to explain him the situation.

"Dr. Hudson, it is quite possible Olivia to be the one who has infected you.' Izzie tried to sound delicate.

"No, there is not the slightest chance. God, for the first time I met such a woman. Dr. Stevens, if I lose my penis?"

"You won't lose it. We'll find out what happens with you. Dr. Hudson, I must tell you something!"

"That sounds frightfully… I hate these words."

Izzie sighed and took a seat at the end of the bed.

"You should know something about Olivia."

Michael looked at her confused.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dr. Hudson there is a chance you got the infection from Olivia."

"No, I've already told you. It's not possible. Wait," He reminded something." May be I have caught that in the swimming pool. We had sex there. Yes, that's it! The swimming pool! You know that the swimming pools are full with bacteria's; it's a source of infections."

Izzie looked at his eyes, which filled up with hope. She nodded.

"Yes, may be you are right."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was at the nurse's station. Mark came and put his charts on the desk, taking a glance at Izzie. She turned to him and they exchanged grumpy eyes.

"Oh, what I see… there is a tempest in the paradise," Cristina snickered taking a place behind nurse's station. Neither Izzie neither Mark answered to her.

"Mmmm, so it's serious." She concluded.

"Yes, it's serious after your friend stares at somebody else's penises." Mark replied with angry voice.

"Excuse me? For your information I'm not staring at them, I'm treating them!" Izzie clarified.

"Well then, have it your own way!" Mark hissed.

"What's up with you? Should I be disturbed by the fact that you run your fingers over woman's boobs every day?" She demanded.

"They are unreal silicone boobs…"

"And this is a damaged penis!"

"But it's still penis!"

"Fine! I don't want to talk with you any more!" Izzie turned to leave but she stopped and faced Mark again, "And no matter if they are unreal silicon boobs, you touch and create them. And you are pissing me off right now!"

"What a pity, I didn't have popcorns. You are much more interesting than Derek and Meredith. You are much dirtier….." Cristina said to Mark.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Olivia!"

"Dr. Stevens?"

"We should talk…."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie had leaded Michael in the Clinic, because there was more safety there. Izzie got back to the room with the results in her hands.

"Dr. Stevens, I'm going to dye. It's a strong pain."

"Dr. Hudson, the results doesn't say anything."

"Shit. We still don't know what that infection is."

"But we know that you didn't catch it from the swimming pool."

"Didn't I?"

Izzie took a deep breath looking at Michael with serious countenance. She took a seat on the bed.

"Dr. Hudson, you have to know something!"

Mark Sloan entered the Clinic and stood behind the curtain listening to their conversation.

"I don't know yet what that kind of VD is, but it's not taken from the swimming pool. Olivia has infected you."

"No! Why are you telling me that?"

"Olivia hadn't been only with you… these days… and you are not the only doctor with whom she has been with."

"Don't tell me this about her. She is a good girl. Mark and Derek confirmed that."

"The truth is that syphilis burst out in the whole hospital some time ago, and Olivia was at the bottom of that. You are not the first who has got infection from her."

"Don't you say all these because you are jealous?"

"Dr. Hudson, I'm sorry that's me who should tell you that, but it's time to open your eyes. Olivia sponge on you moreover she has stick you something that we still can't find what is exactly that VD. Mark and Derek are angry with you and there is why. You have played it low on them. No one likes you… everybody think that you are mean and hypocritical person, because your behavior is like that. But I know that you are not a bad person."

Michael was staring at her perplexed.

"What… what?" His voice trembled.

"Dr. Hudson people want to be loved. We have illusions very often and we believe in things that don't exist. Olivia has made use of you, because you need someone to love you…" She said softly.

Michael was looking at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"I.. I have always been a worthless fellow. Mark and Derek are the cool guys with great looking but it isn't only that, they are the best in everything! I just wanted to be like them. I knew that they don't like me in my heart of hearts. However, I needed to believe that I'm better than them! Look Mark, the women have always been crazy about him. He has everything, great looking; his family is rich and respected. Mark is handsome and sexy, besides he is one of the best plastic surgeons. And Derek he is the woman's dream, he is absolutely McDreamy. I was in love with Addison secretly, but she had eyes only for him. And me? Evidently… I'm the most miserable man on that earth. I thought this time I'm better than them." His voice sounded sadly.

Izzie stared at him sympathetic.

"You are not miserable, Dr. Hudson. Just be what you are. It's not necessary to pretend yourself in another person. Leave the people to have the chance to get knowledge of the real Michael, and not to those who you wish to resemble."

Michael was looking at Izzie amazed.

"How is it possible you to be so thorough, and to pay so much attention to a person like me? Usually the women joke with me or stick me any VD."

"I'm not thorough, Dr. Hudson. I'm just a human being. You have any idea how many mistakes I have done in my life, but I've always tried not to loose my nature. I've hurt a lot of people and the majority of them are those who I love and appreciate most, but the life Dr. Hudson is a hardship. We have to override it, and not to lose that we carry deep in our hearts."

"That son of a bitch Mark, what a lucky guy is he!" Michael concluded with a smile.

Izzie laughed.

"Do you want to know anything about him? He is a good guy, and I'm sure he is already fallen to you!" He assured her.

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, absolutely! Mark may not express his emotions by words, but he has seen all that you carry in your heart. I'm happy about you two. Yeah, Mark Sloan is a pretty good guy." Michael repeated.

"Did you see Dr. Hudson and you are a good guy?"

Mark was listening to them behind the curtain, his heart pounded wildly and he was excited. He took a deep breath before opening the curtain. Mark chose that moment to join the two.

"Well you old boy, what have you done?" Mark asked.

Michael and Izzie startled seeing him.

"What are you doing, here?" She demanded.

"I finished with my surgeries for today and I wanted to help you in the Clinic. And I see that this guy here needs help from his friends. Michael you should stop having sex with every woman, who wants to be with you. I know that the girls here can't resist you, but you've got into a pretty mess my friend." Mark advised him.

"Well yeah! What shall I do? The women are crazy about me." Michael admitted with content smile.

"It is!" Mark confirmed, "C'mon let me see what's wrong with your penis."

Michael winked at Izzie, whispering into her ear.

"Would it be wrong, if I keep pretending to be woman's heart breaker a little bit more time?" He questioned.

"No." Izzie replied with a smile.

"Since you came, you excited every woman in the hospital. It serves you right! Anything had to stop you." Mark continued flatter him.

"You know how the things stand. They attack me with desire." Michael justified.

"I'm sympathizing you, but the sex machine must being stopped for a while." Mark said with serious tone and turned to Izzie,"Give me to see the results."

She handed them to him. His hand touched her one. Their eyes met.

"Mark, I hope you won't….?" Michael was cut off.

"Don't worry. No one would know. I can keep the secrets of my friends. Your reputation won't be damaged." Mark assured him, while he was studying his results.

"He said that I'm his friend, did you hear that too?" Michael said quietly to Izzie. She nodded.

"Everything seems to be all right. Did you check all symptoms?" Mark inquired Izzie.

"Yes and nothing. But…I knew anything about Olivia. Do you know Dr. Stanford?"

"The crazy doctor. Sure I know him." Mark answered.

"Yes the same man. He went back from an expedition in Cambodia two weeks ago." Izzie paused before continue talking. She looked at Mark and then she turned her head to Michael, "Olivia has slept with him as well. I suspect that he had infected her. This is some kind of VD which is unknown for us, or it's something unusual."

"Yes most probably the cracky doctor had caught anything there." Mark agreed.

"What are we going to do? The pain increases. Do you think I will lose my penis?"

"You won't lose it. I'm going to talk with the crazy doctor as a man to man." Mark declared.

"You won't tell him about me, will you?"

"I won't. I have my only ways to take what I want."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was in the Clinic, when Mark appeared.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." She replied.

"Are you angry with me?" Mark asked.

Izzie looked at him too.

"I'm not angry with you." She replied.

"May be I went too far, but I don't know what devil has come over me recently." Mark dropped his eyes down, "I'm just afraid that you could decide that you don't want me anymore or that you prefer to be with somebody else, and that thought terrifies me a lot." He lifted his eyes again.

"Mark, if you haven't still understood, I want to be with you, I don't need anybody else. You give me everything, and I'm happy with you." Izzie said softly.

"Are you really happy with me?"

"I'm very happy, indeed. You are incredible and today you proved that again."

"Is that so?" Mark wondered.

"Yep." Izzie smiled and got near to him. She caressed his cheek, "Your act today with Dr. Hudson was great. I'm so proud with you."

"So you don't think that I behaved like some stupid jealous man." He said ashamed.

"No… you were even cute. And that what you made for Dr. Hudson speaks that you are really generous person."

"I couldn't act in other way. I heard your conversation and all that he told you. I felt very sorry for him. You were right. He is not a bad guy. And you…, "Mark cupped her face with hands, "you are thorough… I don't know in what way to express all my feelings, but that what I feel to you makes me really happy. Words like feel and thrill were unknown for me not long ago. I can't imagine my life without you any more." He kissed her lips. She replied to his kiss immediately. When Mark parted his mouth from hers his eyes were darkened with desire, and Izzie's legs could hardly resist her.

"You are so sweet…" He said huskily.

Mark's pager broke their moment. He pulled it out of his waistband, taking a glance at it.

"Our penis needs help." He sighed.

Izzie laughed.

"Poor Dr. Hudson. He is suffering a lot. It's not enough that he had to experience this shame, and also the news that Olivia is not the girl she tied to pass for."

"I feel poorly for him too, but I have good news for him."

"Did you know what kind of VD is that?"

"Yep, our friend has been caught by some very unusual VD, which was transferred by sexual way. That VD is widespread in this world zone, and it is sexually transmitted infection. It's very insidious disease, because if the symptoms don't appear, you could carry it for years. The blood tests don't show anything. Michael is lucky that these symptoms appeared, thanks to Olivia, because she had syphilis once, which hastened the process and the decease." Mark explained," Without your interference, Michael Hudson would get into serious troubles, indeed."

"It was not me, if weren't you we wouldn't know yet, what's that decease?" Izzie protested.

"But you cornered Olivia to tell with whom she has been with." Mark reminded.

"And you drove the crazy doctor to the wall!"

"Anyway, let's say the good news to Michael. He will get rid of this time spending only couple of days in the hospital."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Your place or mine?" Izzie asked, jumping over Mark's neck.

"It's better to be mine. Derek and Meredith will have a wild night, which means earthquake in the house."

"How did you know?"

"I know that from well informed sources." Mark chuckled.

"Ok then. Will we drink anything at Joe's?" She offered.

"Sure." Mark smiled to her. He noticed a small bag that Izzie held in her left hand, "Let me help you," Mark tried to take it, but she didn't give it to him.

"It's not heavy." Izzie said shortly.

"What do you have there?" He asked curious.

"It's surprise!"

"Surprise? Then let me see it." Mark pleaded, slipping his hand over her bottom.

"Don't touch me there, because you are going to remain without surprise." Izzie warned him.

"Hm… sex or surprise? I'm all for sex!" He smirked.

"If I were you, I'd choose sex and surprise." She bit her lips giving him a mysterious smile.

_At Joe's_

Mark and Izzie took a seat on the bar. Joe greeted them with a wide smile.

"Hey, where have you been lost these days?" Joe asked cheerfully.

"We tried to find seclusion, but it was in vain." Mark told.

"I see, what'll it be?"

"I would like beer, Joe!" Izzie ordered.

"The usual for me." Mark said.

They sipped from their beverages.

"Iz, I want to ask you something?"

"Ask me." She encouraged him.

"Do you like my apartment in the hotel?"

"Sure, I like it. It's a nice place." Izzie confessed.

"I wanted to know…. If I'm going to find an apartment or a house would you like to move to me?"

"You want to live together?" She astonished.

"Well… actually I would like. I can't imagine my nights without you or in the morning you not to be in my embrace. I really want to live with you. I mean if you want too… And I'd try to find a place where you would feel fine."

Izzie stared at Mark.

"You would change your luxury apartment in the hotel where you have room service, dry cleaning, laundry, Jacuzzi and cleaning every day, because of me?"

"I would and I want you to choose the house or the apartment where we'd live." Mark confirmed.

"Oh my God!" Izzie exclaimed.

"What? Did I scare you? If you don't want to live with me…" He confused.

"Mark no, it's not that! Just the contrary. You have no clue what I am feeling in this moment. I want the same, like you. I also couldn't imagine what my nights and mornings would be without you."

Mark took her hand.

"So you want to live with me?"

"I love to."

"And we are going to find our place?"

"Yep, we are going to find our place." Izzie repeated.

"And we'll have a lot of sex there."

"We've always a lot of sex." She commented.

Mark laughed.

"I'll get in touch with all real estate agencies tomorrow; I'm going to ask all good offers."

"So, it won't be your place or mine anymore. It will be only our place."

"Yep, but first we must make sure that around our place there will be no annoying neighbors." He clarified.

"Hey, there you are!" Cristina whooped.

"And the most important, no one should know where our place is. Especially… my favorite sister…" Mark emphasized.

"Did you know what intervention I did today?" Cristina asked when she joined them.

"No." Izzie and Mark replied together.

"God! You two, have you fallen from the moon? The whole hospital speaks about my surgery today." Cristina praised herself.

"Very soon they will begin to speak also about Erica's fondness of you." Mark warned her.

"I think to take advantage of that. I don't know how long time would last for."

"May be until she would ask anything from you…" He chuckled, "I just wonder how suddenly she changed toward you?"

"Certainly there is some reason." Izzie suggested.

"Whatever is the reason, this is convenience for me… for now." Cristina snickered, then changed the subject, "And what about you? You look annoyingly happy?" She observed, sipping in ex her tequila shot.

"It is because we are happy, indeed!" Izzie said with dreamy smile.

"How is it going with the penis?"

"What penis?"

"That penis, which you have stared and which evidently it was not that of your boyfriend." Cristina explained.

"Oh? It gonna be fine. It remains working penis."

"That's good. This hospital needs working penises…" Cristina declared drinking in ex his next shot.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Mark's hotel room_

_Few hours late_

Mark poured himself a glass of whiskey, while he was waiting for Izzie to come out of the bathroom. He took his t-shirt off, remaining only with jeans.

"Are you going to come out soon?" Mark called out, "Do you want a drink?"

"Please, something strong." Izzie shouted out of the bathroom.

"Strong, uh?" He wondered.

Bathroom's door opened and Mark turned his head. At the moment when he glanced at Izzie, he kept his breath. Mark could hardly mumble.

"You look … damned sexy!" He passed his eyes over her body amazed. She was leaned her shoulders over the bathroom's doorframe watching him seductively. Izzie looked gorgeous and sexy. She was wearing black lace lingerie, which outlined her beauties in a tempting way.

"What will you say? Do you like my surprise?"

"I've never seen something more beautiful and thorough than your body." Mark confessed, "You haven't any idea how you act upon me."

"Show me…"

He didn't wait for second invitation. Mark approached Izzie. She grabbed his shoulders and directed him towards the sofa. He watched closely each her movement bewitched. Izzie pushed him on the sofa and she took a seat on his lap. Their tongues started dancing wildly. This time she was leading. Izzie unbuttoned his jeans skillfully removing them for seconds. Her fingers touched his arousal outlining it tenderly. Mark groaned feeling her hands there. He put his hands over her breasts kneading them lightly.

"I'm so excited…" Mark gasped.

"This answers the purpose." She smirked. Izzie released Mark from his boxers. He reached for unclasp her bra, but she stopped him. Izzie stood up before him and without removing her eyes away of him, she began slowly to take down first the one shoulder straps then the other. Mark looked at her amazed with darkened eyes. He followed each her movement waiting for Izzie to reveal her beauties with the thrill of the expectation. She removed finally her bra with superb seduction. Her full breasts shook lightly towards Mark. He tried to grab her, but she moved away.

"Slow down there," she cooed, "you have all night to touch this body," Izzie bit sexily her full red lips.

"I can't handle that…"

"Oh, you can…" Izzie assured him.

"You like to tease me…"

"I like you to desire me…" She smiled, slowly sliding her bikini down her long sultry legs. When she took them off, Izzie threw the slender fabric piece over his head. He smirked taking it in his hand.

"You are good, Dr. Stevens!" Mark estimated, "Where did you learn doing this? In the medical school?"

"I'm just following my instincts." Izzie replied reading the desire in his eyes.

"Uh! Izzie please, don't tease me…"

"Don't you like watching me?"

"I like watching you, but I prefer to touch you and feel you." He said softly.

Izzie slowly approached him seating on his lap again. They kissed passionately. Mark's hands travelled all over her naked body, remaining hot traces over her skin.

"I'm impressed, you are good in so many fields! Like a stripper you are number one," he said while his tongue licked her nipple, "And the good thing is that you have what to show," he added content.

"I'm happy to hear that from an expert. How many girls have done that for you?" She bit his earlobe.

"Especially for me none. What about you? For how many men you have done this?"

"You are my first admirer, Dr. Sloan." Izzie admitted.

"Good, because I have intention to remain the first and the only one." Mark said firmly, kissing her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

_Well, here is the next chapter, I guess that I gave full freedom of my imagination..._ ;) I wrote it too fast and I'm not sure what is the result after all... Anyway I hope you to enjoy it :)

I_f this doesn't happen :( I'll do my best the next to be better :):):) Special thanks to: Dereks4Eva, xsofax, norafan, Kara, Cocola and listentoyourheart555 :):):):):):) (**you know why ;)**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
**_

Mark and Izzie made love there on the sofa with the whole their flame and fervor. He had the feeling that he would be never fed up with touching and kissing her body. Izzie was hot and inflamed irresistibly his desire and passion. Mark admired each part of her body, every her curve and beauty spot. She was sweet, tender, passionate and very sexy woman, who knew how to excite his interest.

They reached the culmination together. Her head was sunk on Mark's shoulder and the tiredness carried her away. He held her softly and carefully, taking her to the bed. Mark laid her on the sheet. She moved a little, opening her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Izzie asked with a sleepy voice.

"Nowhere. I'm here." He grabbed the blanket, covering her naked body. Izzie snuggled against him. Mark passed his fingers through her curls, watching how she was falling into a heavy sleep. She looked like an angel, so beautiful and gorgeous.

_On the next morning_

They were still sleeping, when Mark's cell phone rang. He didn't pay attention to it for a long time, and continued sleeping. Izzie turned to him half-awake.

"Won't you pick it up?" She uttered.

"No." Mark muttered.

"Then switch it off!" Izzie growled, covering her head with the sheet.

The cell phone continued ringing persistently. Mark groaned, stretching his hand to the nightstand, without having a look at the display, he pushed the green button.

"Hello." In a short pause he exclaimed, "Sofia?"

Hearing a woman's name, Izzie pricked up her ears.

"What? Where are you? Yes, I'm still sleeping. Do you know what the time here is? No, I can't. I'm at work today. You are at the airport? When is your flight? What, you are already in Seattle. Shit! No, I'm not swearing at! Yeah, ok see you!" Mark groaned again and pushed the red button, putting his cell phone on the nightstand back again.

Izzie didn't move pretending to be sleeping. _Who was that Sofia, who was ringing so early? Any patient? No….it was hardly probable._ Izzie decided to fake that she didn't hear anything. She felt Mark's hand to touch her belly, closing his body to hers.

"I'm sorry that my mobile woke you up." He whispered into her ear.

"It didn't." Izzie lied.

"Didn't it?" Mark wondered.

"Yeah, didn't you switch it off?" She asked indifferent.

"No, I responded." Mark replied.

"Ok." She said simply. Izzie didn't ask him anything, because she wasn't sure whether his explanation would have liked to her. He was surprised that she didn't inquire him who had called. Mark decided against telling her about Sofia yet. _Not_ _and before knowing why Sofia has suddenly appeared in Seattle. Certainly, there might be a reason, which could not like to him at all. However, Mark had to admit that he was happy to know that she has come here. Long time passed since they have seen each other for a last time. He missed her a lot. Why she did visit him now? May be she missed him. Surely, Sofia missed him, he knew that she felt lonely in that huge cold house. _Mark glanced at the alarm clock. It was 6.30. _That's just like her. She was at her best in the morning._ He tried to become fully awake. Mark touched Izzie's spine with the tip of his fingers. She was sleeping on her stomach. Mark began covering her smooth skin there with soft kisses.

"Mmm mmm, it's so pleasurably." Izzie cooed.

"I would do this all day long, but I have to go." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

"There is something to take care about. You can try to sleep more. You have still time."

"Is it important?" Izzie demanded.

"I don't know. I'll leave you the car, I'll take a taxi." Mark informed her.

"It's not necessary. I can take taxi." She disagreed.

"No, you can't." He retorted, "I'll put you the keys on the night stand." Mark removed her hair kissing her neck.

"Do you want to come with you?" She enquired.

"Aren't you at work?"

"I'm but I can do something…" Izzie offered.

"Thank you sweetie, but I don't want you to get into trouble, because of me." Mark said roguishly.

"Ok, as you wish! Are you going to be late for work?" She questioned.

"I hope no. I have a surgery and I would like to call some real estate agencies before it."

"Do you still want to live with me?" Izzie queried.

"Sure I want!" He declared, "Haven't you already changed your opinion?"

"Me? Of course not! I just thought that you could hesitate." She suggested.

"No way, baby!" He said firmly, caressing her back, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Why are you so in a hurry? Is it urgent?"

"I could tell you about that later." He stated.

Izzie said nothing. She was burning with curiosity. Why he didn't say to her something about that Sofia? However, Izzie was firmly convinced not to ask him. Mark kissed her head before get out of the bed.

"Try to sleep." He whispered.

_How she could sleep, as some stupid Sofia threatened her happiness._

"I'll." Izzie promised.

Mark took a shower then he got dressed. When he was ready, he approached the bed. Mark kissed her again. Izzie opened her eyes.

"Are you going?"

"Yes, see you in the hospital." Mark smiled.

"See you there." She confirmed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_SGH_

"Who is Sofia?" Izzie asked, barring Derek's way.

"What?"

"Who is Sofia? What she has to deal with Mark?" She demanded.

"Sofia, uh?"

"She called Mark this morning and he rushed somewhere. Should I worry?" Izzie asked anxiously.

"From Sofia?"

"Yes, I should, should I? As soon as Mark jumped out of the bed immediately when she called him. God! Is she sexy?"

"Sofia sexy?" Derek laughed, "Well, maybe once upon a time."

"What that means? Is she older than he is? Certainly she would have left a deep trace in his life, wouldn't she?" Izzie mused.

"Oh, you are right. This woman is the only one who has left a trace in Mark's life. Moreover a good trace." Derek pointed out.

"What? I already hate her!" Izzie hissed.

"Wait! Didn't he tell you anything about her?" He asked warily.

"Nep. But… I didn't dare to ask him anyhow." She said apologetically, "Why do you think this woman is here?"

"She should have a reason to visit him." Derek replied placidly.

"Yeah... She is here to ruin my happiness!" Izzie decided..

"I have doubts. Sofia loves Mark!"

"She loves Mark!" Izzie repeated terrified, "She can't love him. I love him!" She shot then confused, "I mean… I want to say that…" Izzie felt how her cheeks blushed.

Derek smirked. "You need not worry from her."

"How is that? Not so long ago you told me that she has remained a good trace in his life." Izzie reminded him.

"It is, but…"

"Is she beautiful?" Izzie interrupted him.

Derek could hardly resist not bursting out laughing.

"Well, I'd say she is not my type." He replied honestly.

"But evidently she is Mark's type."

"Izzie, he uses his eyes only for you. Don't worry!" Derek calmed her.

"I worry, besides a lot!" She announced.

"You worry in vain. You'll see!" He said mysteriously.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_At the airport_

"My dear boy!"

"Sofia, it's a real surprise to see you in Seattle," Mark hugged her strongly, "I missed you!"

"I don't believe you. Since you have left New York, you didn't come to see me even once."

"You are right, but I'm very busy." He justified.

"This doesn't excuse you. You might call me on the phone frequently."

"I'm guilty." Mark agreed.

"Anyway, you look great. I guess Seattle has a good effect on you." Sofia suggested.

"I found here things, which I had never had in New York." He admitted.

Sofia raised her eyebrows, astonished.

"If your parents could hear you saying that, they wouldn't like it at all." She warned him.

"You know I don't care about what they think about me." Mark said carelessly.

"Yes, and I stand for you." She said genially.

"You are the only one, whose opinion I've always needed and cared about." He remarked.

"My love boy." She hugged him and tenderly caressed his cheek.

"You haven't still told me what are you doing here?" Mark enquired.

"Can't I just come here to visit you?" She asked with innocent countenance.

"Sofia, I know you. There is a serious reason you to be in Seattle. If you just wanted to see me, you would have called me first from New York. So, why are you here? What has happened?"

"Yes dear, I have reason for coming in Seattle. We should talk." Her voice became serious.

"Sounds like it's serious."

"It is serious." Sofia confirmed.

"Hm…" Mark took a glance at his watch, "I have a surgery in an hour. Let's have a lunch together." He offered.

"Fine." She agreed with a smile.

"Where are you going to stay at?" Mark asked.

"I thought, I could stay at your place, but I don't want to disturb you."

"I'm still living in the hotel."

"You are living in hotel all this time?!" Sofia exclaimed in a disbelieving tone.

"Well yeah! However, I'm looking for a house." He told.

"I could stay at your hotel then." She assumed.

"Sure. I'll put you up at the hotel. You can come in the hospital at noon."

"Great. Where is your car?"

"I'm with taxi."

Sofia stared at him with much surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Izzie got the car."

"Izzie? Is that a girl?"

"Of course she is a girl."

"Any serious girl?"

"You are asking, if the girl is serious, or whether our relations are serious?"

"Both."

"For your information, the girl is serious and the things between us are serious."

"Is she beautiful?"

"She is gorgeous."

"I hope she is not your best friend's wife or his sister, or…"

Mark interrupted her.

"No Sofia, she is not. Although she is living in the same house with Derek, Izzie is neither his wife or girlfriend or sister…or something like that"

"How is that, they are living together? What is the meaning of all that?" She confused.

"Sofia, the manners have changed. Should I remind you we are living in 21 of century?" He asked with a smirk.

"Are you trying to say, that I'm old fashioned?" Sofia offended.

"Not and you."

"About Izzie… What does she do? Isn't she some perky waitress or some stripper?" She asked anxiously.

Mark laughed, reminding the last night with Izzie, but he calmed Sofia.

"She is not, none of that. Izzie works at SGH."

"A nurse?" Sofia heaved a deep sigh.

"No. Izzie is a surgeon." He corrected her.

"Hm… Definitely, Seattle has a good effect on you." She notified with a pleased smile.

"Izzie is incredible. I'm impatient to introduce you to her. I'm sure you'll fall in love with Izzie." Mark assured her.

"You aroused my curiosity." Sofia admitted.

"Izzie is the greatest girl, with whom I have ever been." Mark stated.

"Bearing in mind that you have been with so many women, and you have never said that for none, Izzie should be quite incredible." She commented.

"She is. And I'm falling to her so much."

"Oh dear, you are in a big trouble." Sofia chuckled.

"I'm happy… really happy!"

Sofia watched him with a pleased smile.

"I can't believe that I lived to see my boy falling to some girl so much."

"You'll see that I'm right about her. She is beautiful; moreover she has a warm heart." Mark added.

"You can tell me about her, while we are going to the hotel. Oh, here is my baggage."

Mark opened his eyes widely, seeing her luggage.

"All these are yours?"

"Yes."

"Sofia, how long time are you going to stay?"

"Well… it may turn out to be for a long time." She said with a low voice.

Mark frowned. "Did you quarrel with mom and dad?"

"No, for years I don't pay attention to them."

"God, what do you have in all these suitcases?"

"All my life." Sofia murmured thoughtfully.

Mark took two cabs, in the first one he and Sofia got in, and in the second one, they put the luggage.

"Please tell me something more about Izzie. Was that love at first sight?" She asked with a devilish smile.

Mark laughed. "I wouldn't say that was love at first sight. In the beginning, we had many dissensions. She was the first intern who allowed contradicting me."

"A young and beautiful intern contradicts to the great plastic surgeon Mark Sloan. You were right. I already like her." Sofia chuckled.

"Yeah," He sighed, "Moreover when I ordered her to go to buy me cappuccino, she kindly explained to me, where is the cafeteria."

"Why she is living with Derek?" She was curious.

"His girlfriend Meredith is living in her mother's big house. Meredith's mom was very famous and good surgeon. Meredith rents some rooms and shares the house with her friends. Izzie is Meredith's friend. Derek was living in a trailer, but he moved to Meredith." Mark told.

"I see, "Sofia nodded, "I'm glad that you and Derek are friends again."

"Yep, we are friends more than ever."

"You know how I love him. Derek is kindhearted person. His girlfriend... is she like Izzie?"

"No one is like Izzie."

"Oh yeah. I definitely like her, as soon as she managed to make a man of you for this short time."

Mark cheerfully laughed. "You were the only one who possessed my heart not so long ago."

"I'm jealous, hearing that I'm not already the only one for you!" She said roguishly.

"No, you are not!" Mark confirmed.

"There is nothing for it but to accept the facts. I'm impatient to see the woman, who has taken my place in your heart." Sofia smiled.

_SGH_

Mark washed his hands at the sink, when Derek joined him.

"So, Sofia is in Seattle!"

"Where do you know that from?"

"Izzie told me."

"Izzie?"

"Yep."

"What does Izzie know about Sofia?!"

"Still nothing."

"But Izzie slept when Sofia called me."

"You are wrong."

"Does it mean that she has heard all our conversation?"

"Yes and she is worried."

"About what?"

"About Sofia."

"Izzie is worried, because of Sofia?!"

"Of course, after you have said nothing to her who is Sofia?"

"She didn't ask me."

"Probably, Izzie had worried about your answer. She asked me, if Sofia is sexy?"

"What?" Mark burst out laughing.

"Mark, I didn't say to her who is Sofia, because I think you should do this. But Izzie loves you."

"Izzie loves me? Did she say that?"

"Yes she blundered it out."

"Why is she telling it to you, and not to me?"

"Have you ever said to Izzie, that you love her?"

"Well… I … no… but…"

"Mark, this is something which is very personally. I told you just to know it. Don't worry to reveal your feelings to Izzie."

"Sometimes the words don't mean anything. I think that I show her that … I… I love her."

"I know, but the women need to hear that sometimes. Izzie is a great girl and I'm sure that she sees what you are feeling but when someone is in love, wants to hear these words."

Mark nodded.

"So, Izzie thinks that Sofia and I…"

"Yes she thinks that Sofia is one of your girlfriends."

"And you didn't tell her, who is she?"

"You must do it."

"I'll do it. I'll introduce them today."

"Good luck! Nevertheless this is the two most important women in your life!" Derek grinned.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thirty minutes were enough time for Sofia Sloan to remain her luggage, to fix her makeup and to call a taxicab. She said to the driver to go straight to Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark has mentioned that he had a surgery, which gave her opportunity to explore his world and Izzie, who was evidently his world. Not like that she hadn't have trust in his words, but Sofia preferred to take impressions of Izzie by her own. The cab parked in front of the hospital and she got out of it with elegance and refinement with the ease characteristic of women from her class. She entered a main entrance looking around from where she could get the needed information. Her eyes fell on a blond nurse with indifferent aura.

"Excuse me, miss! Could you please help me?" Sofia asked kindly.

"Sure. I'd try." Olivia replied.

"I'm looking for Dr. Izzie… Izzie…" Sofia pretended to thinking, "I can't remember her surname, but…"

"Ah, it's Stevens. Dr. Stevens." The nurse said quickly.

"Izzie Stevens?"

"Yes, Dr. Isobel Stevens."

_God, it was much easier than I thought._ Sofia smiled to herself.

"Yes, it's she. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Just a moment, please." Olivia looked at the computer, "Oh yes, Dr. Stevens is in the Clinic today."

"In the Clinic?"

"Yes, Denny Ducchette clinic."

"What's that Clinic about?" Sofia asked curiously.

"The Denny Ducchette Memorial Clinic is a free clinic and part of Seattle Grace Hospital. Dr. Stevens is responsible for it. Her fiancée Denny died and he had left to Izzie Stevens$ 8,7 million as inheritance. She gave all the money for the Clinic."

"She has spent $8,7 million for one Clinic?!"

"Yes, a stupid action, don't you think?" Olivia snickered.

Sofia frowned, nodding thoughtfully.

"Would you please show me the way to the Clinic?" Sofia asked.

_Clinic Denny Ducchette_

"Well, Dr. Hudson, how are you this morning?" Izzie smiled to him.

"Much better, thanks to you! I think that my penis begins to turn back his good form." Michael chuckled.

"That's great."

The cheerful voice of Sidney Heron was spreading out in the room.

"Dr. Hudson, what are you doing in the hospital bed?" She stretched a hand to take his chart, but Izzie anticipated her.

"Dr. Hudson is my patient." Izzie said firmly, holding robustly Michael's chart.

"Dr. Stevens, don't you think that you are selfish?" Sidney asked without change her cheerful smile.

"I don't think so. There are many other patients in the Clinic, you may occupy with all them." Izzie offered kindly.

Sidney turned to Michael with a pleased countenance.

"For a long time I dream to see Dr. Hudson in a bed."

"Excuse me?" Izzie looked at her astonished.

Michael's eyes popping out of his head.

"I'm big admirer of you, Dr. Hudson. I read all your medical papers and researches. Can I help you? I see anything has happened to you. Is it serious?"

"Dr. Hudson had a rash, causing from a swimming pool. I'm his doctor in charge." Izzie established.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dr. Hudson."

"Thank you Dr. Heron, but I'm all right."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'm at your service."

Michael smiled. "You are very kind, Dr. Heron."

Sidney gave to him a dazzling smile and left.

"Did you see that?" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Izzie laughed, "I think you have a new adorer."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

George O'Malley was at the Clinic too today, having a paper work.

"Excuse me, would you tell me where to find Dr. Stevens?"

George reared his head.

"Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes."

George looked around looking for Izzie with eyes.

"Oh there is she. Look at the bottom the room over there. She is with a patient now."

Sofia turned her head to the direction where the young doctor has pointed to her.

"Is that Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes she is Dr. Izzie Stevens."

"Very beautiful girl." Sofia notified.

"Yes she is." George sighed, "But I assure you, Dr. Stevens is also a very good surgeon."

Sofia smiled.

"Yes she is really beautiful." She repeated, watching Izzie carefully.

"Can I help you, because Dr. Stevens is busy now?"

"No, thank you. I can wait. However you were very kind."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie was putting in order the charts in the Clinic, when she felt that someone was watching her. Izzie cast up her eyes. An old around 80's woman stared at her with curious look, seated calmly in the waiting room. Izzie gazed at the woman. She was not like the patients, who usually were coming in the Clinic. She was real lady. Although the woman was old, it was obvious that she had been beautiful once. She looked full with delicacy and refinement. The woman had grey short hair, thin and exquisite woman. Her clothes were expensive, but the woman seemed very kind and pleasant looking person. Moreover, those blue eyes… were so beautiful, reminding to Izzie for someone. Although the years she had perfect make up.

"Can I help you?" Izzie asked.

"Yes… I think you could help me." The woman replied. She had a nice and rich voice. Izzie put the charts on the desk and got close to the unknown woman.

"I'm Dr. Stevens."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Stevens. I'm just an old lady, who is dying and has no idea how to say it to his grandson. Anyway, I guess that you have much more important things to do, than to pay attention to an old woman, like me.

"You don't look like an old woman at all." Izzie smiled, "Can I seat next to you?"

"I would be glad."

"Mrs.…"

"I'm Mrs. Horvitz."

"Mrs. Horvitz, why you are so sure that you are dying?" Izzie asked.

"I'm ill. I have only a couple of months, or year. Nevertheless, that doesn't disturb me. My only concern is how to say it to my grandson."

"I see you love him very much."

"I love him. He is all for me. Moreover, he loves me too. I want to tell him the truth but I don't want to see him suffering." The woman admitted.

"Mrs. Horvitz you can't spare him the suffering but I think you should tell him the truth."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, he won't suffer less if you don't tell him."

"You are right, but he is my only grandson. He grew up before my eyes. I'm like a mother for him. He is not devoted to his own mother, as much as he is devoted to me. I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about him."

"Just like a mother. You care about your child, not for you. Does your grandson suspect anything?"

"No… or at least it is hardly this thought to pass through his mind." Mrs. Horvitz confessed with a sigh.

"I was11 years old, when my grandmamma died. She was also just like a mother for me. She cared about me, she learned me to all that she knew. We baked together, we cooked together, and we laughed and played. When my grand mom died, the pain that I felt then couldn't compare with anything. I lost the woman, who was like a mother for me, although my mom was alive. I lost my real mother. She died suddenly and that was a big shock for me. I was still a child. But my grand mom lives here in my heart. Her voice, her laughing, her smile and her advices all these are in my mind. I know she is with me in every moment. Your grand son would never forget you, he will carry you in his heart and mind. Be sure."

Mrs. Horvitz stared at Izzie with warm and tender look.

"I would be happy if my grandson would find a girl like you."

Izzie smiled shyly.

"Your grandmother has given to you much more than love."

"She gave me everything. She brought me up, although I grew up in a trailer in the ghetto."

"Oh dear, this doesn't matter. You have become a great person. It's not important whether you were born in palace or whenever, the important thing is where you go."

"My grand mom told the same."

"Your grand mom had been a pretty clever woman." The old lady said meekly.

"Yes she was."

"She would have been proud with you." Mrs. Horvitz assured her.

"I hope so. She dreamed about me to study medicine. She had put aside a good amount to pay my education, but when my grand mommy died; my mom spent all the money in Vegas. Carrying the memory of my grandmother, I decided not to refuse. I became an underwear model and in that, way I paid my education.

"You are not only beautiful, you are very tough person." Mrs. Horvitz notified.

"Dr. Stevens." Michael was running on the corridor with the system attached for his hand, wearing a hospital shirt. On his face spread out a happy smile.

"Dr. Hudson why you are not in the bed?' Izzie qarreled.

"You won't believe, what have just happened to me? I think that Sidney Heron falls to me." He announced.

"Really?"

"She came again, saying that we could drink anything some day."

"Did you see? I've told you will find someone."

"Is she good? I hope she is not like Olivia."

"She is not. Don't worry. Dr. Heron is pretty good and moreover she is a very amusing person."

"I thought the same about Olivia, but look what has happened." Michael queried.

"I know, but now you must be calm."

"Dr. Stevens, can you come. I've a need for a patient." One of Izzie's interns called her.

"Excuse me, but I have to go." Izzie appologized.

"Go dear. Thank you for everything!"

"You are welcome. I hope all to be ok with your grandson." Izzie said and went away.

"She is great! Do you know her?" Michael asked the old woman.

"We have just met. What about you?"

"Oh yes. I know her very well. She is my friend's girlfriend." Michael said proudly.

"So your friend is a lucky guy!" Mrs. Horvitz concluded.

"Oh he is. If wasn't she I would have remained without penis."

The woman opened her eyes widely.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry you are old, but don't you understand?"

"I understand," Mrs. Horvitz sighed, "more than you could imagine."

"Dr. Stevens is not only a beautiful face she is a good person."

"It is… and **I like her**!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dr. Sloan there is a woman who is waiting at your office." A nurse informed Mark when he came out of the OR.

Mark opened the door of his office.

"You are already here," he smiled, "You have come early."

"Yes, I didn't have what to do in the hotel, so I came here." Sofia explained.

"Fine." Mark glanced at his watch, "Well, are we going to have a lunch?"

"Here?"

"Sofia, I know that you get used to good restaurants and first class food, but if you want to take you in suchlike you should wait until the evening."

"You know very well that's not a problem for me. I could eat anywhere, but I need to talk with you." Sofia seriously said.

"Is it so urgent? Couldn't you wait until tonight?" He wondered.

"No dear. I have no time." She declared.

"You don't have a time?" Mark smirked, "Why all this hurry? Where are you off to?" He asked jokily.

Sofia sighed. Her blue eyes stared at him sadly. At this moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes please." He called out.

Izzie opened the door slowly, peering inside the office.

"Hey." Mark smiled, seeing her.

"Hey, I heard you have finished with the surgery." She said genially.

"Come here. I would like to present you someone." He invited her.

Izzie got close to Mark's desk. She saw that there was someone on the chair against Mark's desk.

"Izzie, I'd like to present you my grandmother Sofia. Sofia, this is my girlfriend Izzie."

Izzie's heart quickened its rhythm seeing the woman seated on the chair.

"Mrs. Horvitz?" She mumbled.

"This is my maiden name." Sofia replied smiling to Izzie.

Mark looked at them curiously.

"Do you know each other?" He confused.

"Yes we have met earlier today." Sofia explained, "Come here dear, take a seat next to Mark. I must talk with him, but I would like you to be here too."

Izzie nodded. She felt a lump in her throat. Izzie held Mark's hand.

"Have you already united against me?" He laughed.

"Take a seat." Sofia ordered. Her voice sounded serious.

Mark frowned but he did what Sofia said to him. Without knowing why he squeezed Izzie's hand instinctively. She caressed his hand with her fingers tenderly.

"Mark, I don't know how to say that, so I'll say it directly." Sofia took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sick. I have a cancer."

"What?" Mark ejaculated automatically.

"I have a cancer, "Sofia said again, "and it does not remain so long life for me."

"Wait! Are you sure?"

"Yes. You know Dr. Adams, he doesn't make mistakes."

"There is no one doctor, who makes mistakes." Mark burst out.

"However, this is not a mistake. I'm ill." Sofia said in a low voice.

"I don't believe it. I'll make all blood tests, I'll find the best doctors… I…" His voice trembled.

Sofia interrupted him.

"Mark, I didn't come for that. I just need to know how long time I have."

"Are you crazy?" Mark couldn't resist shouting, "You came in Seattle, saying me just like this that you have a cancer, and you expect from me to tell you how long time remains to you, without giving me any chance to do something? No, Sofia. You are wrong! I'm sorry but you are wrong!" Mark stood up, releasing Izzie's hand, "I won't watch how you are dying. Did you hear me? I won't." He headed to the door out of rage.

"Mark, wait!" Izzie called out after him, but he closed the door with a slam. Sofia was leaned her head. Her eyes were filled with tears. Izzie squatted next to her, taking Sofia's hand.

"Mrs. Sloan…"

"Call me Sofia."

"Sofia, he needs a time." Izzie said softly.

"I know," Sofia agreed and added sadly, "but I don't have it."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark was seated on the bench out in front of the hospital. He was covered his face with hands. Hard pain cut his chest. He still couldn't believe that all that has happened and he might lose Sofia. The woman who has given to him love, tenderness and care. Something that his own mother has never done it. Mark didn't feel when Izzie got close to the bench and took a seat next to him. Mark glanced at her saying nothing. For first, time Izzie read such anxiety in his eyes. She took one of his hands and touched his hair. They stood in silence for a long time. Then Mark looked at her eyes.

"I have never told you anything about my family. My family is one of the oldest and famous ones in New York. My father is the owner of the New York's biggest law firm. All my ancestors have been lawyers. I'm the offshoot. My mom and dad got furious with me understanding that I would not continue the family tradition. The only one person who supported me was she… Sofia. She was that who has taken care about me since I was a baby. My mom has never had any interest of me. The only one and main purpose in her life had been to have a son. The heir who must continue the family tradition. Sofia was the mother, the father she was everything for me. She is not like the other people of my family. Izzie, I can't imagine that I could lose her."

"You will never lose her. She has made of you what you are." Izzie hugged him, "Sofia needs you now, Mark." She whispered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Izzie got into the room where Sofia was laying waiting for the blood results, which Izzie had made few hours ago. Sofia smiled widely seeing them.

"I'll leave you to talk." Izzie said.

"No. I want you to stay. I want you to be here. You are already precious for me as much as is my grandson. You are the girl who makes happy my boy. Come here, sit down close to me."

Mark and Izzie seated on two chairs near the bed. His fingers were interwoven robustly with these of Izzie.

"I knew that one day I should tell you all my secrets." Sofia smiled.

"Oh, you have secrets?" Mark tried to joke.

"More than you could imagine." Sofia sighed, "When I was 18, I met my true love." She began.

"Yeah, my granddad."

"It wasn't your granddad."

Mark stared at her astonished.

"But…"

Sofia continued talking.

"I met Luke, and I fell in love with him very much. He was my grand passion. Luke was lovely, kind, romantic and very handsome. He had only one fault. He was poor boy. We were happy, but my father has already arranged my life…. And I couldn't opposed him. I married your grandfather, burring my true passion love. I gave a birth of your father, but I have never forgotten Luke because he was there."

"There?" Mark repeated.

"A year after my wedding, Luke started working for your granddad in our estate."

"And you became lovers?" Mark spontaneously said.

Sofia laughed.

"Mark, I'm different generation and the truth is that I didn't dare. I was a stupid coward. I couldn't ever oppose first to my father then to my husband after to my son. I haven't managed to fight for my love face to face with them. I lost one whole life because of my fear to love and being loved. Moreover, he… my true and only love was waiting patiently all these years… For him was enough only to see me every morning and to be close to me."

"Do I know him?" Mark asked.

"You know him." Sofia made a short pause, "Luke Devlin."

"Luke?! The old Luke???"

"He is not that old." Sofia protested.

"I'm sorry… I mean… you are talking about Luke the driver… You have been in love with him and he has been in love with you?"

"All these 62 years, dear! All these 62 years I was living under one roof with him without experiencing our feelings."

"Why when granddad died you…" Mark stammered.

Sofia didn't wait for his grandson to complete the question, "Again the same reason…. Because I didn't dare. I haven't had the courage to protect my love. Luke began working for my husband only to be close to me, but I… I have never done anything about him. Luke refused all his dreams because of me."

"God… You and the old Luke… Do you know how much time I've spent with him?"

"I know, "Sofia smiled, "he was teaching you to drive. Do you remember? You were taking his driver hat seating on the driver's seat."

"Yeah, "Mark confirmed, "I've always liked him… Now I see why? There was a reason…"

"He was playing with you for hours." Sofia remembered with a dreamy smile.

"Sofia, I haven't known all that for you."

"How could you know it, my dear?" Sofia took a deep breath before continuing, "62 years I was waiting, year after year passed and I didn't undertake anything. Every time I have said to myself that now is not the right moment. When I understood that I'm ill, I realized how late I was. Mark, I don't want to lie on the bed with systems and noodles in my body, waiting for my end. I want to spend my last days with the man who I have always been in love all over my life. This will not give the missed years back to us, but I'll try to make up for the time lost, to bring my youth back, enjoying to my only love."

Izzie looked at Mark and for the first time she saw tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand tenderly.

"I called to Luke, "Sofia informed, "I said to him for my sickness. He will come in Seattle tomorrow. We'll travel, we'll live as we have dreamed about when we were 18."

Mark tried to smile, brushing his tears from his eyes.

"Do it Sofia!" He ordered, standing up. Mark approached her taking her hand, "As much as time it remains to you, live it as if it's a whole life ahead."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_The same evening_

"Well ladies, I hope you will like the restaurant in which I'm going to take you along." Mark said.

"Let's hope it's not some ornate luxury brothel." Sofia smirked.

"For a woman at your age, you have a pretty bad language. That's no way to talk."

"What kind of bad taste is that speaking for woman's age?" Sofia outraged, "Dear, you must keep a firm hand on this guy here!" She advised Izzie, winking at her.

Izzie laughed, kissing Mark's cheek.

"Oh, surely I'll do it!"

"Oh my gosh, I really need help with you two!" He sighed and opened the door of his luxury jeep, assisting to his favorite girls to get into the car.

_At the restaurant_

"Sofia, it's better to stop drinking wine and telling to Izzie this old stories!"

"No, they are great!" Izzie objected, "You have been a cute boy." She commented.

"He was very cute little boy with a blond curls and those splendid green eyes. But he was very shy."

"Seriously? Mark shy?! I can't believe it."

"Sofia, please…"

She didn't pay attention to his objections.

"Mark was very shy, but he wanted to know everything. He was asking questions all the time."

Izzie stared at Mark, touching his beard.

"Then of course he changed. I could never forget your father's countenance when he knew that you haven't studied law."

Mark laughed. "I had a feeling that he would get heart attack."

"His father thought, that Mark was studying law." Sofia explained to Izzie.

"Yes, he believed for almost three years that I was studying for a lawyer. When he discovered, the shock for him and then the scandal that he kicked up to me were indescribable." Mark told.

"Wasn't he proud with you that you have decided to study medicine?"

"No. He would never forgive me for my choice."

"Mark, your mom and dad are real snobs, but they love you. I brought up your father, but I have to admit that he is the son of his father. But you are different you aren't like him, neither like your mother."

"We've had enough talking about them."

"Right. Let's change the subject. Tell me about you. Mark told me that you have sent him to buy his favorite cappuccino by himself." Sofia chuckled.

Izzie laughed. "Yes, but Mark was the only one person who helped me when my career as a surgeon was at stake." She revealed.

"You have done that?" Sofia turned to his grandson.

"Izzie is exaggerating too much." Mark said modestly.

"I don't. I was on probation for a while, but Mark interceded for me. He was the first and the only one attending who asked for me in the OR."

Sofia looked at his grandson with love. The evening passed pleasurably for all of them. They laughed at all funny stories, which Sofia was telling about Mark's childhood. When they got into the hotel's elevator Sofia turned to Izzie.

"Would you come in my room? I want to give you something."

"I'm coming too." Mark broke into the conversation.

"You can't. This is only between girls." Sofia snapped him.

"In case you are going to have a dirty talk about boys?" Mark asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, dear! I'm taking Izzie for a short time." Sofia calmed him.

"I hope to be for a short time. I can't be without her for longer." Mark warned.

"I can see it." Sofia chuckled.

Izzie and Sofia entered her room. Sofia grabbed Izzie's hand leading her inside.

"Take a seat, dear." Sofia said affably.

Izzie sat down on the bed. Sofia opened one of her suitcases, bringing out something from there. Izzie saw that Mark's grandmamma held a silver box. Sofia took a seat next to Izzie.

"I have something for you." Sofia passed a hand over the box's cover before opening it.

"Oh my God!" Izzie exclaimed, when Sofia removed the cover, "I haven't seen ever anything more beautiful."

"These are my valuables. In my family, they pass from hand to hand from generation to generation. My great grandmother has given them to my grandmother; she has given them to my mother, who gave the box to me. Now I want to give it to you."

"But Mrs. Sloan…"

"Sofia! And there are no buts… "

"I can't accept it."

"Izzie, when my son got married Mark's mom I didn't give her the box although the tradition ordained that. I didn't give it even when she gave birth to Mark. All these years I've been preoccupied who would be the next owner of this family valuables. At the moment since I saw you I heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that finally the box will find the next owner, that the box will be in trusty hands. I've always hoped my grandson to find the real woman and I have to admit that I was desperate during the last years seeing him what bad choices he made. Now I'll die calm and happy that I have lived to see him with a girl like you."

Tears came into Izzie's eyes.

"Sofia you are giving to me too much honor, I'm not sure I deserve that."

"No my dear. I feel that you must take the box not because you are with my grandson. I want you to take it because, I feel you here." Sofia showed her heart.

Izzie swallowed. She couldn't talk, the tears rolled down on her cheeks. Sofia hugged her warmly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Izzie opened cautiously the door of Mark's hotel room. It was silent and dark. She got inside. Izzie took her clothes quietly and entered the bathroom. When she finished there, Izzie sneaked into the bed.

"You are coming late." He notified.

"I thought you are sleeping."

"Not and without you."

Izzie stared at him. She turned to her side, Mark turned on his left side without removing his eyes from her.

"I love you Iz."

Izzie's heart would have jumped out of her chest.

"I love you Mark."

He smiled and kissed her, pulling her close to his body.

_On the next morning_

Izzie opened her eyes seeing that Mark has already awakened. He smiled to her, touching her hair.

"Good morning!" He greeted her.

"Good morning!" Izzie replied to his smile.

"Why did we wake up so early, as we don't have to get up?" Mark wondered.

"It's biological clock." Izzie said.

"Mmm that biological clock whether it displays another needs." Mark gave a faint smile, caressing her thighs.

"About your needs, it's not necessary biological clock. They are very often and habitually."

"That sounded like a complaint." He commented.

"It was not." Izzie kissed his mouth. Mark immediately replied to her kiss.

At that moment, the phone in the room rang. He groaned.

"This should be Sofia." She informed.

"Sofia?"

"Yes, I settled with her to have a coffee before going to work."

"You settled with Sofia for a coffee?"

"Stop repeating. Pick up the phone!"

Mark wanted to argue a little bit more but he surrendered. He picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning, dear! How are you?" Sofia greeted with a cheerful voice.

"I could be much better." His grandson replied acidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is Izzie there?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk with her. Give the phone to Izzie please?"

"Excuse me?"

"Give the phone to Izzie!" Sofia repeated.

Izzie stretched a hand taking the phone from Mark.

"Hi Sofia."

"Hi, Izzie! My grandson seemed to be discontented. Am I the reason?"

"No… He just could not regulate his biological clock." Izzie smirked, seeing Mark's grumpy face.

"Oh, I see! I'm at the lobby waiting for you. I'll order coffee."

"Fine. We are coming in a short time." Izzie finished the conversation and tried to get up, when Mark held her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Sofia is waiting for us!" Izzie answered.

"You said to her in a short time so I have a little time..." He reminded, caressing her belly then slowly he removed his hand towards her breasts.

"Yes, but your short time, it's not that short at all."

"I'll take this as a compliment." Mark grinned.

"Mark, we can't remain Sofia alone at the lobby, waiting for us…" Izzie protested.

"When you conspired with her?"

"Does it not make you glad?"

"Sure, I'm glad…"

"So?"

"Sofia knows that short time doesn't mean short time…"

"Mark, stop that." Izzie removed his hands, "I don't want to make your grandmamma waiting for us," she gave him a quick kiss and put her legs on the floor.

"What? You'll remain me in this special condition without any preoccupation?"

"You are all right!"

"I'm not!"

"You are. Mark, you won't die without sex one morning. Don't worry!"

"Actually, now you mention it, I could die."

"I'm damn sure you won't"

"How do you know?"

"I know." Izzie removed the sheet from his body, "C'mon it's time to get up!"

"Yeah, it is. You love teasing me…" He shook his forefinger.

Izzie laughed, heading to the bathroom. While Mark was taking his morning shower, Izzie combined her hair. Ten minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Sofia would think that there is something wrong as soon as we come so quickly. She would be preoccupied. I'm sure she doesn't expect from us to come immediately."

Izzie shook her head smiling.

"Nice try to get me in the bed, but it doesn't work."

"So I guessed." Mark sighed, removing his towel and slipped into his boxers.

"Your grandmother is extraordinary woman." Izzie stated.

"She is. I still can't believe that all this has happened in her life."

"What kind of man was your grandfather?" Izzie asked, while she was dressing her clothes.

"I think he was a good man, but he has never expressed his feelings. I had so much respect of him. I would even say that I was afraid of him. He died when I was 16. I don't know if he was still alive whether I'd have the courage to choose the plastic. Sofia was his all-exact opposite. She was kind and warmhearted and meantime, she was very equitable person.

"Mark, your grand mom is worthy of admiration. Can you imagine what kind of love is that lasting for all these 62 years? They have seen each other every day without being able to express their grand passion." Izzie mused.

"It sounds like punishment. Poor Luke he had to see Sofia every day with other man. I can't imagine how he has resisted. I would go crazy if I can't touch you; kiss you moreover to see you with somebody else." Mark said thoughtfully.

"Now I really believe that the real love exists." Izzie confessed, with a smile.

"Didn't you believe in it before?" Mark provoked her.

"I believed or I hoped, but now seeing your grandma I…" Izzie stammered. She noticed Mark, who was staring at her with a strange countenance.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He had a mysterious smile on his face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark and Izzie got down into the lobby, holding their hands.

"Oh," Sofia was surprised, seeing them "I didn't suppose you'd come so soon?"

"Did I tell you?" Mark turned to Izzie. She rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"I've ordered coffee and breakfast…" Sofia informed them.

"Well, when does Luke arrive?" Mark demanded.

"This afternoon." Sofia replied.

"How long time are you going to stay in Seattle?" Mark asked.

"We're leaving even tonight by ferry." Sofia answered.

"So soon?" Mark wondered.

"I don't want to lose time anymore."

"Have you already planned the route?" Mark smirked.

"Sure. Paris, Rome, Venice, London, Madrid… We are going around Europe. Just me and Luke."

"Oh, it's so romantic!" Izzie exclaimed.

Sofia flashed an impish smile to her. Mark frowned looking at his grandmother and girlfriend.

"Oh, please, so much romantic that I got stomachache." He made a face.

"Why are you so grumpy this morning?" Sofia gave him a surreptitious look.

"I'm not. Just my day didn't start as I'm used to." Mark replied.

"How do you usually start your day?" Sofia asked with a devilish smile.

"Well…" Mark smirked, looking at Izzie. She blushed immediately. Sofia chuckled, sipping from her coffee.

_Ten hours later_

Izzie Stevens and Mark Sloan stood before the huge ferry that was just about to leave. A strong wind was blowing and both were risen the collars of their jackets. Izzie wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"I won't say goodbye…." Sofia said. Her voice trembled.

"Please… don't!" Mark mumbled.

"I'm waiting to send me your new address to write you a letter!" Sofia hinted delicately.

Mark and Izzie smiled.

"Sofia, people just don't write letters anymore, it's better to use the phone!" Mark advised her grandmother.

"I'll remember that!" She snickered. Kissing and hugging them.

"Take care, if there is something, just call me!" Mark said.

''''''''''

Mark and Izzie were staying embraced watching after the ferry.

"Will I see her again?" Mark whispered in the dark.

"I don't know… " Izzie said with a low voice, "I really hope so…"


	18. Chapter 18

_Many thanks again norafan :), listentoyourheart555 :),cielo :), Kara :) and Dereks4Eva_ :) _I hope to have a great time with the new chapter ;)_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

_Few days later_

"Well it looks as if we have a place." Mark smiled to Izzie.

They stood outside the new built house, which Mark has just bought. They were looking many houses and apartments, but the moment they saw this one, both felt that should be their place.

"I have never thought that I would settle down in Seattle." Mark sighed.

"Do you miss New York?" Izzie asked softly.

"I don't, because here I have you and Derek. Now I suppose that… I have already a home…" He replied, kissing her mouth.

"It's a great home." She notified.

"You just have to furnish it." Mark said.

"Me?"

"Yes," Mark confirmed, "you'll furnish the house as you like."

"But this is your house." Izzie retorted.

"It's ours." He corrected her.

"Yes, but you gave all the money, I didn't give anything." She said.

Mark turned to her with a serious countenance.

"Iz, I got this house, not for me, I bought it for us. I want to live here with you; I wish this place to become our home. If I wanted to live alone, I would remain in the hotel. It was full with extras there, but it's not like a home. Your spirit is missing there. I hope you would carry your spirit in our place."

"I have never had my home. I mean I feel Meredith's house like my first home, but for the first time I would furnish my own house." Izzie looked excited.

"So it's time to do it." He fostered her.

"Will you thrust to my taste?" She asked doubtfully.

"Well, you proved that you have a good taste, as soon as you are with me." Mark smirked.

"Right!" Izzie rolled her eyes, "I have forgotten about your huge ego. It would be all right to reminding me for it sometimes," she kissed him.

"Will we go inside?" He asked cheerfully.

When Mark unlocked the main door and Izzie was just about to get in, he stopped her grabbing her hand.

"Wait! Let's do it, like in the films you love watching. Mark lifted her body and carried Izzie through the threshold holding her in his hands.

"I see that you know very well how to do it." She chuckled, "Evidently you also have been watching my films."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Oh, Mark! This house is amazing. I still can't believe that we are going to live here." Izzie jumped out of Mark's hands, looking around, "And it's so huge. We could play tag here without any problem."

"It sounds dirty. I hope I won't chase you for a long time?" He grinned.

"I promise not to run so fast." She winked at him.

Mark laughed.

"We'll sleep here tonight." He informed her.

"Where are we going to sleep? On the floor?!" Izzie raised curiously her eyebrows.

"I ordered a mattress that will be brought later. Tomorrow we can remove our stuff. I have many catalogues for furnishing in the car. But if you prefer I can find some interior designer to help you." Mark offered.

"No, it's not necessary. We could choose our furniture by our own."

"Fine. I'll order some food and maybe wine or champagne. We have to celebrate tonight."

"Me what to do?" She asked.

"You can take your clothes off." He suggested, running his eyes over her body.

"Oh really? And where to put my clothes?" Izzie asked with a smile.

"On the floor, where usually they are." Mark smirked, getting close to her. He buried his hands in her hair, and then his fingers slid down her back, reaching her bottom.

"We still don't have a bed." She reminded to him.

"Since when we need a bed? Anyway you are very flexible! You have a good technique." He praised her.

"What shall I do, as you constrain me to adjust to your non standard ideas?"

"I constrain you?! Is that so?" Mark whispered into her ear.

"Mm Hm…" Izzie mumbled, sliding her tongue behind his ear.

"It's not like you drawing aside too much…" He notified huskily. His fingers examined the smooth skin on her back.

"When did you say that they are going to bring the mattress?" She asked, kissing him.

"I hope soon."

"Where are we going to eat? We don't have a table, neither a chair?"

"We could eat on the floor."

"It sounds romantic."

"Everything is romantic with me, baby!"

"Of course!" Izzie sighed.

"I'm going to take the catalogues from the car."

"Mark, how we would sleep here as we don't have sheets, towels… we have nothing!"

"Yep, you are right. I'll go to buy all that we need for tonight."

"Now?"

"Yes, I won't be late." He assured her.

"Ok, I'll wait here." She agreed.

"Don't you want to come with me?" Mark asked.

"No," she gave him an impish smile, I prefer to stay."

When Mark came back, he remained surprised. The floor in the living room was covered with big soft blanket. Three large cushions were put like a chairs and table. Several candles were decorated around the blanket.

"Do you like it?" Izzie asked with a cheerful voice.

"Where did you find all these?" He exclaimed.

"I got them from the neighbors." She replied calmly.

"What?"

"I stole them." Izzie admitted.

"You have stolen them?" Mark repeated. His eyes widened with shock.

"Well yeah. I like people, who are doing the laundry and hang out the washing."

"Did you really steal all these?"

"All right, I borrowed them."

"Iz, if someone has seen you?"

"Nobody saw me." Izzie calmed him.

"God, we still haven't moved in here and we are already on bad terms with the neighbors. What about the cushions and the candles?"

"I got the cushions from the hammock which is in front of the house on our left. And the candles I took from my handbag."

"You have candles in your handbag?"

"You don't have any idea how many things you could find in a woman's handbag." Izzie chuckled.

"Oh, God! I still can't believe that you have done it."

"Do you see? I'll go to great lengths for you."

"Come here." Mark took her in his embrace, "We'll be really lucky if you are not ending up in the prison."

"Will you bring me food in the jail?" Izzie joked.

"I won't permit you to go in the prison, don't worry!"

"I don't." Izzie said calmly.

"Have you done it before?"

"I grew up in the ghetto." She chuckled.

"God, I'm in love with a criminal….Sexy…" Mark smirked.

Someone knocked on the door.

"This should be the mattress. It's coming on time." He grinned and headed to open the door. Two men were carrying the huge mattress.

"Where shall we put it?" They asked.

"Please, come inside. I'll show you the bedroom."

When the porters went away, Mark turned to Izzie, closing the door.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

Izzie thought, "I don't know. Chinese?"

"Great. I'll order Chinese and wine."

Later the same evening, Mark and Izzie had finished with the dinner. They ate all, that Mark had ordered.

"I could explode from all that food!" She complained.

"You could not eat so much."

"I was hungry." Izzie defended herself.

"I think you have a good appetite recently." Mark noticed.

"I have always had it, but looks like it became much more recently." She confessed.

Mark bent his head and kissed her.

"Much more interesting is how you keep this perfect body."

"Well you have special merit about the good shape of my body." Izzie smirked, kissing him.

Mark groaned into her mouth, "I guess that you have a need to care about your body right now!" He slipped his hand under Izzie's top.

"We haven't chosen the kitchen yet." She protested.

"We chose the bedroom."

"But we haven't chosen the kitchen." Izzie insisted.

"The most important room is the bedroom." Mark kissed her neck.

"For you, but for me is the kitchen. Can't we examine the catalogues now? Please?"

He sighed, "Fine, let's choose the kitchen." Mark agreed unwillingly.

"Yay!" Izzie cheerfully shouted, "I really love you!"

"I love you too!"

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"All that you do for me. No other man has done so much for me."

"I'm not habituated some woman to talk to me in this way."

"I just want you to know that you make me really happy." She smiled to him. He replied to her smile, staring at her eyes.

"Here are the kitchen's catalogues."

"The kitchens are beyond my comprehension. I'm good in other field. Like the bedroom."

"There is no doubt that you are damned good there." Izzie confirmed with a smile. She opened the catalogue, turning over the pages of it, "Look, how lovely are all these."

"What shall I look? It's just a kitchen."

"They are so unique! Mark, see what a big oven. It could take even hundred muffins." Izzie observed.

"Yeah, it's striking!" He said ironically.

Izzie was watching the catalogue with a beam face. Suddenly her eyes fell on some kitchen.

"Oh my God! What will you say about this one?" She asked, her voice full of emotion.

"It's a kitchen," Mark simply said.

"It's amazing kitchen." She clarified.

He took the catalogue from Izzie's hands.

"Yeah there is a big raft… we could have a great moments on it." Mark noticed.

"Mark, this is the best kitchen that I have ever seen." She took the catalogue from Mark and turned the page with the prices, "Oh, it's too expensive." Izzie sighed disappointed.

"Wait! Do you really like it?"

"Sure I like it, but it costs like my pay per annum."

"I think you missed the point. Money is no consideration." Mark torn the page with the prices out, "I want we to have that we like. If you like, this kitchen we'll buy it. I'm with you, what I have is for you. I don't want talking about money anymore. I have it all my life, but this didn't make me happy. I met you and for the first time in my life, I feel great, because you make me feel in this way. So…" He looked at her smiling, "I guess that we already have the greatest kitchen!"

Izzie stared at Mark's eyes, "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For… you are such a good guy!"

"You make me a good guy!" He kissed her, "Can we try the mattress now, please?"

Mark took Izzie in his hands carried her to their new bedroom.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_On the next day_

Alex, Izzie, Meredith, Cristina and George took a seat on a table in the cafeteria having a lunch. Alex opened his sandwich impatiently, because he was starving, when Izzie made a disgusting face.

"Oh, no! What's that crap?" She exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"It smells disgustingly. I'm going to be sick!"

"I eat this sandwich every day."

"Probably it's spoilt. It's so putrid." Izzie declared.

"I don't smell anything." Alex sniffed at it, "Do you smell something?" Alex turned to the others.

"No." They said all together.

"How is it possible? It smells bad. Mere, let's change the seats. I can't seat next to him."

"What's up with you?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just your sandwich sucks."

"You want to make me to leave it for you and to eat it."

"I would not eat that stench. It's better to give this sandwich back if you don't want to spend the rest of your day in the lavatory." Izzie advised him.

Alex looked at her stunned, but he decided not to take the risk. Alex stood up and went back to the desk, when he crushed on Mark and Derek, who were waiting to take their lunch.

"Hi, Karev! What's that face?" Mark asked him.

"Izzie destroyed my lunch." Alex complained.

"Is that so?"

"Do you think that this sandwich sucks?" Alex asked them.

"It looks good." Mark replied.

"According to Izzie this sandwich smells bad." Alex explained.

Mark and Derek exchanged questioning eyes. Alex asked the woman from the cafeteria to change the sandwich.

"What's the problem?" The woman angered, "I assure you this sandwich is fresh."

"I understand, but do you see that girl there, according to her this sandwich sucks. And she may eat even an elephant so I guess that if she says that this sandwich sucks, means that this sandwich sucks." Alex told.

"It's a jolly shame!" The woman offended, "I work in this cafeteria for 20 years and nobody has given me back any food." She shouted and came out of the raft.

"I see, but…"

The woman was fat and solid lady. She menacingly headed to the table where Izzie and the other residents were seating.

"Would you please explain to me what your problem with this sandwich is?" She shouted.

"It sucks!" Izzie hissed.

"How do you dare to say that my sandwich sucks? I personally prepare all the food here and I guarantee that is absolutely fresh."

"I'm saying that this sandwich smells bad. I'm feel like vomiting. Would you please just change it?" Izzie asked kindly.

"What a nuisance!"

It burst forth a big scandal between the woman and Izzie in the cafeteria. The scandal was getting hotter and hotter. Mark involved and grabbed Izzie's hand, taking her out from the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing nothing. Just this sandwich sucks. I'm sure it was spoilt."

"You might not to make a scandal of it."

"Didn't you hear that she offended me?"

"You offended her first!" Mark accused her.

"What? Do you protect her?" Izzie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that you offended the woman before everybody."

"She sells sucks sandwiches." Izzie declared and went away. Mark stared after her, sighing.

Meredith, George and Cristina have been watching the scandal with opened mouths.

"What was that?" Meredith asked.

"What's up with Izzie?" George wondered.

"I suspect she has very painful PMC." Cristina replied, biting her sandwich.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, when are you going to show me your new house?" Derek asked.

"We still haven't removed, we don't have furniture yet." Mark explained to his best friend, while they were walking throughout the corridor.

"So what? I haven't built my house, but I showed it you." Derek reminded to him.

"Ok then! Come this evening with Meredith."

"Great." Derek smiled content.

_The evening on the same day_

Mark and Izzie stood in the middle of their living room with many cardboard boxes around.

"What a mess? How shall we put in order all these?" Izzie cried.

"Why did we invite everyone tonight?" Mark wondered.

"We didn't. They invited themselves." She clarified.

"Right." He sighed, "I'll kick them off in two hours."

Izzie smiled, "You are not very hospitable person, "she observed, wrapping her hands around his neck, "And you are sweaty," Izzie added, making a face.

"Do you know how many boxes with plush stupid things I carried here?"

"I could help you to change your jeans and t-shirt…" She bit her lips seductively, "Although I'm exhausted!"

"From what? From the work you weren't doing. I was that one who was in charged of all physical efforts." Mark said sneeringly.

"So I need to say, how lucky I'm with my handsome, sexy and strong boyfriend."

"Do you imagine how many women want to take your place, being with me?"

"I imagine only how many men want to be in your place, being with me?" Izzie smirked.

"You are real beast!" Mark growled out.

"I give you a chance to tame me!" She provoked him.

"I notice some strange sexual tendency in you recently."

"Am I guilty that you excite me so much?"

"Uh?"

A loud knocking on the main door interrupted their thrilling conversation.

"Great!" Mark sighed, "Remember what you said!" He gave her a quick kiss and went to open the door. Cristina, Meredith, Alex, George and Derek rushed into the house with screams. Mark looked at them with open mouth. He was just about to close the door, when Derek stopped him.

"Don't. The others are coming in a minute."

"The others?"

"I've invited a couple of friends." Derek informed him.

"A couple of friends… What does exactly mean a couple of friends?"

"Well… several friends!"

"How many?"

Soon Mark understood by his own. On the door appeared Callie, Erica, Joe, Walter Michael Hudson, Sidney Heron, Miranda, Richard, Adele, Izzie's interns, and some more interns….Mark frowned. Izzie got close to him embracing him.

"I guess it would be difficult for you to kick all this people after two hours." Izzie smiled.

Mark looked at her, "I have the same fears for it."

"There is nothing for it but to enjoying the party."

"Hey," Cristina approached them, "Where is my room?" She demanded.

"What?" Mark glanced at her.

"Don't I have a room? Where I'm going to sleep when I visit you."

"When are you going to visit us?" Mark asked timidly.

"I hope often!" Cristina chuckled.

"Hey, it's a great lair! I like it." Alex said, "By the way we all miss you at home. The situation is ropey there."

"Why?" Izzie asked.

"Meredith tries to replace you in the kitchen but without any success. Poor Shepherd, every morning he occupies the toilet after Meredith's breakfast."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith joined them with a happy smile. Derek came too.

"I'm just saying how much we miss Izzie." Alex replied.

"That's true, Iz! However, I think that I took successfully your place in the kitchen. Don't you think so, guys?"

"Oh yeah!" Alex confirmed.

"Absolutely." Derek tried to sound persuasively.

"Izzie, will you show me the house?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, with a great pleasure."

"Izzie, please convince her to stop cooking! Please!" Derek whispered appealing.

"Otherwise, we'll come here for breakfast." Alex grinned.

Mark looked at them terrified.

"Wow! Mark, this is a splendid house! Congratulations, my friend!"

"Thank you Michael!"

"I hope you won't be angry knowing that I got your room in the hotel."

"Sure, I'm not. It's a great room, indeed!" Mark said with a little nostalgia.

At that moment, Sidney Heron joined the company.

"Guys, do you know my new girlfriend?"

"Hi, Sidney." Mark greeted her.

"Hello Dr. S and Dr. S." She said with a happy smile, "You can call us Dr. H and Dr. H." She snickered.

"Isn't it cute? Dr. H and Dr. H, we are calling each other in this way." Michael explained with a pleased smile.

"We are glad for you, Mike!" Mark said.

"Yes, congratulations Dr. H and Dr. H!" Derek smiled.

The party in the new house of Mark and Izzie was great and amusing. Most of the people abused with the alcohol but all of them had a nice time. Soon the next day excepting the all boxes, Mark and Izzie ought to clean many empty bottles.

_Three days later_

Izzie woke up from some strange smell. She couldn't define what exactly was that odor, but she felt nauseated. Izzie stretched a hand to the side where Mark was sleeping, but it was empty. He wasn't at the bed. Although she went in the bed early last night, Izzie could hardly open her eyes. She was sleepy, altogether for some time past the need of sleep became much greater. Her eyes closed and with a big effort, she tried to keep them open. _Moreover, those smell…_

Mark has woken up early this morning, having only one thought in his mind, to surprise Izzie. The kitchen, which she had chosen, was delivered in the afternoon of the previous day. He has never seen her so happy or he has never seen someone so happy. So when he opened his eyes this morning he decided to surprise her, preparing a breakfast for Izzie. It took to him around 30 minutes to find how to switch on the oven.

With a short white satin nightgown and semi-opened eyes, Izzie got in their kitchen.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Mark cheerfully greeted her.

"Morning." Izzie muttered.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I guess so…What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing a breakfast for you." Mark replied.

Izzie slid her eyes over his body. He was naked, wearing only a black pyjamas bottom.

"Are you the breakfast?"

"I'm the sweet course. If you want to try me you should eat this one first!" Mark smirked.

"The sweet course, huh? It looks delicious…" Izzie bit her lips seductively.

"You have to know that I show my worth in the kitchen for the first time, so…" He warned her.

"Having in mind your great results in other rooms of our house, I have no doubts that and here I'd like what you would offer to me." She smiled.

Mark cast up his eyes, replying to her smile.

"I'm preparing an omelet. It seemed to me much easy, but I'm not sure about the result." He expressed his doubts.

Izzie passed behind the raft and wrapped her hands around his waist, covering his back with soft kisses.

"Surely, I'll like it." She cooed.

"You are distracting me!"

"Is that so?" Izzie asked innocently, removing her hands towards his muscled chest.

"Izzie, I'm trying to cook…"

"And I'm trying to resist you…"

Mark groaned. He turned to face Izzie, grabbing her shoulders, directing her to take a seat again on the other side of the raft.

"You'll be quiet here!" Mark said firmly.

"Fine." Izzie sighed, "As soon as you don't like how I'm kissing you." She pretended to be offended.

"I like it, but you are distracting me."

"Is there any coffee?"

"Here we go!" Mark gave to Izzie a cup of coffee.

"When did you go in the bed last night? Why I don't remember anything?"

"I was at the bathroom, when I came, you have already been sleeping."

"Oh, I was very tired."

"I think you overworked."

Izzie nodded, "I don't know, but I could sleep all the time. This morning I could hardly open my eyes."

"Whatever, I love watching you when you're sleeping."

"You watch me, while I'm sleeping."

"Yep, because you are very cute!"

Izzie smiled to his acknowledging.

"Well… I guess the omelet is ready." Mark put the omelet in a plate, giving it to Izzie, "Enjoy the breakfast, sweetie!"

"Thank you. It looks delicious."

Izzie put a bit of his omelet in her mouth, before could swallow Izzie's face curved. She felt sick. Mark stared at Izzie terrified. She put her hand covering her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. He stood frozen for a second, but soon he recovered himself. Mark followed Izzie in the bathroom. She vomited in the toilet.

"Izzie, what happened? Are you ok?" Mark worried.

She breathed in.

"I… I don't feel well… I'm sorry."

He squatted close to her, caressing her hair softly.

"Am I so bad cooker?"

"No Mark, it's not that. I think I'm becoming ill, it's not because of the omelet. I don't feel very well recently. I guess it's some virus or something."

"May be you are taken ill, indeed!" He was anxious.

"You are not angry with me, aren't you?" Izzie asked, touching his cheek.

"Of course not. I'm just worried for you." Mark answered full of concern.

"Don't. Soon I'm going to feel better." She calmed him.

_30 minutes later_

Mark came out of the bathroom, wrapping his towel around his waist. His eyes fell on Izzie, who was about to put her bra.

"Do you need help?" He asked with an impish smile.

"Please…" She cooed.

Mark stood behind her back, and fastened her bra.

"Do you know that your breasts have become much bigger?" He observed.

"Nothing doing." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Your breasts are enough for me, satisfying me perfectly. Believe me, I'm a specialist and I'm saying that your breasts are bursting."

Izzie sighed. "May be you are right. All of my bra grew small."

Mark slipped his hands under her bra, touching her breasts.

"They are firm and tense…" He whispered into her ear.

"They are tense every time, when you touch them…" She moaned, leaning her head on his chest. Mark slid his tongue over her neck, and his hands kneaded her breasts. Izzie moaned again as his tongue licked her sensitive skin.

"You are damned hot…"

"Oh, Mark!"

"I guess that I shouldn't be in a hurry to take my morning shower." Mark notified, while he was putting Izzie in the bed.

"You shouldn't also have fastened my bra."

"That's not a problem, baby!" Saying this he unclasped skillfully her black lace bra freeing her breasts. Mark dropped it on the floor. When he took one of her nipples into his mouth, Izzie gasped. Her fingers were playing with his hair. His hot breath burned her skin. Her fingers run around his back and his bare shoulders. Mark pulled her bikini off, sliding his hands down her long legs. Izzie had a feeling that she has never been so excited. She wanted him so badly. Every his touch and kiss made her to breath faster.

"Mark, please…" She pleaded.

"What do you want, Iz?" He asked huskily.

"I want… you…" Izzie mumbled. She desired so much to feel him entirely. When Mark met her wishes, Izzie went in the heaven, her body vibrated of pleasure. The sex with Mark was great every time, but now as if all her senses were intensified to the limit. When he brought her to the top of the pleasure, she couldn't return to the reality back for a long time. Even Izzie didn't feel that she was growing sleepy. Mark's soft voice and tender kiss on her lips, made her to open her eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head! Do you know what the time is?"

"Mmm that was… amazing! I need time to pick me up!"

"What's wrong with you? You have never been so sleepy." Mark wondered.

_SGH_

"Stevens, where in the world have you been?" Miranda angered.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey! I guess I have a cold. I don't feel very well, I feel giddy. However I promise to give my good form back." Izzie assured her.

"Look forward to do it." Miranda hissed, giving her a patient's chart, "Take care of Mr. Templeton." She ordered.

Izzie got the chart.

_40 minutes later_

"Dr. Bailey, can we talk for a minute?" Izzie asked.

"I'm busy, Stevens!" Miranda snapped her.

"Dr. Bailey, I can't treat… this patient." Izzie announced timidly.

"What does it mean Stevens?"

"I feel ill."

"You feel ill? From what you feel ill, Stevens? From blood?" Miranda asked ironically.

"No…"

"Then? What make you feel ill?" Miranda asked impatiently.

"His smell…" Izzie replied in a cautious tone.

"Excuse me?"

"He smells strange… I feel bad. It makes me sick to be near him."

Miranda looked at Izzie with staggered countenance.

"Stevens, do you realize what you're saying?"

"Dr. Bailey, I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. I don't want to say that this patient is bad or something, but there is some bad smell. I could hardly resist not vomiting before him." Izzie complained.

Miranda stared at Izzie with knitted brows.

"Go away, Stevens! Tell to Karev that you take his patient and he has to take Mr. Templeton. And I hope this time not to have a problem with your nose!"

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Izzie hurried to disappear as soon as possible.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark Sloan was leaning against the nurse's station. Two nurses looked at him amorously while he was telling them something, which evidently was funny, because they couldn't stop laughing.

"Dr. Sloan!" The cold voice of Miranda Bailey, startled him and the nurses, who disappeared immediately.

"Dr. Bailey?" Mark smirked, "Have you any problem?"

"I'd say that you have a problem!" Miranda said, throwing some box on the desk before him.

"What's that?" He asked taking the box.

"Read!" Miranda ordered.

"Pregnancy test?" Mark read, "I don't need it, thank you!" He chuckled.

"However Izzie needs it."

'What?"

'Do you know what's up with her? I tell you, she feels sick and everything smells to her bad. Not to talk how much she is distracted."

"She said… that…" Mark stammered, "it's a virus."

"Virus, huh? If you weren't a doctor I would understand, but you are or an idiot… or a big idiot…Give her the test!"

"Izzie pregnant?" He mumbled.

"Could be…"

"With a baby?"

"Dr. Sloan, usually the women give a birth to babies…" She explained.

"But… how has happened?" Mark wondered.

"Are you asking me?!"

"No… I just… I mean I protect her… and… I know she doesn't take pills… so I'm very careful…Probably that has happened when we had sex for the first time in the elevator… I finished inside her then…" He mused.

"Please save me all dirty particulars!" She cried out.

Mark looked stunned.

"And don't be so shocked!" Miranda snarled.

"But I'm shocked!" Mark said desperately.

"Stop being shocked! Why do all men are such idiots?" Miranda wondered, "You sleep with the women and when they get pregnant you make this faces of surprised fools!"

"Stop calling me fool. I'm your boss!"

"Then change that face! How old are you?"

"What?"

"At 40 you…" Miranda began but Mark interrupted her.

"I'm not at 40, I'm at 38." He corrected her.

"Good. At 38 you are not some lad who terror –stricken knowing that his girlfriend might be pregnant. You should be a matured man, Sloan. And believe me at this age one man could feel truly what means to become a father, because the sensations are real. If you love Izzie, I'm sure you will feel it."

"I love her."

"Then go easy!"

"If…" He confused, "If she doesn't want to keep the baby…"

"Why she should not want to keep the baby?"

"Well… I don't know… May be because she may not want to have a baby with me… or to think, that I won't make a good father…" Mark suggested.

"Look, I know Izzie. She would never do thing like that. If she thinks that you won't make a good father, she will fight to change it, " saying this Miranda turned to go, but she hesitated for a moment, turning to Mark again, "However I think it's not necessary Izzie to fight. Because Sloan, although you piss me off very often, I'm sure that you'll make a good father."

_In the evening on the same day_

"Someone has canceled all my surgeries!" Izzie outraged while she and Mark were coming out of the hospital.

"Is that so? Who could do it?"

"Tomorrow I should assist to Hanh but someone has erased my name. Must be Cristina, I'll kill her."

Mark said nothing.

"Let's drink something at Joe's!" Izzie offered.

"I prefer to go home and you look tired." Mark admitted.

"C'mon Mark, please! We won't stay for a long. Just for an hour." She promised.

"It's filled with smoke there." He notified.

"What?"

"I'm saying that it's smoky at the bar."

Izzie looked at him suspiciously.

"So what? Since when we can't go at Joe's because of smoky?" She demanded.

Mark sighed helpless.

_At Joe's_

"Hi guys! I haven't seen you since the party at your house. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Izzie replied.

"What will you drink?"

"For me tequila, Joe!" Izzie ordered.

Mark stared at her confused.

"You can't drink tequila."

"Excuse me?"

"This is an alcohol. Joe, give her juice!"

"Are you kidding?" Izzie laughed, "I want tequila!" She declared.

"You won't drink tequila. It's too strong. You could feel bad."

"Mark, are you trying to say me what to drink?"

Joe was staring at them with curiosity.

"No… I just… I'm trying to say that the alcohol is not good for you…"

"Is that some kind of joke?"

"It's not a joke."

"I'll drink tequila! Joe, fill me tequila, please!"

"Don't do it, Joe! Give her juice!"

"I won't drink juice!"

"You won't drink tequila!"

Izzie kept silent about few seconds and then exclaimed.

"Fine! I won't drink anything!" She shouted and stood up. She passed like fury beside Derek and Meredith.

"Hi, Iz! Hey, what the hell was that?" Meredith and Derek looked after her stunned.

Mark rushed to run after her.

"Izzie, wait!" Mark yelled, "Shit!" He remembered that he has forgotten taking his jacket and those of Izzie because she was so out of rage that she came out of the bar, wearing only a blouse.

"Mark, what's the matter?" Derek shouted, but Mark didn't pay attention to him. He ran after Izzie.

Meredith and Derek took their seats on the bar.

"What's wrong with these two?" Derek asked.

Joe raised his eyebrows, shrugging.

"Who knows? What will you drink?"

"Tequila, Joe!" Meredith ordered.

Joe didn't react. He turned to Derek with questioning look.

"What shall I fill to her? Tequila or juice?" Joe asked him.

"Excuse me?" Derek confused.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Izzie, please! Wait!" Mark grabbed her hand.

"Leave me alone!"

"Izzie, I'm sorry…"

"Did you want to make a fool of me?"

"God Izzie, No! I love you… I…" Mark stammered. He put her jacket on and then pulled out some box of his pocket.

"What's this?"

"It's a test," he paused, "a pregnancy test." He clarified.

Izzie met his eyes.

"You think that… I…"

"I want to do this together…" Mark whispered.

_Their house_

Izzie came out of the bathroom bringing the test.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Mark, I don't want the things between us to change. I don't know what will be the result but…"

"Izzie, nothing will change for me. Whatever would be the result I want you to believe me…"

"I believe you!"

Mark nodded.

Izzie gave him the result her hands were trembling. Mark took his breath before see it. Izzie and Mark looked at the test at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you: Dereks4Eva :), listentoyourheart555 :), melako 17_ :), Berlian :), and paceynumber1 :)

The test was positive.

"I'm pregnant…" Izzie said with trembling voice.

"You are so pregnant…" Mark repeated.

"If the test is wrong, you know sometimes those things can be wrong." She trailed off.

"We'll make blood test tomorrow to be sure." He said flatly, and then added, "However I think that this test isn't wrong."

"Why do you think so?" Izzie asked.

"I feel it." Mark replied.

"What do you feel?"

"I fell that we'll have a baby." He caressed her hair.

"God, it looks like we'll have a baby…"

"I'll make an appointment at the echo graph. I want to be sure that everything is all right."

Izzie nodded. "Do you realize that our live could be changed forever?"

"I do." He cohfirmed.

"And you are not scared?"

"I'm but not because my life would change. My life is already changed. Coming in Seattle I started new life. Getting in the elevator together with you that night, changed totally my life. Izzie, you are the most real thing in my life. Now happens something, which make me nervous, but excited nervous! "Mark emphasized.

"Mark, I don't want to pressure you…"

"Don't you want me to be involved?"

"Sure I want. But I don't want you to feel hard pressed by the fact that we will have a baby. I want you to be as involved as you want."

"I don't feel pressed. I want to be involved… I want to be very involved…!" He declared.

"Then you'll be very involved… Both will be involved." She assured, giving him a sultry kiss.

_On the next morning_

Izzie felt soft kisses on her back half awake.

"Mmm… mmm…" She uttered, smiling.

"Will you say only this… mmm mmm?" Mark said.

"What shall I say?" Izzie asked without opening her eyes.

"Good morning would be nice." He suggested.

"Good morning." She greeted, "and it seems will be really good after this waking."

Mark didn't stop kissing and caressing her back.

"How is my baby?" He asked.

"Your baby is ok." Izzie replied.

"That's good…And how the mother of my baby feels this morning?" Mark asked softly.

"She is ok too." Izzie assured him. She rolled on her back. Her eyes met those of Mark. She touched his beard. Mark kissed her and then removed the sheet, which was covering her body. Mark lifted her nightgown revealing her bare belly. He stared at it, for a couple of seconds, Izzie watched him expectantly. Mark bent his head kissing her stomach.

"Is it true that here is our baby?" He inquired.

"Well we'll be sure soon." She answered.

"I made an appointment at the Dr. Mason," Mark announced.

"When did you manage to do it?" Izzie asked with a surprise.

"Early this morning."

"You have woken up so early?! Why don't you sleep?" She concerned. "You have not surgeries this morning you could sleep."

"Anyway I couldn't sleep all the night. I want to be sure that everything is all right with the baby."

"Oh, Mark…" Izzie said softly, "You are so kind…" He bent to kiss her belly again while she was playing with his hair...

"I've prepared a breakfast for you, but this time no fried eggs or something like that. I made a healthful food. Fruits, yoghurt, freshly squeezed orange juice and toast." Mark told.

Izzie looked at him amazed.

"You have done it for me?"

"Yep, and I know that you can't without coffee in the morning so I went to the supermarket to buy decaffeinated coffee, which you could drink with a milk."

"Mark…." Izzie bit her lips pleased, "if someone from the hospital could see you… Who would have believed it?"

"Don't tell anyone what we are doing at home!" He advised her, "You would ruin my McSteamy's image. I am still McSteamy. I don't want so many women in the hospital to remain disappointed."

"I won't tell, but that does not mean to take liberties with the nurses." She shook her forefinger warningly.

"Nurses?" Mark frowned, "I'm not interested. Actually I'm only yours."

"When I become with a huge belly and you are not going to find me beautiful and sexy anymore, you would see all the nurses beautiful and sexy."

"You will always be sexy for me. I'll desire you always…"

"Don't talk to me in this way." Izzie pleaded.

"Why?"

"It has a bad effect on my hormones…." She admitted.

"You have a problem with your hormones?"

"A big problem." Izzie clarified.

"Can I do something to help you with it?" Mark smirked.

"Oh, you could definitely. I need badly your help, Dr. Sloan." She smiled seductively.

"What shall I do for my princess?"

"My breasts are sore…" She whispered.

"Lucky you. This part of woman's body is at my best."

"I need professional treatment…"

"You'll get it…" Mark grinned, lifting her gown revealing her breasts. Izzie watched him breathlessly. He tenderly touched them with the tip of his fingers. Izzie closed her eyes, moaning. Mark directed his lips towards her hardened peaks, taking them into his mouth.

"Oh…that feels so good…" She gasped. He could hear how her heart was beating wildly. Izzie had a feeling that Mark could make her crazy, he inflamed her and in the meantime, he satisfied her racing passions, it was indescribable. His lips making contact with her neck caused her to shiver slightly. Her hands quickly moved down reaching his boxers, which she put down skillfully.

"I see you don't lose your time." Mark joked.

"My hormones are on their limit." Izzie whispered, biting his earlobe. Her gentle lips began kissing his neck, the tip of her tongue slowly running along the base of his jaw like against his neck. Izzie's teeth gently sank into the Mark's neck. He groaned. Izzie kissed him and their tongues danced in wild rhythm. Her lips left his as she began kissing his collar again. Her tongue caressed his chest; slowly she kissed and began to suck gently on his nipples. Her hands continued working on his back. Her fingers made their way to his arousal giving him real pleasure. Mark ran his finger through her hair not wanting her to stop what she was doing. Mark let out a moan as he grabbed her head gently putting her on the pillow, giving her a hot kiss. Then he returned his attention on her firm breasts taking each nipple into his wet mouth with a gentle swoop of his tongue one after the other. Izzie's moans that slowly escaped from her lips made him to continue teasing them. Her pleasure was apparent. Softly sucking it and lightly biting he continued on his trail down her stomach and stopping on her belly. He positioned himself, but before penetrating her, he looked at her concerned.

"Izzie, are you sure the baby will be ok?"

"It will be, Mark!" She assured him with a smile. Izzie moaned as she felt his solid arousal enter wetness. Mark tried to be careful, but Izzie encouraged him. She slowly was wrapping around his waist and locking around behind his back. Her voice moaned out softly into his ear with every gentle thrust inside her. Mark smiled and kissed her lips down her neck and then his tongue back into her mouth again, as they lock into a passionate kissing embrace. Izzie's fingers digging on his back. His hand slid down gently squeezing and pinching one of her hardened nipples. His thrusting motions making her to breathe more and faster. Their bodies both shaking almost in unison when the orgasmic wave hit them. Izzie moaned and Mark held her tight as he was releasing his tension streaming inside of her. He could hardly catch his breath. Mark slowly set free of Izzie's body rolling on his back. Both tried to normalize their breathing.

"Are you ok?" He gasped.

"Fantastic…" She replied shortly.

"Are you sure everything is ok with the baby?" Mark demanded.

"Mark, everything is Ok. Don't worry." Izzie lifted her head, turning to him. She kissed his chest. Mark played with her curls.

"Breakfast?"

"Please." Izzie was just about to get out of the bed, when he stopped her.

"Stay here. I'll bring your breakfast here in the bed."

She rolled her eyes, biting her lips pleased.

"Would you do it?"

"This is at the very least what I could do for you."

"Actually it's not yet 9 o'clock and you have already made so many great things for me," Izzie smiled happily.

"I'm filled with virtues." Mark praised himself.

"It's good to know it, now I'm feeling calm about our baby's genes." She chuckled.

After they had a breakfast in the bed, Mark and Izzie took their morning shower together. Then they dressed up and went in to the hospital.

"In an hour you have an appointment at Dr. Mane." He informed her, pushing the button of the elevator.

"Ok. I'm going to change and we could meet there." She agreed.

'Fine. I'm going to change too. I don't have any surgeries this morning so we are going to do this together."

"Yes." Izzie smiled.

After 30 minutes, someone knocked on Mark's office. It was Izzie.

"Hey baby! What's up?" Mark lifted his eyes. He was seating at his desk, doing some paper work.

"I'm a little bit nervous. I wanted to see you before going to Dr. Mane." She admitted.

"Come here," he ordered. Izzie got close to Mark and took a seat in his lap. He removed some hair, kissing her neck, "I'm nervous too."

"We'll be introduced to our baby in a half an hour."

Mark slipped his hand on her belly.

"Yeah…I guess… that I've never felt this kind of excitement… my stomach is shrinking… and my pulse is racing…"

"When I was pregnant with Hanna I was terrified and scared. I couldn't feel this emotion that I feel now." Izzie confessed.

"You have been still a child." He differentiated.

"Yep, "she sighed, "but now I'm really excited."

"Are you happy?"

"Sure, I'm. I can realize everything in a different way."

"What about Hanna's father. Did he know that you were pregnant?" Mark inquired.

"He escaped when he knew about the baby."

"I see," he nodded, "Iz, I promise you to do everything for you and for the baby." He whispered.

"Mark, I have no doubts about it. I'm sure you'll make a good father." Izzie assured him.

"Do you really think so? I mean, you don't say it just like this."

"Why do you doubt about it?" She wondered.

"Addison aborted our baby in New York. She said that I won't ever make a good father."

"Mark, she did hardly abort your baby because of that reason. According to me, Addison hoped to give Derek back. Your baby would have confused it."

"But… she said that this is the reason, and I believed to her."

"Sometimes the women need find an excuse for their actions. Whatever was the reason she to adopt your baby, don't think that you won't make a good father. I'm happy that exactly you are the father of my baby… Actually… that's it, which makes me so happy… The fact that this is our baby!"

Izzie's words made his voice tremble.

"You don't have a clue what your words mean for me."

"These are not only words; I really think and feel it so." She turned to him, kissing his lips. He buried his fingers into her curls.

In that, moment Mark's pager went off.

"Shit! What's that?" He cursed. Izzie stood up for Mark to could take it from his waistband. He glanced at it. "Damned! It's from the chief. It's an urgent call from the OR."

"You have to go!" She said.

"No, I haven't. I'll go later." He protested.

"Mark, you are a surgeon. This is an urgent call you know what it means."

"But, this is the first examination of our baby. I want to be sure that everything with the baby is ok. I need to be there."

"I'll tell you everything later, I'm going to take the picture from the echo graph."

"But…" He retorted.

"Mark, please. They need you in the OR. I'm all right."

"I can't leave you…"

"Mark, you have to go!" Izzie caressed his cheek, "There is still time until the examination. Probably Dr. Mane could come late…" She tried to convince him.

"Damned!" He sighed, "Izzie, please send me a message. I'm taking my mobile."

"I promise, I'll write you all particulars." She assured him.

"If there is any problem, call me immediately!" He ordered.

"I'll do it." She promised.

"Izzie, I love you." Mark said his voice sounded desperately.

"I love you too."

"I'm really sorry…" He mumbled.

"Don't…" Izzie said softly.

_OR_

"Dr. Sloan, good that you came. We need your help." Dr. Webber said when Mark Sloan got in the OR.

"Here I am." He uttered.

Richard Webber, Erica Hanh, Callie Torres and Miranda Bailey were united around the patient.

"This is Carole Doyle; she had been poured over her body and face with an acid." Richard told, "The burnings are very heavy the lungs are affected."

"In what condition is she?" Mark asked.

"We stabilized her." Richard replied.

Mark took his place by the operation table. A nurse gave him his surgical instrument. Mark glanced at patient's vital indications and then he lifted his eyes to the clock on the wall. It was 11. 30. That was the time when Izzie should be in Dr. Mane's office. He hesitated; his hand was standing in the air. Everybody watched him in a state of expectation. Mark glanced at the clock again and then removed his eyes to the patient's vital indications. Suddenly he put the scalpel aside.

"I'm sorry, chief! I have to come out of here." Mark said.

"What?" Richard exclaimed. All turned their heads staring at Mark.

"I'll back in a very few minutes. It's just important… it's really important!"

"Dr. Sloan what does mean all that?" Richard demanded.

"Chief, I'll explain you later. It's urgent and very important for me. The patient is in stable condition."

"But we could not begin to operate without you." Richard notified.

"I know… I'll come back soon. I'm sorry I have to go!" Mark jumped out of the OR and rushed running through the corridor.

"What was that Richard?" Erica asked furiously.

"Did you hear? He said it was urgent and important!" Richard replied.

"Yeah it seemed pretty important!" Callie confirmed.

"I wonder what might be so important. We all know Sloan, important for him means to take his pants off in some on call room and to…." Erica couldn't continue because Richard interrupted her.

"Dr. Hanh I forbid you to talk in this way here!" He snapped her.

"Why? So he can follow his fancy and we all have to stay here waiting for the great Dr. Sloan." Erica snarled.

"The patient is stable" Richard notified.

"For the present!"

"Dr. Hanh, I need to remind you that I'm the Chief of the surgery. I'm the boss, and I'm saying that we are going to wait Dr. Sloan." Richard declared.

"What? It's a big scandal!" Erica exclaimed.

"Dr. Hanh, if you please save your comments!" Richard said firmly.

_At Dr. Mane's office_

"Well, Dr. Stevens. Please lie down here." Dr. Mane indicated to Izzie the coach.

"Thank you, Dr. Mane."

"Excuse me for the question, but is the baby wanted?" Dr. Mane asked.

Izzie nodded with a smile.

"Yes…"

"Fine. Now I'll ask you to reveal your belly." Dr. Mane ordered.

Izzie exposed her belly, picking up her top scrubs.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." Dr. Mane said.

At the moment, when Dr. Mane put the echo graph on Izzie's belly, the door of the office opened with a slam and Mark dashed into the room. Dr. Mane turned her head astonishingly sliding her eyes over his surgical cap and scrubs. On Izzie's face spread out a pleased smile.

"Am I late?" Mark got out of breath.

"Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm…I'm the father!" Mark announced.

"So you are on time. Please welcome." Dr. Mane invited him.

"Hey, don't you have to be in the OR now?" Izzie astonished.

"I'll explain you later!"

Izzie and Mark stared at the echo graph's screen expectantly. He held her hand. Dr. Mane carefully slid the echo graph on Izzie's belly without removing her eyes away of the screen.

"Well, yeah! Here it is! Do you see?" Dr. Mane indicated on the display, "You are pregnant, indeed, Dr. Stevens! Everything seems to be all right. The fetus is on his right place."

"So, she is absolutely… 100% pregnant?!" Mark asked excited.

"Yes, she is." Dr. Mane confirmed, "Do you see this little black spot here, this is your baby. And to all appearances we'll have a real natural SGH's baby after 9 months." Dr. Mane smiled.

"Everything is Ok with the baby, isn't it?" Mark demanded.

"Yes, for now everything is as how as it should be, but we'll make a blood test too."

"Does she have to take some vitamins?" Mark inquired.

"It's up to the blood analysis. I'll give you the picture from the echo graph." Dr. Mane gave tissues to Izzie, "You can wipe your belly now. And Congratulations! Dr. Stevens, I'll wait for you this afternoon to come with the blood analysis."

"Thank you. Dr. Mane." Mark and Izzie shook hands with her.

Dr. Mane smiled and remained Mark and Izzie at the office alone. Mark immediately kissed Izzie.

"Did you see our baby?" Izzie asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that my heart will jump out of my chest. Can I take the photograph?"

"Sure, but it still doesn't see very well…" She observed.

"I see it perfectly. This is my baby… our baby."

Izzie smiled to his excitement. Mark touched her hair.

"I have to go now. I chucked my job at the OR, and the chief is going to kill me." He admitted.

"You have chucked the surgery?"

"This is the most important moment in my life. I couldn't miss it out."

Izzie caressed her belly.

"Do you see my puppy, you have a great daddy!" She cooed.

That was the greatest sentence, which Mark has ever heard in his life.

_In the OR_

Mark got in the OR in the same way that he was coming out, but this time on his face was flashing a pleased, amazed and happy smile, which couldn't remain unnoticed.

"Oh, His Majesty vouchsafed us with the honor to appear." Erica commented sarcastically.

"Dr. Sloan, is everything all right?" Richard asked.

"Oh, yes… Positively!" Mark smiled.

Miranda gave him a surreptitious look. He looked at her too. Miranda nodded. She read in Mark's eyes exactly that she wanted to see.

"Can we start now?" Mark looked at everybody.

"Oh, really? Evidently the on call room's sex vitalizes Dr. Sloan to the best way." Erica notified.

"Right, Dr. Hanh. And I notice that it hasn't happened to you recently to vitalize yourself in this way, seeing your wry face." Mark grinned.

"Do you really believe that you are so great man? You have a very high opinion of you!" Erica hissed.

"Colleagues, please!" Richard yelled, then turned to Mark, "Dr. Sloan, I hope that you have a reasonable explanation of all that?"

Erica laughed nervously."Taking his pants off, this is his explanation!" She said.

Callie looked at her terrified. However, no one could damp Mark's spirits.

"Erica, by contrast with you when I take my pants off it brings good results." He smirked.

Erica gave him an angry eye, and Callie looked at Mark pleadingly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mark stood at the nurse's station watching something on his laptop. Derek seated on the chair next to him. On his, face spread out an impish smile.

"Is it true that what everybody is talking about?" He asked.

"What are they talking?" Mark deadpanned, without removing his eyes from the screen.

"You have chucked a surgery to have sex." Derek snickered.

"What?" Mark frowned.

"Is it true?" Derek demanded.

"Yes, I chucked the surgery, but not because of the reason to have sex."

"Then for what?"

"For something extremely amazing."

"More extremely amazing than sex?" Derek raised his eyebrows astonished, "Mark, such a thing doesn't exist for you."

"Already exists…"

"Uh?" Derek's jaw dropped, "What's that miracle?"

Mark took out something from his pocket and gave it to Derek.

"Photograph of fetus." Derek said indifferently.

"Don't call it fetus!" Mark snapped him.

"Excuse me?"

"This is a baby… yeah it's still fetus, but… This is my baby!" Mark emphasized.

"Your what?"

"Izzie is pregnant."

"Izzie is what?"

"Why do all the men make that stupid faces knowing that some woman is pregnant. Even this is not your girl!" Mark mentioned.

Derek looked at the photograph again.

"You and Izzie will have a baby?" Derek repeated.

"Yes." Mark confirmed.

"And you are calm?"

"Yep, I'm calm because I have Izzie. She makes me calm."

Derek watched Mark with an opened mouth.

"Yeah, you are definitely calm." Derek said again.

"Are you trying to make me getting in panic?"

"You are Mark Sloan; just mentioning of the word baby should get you in panic!"

"Before… Now I'm feeling excited… freaking excited. Isn't it great? Look at it?" Mark pointed out to Derek the photograph again.

"It's still a spot."

"Don't call my baby spot!" Mark angered.

"I'm sorry." Derek excused himself with a smile, "You look damned happy!"

"Oh, man I'm! Our baby is going to be gorgeous, I mean look at me!"

Derek sighed, "Thanks God! It's still you!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miranda classified some charts of her patients, when she felt someone to stare at her.

"Dr. Bailey."

"Dr. Sloan?"

"How are you?" Mark asked kindly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking how do you feel today." He repeated.

"Sloan, I don't have time for your stupid games. What have you done?"

"I've done nothing. Why do you think I've done anything?" Mark wondered.

"I know you, and this stupid countenance. I don't like that face, which reminds me," Miranda looked at him menacingly, "I hope you haven't done anything to Izzie."

"I haven't… Well… not only I've got pregnant her," Mark smirked, but Miranda's bad face made him to change his countenance, "However, I guess this is good… This is great." He added. Miranda continued staring at him frowned.

"I just wanted to thank you." Mark admitted.

"For what?"

"Well… for Izzie… For that, you are so concerned about her… I mean you are concerned about all of your interns and residents…" Mark confused, "You are like some Goody Bear, who cares about her little bears…" He stuttered.

"What?" Miranda exclaimed.

"I didn't want to say that you are like a bear…I…damned! Stop looking at me so. You confuse me, and I could tell anything…"

"Stop stammering and speak out!"

"You know Izzie. I want to make her happy and I know she likes such things as a moon, stars… flowers…you know. And this part is not just like me. I want to do something for her, which is just like her. I want her to remember this day…"

Miranda was listening to Mark carefully.

"You want to make her happy, don' you?"

"I do."

"Good." Miranda nodded.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Stevens!"

"Dr. Bailey?"

"This is for you." Miranda gave her a paper-bag.

"What's that?" Izzie asked curiously.

"It's from Dr. Sloan." Miranda answered.

Izzie took the paper-bag and opened it. There was a fresh squeezed juice inside, an apple, yoghurt, a salmon's sandwich and a note.

_Don't forget that from today you'll eat healthy food. Moreover,… I guess that you don't dare to appear in the cafeteria…which reminds me, I think you owe a great apology to the lady there…_

Izzie laughed at his message.

_In the evening at the same time_

"Hey, Callie!"

"Hi, Izzie!"

"Have you seen Mark?" Izzie asked.

"No for last I've seen him this morning in the OR. May be he has a surgery?" Callie suggested.

"He is not. I checked. I don't know where is he. Mark doesn't answer to his pager and his mobile is switched off."

"Probably he went home."

"He would have told me."

"I guess anything has happened suddenly."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to drink something at Joe?" Callie offered.

"Thank you Callie, but I prefer to go home. I'm tired and I'm worried about Mark."

"If there is something you can call me."

"Ok, thanks."

After Izzie couldn't find Mark anywhere she went in the resident's locker room._ Where Mark was?_ He even didn't call her to ask about the results of the blood test. She has called him thousand times to say to him that everything was all right, but he was vanished. All sorts of thoughts passed through her mind, but the truth was that she missed him… a lot. She hasn't seen him since the morning at Dr. Mane's office and she felt almost a physical pain, without his presence._ Did she love him so much?_ She opened the door of her locker. There was a big bag inside. Izzie wondered. She saw it for the first time. Izzie took it out and opened it, peering inside. She gasped seeing an amazing dress. Izzie took it out of the bag looking at the dress. She kept her breath. It was a Louis Vuitton's beautiful, style and sexy. There was a box in the bag. Izzie opened it and saw high heels shoes, which looked like a jewel. There was a little note attached to the dress. Izzie took it and started reading._ I'm sure you would look gorgeous with this dress. I'm waiting for you outside the hospital._

Izzie made up her face and put the dress on, and then she put on the shoes. Before coming out the locker room, Izzie examined herself critically._ It wasn't bad. _The dress fitted her very well. Izzie came out of the locker room. Michael Hudson, who was walking through the corridor,lifted his eyes and remained stricken, seeing Izzie. He was so impressed that he didn't see a column and his head ran into it.

"Oh! Shit!" He cursed, touching the hit place.

"Dr. Hudson, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Michael uttered, and then looked her up and down, "You look… You look gorgeous… But don't tell Mark I've said that." He pleaded.

Izzie laughed, "Thank you… Do you really like me?"

"Oh yeah! You are beautiful and lovely. I would say even sexy, but Mark is my friend…" He giggled.

"Thanks, Dr. Hudson."

"Where are you going? Any good restaurant?"

"No clue."

"That sounds… interesting… Have a nice evening then." He snickered.

Izzie continued walking through the corridor where she met Dr. Webber, whose reaction was almost the same like that one of Dr. Hudson.

"Dr. Stevens, a very beautiful dress!" He observed.

"Thank you, Dr. Webber."

"I'm worried not to provoke some heart attack to someone here." Richard smiled.

"I'm coming out of the hospital now." Izzie calmed him.

"Dr. Stevens?" He called after her.

"Yes, Dr. Webber," She turned her head.

"Have a nice evening!"

"Thank you, Dr. Webber!"

Izzie got out of the stairs and passed by the lobby, when she heard whistling and hissing. She looked around seeing Alex and George. They were staring at her. The one looked at her with a leer, the other one with an admiration.

"Wow, baby! You are fucking sexy!"

"Alex!"

"Izzie, you are very beautiful." George observed.

She gave him a pleased smile.

"Dude, Sloan is the luckiest man on the earth." Alex said to Goerge.

"We could be too, but we are the stupidest men on the earth." George admitted.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Bye, Guys!"

"Hey, Iz!" Alex called out after her, "Don't exhaust Sloan too much! I'll assist him to the greatest surgery of the year tomorrow!"

"Say it to my hormones!"

"What?"

"It's nothing, but just in case you make sure of your place in other surgery." Izzie giggled.

Izzie opened the main door of the hospital. She looked for Mark with eyes, but he wasn't anywhere. At that moment, some luxurious black and big limousine parked in front of the hospital.

"This is for us." Izzie startled, hearing Mark's husky voice behind her back. She turned to see him, wearing a dark suit.

"Mark…"

He slid his eyes all over her body, examining her from top to toe.

"For a pregnant woman you are damned hot!"

Izzie smiled, dropping her eyes down.

"C'mon, let's go." He ordered.

"Where?" She asked.

"In the sky." Mark replied. Taking her hand, he conducted her to the car.

"What?"

Izzie stood speechless while they were driving with the limousine.

"Any drink?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Please…" Her voice trembled. She definitely needed a drink. Izzie glanced furtively at Mark. He was handsome. She has never seen him in a formal wear.

"Did you like the dress?"

"It's lovely… Everything is great." Izzie didn't know what to say. The excitement dimmed her mind.

"You are gorgeous; whatever you wear it will fit you fantastic." Mark notified.

"You look great too." She said with a low voice.

"I had to do my best not to bring shame on you, because you are amazing."

Izzie glanced at him. Her heart was beating wildly, her hands were trembling and she felt roller coasters in the stomach. It was like a first date.

"Don't you ask about the blood test?" She asked suddenly.

"No."

"No?!" Izzie repeated, astonishingly.

"I know the results."

"How do you know?" She inquired.

"I checked."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I hope you don't think that I would be so calm without knowing about the results." He smiled.

Izzie dropped her eyes down. Her heart would jump out of her chest. So many great emotions hit on her. The limousine stopped. Izzie didn't know where she was. The driver opened the door for Izzie to come out of the car.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"At the airport." Mark said shortly.

"Huh?!"

"Hurry up! The aircraft is waiting for us."

"What aircraft?" Izzie uttered.

Mark said nothing. He grabbed her hand, conducting Izzie to the airport. They got in a VIP lounge, where an attendant met them. They were following him. Soon Mark and Izzie landed up in the runway.

"Mark, what about the passport control?" She questioned.

"We don't need it." He answered.

"Don't we?"

"No."

"Mark, I'm at work tomorrow and you have that important surgery. If you don't appear tomorrow Alex would never forgive me." Izzie concerned.

"Don't worry. We are going to be at the hospital tomorrow."

"Mark, What?!" She perplexed.

"This is our airplane!"

Gulfstream 250 was parked on stand. Izzie opened her eyes widely.

"Mark, where are we going?"

"I've told you. In the sky." He kissed her nose.

The captain welcomed them cordially. Mark and Izzie got on the stair, coming inside. The aircraft was very luxury; there were too huge comfortable lounges with a table in the centre. There was DVD attached to the wall. Mark accommodated her in one of the lounges.

"Fasten the seatbelt." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" She fastened the safety belt still without understanding what would happen next. It was like a dream.

"Take off in a few minutes." The captain announced through the speaker. Izzie looked around confused. The aircraft was taxing, they heard captain's voice, "Please, make sure that your seat belts are securely fastened. Take off in a minute!" The airplane accelerated and rose in the sky. When they increased the high, they heard the captain's voice again, "The captain is speaking. We have just took off, our tour around Seattle started up…."

Izzie took a glance at Mark expectantly. He unfastened his seat belt and took her hand.

"1. 30 minutes we are going to fly around Seattle. This is the city that I hated and I didn't like at all. But this is the city in which I met my girl. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I love Seattle and I want remain here with you… and our baby…"

Izzie's eyes grew dim with tears.

"I would like you to remember this day and this evening like our special day and this evening to be our special night. Today you gave me the best present in my life, and I wanted to give you something special that you would never forget…"

"Mark, I don't know what to say… This is the greatest night in my life, I can't believe you are doing all these for me..."

"Izzie, I wish I could promise you that every night with me would be the same, but I can't. I can only tell you, that I'll try to do my best just to see you smiling…"

"Mark… I…I can't believe you are saying all this…"

"Me too, and I guess it's better stop talking. It's time for champagne!"

"Am I allowed to drink champagne?"

"I checked you can drink champagne, beer or wine." He informed her. Mark pushed the call button above his head. The flight attendant came immediately. "You can serve the dinner, please." Mark ordered.

"Are we going to have a dinner here?"

"I guess the baby is already starving." Mark suggested.

"Right at the beginning, I was put aside." Izzie sighed.

"Right now, I can show you, it's not true!" He smirked.

Izzie laughed, "Keep your forces for tonight," she advised him.

"I don't need any special forces I'm easily inflammable." Mark said with an impish smile.

"Mark, are we going to fly over Seattle all the time?" She asked.

"Yes look through the window."

It was clear sky and the lights of the city could be seen well. It was amazing view. Izzie looked enchanted.

"You were right saying that we are going in the sky."

"Actually, I'm there in the heaven for quite awhile." Mark confessed.

"How did you manage to organize all that?" She wondered.

"It was easy for me, but the difficult part was to talk with Dr, Bailey. I called her a bear." He admitted.

"Seriously?"

"I was confused, this woman embarrassed me." Mark defended himself.

Izzie smiled and stood up. She got close to him, seating on his lap. He embraced her waist, sliding his hand over her belly.

"Did I mention how beautiful you are?"

"You did. However I love hearing it."

"Iz…" Mark slipped his tongue behind her ear, biting her earlobe softly, "You are gorgeous and I'm so in love with you..."

"That is all right with me." She chuckled, "Mark, thank you for this amazing evening. I'll never forget it."

"Me too," He caressed her belly, "Surely the little Izzie is hungry."

"Little Izzie, huh? Could be little Mark…"

"I think it's a girl… I have a feeling."

"Usually the women have this feeling, but we'll see….."

_9 months later_

Mark Sloan filled in a chart of a patient at the nurse's station.

"Are you still here?" His best friend asked.

"You are still here too." Mark observed.

"I'm dressed by contrast with you." Derek snapped him.

"I had a lot of paper work." Mark replied.

"You are doing paper work?! Don't you have interns or residents?"

"I don't use them for that, "Mark sighed, and then added, "Anymore."

Derek nodded with a smirk.

"I haven't seen you dressing in tuxedo since the last wedding we have been together. Actually it was your wedding with Addison." Mark giggled.

"Precious memories hit on me." Derek said sarcastically, "Where is your tuxedo? We're going to be late."

"Izzie will bring it."

"How is she?" Derek inquired.

Mark looked at him, sighing.

"She says that can't stand anymore. She is impatient the baby to bring into the world." Mark answered.

"Well, I guess it's not easy. What about you? You look calm?"

"I just want to see my little girl."

"Oh you finally have known what the baby is?" Derek exclaimed cheerfully.

"We haven't. However I'm sure it's a girl."

"How is that you know?"

"I have a feeling. You know a sixth sense."

"As far as I know this is a woman's feeling." Derek grinned.

"I'm not a woman." Mark protested.

"I know it, I'm just mentioning."

"Anyway I know it would be a girl. Beautiful and cute as Izzie." Mark smiled.

"Watch out not to be surprised at the end." Derek chuckled.

"I believe in my instincts!" Mark said firmly.

"Hi, guys!" Izzie greeted them.

"Hey," Mark kissed her, "You look great, baby!" Izzie was wearing a silk green dress with a high waist. She looked at him frowning.

"I look awful, as a seal in dress." She whimpered.

"Iz, it's not true. This dress fits you great." Mark assured her.

"Mark is right, "Derek confirmed, "Izzie, you look great. The pregnancy has a good effect on you. I would say that you are born to bear babies. You are a very beautiful and lovely pregnant woman."

"Derek, thank you, but you are just kind. And you are the biggest liar after Mark." She noticed.

"I'm just saying what I see. Look at yourself you have only a tummy."

"You are calling my huge belly a tummy. Derek, this is a whole big paunch!"

Derek laughed, "It remains not long time and you'll release from this paunch." He calmed her.

"Hey, you are talking about my little girl!" Mark angered.

"Mark, we don't know if it's a girl!" Izzie reminded to him.

"I know."

"Didn't you manage to see its sex again on the echo graph?"

"No, every time when we wanted to see it, it turned to the opposite side." Izzie explained.

"Oh, the baby is shy?!" Derek giggled, "Thanks God, nothing in common with his father."

"Yes, it would be just like me!" Izzie said cheerfully.

"You are none too shy." Mark told her.

"I was until you didn't debauch me." She clarified.

"Fine, I see you have already united against me." Mark sighed.

"Where is Meredith?" Izzie asked.

"I'm going to get her. Mark, we'll see at the church, right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'll change here and we'll meet there. Did you see the chief?"

"Yes this morning. He has come here and he was looking very nervous. It's just as if he will get marry for the first time." Derek said.

"Moreover he is going to get married to his wife!" Mark giggled, "I mean he knows what could expect." He added.

"You two it's better stop talking. We don't have a time." Izzie involved, "Go to dress you!" Izzie ordered to Mark giving him the tuxedo.

"Do you see? The chief is lucky..." Mark whispered to his best friend.

"Have you any complaints?" Izzie inquired.

"Of course not. You know how much I love you and how happy I'm with you." Mark declared, kissing her.

"Izzie, I'm glad to see you. You look great!" Callie joined them.

"I'm a mountain of a woman, who could hardly move." Izzie presented herself.

"Don't pay attention to her; five minutes ago she was a seal." Mark winked and headed to change in his office. Derek went to get Meredith from home.

"Well, when is going to happen the great event?" Callie asked.

"In a week, but I can't bear any longer." Izzie admitted.

"I heard that Mark has called Addison for the birth of your baby."

"Yes, she is coming for the wedding of Dr. Webber and Adele. She will remain until my term."

"Mark is in the seventh heaven." Callie mentioned, smiling.

"Yeah, actually he is incredible. I have never imagined that some man could be so devoted and tender." Izzie said softly.

"Izzie, he loves you, and there is nothing much more thrilling for a man the woman he adores to give a birth of his baby. I heard it's a girl."

"Mark thinks it's a girl, but we don't know for certain." Izzie clarified.

"What about you? What'd you prefer?"

"It's all one to me, I wish just to be safe and sound, and to come out of me as soon as possible!"

"I must admit that you don't look like a 9months pregnant woman."

"Callie, I look like a swollen balloon!"

"You don't. Every woman could only dream to have your looking when gets pregnant."

'Thank you, Callie." Izzie smiled, "I see you are already dressed. Are you going straight to the church?"

"Yes, but Erica disappeared again."

"Come with us."

"I don't want to disturb you!"

"You won't. We'll be glad. I just hope Mark to come soon."

Ten minutes later Mark appeared, dressed in tuxedo.

"Mmm you look great, and I'm an elephant." Izzie sniveled.

Mark laughed.

"Tell her that she doesn't look like an elephant." Callie told him.

"There is no sense. The next will be that she looks like hippopotamus." Mark exclaimed.

"You see! Even Mark thinks that I look like hippopotamus."

Mark sighed helpless.

"Izzie, you are the most beautiful pregnant woman that I've ever seen." Callie assured her.

"Trust to Callie, Iz! She has a good taste for women." Mark smirked.

Callie and Izzie gave him a dirty look.

"What? That was a compliment," he grinned, "for both." Mark emphasized.

_In the church_

Richard stood at the altar together with Mark and Derek, waiting for the bride.

"I'm nervous."

"C'mon, Chief! For what reason?" Derek wondered.

"Yes, you have already done it once, and even with the same woman. You can't anticipate unpleasant and unexpected surprises." Mark smirked.

"You don't help me!" Richard snarled.

"Yes, Mark shut up!" Derek hissed.

"I'm just trying to stroke you down. Look at us."

"What shall I look?"

"I'll have a baby, and look how calm I'm. Derek is almost married, look how calm he is." Mark said.

"But no one of you is going to marry."

"You have to show the way to us." Mark noticed.

"God!" Richard exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead, cowboy! You can do it!" Derek encouraged him.

"You are the boss; you have to make us to follow you." Mark added.

"You are two intriguers!" Richard snapped them.

The door opened and Adele stepped inside. She was dressed in style cream-colored bride dress.

"Smile, Richard! Don't forget this is the happiest day in your life." Derek reminded to him.

"And this is the woman of your life! Look at her, how she is walking in the aisle…" Mark whispered into his ear.

"Just shut up, if you want me to do it!"

While the priest was talking, Mark turned a head toward Izzie, who looked at him too. He smiled, she replied to his smile too. Callie who was sitting next to Izzie caught their glances. She smirked.

_In the restaurant, 1hour later_

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's applaud the first dance of Richard and Adele."

The groom and the bride were dancing in the middle of the dancing hall.

"God girls, I feel like a dinosaur who gulped down a big ball." Izzie sighed, taking a seat on the table where were seating Cristina, Meredith, Callie, Derek, Mark, Miranda, Alex and George.

"Where have you been?" Mark asked her.

"I made pee. I'm doing this every 15 minutes." Izzie emphasized.

"All pregnant women do it." Cristina noticed.

Addison joined the company.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Hi, Addie!"

"Izzie, how are you?"

"Oh, Addison please tell me that this baby will come out of me soon!"

"There wasn't such indication during the last check up. However you still have a week until your term."

"Great, I'm going to live one more week as a rhino!"

"When you are talking in this way, I'm feeling worried. As you hardly stand these last days of your pregnancy, what shall I do, if I get pregnant?" Meredith concerned.

"The right question is, what Derek would do?" Cristina giggled.

"Anyway I know the last two weeks are the heaviest, but the truth is that you are very cute!" Addison smiled.

"Thank you Addie, I know I'm annoying, but I really feel like…" Izzie couldn't continue because Mark interrupted her.

"Like a big whale!" Mark added.

All stared at him.

"What? I know all her repertoire. I listen to it every day over the last week." He justified himself.

"This is what means to have sex with Sloan. It's a bad job!" Cristina concluded, "You must hate him, "she told Izzie, "and you must remember it!" Cristina said to Addison.

The wedding was lovely. The dancing floor was full with dancers.

"Where is Izzie?" Addison asked Mark, who was sitting alone at the table.

"In the bathroom" He replied.

Addison smiled, "Can I seat here? So, you are going to be daddy soon."

"To your great surprise." Mark said.

"I must admit that I was surprised, but not because you'll have a baby, and to the way how you get it. I have never seen you like that."

"There is no way; you didn't give me the chance." Mark reminded.

"Right, I made a mistake. The biggest mistake in my life and for that I'll regret for the rest of my life." Her voice trembled.

Mark looked at her.

"Whatever, I want just you to know that I'm glad for you. Izzie is a great girl, I've always liked her. She was my favorite intern."

"After Karev." Mark observed.

"Karev? Yeah, one more mistake…" Addie said sadly, sipping from her champagne, "However I'm happy to be in Seattle again, thank you for calling me about the baby."

"You are the best, and I and Izzie wanted you to do it."

"I'm sure you two would be great parents, and I'm happy to help you your baby to come in the world. I'll be glad."

"I see some people are really excited to see you again." Mark smirked.

"What do you mean?" Addison wondered.

Mark nodded with a head toward Alex, who didn't remove his eyes from Addison for an hour.

"I don't think so…" She shook a head.

"You must stop have doubts of the people, Addie." Mark said.

"Do you think so?"

"Absolutely!" He confirmed.

Addison thought on his words. She glanced at Alex who saw that she was glancing at him, and immediately approached her.

"Can I dance with you?"

"With pleasure." She smiled to him.

Addison and Alex headed to the dancing floor.

"God, surely I'm the most annoying and whimpering human being on the earth." Izzie sighed, taking a seat next to Mark.

"You are the loveliest human being on that earth." He caressed her hair, "Are you tired? Do you want to go home?" Mark concerned.

"No."

"Let's go dance then." He offered.

"Don't you feel ashamed dancing with a seal?" Izzie spoiled.

"You don't have a clue how sexy you are." Mark kissed her.

"Liar!" She laughed.

He took her hand. They headed to the dancing hall.

"Izzie do you want marry me?" Mark asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, this is not a proposal. I'm just asking like a research. We've never talked about it. I haven't made a proposal to you, because I didn't want you to think, that I'm doing it because of the baby. However I'm aware of the dream of every girl to see her dressed in a bride dress and to experience that special day…" He told.

"Mark, I feel happy even without this special day, because every day is special with you…" Izzie said softly.

"But will you feel more happy if you have this day?" Mark demanded.

"I guess…"

"Good." Mark smirked.

They were dancing happily embraced. He touched her neck with his lips, when Izzie shouted.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" She stepped aside. Everybody stopped dancing, fixing their eyes on them.

"Izzie, are you ok?" Mark startled.

"What's going on?" Derek asked. He and Meredith were close to them.

"My water broke…O God, no! My water broke. I'm near my time." Izzie announced.

"What?" He was in panic.

Addison got Izzie's hand.

"Ok, take it easy! Your water really broke ." Addison said, seeing the puddle in Izzie's legs. The music has stopped. Mark stood stunned staring at Izzie.

"Mark… Mark…" Addison's voice returned him in the reality, "Get Izzie in the car and drive directly to the hospital." She ordered.

"We'll go with them." Meredith said.

"Addison, you can come with my car. We'll drive after them." Alex offered.

"Fine." Addison agreed.

All headed to the exit.

"Sloan you ruined my wedding." Richard said.

"Be happy that he hasn't still ruined your marriage." Derek calmed him.

"I'm sorry, chief!"

Mark, Izzie, Derek, Meredith, Alex, Addison, Miranda, Richard, Adele, Cristina, George and Callie set off to the Seattle Grace Hospital.


	20. Epilogue

Mark, Izzie, Meredith and Derek got in the hospital. Mark pushed the button of the elevator.

"Shit!" Izzie cursed, "I forgot my handbag in the car."

"You don't need it." Mark said.

"All my stuff is there, my documents, my wallet and my mobile." Izzie whined.

"Ok...Ok! Mark, give me the keys. You go up, and we'll take Izzie's handbag." Derek told.

Mark and Izzie got in the elevator. The door closed. He pushed the button. The elevator went up.

The lights became flashing. Suddenly the elevator stopped completely.

"Oh, God! What was that?" Izzie exclaimed.

"We got stuck."

"What? No… no… Are you kidding me?" She yelled.

"I don't. We got stuck on the 5th floor again." He mumbled.

"Mark, what 5th floor? The maternity ward is on the 3th floor." Izzie ejaculated, "Why you've pushed the button of 5th floor?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Damned! I don't know why I've pushed this button. I've done it without meaning to." Mark admitted.

"No, this is a nightmare. Tell me, I'm dreaming. This doesn't happen. That could not happen again."

Mark looked around the elevator.

"At least there is no bomb this time." He calmed her.

Izzie took a deep breath, "Mark, I'm near my time. Do something! Damned, otherwise I'll give birth to our baby in the fucking elevator!" She cried out.

"Anyway we made it here." He smirked.

"Mark, my contractions started, and I'm in pain. I don't want to listen to your jokes right now!" Izzie snarled.

"Izzie, just calm down. We'll be set free from here." He calmed her.

"God, I can't believe I'm hearing this again! Mark, please it is painful!" She sobbed out.

"I know. What I'm supposed to do? I don't know what to do?" Mark said helpless.

"You are a doctor! You are a surgeon!"

"I'm not! Right now, I'm not a doctor! I'm just a father… father who is getting in panic, because his girlfriend has reached her time." Mark took out his mobile of the pocket of his tuxedo. His fingers were trembling for the first time in his life, "Just breath, Iz! Just breathe!" He repeated.

Izzie breathed. She writhed with pain. Her hands were over her belly, and she was talking to the baby. "Please… Don't come out yet…Please my little baby… stay there some more time… I won't do this here… in that damned elevator!"

Suddenly the lights stopped flashing, and the elevator set out.

"Oh my gosh, Mark… Mark…"

"Did you see? The elevator put in order. I don't know how, but it's put in order."

The doors opened on the 5th floor.

"I'm getting out of here!" Izzie announced.

"Wait! The maternity ward is not here." Mark said.

"I don't care! I won't get in the damned elevator. I'll use the stairs. Moreover, I'm going use stairs until the rest of my life." She informed him.

Mark's mobile rang. It was Addison.

"Mark, in God's name where are you?" She asked.

"We are on the 5th floor." He replied.

"What on earth are you doing there?" Addison demanded.

"I'll tell you next time, it's a long story. We cannot get down. Izzie can't walk. Her pains of childbirth started. Addie, please come here! We'll prepare a maternity room here and we'll replace all needed equipment on the 5th floor."

"Ok, I'm coming." Addison agreed.

All the equipment for the child bearing was removed in a special room on the 5th floor. The whole SGH was upside down. The guests from Richard's wedding together with the groom and the bride have come with their formal wear. Nurses, surgeons, interns and residents ran back and forth.

"Did you hear? Dr. Model is bearing…" A nurse said to other.

"McSteamy's baby is coming. All the hospital is talking about it…" The nurse confirmed.

"Oh, Dr. Stevens is a lucky girl!" another nurse whispered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In front of the room where Izzie was, all their friends were gathered waiting for news.

_In the room_

"C'mon Izzie, strain!" Addison ordered.

"I can't…"

"You can…C'mon, one, two, three"

Mark held her hand, and he was caressing her hair permanently.

"Wait! Don't push until I tell you!" Addison said, "Take a rest for awhile. We are going to wait the next contraction. When I tell you, you are going to push, ok?"

"Ok!" Izzie sighed.

"Izzie, think only for the moment when you'll become a mother, and you'll take in your embrace this little one. This moment is near." Addison encouraged her.

Izzie breathed hard.

"C'mon Iz, you can! I'm here." Mark said softly.

"Mark, it's painful."

"I know."

"How do you know?" She exclaimed.

"I... I guess." He uttered.

"Oh, God! Mark, you don't have any idea how painful it is. Why I have to do all of the work?"

"Izzie, just hold on a little bit more. The baby comes out in any moment. You must strain." Addison told.

"I can't strain anymore. I'm over strained for the whole my life."

_Outside the room_

"What's going on there?" George wondered.

"Any minute someone will carry out Sloan unconscious." Cristina snickered.

"What are you talking about? He is a surgeon. Dr. Sloan is used with more terrified views than that." George snapped her.

"He is a surgeon, but for the others. Inside, is the woman he loves, and she is giving a birth of their baby. Even the best surgeon could give way to the emotions." Derek explained.

"I can't stand to be there." Alex admitted.

At that moment, Joe and Walter appeared.

"We heard about Izzie." Joe choked.

'The biggest night at the year!" Cristina giggled.

"Did the baby show up?" Joe asked impatiently.

"No, but in any moment we expect Sloan to be carried out on the stretcher, fainted." Alex announced.

"20 bucks that he'll stand!" George said spontaneously.

"20 bucks that he won't." Alex said.

"20 bucks that as a real man, he'll escape from there." Cristina chuckled.

_In the room_

"C'mon Izzie! I see its head; it will appear in seconds, just strain, Izzie!"

"Izzie, I'm glad that I'm the man who made you feeling the life." Mark whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" She looked at him. He was staring at her with so much love… At that moment, she felt some indescribable feeling. She squeezed his hand, closing her eyes, the events passed like film before her eyes.

**Flashback**

_**George: Why is he suturing his own face? Cristina: To turn me on. Alex: Because he's Mark Sloan, he's like the go-to plastic surgeon on the east coast……..**_

_**Cristina: McSexy? Meredith: No? Izzie: McYummy? Meredith and Cristina: No. Meredith:McStemy? Cristina: Aw, there it is! Izzie: Yep!**_

_**Mark: Seen what's-his-face? Izzie: Alex Karev., Mark: Poor bastard seems to get a thrill out of tagging along after me.**_

_**Mark: Ah, excellent. My invaluable intern. Is it "bring a hot blonde to work"day?No one told me. Izzie: Sexual harassment. Alex: Dr. Stevens is shadowing me today, so.." Izzie: Which one of those cases do you need us on?...............**_

_**Alex: Actually Dr. Stevens is an excellent doctor., Mark: Yeah! That's what I hear!**_

_**Mark: This, this is why I don't work with interns. **_

_**Izzie: Will you be working on the nerve graft and the skin reconstruction?, Mark: Yes, and I think I'll handle them a whole lot better with a little caffeine in my system. Get me a blueberry scone and a bone-dry cappuccino, and a lil'something for yourself., Izzie: There is a cafeteria on the second floor and a coffee cart in the lobby., Mark:Fiesty.**_

_**Izzie: Did you think I was kidding before?, Mark: I'm your attending and if you want in on my surgeries you gonna learn how to fetch and stay and heel., Izzie: Fine!, Mark: Don't fetch angry!, Izzie: You think this mean I respect you. If you want me to respect you, you have to do something worth respecting.**_

_**Mark: Dr. Bailey, I'd like my intern to observe……..**_

……_**.She is my intern today I'd like her near the surgery…**_

This film was interrupted by baby's crying. Izzie opened her eyes.

"Here is she. Aw, she is lovely. You have a beautiful girl. Congratulations!" Addison announced.

Izzie burst into tears. Mark stood speechless; he stared at the baby enchanted.

"Mark, come here to cut the navel string," Addison called out Mark, giving him the scissors. He cut the novel string with trembling hands. Addison put the baby over Izzie's body. She took it tenderly in her embrace. Mark bent to them.

"Aw, she is so cute… and beautiful…" Izzie smiled.

"She is amazing." Mark said," My little girl I knew it" He looked proud. Izzie smiled to him. Mark kissed her.

"Thank you for her, Izzie" Mark touched tenderly baby's head and kissed baby's forehead.

"What's her name?" Addison asked.

"Well, we haven't thought about the name yet…" Mark admitted.

"Actually… I've thought about it…." Izzie smirked.

"Really?"

"Yep… What would you say about…? Sofia?" Izzie looked into his eyes.

Mark's heart stopped beating for a moment. He could hardly stand to his legs. His eyes grew dim with tears.

"Sofia…" He mumbled.

"Yes, this is little Sofia… Sofia Sloan. Hey, Sofia say hello to your daddy!" Izzie cooed.

Addison eyes filled with tears too. She nodded, watching Mark, Izzie and their little girl Sofia. With tears in her eyes, she came out of the room. Everybody surrounded her immediately. They overwhelmed her with questions.

"What's up?"

"Is Izzie all right?"

"Is the baby ok?"

"A girl or a boy?"

"Is Mark still conscious?"

Addison lifted her hand to make them stop talking.

"We have an amazing baby. A healthy and a beautiful girl. Her name is Sofia." Addison announced. Her voice trembled; her eyes were filled with tears. Everybody started screaming happily jumping for joy. Derek got near Addison.

"Sofia, huh?" He smiled pleased.

Addison nodded.

"Derek at this moment you are the best friend of the happiest man on that earth. He has great and incredible woman by his side. And now he has another beautiful lady in his life." Addison said.

"Yep," he hugged Addison, smiling.

_A bit later in the patient's room_

Izzie was lying in the bed, receiving congratulations by her friends. Cristina got in the room.

"Where is the little Sofia?" She asked.

"Here is she." Izzie put the baby in Cristina's hands.

"Aw, you are real McCute, girl!

"McCute?" Izzie laughed.

"Come to Aunt Cristina, baby. I want tell you, that sometimes your mother is very annoying person. Not to talk about your father. He is even more annoying than she is. However, you don't need worry. You are lucky girl with Aunt Cristina. When you want to make tattoo or piercing or you don't have a place where to go with your boyfriend, you can call me anytime."

"What?" Mark looked terrified.

"Cristina please don't tell her so…" Izzie said.

"Did I tell you?!" She whispered into Sofia's ear, and then turned to her parents, "Actually, I was concerned about baby's name. I expected something too much Izzie or too much Mark… "

"Cristina?" Izzie snapped her.

"Ok Ok, I just wanted to say, that I like Sofia!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Addison was filling in Izzie's chart when she felt that there was someone behind her back.

"What a night, huh?"

"The biggest night at the year." She replied.

"Will we make this an occasion?" Alex asked.

"I don't think that it's a good idea."Addison admitted.

Alex nodded and turned to leave.

Mark's words passed in her mind. "_You must stop have doubts of the people, Addie!"_

"Alex, wait!"

His eyes met hers.

"Joe sounds great." Addison smiled.

"Addie, I'm happy to see you again here."

"Me too."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Derek and Meredith were walking in the lobby. They passed by the elevator.

"I heard that in the elevators happen great things." He smirked.

"I heard the same." She replied with a devilish smile.

"Well let's check up, if it's true." Derek offered.

"Let's do it." Meredith agreed

Derek pushed the button. The doors opened. They got in the elevator. The doors closed. He pushed the button.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Richard and Adele were enjoying their first wedding night. Richard's phone rang.

"Shit! I've issued an order no one to call me!" He angered.

"May be is really important." Adele suggested.

"I don't care." He pushed the button of the answering machine.

"Dr. Webber, are you there? We have a problem. The elevator got stuck on 5th floor again."

"Whaaat??????"

_The end_

_**A/N **__Well, this is the end of the story, I hope you have liked it. I wrote this with inspiration and will. I had some more ideas, but I was pressed for time. I guess I carried away.... there is little too much fluff in some points, but I couldn't contain myself :)__ Anyway… I didn't develop the storyline with the triangle Callie, Erica and Cristina, I didn't have any good ideas. Actually, in the beginning, I had an idea, and then I changed my mind. Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and for that, you read my fiction. Special thanks to listentoyourheart555, Dereks4Eva, norafan, and xsofax__._

_I'm disappointed of what is happening this season in the show, moreover the storyline about Mark and Izzie, but this is only my opinion. Truly said, I thought that Mark is better to be with Lexie, than with someone else, but now I don't like them as a couple at all, although they have many admirers. I don't see chemistry between them, However as I said this is only my point of view. But I needed to say it! :)__ About Izzie… I don't know what to say… I like her character, and I'm speechless…I needed to say that too! Well, I was taken up with this note, maybe I've already felt the lack of writing,;) Aw, I forgot to mention, that I have an idea for new McStizzie fic, and I really hope to be able to publish soon the first chapter. I'm not good at summaries...so... :)  
_

_I promise to improve my English, as it is evident, I haven't paid enough attention to it at school, so thank you for your understanding, I really appreciate it!:) :):)  
_

_**Raiana**_


End file.
